EN SILENCIO A TU LADO
by adrinag1
Summary: Anthony ha muerto y toda la familia se muda a Chicago. Candy,Stear y Archie comienzan el colegio.Archie busca una oportunidad de cortejar a Candy pero a la Tia Abuela no le gusta que uno de los futuros herederos Ardley se case con ella.Stear apoya a su hermano pero descubre que también siente algo por ella.Ambos hermanos se verán frente a frente para conquistar el corazón de Candy.
1. Dejando atrás los recuerdos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 1: Dejando atrás los recuerdos

Después de los funerales de Anthony, en la Mansión Lakewood se respiraba un ambiente de tristeza y melancolía. Todos sufrieron mucho por la pérdida del infortunado joven y desde ese momento la vida de todos se vio afectada drásticamente.

Candy decidió abandonar la Mansión y se dirigió al Hogar de Pony. La chica quería sanar sus heridas y pensó que sería mejor hacerlo alejada del lugar donde había tantos recuerdos de Anthony.A Stear y Archie les tomó por sorpresa la decisión de Candy, pero decidieron respetar su decisión. Ellos también tendrían que darle un nuevo giro a sus vidas y elegir el nuevo camino a seguir.

Ambos se encontraban en la terraza charlando, ya habían pasado unos días desde la partida de la chica  
-¿No crees que deberíamos ir a buscar a Candy?, ya hace días que se fue...- decía preocupado Archie  
-Pienso que es mejor darle tiempo, todo es muy reciente...- decía Stear mientras se puso de pie y se dirigió a la barandilla mirando al Rosedal  
-Es que...me preocupo mucho por ella Stear- y bajando la mirada agregó -También la extraño...-

Stear volteó a mirar a su hermano. Sabía que Archie sentía algo especial por la pequeña y aunque no se lo había dicho abiertamente, conocía perfectamente a su hermano; definitivamente a Archie le gustaba Candy.  
-Todos la extrañamos pero hay que darle tiempo a que olvide lo del accidente- agregó con seriedad Stear  
-Pero...¿Crees que Candy alguna vez pueda olvidar a Anthony?- y miró a su hermano de frente

El mayor de los Cornwell no supo que responder, lo que Candy sintió por Anthony era muy especial y sabía que la chica no olvidaría tan fácil el cariño que su primo y ella compartieron.  
Miró a su hermano con seriedad y sabiendo que necesitaba apoyo le dijo  
-El tiempo es el mejor remedio en estos casos...- y se giró a mirar al jardín -Sólo Candy decidirá eso...pero, olvidar a alguien como Anthony no será cosa fácil...él era muy especial...- y miraba las rosas con tristeza  
-Anthony...no se si yo podré olvidarlo...- agregó Archie melancólicamente  
-Debemos ser fuertes y seguir adelante Archie...no podemos quedarnos aquí por siempre lamentando su muerte...-  
-Tienes razón...-

Y ambos hermanos meditaban que aún cuando estaban de duelo por la pérdida de Anthony, pronto tendrían que decidir que es lo que harían con sus vidas. Y curiosamente, la Tia Abuela pronto decidiría por ellos.

La Sra. Elroy estaba muy triste por la pérdida de su sobrino favorito. Llevó consigo el duelo por días y se confinó en su habitación. La melancolía que sufría no la dejaba pensar en nada más que en Anthony, pero la matriarca sabía que no podía seguir así por mucho. Ahora que Anthony no estaba, tendría que decidir que haría con los demás sobrinos y con Candy.

No había tomado de muy buena gana la decisión de la chica en dejar súbitamente la Mansión y dirigirse al Hogar, pero entendió que la muchacha estaba dolida y que visitar el lugar donde se crió le ayudaría a sanar su tristeza. Le daría tiempo para eso, pero la haría volver pronto ya que ahora era parte de la familia y su lugar era al lado de los Ardley.

Fue después de las Navidades que la Tia Abuela mandó llamar a George. El fiel asistente del Sr. Williams llegó a la mansión para recibir instrucciones de la anciana y esa mañana se entrevistó con ella  
-George,te he mandado llamar porque he tomado una decisión con respecto a Candy y los otros chicos- dijo seriamente sentada detrás del gran escritorio -Como esta casa está llena de los recuerdos de Anthony, he decidido que todos nos mudemos a Chicago...-  
-Como usted diga Sra. Elroy...¿Para cuándo planean mudarse?- preguntó seriamente  
-Pienso hacerlo después del Año Nuevo...Te mande llamar porque quiero que vayas al Hogar de Pony y lleves a Candy a nuestra Residencia en Chicago, yo iré con Stear y Archie-  
-Así se hará, pero...¿y si la Srita. Candy se niega?- George sabía que existía esa posibilidad  
-Le dirás que es una orden del Abuelo Williams- dijo secamente  
-Entiendo. No se preocupe, saldré de inmediato y llevaré a la Srita. Candy a Chicago como me lo ordena- se levantó saliendo del lugar.

La Tia Abuela sabía que Candy era obstinada, rebelde y que tal vez hasta se rehusaría a ir a Chicago. Pero confiaba que George sabría convencerla. Se levantó y mando llamar a sus sobrinos, era el momento de que también ellos supieran lo de la mudanza a Chicago.

Los dos hermanos entraron confundidos al salón donde estaba la Tia Abuela ya que no sabían el porqué de esta reunión, pero conocían bien a su Tia y sospecharon que algo planeaba la matriarca.

Al entrar la encontraron mirando hacia el jardín y al verlos se dirigió de nuevo tras el escritorio, los dos jóvenes se sentaron frente a ella...  
-Los he mandado llamar porque quiero que sepan que nos mudaremos a Chicago-  
-¿Cómo...Chicago Tia?- preguntó Archie  
-Así es, es hora de que comiencen sus estudios...por lo que he decidido que todos iremos a nuestra residencia allá para que empiecen a asistir al colegio- agregó la anciana  
- Pero, ¿Y qué pasará con este lugar?- preguntó Stear  
-Esta mansión se cerrará y quedará al cuidado de los sirvientes, toda la familia irá con nosotros...incluidos los Leegan-  
-¿Qué pasará con Candy?...- preguntó nerviosamente Archie  
-Candice vendrá también con nosotros, es momento de que ella también comience sus estudios-

Ambos hermanos respiraron aliviados y aún cuando la Tia Abuela le desagradaba Candy, la había tomado en cuenta como miembro de la familia. Mientras los tres estuvieran juntos no importaba si estuvieran ahí o en otra ciudad. Stear y Archie habían hecho una promesa junto con Anthony de cuidar a la pequeña y querían cumplirla. Además, el que todos vivieran en una ciudad alejados de los tristes recuerdos los animó grandemente.

Sin decir más, se comenzaron los preparativos para mudarse a la gran Residencia que los Ardley tenían en Chicago.

Mientras tanto, George arribó al Hogar de Pony. El mayordomo sabía que tenía que convencer a la pequeña de venir con él a Chicago. Al llegar se entrevistó con Candy...  
-¿La Tia Abuela quiere que vuelva a Lakewood con usted George?- preguntó con tristeza Candy  
-No Srita. Candy, usted vendrá conmigo a Chicago-  
-¿Chicago?-  
-Si, ahí vivirá con ella en la Residencia de los Ardley-  
-Pero...yo no quiero vivir más con ella...quiero quedarme aquí en el Hogar- le decía la chica como en una súplica  
-Usted es miembro de los Ardley y por lo tanto es su deber estar con ellos-  
-Yo ya no quiero ser parte de la familia...- dijo Candy con lágrimas en los ojos y bajando la mirada  
-Al Sr. Anthony no le gustaría ver esto...- agregó el hombre con tacto  
-¿Anthony?-  
-Si...el Sr. Anthony escribió al Sr. Williams porque quería que usted tuviera un hogar y una familia, ahora que él ya no está, usted no puede negarse a cumplir su deseo...-

Candy lo miró fijamente, George había tocado su punto vulnerable y en donde ella no podía argumentar nada más. Recordó que Anthony le había dicho que la quería ver feliz...también recordó todo lo que el chico y sus primos hicieron por convencer al Abuelo Williams para que la adoptaran y fuera parte de la familia.

Ellos le habían dado un hogar a Candy y ella sintió que no podía dejar a un lado todo y refugiarse para siempre en el Hogar de Pony. Era el momento de que ella siguiera con su destino superando el dolor de la pérdida y mirando hacia adelante.

-Tiene razón George...- agregó después de unos minutos- pero...¿Stear y Archie, vendrán ellos también?-  
-El Sr. Archie y el Sr. Stear también se mudarán a Chicago con usted y la Tia Abuela-

Candy respiró aliviada. No importaba donde estuviera, mientras Stear y Archie estuvieran con ella, sería feliz.  
-Prepararé todo y podremos partir por la tarde- concluyó Candy  
-Me alegra oír eso Señorita...cuando esté lista nos dirigiremos a la estación de tren para salir de inmediato- agregó George más que aliviado...finalmente, la había convencido de ir con él.

Candy se despidió de los niños, de la Srita Pony y la Hermana María. Les aseguró que los visitaría pronto. Las dos madres de Candy se alegraban por la decisión de la pequeña, era mejor para ella continuar con los Ardley y recibir la mejor educación. La habían visto sumida en la tristeza y estaban muy preocupadas. Pero ahora, este nuevo cambio sería bueno para la chica y aunque la extrañarían, sabían que era lo mejor.

Ambos subieron al auto y Candy vio como el Hogar de Pony iba alejándose. Iría a una nueva ciudad, esto le daba miedo, pero se consoló al saber que no estaría sola...sus primos estarían ahí esperándola con los brazos abiertos. Había perdido a su adorado Anthony, pero aún tenía a sus queridos Archie y Stear!


	2. Planes para una nueva vida

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 2: Planes para una nueva vida

George y la chica llegaron a la estación de trenes en Chicago después de un largo viaje. Candy apenas y había podido descansar. La incertidumbre no la dejaba dormir, pensaba en la reacción de la Tia Abuela; sólo le había dejado una nota diciendo que iría al Hogar de Pony y de seguro la severa Tia no estaría muy complacida en verla. Además, la pequeña pensaba en cómo sería su vida en Chicago ya que jamás había estado ahí, en realidad era su primera visita a una gran ciudad y esto la atemorizaba un poco.

Después de arreglar el equipaje en el carruaje, se dirigieron de inmediato a la Residencia Ardley. Candy al verla se dio cuenta de que la Mansión en Lakewood se veía pequeña comparada con esta gran estructura...todo era muy imponente.

La Residencia era cuatro veces más grande que la de Lakewood, tenía una gran entrada con jardines espectaculares que la adornaban. Mientras cruzaban por la entrada, Candy sintió nostalgia por el Portal de Rosas de Anthony. Este lugar era grandioso, sin embargo se veía frío comparado con la Mansión...tal vez se debía a que todavía era invierno, pero para Candy, este lugar carecía del brillo...no habían rosas y tampoco Anthony se encontraba ahí.

Llegaron a la entrada de la casa y para sorpresa de Candy, Archie y Stear la esperaban sonrientes. No habían cambiado y eran los mismos de siempre, pensó Candy. Al bajar ellos le extendieron la mano y galantemente cada uno le beso una mano. La chica se sonrojó y sonrió ante el gesto y dijo  
-¡Archie...Stear...me alegra mucho verlos!-  
-Bienvenida Candy...- le decía galantemente Archie  
-Me alegra mucho de verte Candy...- agregó Stear sonriendo  
-Espero que hayas tenido un buen viaje Candice...- interrumpió la voz de la Tia Abuela

Candy miró a la anciana y se dirigió hasta ella, sabía que tenía que comportarse y se estaba preparando para un buen regaño por parte de la anciana  
-Buen día Tia Abuela...el viaje estuvo bien...- dijo bajando la mirada y en espera de su respuesta  
-Bienvenida a Chicago- fue todo lo que escuchó y la Tia Elroy se encaminó a la entrada.

Todos entraron a la Residencia detrás de la Tia Abuela. Candy no podía creer lo que veía, el salón era enorme y muy elegante. Habían enormes columnas a los lados y muchas decoraciones de porcelana fina adornaban los estantes; también contaba con enormes espejos, un sinnúmero de pinturas y retratos que estaban colgados por todas las paredes. Al centro había un gran candelabro, todo de cristal muy fino, todo era grandioso y de mucho lujo, la otra casa era nada comparada con lo que veía. Definitivamente los Ardley se empeñaron que este lugar fuera el más suntuoso ya que se respiraba la aristocracia de la familia en todos los detalles.

Por primera vez, Candy se dio cuenta de la consecuencia de ser una Ardley y lo sintió como un enorme peso sobre sus hombros, por supuesto el sentimiento no le gusto en absoluto.

Impresionada como estaba, Candy no se percató de que la Tia Abuela la miraba, sus ojos eran fríos como siempre, pero esta vez había algo más en ellos que la intrigó.  
-Candice...sube las cosas a tu habitación, Dorothy te mostrará donde está. Descansa y por la tarde, a las 2 en punto, quiero verte en la Biblioteca...-  
-Si Tia...- fue todo lo que alcanzó a decir

Dorothy se acercó a Candy y le pidió que la siguiera, al verla ambas sonrieron gustosas por estar nuevamente juntas. Por lo menos, Candy tendría una amiga cerca de ella. Stear y Archie las acompañaron también.

Al entrar, la pequeña se sintió anonadada, esta habitación era lo doble de tamaño de la que tenía en Lakewood y los muebles eran más finos y elegantes; también contaba con un balcón por lo que la chica se dirigió a la ventana mirando hacia los jardines, con nostalgia notó que no había Rosedal...sintió que el recuerdo de Anthony definitivamente no encajaba en este lugar.

Los demás estaban a la espera de que ella dijera algo, sabían que los cambios no eran fáciles y que la tristeza aún rondaba a Candy. Pero ella animosamente sonrió y se volvió para decirles  
-Este lugar es hermoso, ¡tendremos mucho mas espacio en los jardines para salir a caminar!-

Todos sonrieron y respiraron aliviados...  
-Después de que veas a la Tia Abuela te mostraremos los jardines...- le comentó Stear  
-Si Candy, hay un lago detrás de la Residencia, podemos ir a pasear en bote cuando quieras, ¿Te gusta la idea?- le decía Archie con emoción  
-Estando ustedes conmigo estoy bien...gracias por estar aquí- y miró a sus tres leales amigos.

Archie y Stear la dejaron en su habitación para que descansara. Dorothy y ella se abrazaron con gusto, la última vez que se vieron fue en circunstancias muy difíciles...  
-Me alegra de verte Candy- exclamó Dorothy  
-Yo también estoy feliz de tenerte conmigo Dorothy-  
-Me han asignado para que te cuide, así que compórtese Srita. Candy o me enojaré...-  
-Gracias Dorothy...por estar aquí...-  
-Descansa y deja que yo acomode todo...recuerda que la Tia Abuela te espera y no llegues tarde- dijo la mucama al salir.

Candy al estar sola miró el lugar con timidez. Se sentía fuera de lugar en esta casa que desde ahora, sería su nuevo hogar. Extrañaba el Hogar de Pony pero se dio ánimos para comenzar su nueva vida ahí, tenía a los chicos Cornwell y Dorothy con ella...pero también estaba la Tia Abuela y su presencia la intimidaba. En fin, vería a la anciana en unas horas y sabría a lo que tendría que atenerse desde ese momento.

Al punto en que el gran reloj del salón marcaba las dos, Candy se dirigió a la Biblioteca. Tocó con cierto temor y escuchó la voz de la Sra. Elroy invitándola a entrar.  
El lugar era espacioso y de mucho lujo. Había un gran ventanal que daba hacia los jardines y frente a éste un gran escritorio de caoba. A los lados se erguían estantes llenos de libros y había varias pinturas en las paredes, todos retratos de ilustres antepasados.

Se acercó tímidamente al sillón que le indicaba la Tia Abuela y se sentó silenciosamente. La anciana se sentó en otro sillón junto a donde estaba Candy y le dijo mientras la miraba fijamente  
-Espero que tu visita al Hogar de Pony te haya ayudado a superar la pérdida de Anthony-  
-Si...me ayudó mucho Tia...- dijo bajando la mirada  
-Todos estamos muy tristes por lo que pasó, pero es momento de qué se tome una decisión acerca de tu futuro como hija de Williams-  
-¿Mi futuro?...- preguntó mirándola con temor  
-Así es Candice, ya no eres más una mucama sino la hija del Sr. Williams. La sociedad en Chicago es muy diferente a la de Lakewood, por lo tanto desde ahora tendrás que prepararte para ser un miembro distinguido de la familia...-  
-¿Prepararme?...- la chica sólo repetía las últimas palabras dichas por la Tia  
-Empezarás tus estudios en un colegio para Señoritas en la ciudad-

Candy estaba sorprendida por la noticia, ¡iría a un colegio! Ante el mutismo de la chica, la Sra. Elroy agregó  
-Supervisaré yo misma tu educación, quiero que llegues a ser una dama digna de los Ardley-  
-Pero...¿Archie y Stear?- finalmente preguntó  
-Ellos irán a otro colegio en Chicago, pero los podrás ver durante los fines de semana cuando vengan - respondió seriamente  
-¿Fines de semana?...-  
-...si, ellos vivirán en el colegio mientras estudian- le contestó con su fría mirada, a la Tia Abuela no le gustaba que los chicos pasaran mucho tiempo con ella, por eso decidió alejarlos un poco.

Luego se dirigió al escritorio y le dio unos documentos a la pequeña, eran los planes de estudio del colegio y la información que necesitaba antes de comenzar las clases  
-Te presentarás en el colegio la próxima semana, así que empieza a prepararte para las clases. James nuestro chofer te llevará y recogerá todos los días. Eso es todo Candice, puedes retirarte-

Candy tomó los papeles y salió de la Biblioteca. Se sentía aliviada por no haber recibido un regaño por su huida, pero el asunto del colegio la tomó por sorpresa. No podría ver a sus queridos primos todos los días, pero fue un consuelo saber que por lo menos los podrían verse los fines de semana.

Al salir cruzó el gran salón y se dirigía a su habitación cuando escuchó la voz de Archie  
-Candy...Stear y yo estamos tomando el té, ven con nosotros...-  
-Muy bien- le dijo alegremente.

Se acomodaron los tres en el salón de té; este lugar era más acogedor que el resto de la Residencia y Candy se sintió a gusto, tal vez se debía a la compañía de los chicos...  
-Espero que la Tia no te haya dado un largo sermón...- le comentó Archie  
-No, en realidad yo esperaba un buen regaño porque me escapé de casa sin decirle nada-  
-Candy...ella sólo estaba preocupada por ti, sabía que el visitar el Hogar te haría bien... sobretodo después de lo de Anthony...- le dijo Stear

Ambos hermanos miraron atentamente a Candy, ella no respondió y ambos pensaron que era muy pronto el hablar de Anthony sin que ella se pusiera triste...  
-Lo siento Candy, yo...no quería traerte tristes recuerdos- exclamó Stear  
-No te preocupes, lo estoy superando y se que pronto estaré bien- y lo dijo con una sonrisa al tiempo que saboreaba una deliciosa galleta...

Stear y Archie sonrieron, la dulce niña que recordaban estaba de nuevo frente a ellos...el que volviera a ser la chica animosa y feliz le llevaría tiempo, pero estaba en camino a ser de nuevo como antes.  
-Candy...Stear y yo iremos a un colegio en las afueras de la Ciudad, pero te veremos aquí los fines de semana...- se aventuró a decir Archie  
-Si, la Tia Abuela lo mencionó...-  
-Verás que no es tan malo Candy- agregó Stear- Estaremos tan ocupados durante la semana que apenas y tendremos tiempo de hacer algo más...además, vendremos los fines de semana y durante las vacaciones, tendremos mucho tiempo para estar juntos!  
-¿De veras?- preguntó con alegría la chica  
-Si Candy- y levantándose, el mayor de los hermanos agregó- Es momento de que Archie y yo hagamos planes para el futuro, los días de ocio se han acabado, debemos estudiar y pensar qué es lo que haremos de nuestras vidas...- y se recargó cruzando lo brazos sobre la chimenea  
-Stear y yo iremos a la Universidad en un par de años, por lo que debemos decidir que estudiar...-

Candy los miró atónita pero a la vez emocionada, sus primos habían ya superado la tristeza y ahora vislumbraban lo que el futuro les depararía...definitivamente eran un ejemplo a seguir. Ahí comprendió que también era el momento en que ella empezara a definir qué es lo que quería hacer en la vida.

Luego de meditarlo unos momentos, la pequeña agregó...  
-Yo también quiero estudiar...y tener un futuro...- dijo decididamente y agregó- Pero, ¿Qué es lo que tienen en mente?-  
-Yo me inclino por leyes- y Archie mirando a su hermano continuó- Nuestro querido inventor se ha decidido por Ingeniería...-

Stear sonrió y agregó  
-Sabes que no puedo estar sin inventar algo, así que me dedicaré a eso...pero, ¿Y a ti qué te gustaría Candy?-  
-No lo se aún...creo que es muy pronto para que me decida- y sonriendo concluyó -Pero de algo si estoy segura, no seré una señorita inútil de sociedad como Eliza...-

Todos rieron divertidos. Era la primera vez que reían así desde el accidente de Anthony y se alegraron. Esa tarde la pasaron amenamente charlando y disfrutaron de su mutua compañía, pero sabían que pronto comenzarían las clases, los días de estudio y disciplina estaban por comenzar.


	3. Confesiones

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 3: Confesiones

Durante el resto de la semana Candy, Stear y Archie pasearon por los jardines de la Residencia; fueron a pasear en bote al lago y disfrutaron de amenas charlas en el Salón de té. Este lugar llegó a convertirse en el refugio de los tres, para ellos, era el único lugar en toda la casa en donde se sentían cómodos y libres para reír y charlar con soltura.

Pero llegó el fin de semana y los chicos Cornwell empezaron los preparativos para dirigirse al colegio. Como vivirían ahí casi toda la semana, comenzaron a preparar el equipaje que llevarían. Candy miró con tristeza esto y no pudo sino sentir nostalgia cuando finalmente ambos marcharon hacia el colegio.

-No será lo mismo sin ustedes aquí...- decía la chica  
-Recuerda que nos veremos en unos días- respondió Archie  
-Si Candy, nos veremos muy pronto...- exclamó Stear con una sonrisa  
-Aún así, será una larga semana sin su compañía-  
-Cuando menos sientas llegará el viernes y estaremos juntos de nuevo...buena suerte mañana con el colegio y se una buena chica- Stear le respondió y se despidió de ella besándole la mano  
-¡No acapares Stear!- se aventuró a decir a su hermano y también la tomó de la mano, pero para sorpresa de todos, la abrazó.

Stear miró a su hermano y sin decir nada, subió al auto. Archie lo siguió y le lanzó un beso a Candy al tiempo que le guiñaba un ojo. Candy se sintió abrumada por la galantería de su primo y los colores se le subieron.

Pero, desde la Biblioteca, la Tia Abuela había visto todo y con la mirada fija en Candy exclamó  
-Archibald está muy atento con Candice...parece ser que quiere tomar el lugar de Anthony en atenciones con ella...¡no permitiré eso!- y la anciana se alejó de la ventana.

Al día siguiente Candy fue llevada al colegio. La institución era de las más exclusivas de Chicago y todas las hijas de las familias más ilustres de la ciudad asistían ahí. Siendo un colegio de Monjas, las maestras eran muy estrictas con las alumnas y había un alto grado de disciplina.

Desde qué llegó, Candy notó que no sería fácil adaptarse a esa nueva vida de reglamentaciones que estaba por comenzar. Se le asignaron clases de historia, geografía, matemáticas, ciencias, francés, piano, pintura, literatura, canto, etiqueta y modales, etc...todo lo que una buena señorita de la alta sociedad debería saber. A la chica le abrumaba todo esto y se le hacia tedioso, mucho de lo que le enseñarían ahí no era de gran utilidad; definitivamente las chicas ricas sólo perdían el tiempo en cosas banales y sin importancia.

Pero, para su sorpresa, Candy se encontró con una antigua conocida: Eliza Leegan. Al verla, Candy supo que tendría que tener cuidado con ella. Eliza por su parte, se alegró de ver a Candy, sabía que podría hacerle la vida imposible en el colegio. Aún no la perdonaba por haber sido la favorita de Anthony; pero sobretodo, la odiaba porque la creía responsable de la muerte de su primo. Definitivamente, quería desquitarse con la pequeña por haber alejado a Anthony de su lado.

Eliza estaba con un grupo de chicas y al ver pasar a Candy le dijo maliciosamente  
-Qué sorpresa verte aquí Candy...-  
-Lo siento mucho si no te agrada Eliza...- le respondió Candy desafiante  
-Impertinente como siempre...pero déjame presentarte ante las demás- y mirando a todas exclamó- Ella es Candy, una dama de establo que fue adoptada por la familia Ardley-

Todas empezaron a murmurar entre si y Eliza continuó diciendo  
-Hasta hace poco cuidaba caballos y era mucama...-  
-¡Eliza!- le respondió Candy con coraje  
-Es violenta y no tiene modales, tengan cuidado de ella...varias veces atacó a mi hermano Neal-  
-¿Cómo te atreves?-  
-Candy, eres una deshonra para la familia...sería mejor que regresaras al Hogar de Pony y te quedarás ahí- le dijo con mucho coraje  
-Para tu información Eliza, pienso me pienso quedar con los Ardley y si tanto te disgusta estar conmigo en este colegio, pídele a tus padres que te lleven a otro...- y Candy se alejó dejando a Eliza y las demás más que furiosas.  
-¡Esto no se quedará así Candy...me las pagarás!- se dijo para si Eliza

Esa semana fue dura para Candy, tenía que estudiar mucho y siempre le dejaban tareas que terminaban hasta tarde en la noche. Por eso, al levantarse, lo hacia desganada y se sentía cansada casi todo el tiempo. Muchas veces no se podía concentrar durante la clase y tenía que leer mucho para poder realizar los deberes.

Durante los ratos libres entre clase y clase, Candy pasaba el tiempo sola. Eliza Leegan se había encargado de que ninguna otra chica se le acercara e hiciera amistad con ella. Para la pequeña, no fue una sorpresa el que Eliza se comportara así y lo tomo de la mejor manera. Aún así, extrañaba la compañía de sus primos y ansiaba que llegara el fin de semana para poder verlos.

Finalmente llegó el viernes por la noche y Candy estaba ansiosa en su habitación esperando que los hermanos llegarán a la Residencia. Escuchó que llamaron a la puerta y al abrir se encontró con Dorothy  
-Srita. Candy, la esperan en el Salón de té...- le dijo con una sonrisa  
-¡Gracias Dorothy!- y Candy salió corriendo

Al llegar entró y se encontró con ambos jóvenes sentados plácidamente, de inmediato al verla, los chicos se acercaron a ella  
-Stear y Archie...¡por fin llegaron!-  
-Sentimos llegar tarde, pero Archie se retrasó con una clase...- respondió Stear  
-El profesor no terminaba su lección y yo estaba ansioso por verte Candy...- exclamó Archie al momento de tomar la mano de la chica y darle un delicado beso

La chica se sonrojó y les preguntó al tiempo que se sentaba  
-Pero díganme, ¿Cómo les ha ido en su escuela?-  
-Stear y yo tenemos habitaciones contiguas y nos vemos a menudo ya que tenemos muchas clases en común...aunque hay un par de clases que decidí no tomar con él...las ciencias no son mi fuerte-  
-Nunca lo han sido Archie- dijo su hermano riendo  
-¿Quién quiere aprender de física y química?...yo quiero ser un gran abogado y no creo que eso me ayude mucho...- concluyó Archie  
-¡Pero si son mis clases favoritas Archie!...-le reclamó Stear  
-¡Vaya, suena interesante chicos!- interrumpió Candy

Ambos hermanos la miraron, ella había vuelto a ser la chica alegre de antes...pero aún se notaba cierta nostalgia en la chica, como si una aura de tristeza la rodeara  
-Olvidemos un rato las ciencias...dime Candy, ¿Cómo te fue a ti en el colegio?- le preguntó Archie con interés  
-No muy bien...son bastante estrictos y disciplinados - y mientras Candy endulzaba su té continuó diciendo -No soy muy buena con las ciencias y las matemáticas y eso me está dando jaqueca...- dijo haciendo una mueca  
-Stear es muy bueno en eso, él podría enseñarte, ¿No es así?- y se volvió a mirar a su hermano  
-¿En serio?-  
-Claro, cuando quieras puedes contar conmigo Candy- le dijo Stear tímidamente  
-Gracias Stear...- y se levantó del asiento

Candy se dirigió a la ventana y mirando al oscuro jardín les dijo  
-Los extrañe mucho...yo...les agradezco que sean tan buenos conmigo-  
-¿Qué sucede Candy?- preguntó Archie preocupado al tiempo que se acercó a la chica  
-Es que...- y se volvió para mirarlo- Me siento sola cuando no están conmigo...-  
-No te sientas así Candy, nosotros somos tus paladines y sabes que nunca te dejaremos- le aseguró Stear mientras también se acercaba a ella

Candy los miró y tuvo que contenerse para no llorar ante ellos...por lo que con una sonrisa agregó  
-No estaré triste mientras estén conmigo...-  
-Te prometo que nunca te abandonaré y dejaré sola Candy...- le respondió Archie con una mirada de preocupación y tomó ambas manos de la chica.

Stear no dijo nada y sólo se limitó a ver la reacción de Archie. Ahora no le quedaba duda alguna, su hermano estaba enamorado de Candy y ahora que Anthony no estaba, trataría de ganarse un lugar en el corazón de la chica.

Candy miró a Archie sorprendida y con cierto rubor se soltó de él, se dirigió a la mesa y cambiando el tono de la conversación les dijo con cierto coraje  
-Eliza esta en el mismo colegio conmigo...y como siempre, ya se encargó de decirles a todas que no sean mis amigas...-  
-Si te consuela saberlo, Neal está con nosotros, así que también tenemos que soportar su presencia- agregó Stear  
-No le des importancia Candy, sabes cómo es Eliza y no tiene caso discutir con ella o enfrentarla- le dijo Archie quien se sentó a su lado  
-Olvidemos todo...¿Qué les parece si nos retiramos temprano a dormir y nos levantamos mañana temprano para ir a remar en bote?- sugirió acertadamente Stear al ver como su hermano tomó nuevamente la mano Candy  
-¡Me parece una estupenda idea Stear!...mañana saldremos a pasear...pero, ¿Cuándo podrás ayudarme con mis deberes de matemáticas? Tengo mucho por hacer y no entiendo nada...-  
-¡Cuando quieras Candy!...si te parece bien, el domingo antes de partir al colegio...verás que no es tan difícil...yo te ayudaré!- le dijo con una gran sonrisa

Y así lo acordaron. También planearon con entusiasmo lo que harían a la mañana siguiente, irían a remar y luego de picnic. Poco después, los chicos acompañaron a Candy a su habitación, la pequeña lucía cansada...no había sido fácil para ella la nueva vida de estudiante y ambos se despidieron de ella.

De regreso a sus habitaciones, Stear iba pensativo y justo antes de despedirse de su hermano le preguntó  
-Archie...dime, ¿Qué está pasando contigo y Candy?-  
-¿A qué te refieres Stear?- preguntó Archie con sorpresa  
-Podrás engañar a todos pero recuerda que soy tu hermano y te conozco muy bien...- le dijo Stear mientras lo invitaba a entrar a su habitación, quería hablar seriamente con su hermano menor  
-Tú sabes bien que Candy me ha gustado desde que la conocí...me hice a un lado por Anthony...pero ahora, pienso conquistar el corazón de Candy! - le dijo Archie sin rodeos y mirando de frente a su hermano  
-Candy aún está dolorida por la muerte de Anthony, ¿No crees que es muy pronto para que la cortejes?- preguntó seriamente y cruzando los brazos

Archie miró a su hermano y se dirigió a la chimenea, y con la mirada en el fuego agregó  
-Quiero demostrarle a Candy lo que siento por ella...se que aún está triste por la muerte de Anthony...y qué mejor ahora que necesita de mi apoyo, le demostraré cuánto me importa...tendré la oportunidad que antes me fue negada!- argumentó con firmeza y mirando a Stear continuó -Lucharé si es necesario...quiero conquistar el corazón de Candy, se que puedo lograrlo!...Cuando la conocí supe que era la chica para mi, pero ella prefirió a Anthony, por eso me hice a un lado...pero ahora no lo haré más...no quiero volver a perderla!-

Stear no supo que decir, jamás había visto a Archie tan decidido como ahora y comprendía cuánto quería a la chica. Después de pensar bien lo que respondería, le dijo  
-Sólo te pido que le des tiempo a recuperarse...tú sabes cuánto quería a Anthony...-  
-No te preocupes Stear, le daré tiempo a Candy de olvidar su recuerdo y de recuperarse por completo de su muerte...sólo quiero que ella sea feliz Stear!-  
-Todos deseamos que Candy sea feliz Archie...todos lo deseamos...incluso Anthony lo deseaba así...- dijo bajando la mirada.

Ambos se quedaron pensativos, la sombra de Anthony los rodeaba constantemente, sabían que no sería fácil olvidar lo que pasó entre Candy y su primo. Sólo el tiempo podría borrar su memoria y lo que significó para ella.

Esa noche, Stear no pudo dormir. La charla con su hermano le quitó el sueño, estaba intranquilo. Se levantó y empezó a caminar por la habitación...las palabras de Archie resonaban constantemente en su mente y lo inquietaban. Se dirigió a su escritorio y empezó a sacar cosas de los cajones, inventar algo lo distraería de todo lo que le abrumaba y agobiaba... definitivamente necesitaba distraerse.

Sus manos empezaron a trabajar, con habilidad empezó a unir los materiales y curiosamente empezó a darle forma a una muñeca...era una linda muñequita que unió con unos cordones para formar un títere. Extrañamente la figura tenía el cabello rubio, dos coletas, era pecosa y su rostro dibujaba una tierna sonrisa...era como Candy!

Fue muy de madrugada cuando terminó de armarla, había trabajado toda la noche. La muñeca estaba sobre el escritorio puesta de pie, la observó satisfecho y exclamó  
-¡Hola Candy!...- dijo sonriendo

La miró con ternura y con toda delicadeza la tomó entre sus manos y le habló  
- Sabes...sólo quiero que sepas que mi único deseo para ti es que seas feliz, no me gusta que estés triste...prometí que cuidaría de ti...los tres lo prometimos- pausó y con el rostro serio continuó diciendo  
-Se que Archie te hará feliz si decides darle una oportunidad, es un buen chico y te quiere mucho...pero quiero que sepas algo, yo...- y bajó la mirada- ...También siento algo muy especial por ti...es un secreto, por tu bien y el de mi hermano...nunca nadie lo sabrá!- y abrazó tiernamente a la muñeca y sus ojos se cristalizaron pero logró contener las lágrimas, luego mirándola de nuevo agregó  
-¡Te amo Candy!...por tu felicidad haré lo que sea, me haré a un lado como hice antes, sabes que haría cualquier cosa por ti...sólo espero que Archie te de la felicidad que esperabas tener con Anthony!-

Stear se quedó ahí contemplando la muñeca sobre el escritorio hasta que cayó rendido por el sueño. Ese día el mayor de los chicos Cornwell tomó la decisión de callar lo que sentía por el bien y la felicidad de su hermano, pero principalmente por la felicidad de Candy, callaría aún cuando eso significara el sufrir en silencio.

Notas:

Hola a todos! Este es mi segundo Fic sobre Candy y como se habrán dado cuenta es un Stearfic. Por favor dejen sus comentarios de que les va pareciendo la historia.

Estaré actualizando un capitulo por semana y no se preocupen, ya tengo varios adelantados y si...la voy a acabar.

Felices fiestas...FELIZ NAVIDAD Y AÑO NUEVO! Un abrazo y los mejores deseos!


	4. La deslumbrante Candy

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 4: La deslumbrante Candy

Al día siguiente, los tres primos disfrutaron de un hermoso día. Desde temprano fueron a remar y por la tarde tuvieron un picnic a la orilla del lago bajo los árboles. Candy disfrutaba la compañía de los chicos y fue le fácil estar alegre y contenta con ellos todo el tiempo.

Los hermanos se dedicaron a prodigar atenciones a la pequeña, pero en especial Archie. El chico desplegaba toda su galantería y encanto con Candy. Stear sólo se limitaba a acompañarlos y hacerle segunda a su hermano.

Archie sintió el cambio en Stear, lo notaba un tanto distante hacia su trato con Candy. Obviamente la pequeña no se dio cuenta, pero él conocía perfectamente a su hermano...era la misma actitud que había tomado con Anthony. Comprendió que Stear le dejaba el camino libre para conquistar el corazón de la chica y esto lo llenó de alegría, al tiempo que se lo agradecía.

Ya entrada la tarde se dirigieron a la Residencia y en el camino ambos chicos tenían una sorpresa para Candy. Llegaron ante un gran árbol y le mostraron una pequeña casita que el guardabosques había construido entre las ramas. La pequeña se emocionó y de inmediato todos subieron...  
-¡Es hermosa!...- exclamó Candy  
-Este era nuestro refugio cuando éramos pequeños...- le comentó Stear  
-Aquí nos escondíamos cuando hacíamos travesuras y no queríamos ser retados por la Tia Abuela...- agregó Archie  
-Todo es tan pequeño...miren, ahí hay un par de zapatitos!- y Candy los tomó entre sus manos agregando -Me imagino que han de haber sido muy lindos de pequeños...-  
-¿Cómo que sólo de pequeños?...- argumentó Archie y todos rieron  
-Anthony debió haber sido muy lindo de pequeño...- dijo Candy al mirar el nombre de su primo en uno de los zapatos  
-Si, era el más lindo de todos...- exclamó Stear en un susurro que apenas se escuchó

Los tres se quedaron pensativos y recordaron a Anthony. ¡Realmente todos lo extrañaban!

Pero fue Candy quien rompió el silencio diciendo  
-Si...Y me imagino que debió haber sido el más travieso también...- dijo esbozando una pequeña sonrisa

Ambos hermanos la miraron sorprendidos...Candy tenía la habilidad de transformar un momento triste en uno alegre casi de inmediato. Se dieron cuenta de que la pequeña trataba con todas sus fuerzas de sobreponerse al dolor que le causó la pérdida de Anthony. Era una de sus cualidades y ambos chicos la admiraban por eso, Candy era definitivamente una chica muy especial.

Disfrutaron del resto de la tarde contando las miles de travesuras que hicieron de pequeños. Candy reía al oír cuán traviesos fueron y de los dolores de cabeza que le causaron a la Tia Abuela. La chica trataba de hablar de Anthony como si el chico se hubiera ido en un largo viaje, como si toda la tragedia no hubiera ocurrido...viéndolo así, ella poco a poco empezó a asimilar que nunca más lo volvería a ver y que tendría que continuar adelante con su vida. El pasado tenía que dejarse atrás junto con la tristeza y el hablar así de Anthony con sus primos la ayudaba a sanar las heridas internas que tenía.

Por la noche regresaron a la casa, se despidieron para poder cambiarse y bajar a cenar. Ese día, la Tia Abuela había organizado una cena con los Leegan y los quería a todos presentes.

A Candy no le agradó mucho la idea, pero con Archie y Stear se sentía segura. Eliza y Neal no se atreverían a hacerle algo mientras ellos estuvieran con ella y eso le daba mucha confianza para enfrentar cualquier ataque de los desagradables hermanos.

Archie se dirigió a la habitación de Candy para bajar con ella a cenar. Stear prefirió esperarlos al pie de la escalera. Como se prometió, daría libre paso a su hermano con la chica y Archie definitivamente estaba galanteando con ella.

Esa noche Candy lucía hermosa con su vestido azul y adornos blancos; al verla Archie quedó deslumbrado y le dijo al mismo tiempo que besaba su mano  
-Candy...¡te ves hermosa esta noche!-  
-Archie...me sonrojas...- respondió tímidamente -...pero, ¿Dónde está Stear?-  
-Nos espera abajo, hoy yo seré tu acompañante...- y le guiñó un ojo

Candy sonrió pero no dijo nada, estaba muy sorprendida por la galantería de su primo y esto la ruborizaba y ponía nerviosa. Al llegar a la escalera Stear la miró y se quedo embelesado...se veía radiante con ese vestido...Su corazón empezó a palpitar sin control. Pero notó que era su hermano quién la llevaba de la mano y bajando la mirada, trató de controlar sus emociones.

Al bajar, Stear sólo se limitó a caminar detrás de ellos y los tres entraron al gran comedor.

La Tia Abuela estaba de pie platicando con la Sra. Leegan y su esposo mientras que Eliza y Neal estaban del otro lado. Candy notó que los hermanos Leegan murmuraron algo al verlos entrar y se reían entre ellos...no le dio importancia y se dejó guiar por Archie hasta el asiento que ocuparía, él se sentaría a su lado y Stear frente a ella.

La Sra. Elroy y los demás tomaron sus asientos y la cena se comenzó a servir. No se habló mucho durante la comida, apenas y se escucharon un par de comentarios que el Sr. Leegan dirigió a la Tia Abuela con respecto a asuntos de negocios.

Cuando se sirvió el postre fue cuando la Tia Abuela comenzó a decir  
-Me alegra el tenerlos aquí...hacia mucho que no se reunía la familia...-  
-Nos da mucho gusto el haber recibido su invitación Tia Abuela- agregó Sara Leegan  
-Si, no nos habíamos reunido desde el accidente de Anthony...es hora de que empecemos nuestra vida normal...- y haciendo una pausa agregó - La familia Ardley ha estado alejada del ámbito social y creo que es el momento de volver a los compromisos sociales. El próximo mes tendremos una fiesta para celebrar el éxito que los Ardley han tenido en sus negocios y tendremos como invitados a las familias más distinguidas de Chicago-

Todos miraron sorprendidos a la Sra. Elroy. Era de suponerse que tarde o temprano se empezarían a organizar eventos de este tipo en la Residencia; como ya habían pasado varios meses desde la muerte de Anthony, era de esperarse que en algún momento se levantaría el luto que cubría a la familia hasta ese momento.

Archie se entusiasmó con la idea de ser el acompañante de Candy y mirándola sin que ella se diera cuenta, se imaginó bailando con la pequeña toda la noche. Por su parte, Stear se limitó a bajar la mirada, sabía perfectamente que Archie acapararía a Candy en el baile. Pero, como la tenía frente a él, trató de no mirarla...estaba nervioso ante la chica que lucía tan hermosa y se mantuvo ensimismado casi toda la cena sin decir palabra alguna.

Al terminar la cena, todos se dirigieron al salón para tomar el té. Eliza observaba con detenimiento a su rival y notó las atenciones de su primo Archie con la chica. Supo de inmediato que el menor de los Cornwell trataba de tomar el lugar de Anthony y esto le desagradaba mucho. Ver a los chicos Ardley corriendo tras esa huérfana la enervaba, no comprendía cómo esa chica se ganaba los corazones de todos.

Neal estaba sentado a su lado y mientras los hermanos Cornwell y Candy se sentaban al otro lado del salón, le comentó maliciosamente  
-Neal...¿Has notado qué atento está Archie con Candy?-  
-¿Y eso qué Eliza?...siempre lo ha sido...- contestó de mala gana  
-Pareciera que ahora que Anthony no está, Archie quiere ganarse el cariño de esa harapienta...-  
-No es de extrañarse Eliza...esa gata de establo parece ser irresistible a los Ardley...-  
-Sabes, esto se esta poniendo interesante...mira cómo la mira la Tia Abuela...-

Ambos hermanos miraron cómo la anciana observaba a Candy y Archie con detenimiento, los miraba con desaprobación  
-Parece que a la Tia Abuela no le agrada mucho la idea...Candy nunca ha sido de su agrado...Como ellos son sus únicos sobrinos y ahora Archie es su favorito, se me ocurre que ve con desagrado las atenciones de él con Candy...- decía maliciosamente  
-No pierdas tu tiempo con conjeturas Eliza...-  
-Neal...no son conjeturas, estoy casi segura...si esa dama de establo cree que se ganará el cariño de Archie, está muy equivocada...-  
-Pero y a ti, ¿Qué te importa?...ni siquiera te gusta Archie...-  
-Me guste o no, no es importante, sólo no quiero que se salga con la suya...por su culpa Anthony me despreció...y estoy segura que ella tuvo algo que ver con su muerte...la odio por eso y no quiero que sea feliz!- y se levantó dejando solo a su hermano.

Neal miró a su hermana con temor, sabía que Eliza sería capaz de cualquier cosa con tal de salirse con la suya. Luego se volvió para mirar a Candy. La vio sonriendo y alegre, con el vestido que llevaba se veía radiante...nunca antes se había puesto a pensar en eso. Con curiosidad el joven Leegan empezó a estudiar a Candy...qué es lo que la hacia tan popular entre los jóvenes Ardley. Por un largo rato la observó y notó que era la sinceridad y transparencia de la chica lo que la hacia destacar entre los demás.

Neal se levantó y se acercó un poco más hacia donde estaban Candy y los otros...se dedicó a observarla con interés. Pensaba que si esa chica era una gran rival para su hermana, era porque en ella había algo especial. Definitivamente había carisma en la pequeña para que todos los chicos Ardley salieran corriendo tras de ella. No era una gran belleza, además no tenía el porte y elegancia de Eliza, pero tenía un aura que la hacia destacar. El Srito. Neal se quedó ahí por un buen rato y para su sorpresa, Candy se dio cuenta de su presencia...al verlo sólo se limitó a sonreirle. Esto sacó a Neal del embeleso en el que estaba, lo puso nervioso y rápidamente se alejó de allí.

Candy había estado charlando amenamente con sus primos mientas ellos le contaban todas sus aventuras en el colegio, pero había notado la presencia de Neal y de cómo la miraba. En sus adentros sentía una repulsión por el chico que había sido muy cruel con ella cuando vivió con los Leegan. Pero Candy percibió que no había hostilidad de parte de Neal y debido a su naturaleza dulce y gentil, esbozó una amable sonrisa para con el chico. Sin sorprenderse, vio que la reacción de Neal fue alejarse de ahí...como Candy sabía como era el chico, no le dio importancia y continuó con la charla.

La noche transcurrió sin más incidentes y para todos fue una agradable velada, en especial para Candy que ya no se sentía tan intimidada por la familia Leegan y en especial por Eliza.

Notas:

Hola a todos nuevamente...wow! Gracias, he empezado a recibir sus comentarios y realmente les agradezco el que me pidan continuar con mi historia.

Como hoy es todavía Navidad, he decidido regalar un capitulo extra...agradeciendo a todas las personas que han comentado. Mil gracias!

Les mando un abrazo enorme y que disfruten de ésta última semana del año!


	5. Estudiando juntos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 5: Estudiando juntos

El domingo fue un día tranquilo para todos en la Residencia. Comenzaron el día tomando desayuno con la Tia Abuela y aunque la anciana no hablaba mucho con Candy, por lo menos ya no era tan hostil...la realidad era otra ya que eso era sólo lo que aparentaba.

Candy salió a caminar con los chicos; pero para medio día, Stear se disculpó ya que quería avanzar con un experimento que traía en manos. Esto dio pauta para que Archie disfrutara de un paseo con Candy, pero sus planes fueron interrumpidos cuando la Tia Abuela le pidió que pasara la tarde con ella. Así y de no muy buena gana, el joven se dedicaría a hacerle compañía a la anciana, mientras Candy regresaba a su habitación.

Como no tenía mucho que hacer, abrió sus libros y se dio cuenta de que tenía varios deberes pendientes. Trató e hizo cuanto pudo para terminarlos, pero definitivamente los estudios eran un reto para la pequeña. Entonces se acordó de que Stear le había prometido ayudarla.

De inmediato, se dirigió al taller que tenía el joven inventor. Era un pequeño cuarto detrás de la casa principal y que se podía acceder a través del jardín posterior. Candy se aventuró hasta el pequeño taller. Tocó la puerta pero no hubo respuesta, se animó a entrar y vio que Stear no estaba ahí, así que decidió esperar a que llegara.

Mientras esperaba, empezó a curiosear por el taller...había toda clase de inventos. Su primo dedicaba mucho tiempo a inventar cosas raras que ella no entendía del todo...en el techo había un barco extendiendo unas alas y el la pared junto a ella se encontraba un telescopio conectado a una silla; luego en el piso vio una máquina que tenía unos maderos cruzados, esto le llamó la atención y se acercó a mirar de cerca para adivinar que era  
-Es una máquina para hacer ejercicios Candy...-exclamó una voz conocida

Candy se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz y vio a su primo con guantes en las manos y un visor sobre los ojos...le pareció muy gracioso verlo así y la pequeña empezó a reír alegremente. Stear le sonrió y se quitó el visor  
-No te burles Candy...necesito protegerme bien del aparato en el que estoy trabajando, podría explotar y debo tener cuidado...- y empezó a reír con ella  
-Dime Candy, ¿Dónde esta Archie?...pensé que estaba contigo- agregó mientras se quitaba los guantes  
-La Tia Abuela le pidió que lo acompañara y esta con ella, así que decidí avanzar con mis deberes pero no entiendo muy bien. Necesito terminar con esto para mañana...no quiero ser la más retrasada de la clase- dijo seriamente mostrándole los libros y notas  
-No te preocupes...yo te ayudaré, veras que no es tan difícil...-  
-Gracias Stear- respondió Candy con una sonrisa que le iluminó el rostro.

Por un par de horas, ambos estudiaron con dedicación las lecciones. A Candy le parecía tedioso todo, pero la manera en que el chico le explicaba era amena y divertida. Para cuándo acabaron, la chica se dio cuenta de que las matemáticas no eran tan difíciles y las ciencias no tan aburridas como pensaba.  
-No fue tan difícil como pensé...-exclamó Candy  
-Me alegra escucharte hablar así...las ciencias son muy interesantes, pero son los profesores los que pueden llegar a hacerlas aburridas...-  
-¿Podrías ayudarme la próxima semana también? Sabes, soy la última de la clase...Eliza y las otras chicas se burlan constantemente de mi...- y lo dijo al tiempo que recargaba la cabeza en una mano y miraba con fastidio a la ventana

Stear se percató de que Candy quería demostrar que podía estudiar, pero el haber comenzado ya avanzadas las clases, la ponían en desventaja; también sin mencionar que las burlas de la odiosa chica, no la ayudaban en absoluto. Y le preguntó  
-Dime una cosa Candy...¿tienes amigas en el colegio?, tal vez podrías estudiar con ellas...- se levantó y se recargó junto a la ventana  
-Eliza se encargó de que ninguna otra chica se acercara a mi...no Stear, no tengo amigas- dijo sin interés

Al darse cuenta de la situación de la pequeña Stear tomó la resolución de ayudarla  
-Entonces, yo seré tu maestro... durante los días de la semana que no nos vemos, me enviaras cartas para que vaya preparando todo lo que necesites y los fines de semana avanzaremos con lo que estés estudiando y los deberes, así tendrás oportunidad de alcanzar a las demás en las materias donde tienes dudas...- le propuso seriamente  
-¡Muchas gracias Stear!...- exclamó la chica al tiempo que se levantó y de súbito lo abrazó.

Esto tomó al joven Cornwell por sorpresa quien se puso nervioso y sólo se quedo inmóvil bajo el cariñoso abrazo de la chica. Candy nunca antes le había dado una demostración de cariño...la había visto varias veces abrazando a Anthony, pero nunca antes fue él quien recibiera este gesto de su parte.

Aunque fue breve, el abrazo despertó mil sensaciones nuevas en el muchacho...Candy no se dio cuenta, pero este sencillo acto despertó en Stear un sentimiento que nunca antes había experimentado...

La chica, luego de abrazarlo, tomó sus libros y se despidió para luego salir a toda prisa del lugar. Estaba muy emocionada...podría avanzar en la escuela y demostrarle a Eliza y las otras que no era ninguna tonta, las burlas se acabarían y empezaría a sacar buenas notas en el colegio. Por fin, pensó, le demostraría a los Ardley que ella podía tan buena como ellos...y esto la emocionaba de sobremanera.

Mientras tanto, Stear seguía parado junto a la ventana, justo donde Candy lo abrazó. Pensó en la calidez que fue recibirlo y sintió mil sensaciones por todo su ser...con la cabeza baja se preguntaba cómo haría para estar con la chica sin que ella se diera cuenta de lo él sentía por ella; sería difícil ocultarle cuánto la quería y para variar ahora pasarían varias horas los fines de semana juntos estudiando... En buena hora su querido hermanito había propuesto la brillante idea de que fuera el maestro de Candy...ahora si que estaba en un gran problema!

El resto del día transcurrió sin novedades y para la noche, después de cenar, los hermanos Cornwell se despidieron de la Tia Abuela y Candy. No se verían sino hasta el próximo fin de semana. Abordaron el auto y James los llevó de vuelta al colegio.

En el camino, Archie notó a su hermano callado y pensativo. No alcanzaba adivinar el porqué del mutismo de su hermano y le preguntó  
-Estas muy callado Stear...-  
-Sólo cansado Archie...eso es todo. Cuéntame, ¿Cómo te fue con la Tia Abuela esta tarde?-  
-Bien...me pidió que la acompañara pero en realidad no conversamos mucho, me pregunto para que me quería ahí con ella si se dedicó a la costura casi todo el tiempo...- lo decía recargando su cabeza en la mano que apoyaba en la puerta del auto  
-Recuerda que la Tia Abuela se siente sola sin Anthony...era él quien siempre la acompañaba por las tardes...-  
-¿Quieres decir que seré de ahora en adelante el sustituto de nuestro primo?- reclamó -Yo prefiero estar con Candy...ahí si que quiero tomar el lugar de Anthony...- y sonrió galantemente

Stear rió ante el comentario de su hermano y ambos bromearon en cómo sería acompañar día tras día a la Tia Elroy. Se dieron cuenta de que Anthony había tenido la paciencia de un santo para permitir que la Tia lo tuviera siempre con ella a su lado.

Después de reír un rato, ambos se quedaron callados y pensativos...Archie se percató de que de ahora en adelante, él llenaría un espacio que su primo dejó al morir; esto le causó tristeza, hubiera preferido ser el consentido de la Tia antes de ser un sustituto. Pero también se dio cuenta de que las horas que podría pasar en compañía de Candy serían pocas y no le gustó para nada la idea.

Pero su hermano pensaba en algo totalmente distinto. Archie estaría ocupado entreteniendo a la Tia Abuela y él pasaría más tiempo con Candy...para el tímido inventor hubiera sido mejor estar en compañía de la anciana que con la chica que le gustaba a su hermano. ¡Vaya lío y confusión que ambos hermanos estaban viviendo!

Notas:

Gracias a todos por leer mi historia. He estado recibiendo sus comentarios y les agradezco todos y cada uno de ellos. A quienes son invitados y no pude responder personalmente, muchísimas gracias!

Sigo con la historia y trataré de actualizar los fines de semana. No se preocupen, si pienso terminarla...es una linda historia que irá tomando Sorpresivos giros.

Aprovecho para desearles a todos un Feliz Año nuevo!

Abrazos enormes

Adriana


	6. Un tímido y gentil inventor

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 6: Un tímido y gentil inventor

Al día siguiente en el colegio de Candy, la chica era felicitada por el avance logrado en sus deberes y esto la alegró muchísimo. De ahora en adelante, se decía, trataría de mejorar y demostrarles a todos que tenía la misma capacidad que cualquier otra chica de la clase. Con la ayuda de Stear podría incluso llegar a ser la mejor!...este pensamiento definitivamente la motivó.

Eliza se preguntaba cómo es que la huérfana había logrado esto. Para ella, Candy no era una chica brillante, así que concluyó que alguien la estaba ayudando...pero ¿Quién sería? La mente de Eliza no pararía hasta saber cómo lo había hecho y se empeñaría en descubrirlo.

Candy empezó a enviar por correspondencia los temas de las materias que no entendía a Stear; esa semana envió un par de cartas a su primo pidiéndole la ayudara con los temas de las asignaturas con las que tenía dificultad.

En los ratos libres que tenía entre clase y clase, la pequeña empezó a ir a la Biblioteca del colegio. Para ella fue muy difícil al principio...el siquiera entrar era un suplicio, el lugar era lúgubre y aburrido. Pero como Stear le dio un par de libros como referencia para avanzar en la clases, se armó de coraje y se puso a leerlos con detenimiento. Pero no entendía nada! Definitivamente tendría que depender de la guía de Stear para poder siquiera mirar al libro sin quedarse dormida.

Día a día, Candy convirtió en una rutina el entrar a la Biblioteca aun cuando le costó mucho trabajo. Dejó a un lado los temas complicados y aburridos, y empezó a leer los que se le hacían interesantes. Geografía e Historia no eran tan difíciles...su primo le había dado un libro en donde había fotografías y dibujos de lugares lejanos y tierras exóticas. Esto fascinó a la chica y le despertó el interés de conocer otros países. Como Historia era parte de la cultura de una nación, poco a poco se fue adentrando en conocer cómo tal o cual país había surgido y se había desarrollado. Encontró todo eso fascinante!

Pero había otras clases las cuales no las podía evitar y desafortunadamente en éstas, no podía contar con la ayuda de su primo...pintura, piano, idiomas, etiqueta y modales... Esas clases las tomaba con fastidio ya que eran las favoritas de Eliza y en donde la pelirroja más se destacaba. Candy trató de aprender aún cuando lo consideraba todo una gran pérdida de tiempo...en definitiva no resultaron ser fáciles, sobretodo para una chica sencilla como lo era ella. Aún así, no se dio por vencida y cada día ponía todo de su parte por aprender.

Mientras tanto, en el colegio a las afueras de Chicago, un chico empezó a recibir correspondencia. A mediados de la semana, Stear recibió la primera carta de Candy. Estaba en su habitación cuando tocaron a la puerta y el conserje del edificio le extendió la correspondencia. Al verla supo que era de la pequeña y esto dibujó una gran sonrisa en el rostro. Salió al jardín y bajo un viejo roble, con sumo cuidado, la abrió. Notó que era una misiva breve en donde la chica le explicaba lo tedioso que eran ciertas clases y le pedía la ayudara con algunos temas. Pero al final le decía  
-...Gracias por ayudarme a ser mejor, también te agradezco por creer y confiar en mi!... Candy-

Para Stear, estas fueron las palabras que le tocaron el alma...nunca antes alguien le había hablado así! Desde que llegó a la familia, Candy fue la primera en creer en él y en sus inventos locos, ella siempre estaba ahí para probarlos y ser su conejillo de indias...pero ahora, ella también era la primera que lo reconocía y daba crédito por algo que estaba haciendo.

Se recargó sobre el roble, puso ambos brazos bajo su cabeza y cerró sus ojos...sus pensamientos volaron de inmediato a Candy... Ella era la chica que quería para él, aún cuando la pequeña no sabía el gran amor que le tenía...

Stear era un chico sensible y tímido. Mucho de lo que sentía no solía demostrarlo y su carácter lo hacia ser amable y dispuesto a ayudar a otros. Pero esta demostración de admiración por parte de la pequeña lo tomó por sorpresa y en realidad no se lo esperaba.

Alistair fue el primogénito de la familia Cornwell, junto con su hermano Archie y su primo Anthony, eran los únicos herederos de la distinguida y poderosa familia Ardley. Desde pequeño siempre cuido y veló por su hermano Archie a quien quería mucho. Tal vez tomó esa responsabilidad por ser su hermano mayor, pero en realidad asumió ese rol porque los jóvenes crecieron alejados de sus padres.

El matrimonio Cornwell vivía constantemente viajando de un país a otro; su padre era Embajador y este cargo lo obligaba a residir siempre en ese extranjero. Su Madre decidió permanecer al lado de su esposo y al principio los chicos viajaban con ellos; pero la Tia Abuela tomó control de la situación y decidió que ambos niños se quedaran a su cuidado. Para ella había mucho riesgo en traer niños tan pequeños a lugares tan alejados como lo eran Africa y Medio Oriente.

La Tia Elroy ya tenía en ese entonces a otro chico a su cuidado; cuando la madre de Anthony murió, el pequeño quedó bajo su tutela. Meditó sobre la situación y concluyó que para ella ofrecía una ventaja tener ahora a los niños Cornwell a su cuidado...los tres pequeños se harían mutua compañía y además, ella supervisaría personalmente su educación. Siendo ellos los futuros herederos de las empresas Ardley, necesitaban la mejor preparación posible y quien mejor que la Sra. Elroy para dársela.

Debido al particular carácter de su hermano, Stear se sentía responsable por Archie. El menor de los Cornwell era un tanto consentido, caprichoso, vanidoso y le gustaba siempre tener lo mejor; así lo más caro y exclusivo pasó a ser parte de su estilo de vida. Cuando había problemas por sus travesuras, se refugiaba en su hermano y Stear siempre lo ayudaba y sacaba del apuro. Hasta cierto punto, Archie delegaba cualquier responsabilidad a su hermano mientras él disfrutaba haciendo las cosas a su antojo. Como varias veces se lo reprochó Stear...Archie se acordaba que su hermano era el mayor sólo cuando le convenía.

Stear por el contrario, demostró tener un carácter apacible y tranquilo; generalmente era serio y tomaba todo con responsabilidad, y desde temprana edad mostró ser el intelectual de los chicos. En la familia se le conoció como el chico estudioso que siempre se escondía detrás de los libros, siendo además el inventor...si aquel joven se le comparaba con su deslumbrante primo Anthony y su carismático hermano Archie, se diría que era el más callado y tímido de los tres.

El carácter apacible y gentil de Stear lo hacia un tanto introvertido. Mientras que Archie era muy sociable y le gustaban las fiestas, él prefería su mundo de los inventos donde se refugiaba. Su primo Anthony, por otra parte, era tranquilo como él pero también era sociable y era poseedor de una fuerte determinación...este pequeño mostró decisión incluso ante la Tia Abuela. A veces era arrebatado como su hermano Archie, pero Anthony sabía controlar la situación tomando la mejor decisión, el chico era inteligente.

Así, los tres primos desarrollaron cada uno un carácter que los distinguía entre si...Stear era el intelectual y tímido inventor, Archie el elegante y sociable galán mientras que Anthony era el gentil pero decidido jardinero.

Los tres pequeños crecieron en la Mansión Lakewood siendo como hermanos y en cierta manera todos eran como huérfanos...los tres contaban con padres ausentes; pero a pesar de esto, su situación familiar no les impidió tener una infancia llena de alegría que les desarrolló caracteres diferentes e individuales. Este fue uno de los grandes logros de la Tia Abuela...educó a sus sobrinos para que fueran hombres de bien con personalidades únicas.

Una prueba de ello fue el que cada uno tuviera su propia entrada a la Mansión; con la autorización del Abuelo Williams se mandó a construir una entrada al gusto de cada chico. Anthony decidió engalanar la entrada principal con un Rosedal, para él su mundo eran las rosas y como experto jardinero que era, plantó las mejores. La entrada reflejaba el sentir del chico...las rosas lo conectaban con su fallecida madre y reflejaba en lugar un carácter gentil y delicado pero a la vez fuerte. Así es como se percibía el Portal de las Rosas.

Stear se inclinó por tener un portal de piedra...para él lo que representaba era firmeza y durabilidad; siempre basándose en la lógica tomaba decisiones sabias y acertadas. El portal de piedra era resistente como la templanza del joven. Y en el caso de Archie, la puerta fue una cascada de agua. Había elegancia y singularidad en la construcción pero curiosamente, fue su hermano Stear quien diseño la maquinaria del portal de agua.

Por otra parte, entre los primos nunca hubo competencia ni rivalidad. Pero cierto día, los tres se enfrentaron a una nueva situación que cambiaría esto por completo. Fue la llegada de Candy a la familia, la que marcó en definitiva a los jóvenes Ardley. Anthony fue el preferido de la chica desde un principio y en cierta manera no fue novedad para los chicos Cornwell. Su primo era también el preferido de la Tia Abuela y era el favorito de las chicas en las reuniones y fiestas...¡hasta era el favorito de su prima Eliza!

Archie al saber la predilección de Candy por Anthony, sintió un golpe a su ego... y es que en verdad, le gustaba la pequeña que estaba viviendo en ese entonces con los Leegan. Pero desde un principio, Candy mostró su inclinación por Anthony y fue por el cariño que profesaba a su primo que Archie respetó la decisión. Incluso, llegó a sentirse feliz que Anthony fuera el elegido.

Pero con la desafortunada y trágica muerte de Anthony, las cosas cambiaron. Ahora sólo quedaban los dos chicos Cornwell como herederos y la Tia Abuela había elegido ya a su preferido: Archibald. Para Stear no fue novedad, su hermano era carismático y era obvio que la familia viera en él a un digno sucesor de los Ardley.

Stear se sentía bien con estar al margen de todo eso. Pero algo cambió en él súbitamente y fue el descubrir los sentimientos que tenía por Candy. Desde que Anthony ya no estaba, su cariño por ella fue creciendo...tal vez porque ahora vislumbraba una oportunidad con la pequeña. Pero al saber que su hermano tomó la iniciativa de conquistar el corazón de la chica, decidió hacerse a un lado. Sentía mucho afecto por su hermano y fue este sentimiento lo que lo traía a la realidad y lo alejaba de la pequeña. Entes de pensar en su propia felicidad, Stear prefería la de Archie y si para ello tenía que sufrir en silencio, lo haría de buena gana.

El recibir la carta de Candy y descubrir sus más profundas emociones, lo inquietaron. Definitivamente tendría que tener mucho auto control al lado de la pequeña...la tutoría que le daría serían una verdadera prueba ya que estaban en la balanza el bienestar y la felicidad de Archie.

Stear abrió los ojos y volvió a la realidad, dejó a un lado todos sus pensamientos y doblando la carta, se dirigió al mundo donde se sentía a salvo...los libros! Ahí sus sentimientos no podrían ser lastimados ni mucho menos ser juzgados. El inventor encontraba paz en ese mundo donde se encerraba para ocultar lo que en realidad pensaba y sentía. Su mundo intelectual era la burbuja donde se sentía a salvo...pero curiosamente, lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo es que estaba huyendo de si mismo!

Dos días después recibió otra carta...la segunda no fue como la primera ya que sólo le decía brevemente que necesitarían estudiar ese fin de semana, pero aún así, la recibió con gozo y la misiva definitivamente le alegró el día.

Como el joven inventor tenía cuarto conectado con el de su hermano, tuvo que ocultar las cartas; no quería que Archie supiera que recibía correspondencia de Candy y mucho menos que tuvieran ambos un malentendido. Así que con sumo cuidado las guardó junto con otro tesoro que había llevado consigo...la muñeca! Estos tesoros se guardaban bajo llave en un cajón alejados de toda curiosidad por parte de otros.

Por las noches, ya a punto de dormir, miraba las cartas y la muñeca...de alguna forma, estos objetos lo conectaban con Candy. En su mundo interior, él imaginaba a la chica a su lado, haciendo realidad junto a ella todos sus anhelos y sueños en la vida...pero siempre eran esfumados al pensar en su hermano Archie.

Llegó el tan esperado viernes y ya por la tarde ambos hermanos se preparaban para regresar a la Residencia Ardley. Stear tenía dos sentimientos encontrados: uno era la emoción de ver a Candy y otro era el temor que esto le causaba. El tímido joven no sabía que muy pronto las cosas darían un giro inesperado y su mundo interior se estremecería por completo.

Notas:

Hola a todos! Les agradezco que sigan leyendo mi historia y como un presente de Año Nuevo les regalo este capitulo. Espero y les haya gustado.

A todos y cada uno de ustedes, quienes me leen y comentan, les quiero dar las Gracias! Sus comentarios me motivan mucho a continuar con este proyecto y me impulsa a tener más.

Gracias nuevamente!

También aprovecho para desearles lo mejor en este 2013 que esta por comenzar. Con la llegada de Año Nuevo viene la oportunidad de empezar una página en blanco...les deseo que lo que están a punto de escribir en sus vidas sean muchos éxitos, proyectos y sueños que muy pronto se harán realidad!

Un abrazo enorme! Bendiciones a todos!

Adriana


	7. Lo que se avecina

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 7: Lo que se avecina

El viernes por la noche la Residencia de los Ardley volvió a cobrar vida al recibir a los jóvenes Cornwell. Candy regresó un poco tarde del colegio y al llegar se encontró con la grata sorpresa de que sus primos ya estaban de regreso.

De inmediato, subió a cambiarse y prepararse para bajar a cenar. Sabía que a la Tia Abuela no le gustaba la impuntualidad y lo que menos quería era disgustar a la estricta anciana.

Cuando salió de su habitación y se disponía a bajar a toda prisa, una voz la detuvo en seco  
-¡Hola Candy!-  
-Archie...¡Qué alegría!...hoy llegaron muy temprano- y se volvió para mirarlo  
-Y tú te demoraste...- le dijo con un guiño el chico  
-Si, es que mi clase de piano se alargó...parece que mis dedos estaban muy torpes hoy y el profesor no me dejó ir hasta que terminara la lección...pero, ¿Dónde esta Stear?-  
-Está con la Tia Abuela en el comedor, yo vine para acompañarte...- le ofreció el brazo y ambos se encaminaron a la planta baja

Toda esta galantería de Archie desconcertaba a Candy. Ya había notado todas las atenciones de su primo y pensó que tal vez lo hacía porque la estaba sobre-protegiendo por la muerte de Anthony, por eso es que no le dio mucha importancia a los galanteos que el joven le expresaba tan frecuentemente.

Al ver entrarlos entrar al comedor, Stear dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro al tiempo que un nerviosismo lo invadió. Ella se veía tan animosa y alegre como siempre, pero era curioso, por primera vez sintió cuánto la había extrañado durante esa semana que estuvieron aparte. Con timidez la saludó y optó por ir al lado de la anciana. La Sra. Elroy miraba con seriedad a los recién llegados e indicó de inmediato que se sentaran para comenzar a cenar.

La cena transcurrió sin mucha charla; Archie se dedicaba principalmente a admirar con discreción a Candy mientras que Stear miraba con detenimiento a su hermano. Al terminar, todos se dirigieron al salón de té y ahí la Tia comenzó a indagar cómo les había ido a sus sobrinos esa semana  
-Dime Archie, ¿Cómo te sienta el colegio?-  
-Muy bien Tia...me gusta mucho, tiene exactamente los estudios que me interesan, además el campus tiene muy buenas instalaciones...pero extraño la Residencia, yo preferiría estar aquí- dijo mirando a Candy  
-No es conveniente que estés aquí por la distancia, es mejor que aproveches el tiempo allá y no lo desperdicies recorriendo de un lado a otro la ciudad en el auto- agregó secamente ya que sabía que las verdaderas intenciones de Archie, eran estar al lado de Candy  
-Tienes razón Tia...pero así tendría más tiempo para estar contigo...Candy se la pasa todo el día en el colegio y tú pasas mucho tiempo sola...- hábilmente respondió  
-No te preocupes por mi...los negocios de la familia me ocupan demasiado como para pensar en eso...te quedarás con tu hermano en el colegio...- finalizó la anciana.

Durante la conversación, Stear miraba en silencio a su hermano y sólo se limitó a saborear su té. Candy permaneció callada y sólo conversaba cuando la Tia le preguntaba algo. Pero mientras Archie y la Tia Elroy discutían sobre si era conveniente o no que él viviera en el colegio, Candy miró a Stear de frente y le dedicó una sonrisa. La chica no estaba poniendo atención a los argumentos de Archie ya que ansiaba contarle a Stear sobre su éxito en la tediosa clase de matemáticas.

Stear recibió la sonrisa de buen agrado y le respondió de la misma manera. La miró cuando ella no lo notaba y el chico sintió cómo su corazón latía más aprisa, esto lo hizo sentir un tanto incómodo y prefirió levantarse e ir junto a la chimenea. Una vez ahí de pie, sólo se dedicó a mirar los leños que se consumían lentamente bajo el fuego mientras meditaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por alguien quien le decía  
-Sabes Stear...mis notas en el colegio han mejorado...y es gracias a ti- dijo Candy con una sonrisa  
-...Me alegro de escuchar eso...- y la miró tímidamente  
-¿Recibiste mis cartas?-  
-Me llegaron dos y no te preocupes ya preparé los temas y libros que necesitas-  
-Estoy leyendo el libro que me prestaste...¡es fantástico!...algún día quisiera conocer todos esos lugares...sería increíble viajar y verlos por mi misma!-  
-¿Te gustaría viajar Candy?- preguntó emocionado  
-Si...y mucho!...tu libro me ha animado mucho. Es más, ahora estoy leyendo otro más que encontré en la Biblioteca...se llama- y pausó un momento para recordar -Ah si...se llama "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días"...el autor es...- y miró al techo buscando en su mente el nombre que tanto se le dificultaba en recordar  
-¡Julio Verne!-  
-Si, ese mismo...es que no soy muy buena con los nombres- e hizo una mueca graciosa sacando la lengua.

Las risas no se hicieron esperar y Stear río a carcajadas. La miraba embelesado, no podía creer que aquella pequeña que apenas hace una semana no abriría un libro por si misma, le dijera ahora que estaba leyendo a su escritor favorito.  
-Candy...Julio Verne no solamente es un magnifico escritor sino también es un gran inventor...-  
-¿En serio?- preguntó con mucha curiosidad  
-Así es... por eso lo admiro tanto, él es todo lo que yo quisiera lograr en la vida...quiero viajar y conocer todos esos lugares que describe y a la vez seguir con mis inventos...ese es mi gran sueño, recorrer el mundo y crear mil maravillas!- agregó emocionado.

La chica lo miró con admiración, jamás había visto esta faceta en Stear y definitivamente le agradaba. Una voz los interrumpió y ambos voltearon a ver a Archie que se acercaba  
-Mañana tengo pensado salir de paseo...¿te gustaría ir a recorrer la ciudad Candy?-  
-Si...me gustará mucho pasear contigo y Stear...-

Archie miró a su hermano y Stear captó enseguida...  
-No se preocupen por mi, tengo varias cosas que estudiar y además necesito terminar un invento en el que ese estado trabajando...¿Porqué no vas con Archie? De seguro se divertirán mucho...- mencionó tratando de sonar lo más indiferente posible  
-Archibald...- se escuchó la voz de la Tia desde el otro lado del salón -Mañana vendrás conmigo a las oficinas de los Ardley...-  
-Pero Tia, mañana quería salir a pasear con Candy- replicó de inmediato Archie  
-No se hable más del asunto, podrás pasear con Candice otro día...quiero que me acompañes y empieces a familiarizarte con los negocios de la familia- dijo secamente

Al ver que su Tia no desistiría y era inútil argumentar con ella, agregó  
-Pero mañana al regresar iremos al lago, ¿te parece Candy?-  
-Está bien Archie, de todos modos tengo mucho que estudiar...podemos ir a pasear otro día-  
-Entonces será una cita Candy...y la dejaremos para más adelante!- le guiñó coquetamente

La Tia Abuela escuchó todo y sólo se aclaró la garganta para terminar con las galanterías de su sobrino. Luego se despidió y pidió que se bajaran a tiempo para tomar el desayuno. La reunión terminó y todos se retiraron a descansar.

Al día siguiente después del desayuno, Archie acompañó a la Tia Abuela a las oficinas Ardley como se lo había pedido y tanto Candy como Stear se dedicaron cada uno a sus estudios.

Pero conforme Candy avanzaba con sus deberes, éstos se complicaban cada vez más y más. Cansada de estudiar, cerró los libros y decidió dar un paseo por el jardín, necesitaba despejar su mente de teoremas y algoritmos que le daban tanto dolor de cabeza.

El día era placido y el jardín lucía hermoso con las muchas flores y los árboles, todo bajo un sol radiante. La pequeña caminó sin prisa y disfrutaba del canto de los pájaros, el sonido del agua en las fuentes y el aroma de las flores. Se detuvo frente a unas rosas...éstas lucían hermosas y su perfume invadía el lugar. Súbitamente sus pensamientos la llevaron al Rosedal y al Portal de las Rosas en Lakewood...su mente de llenó de Anthony!

Recordaba al joven en el jardín, cultivando sus preciosas rosas...la visión de Anthony era deslumbrante junto a las flores! Entonces, Candy sintió que la tristeza la empezó a invadir...si Anthony estuviera vivo, estaría ahí junto a ella y ambos disfrutarían de ese paseo juntos...reirían y hablarían de mil cosas, compartirían sus sueños y harían planes juntos...si Anthony no se hubiera ido las cosas serían muy diferentes, pensaba Candy.

Sin darse cuenta, sus ojos se cristalizaron y lágrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro...aún le dolía la pérdida de Anthony y supo que su corazón no se había sanado del todo. Empezó a llorar frente a las rosas al tiempo que su mano tocaba suavemente a una de ellas y repetía el nombre del ausente.

Estaba tan absorta en sus pensamientos que no se dio cuenta de que alguien la había estado observando a la distancia, esa persona sabía perfectamente que el corazón de la chica seguía dolorido por la pérdida de Anthony; también estaba al tanto de que seguía sufriendo en silencio aún cuando no lo decía o lo demostrara. Por eso, decidió no acercarse; prefería verla a distancia y darle a Candy la privacidad que necesitaba. Sin más, se alejó de allí sin que ella notara su presencia.

Stear caminaba por el jardín cuando vio a Candy, quiso acercarse pero la vio llorando. Su instinto le dictó que era mejor dejarla sola, la pequeña necesitaba ese espacio para desahogar todo el dolor que sentía. La sombra de Anthony era muy grande en el corazón de Candy y no sería tarea fácil para cualquiera que se interesara en ella y quisiera conquistarla. Había que darle tiempo a que la chica sanara internamente para que se diera una nueva oportunidad con alguien más.

Fue en ese momento que Stear entendió que Archie estaba forzando las cosas, que estaba yendo muy rápido en su afán de conquistar y ganarse el corazón de Candy, sin darle tiempo a la chica de recuperarse por completo. Fue entonces que decidió que tendría una seria charla con su hermano menor.

Ya entrada la tarde, casi a la hora de la cena, la Tia Elroy y Archie regresaron. Habían estado ausentes casi todo el día. Cuando bajaron a cenar, Archie se disculpó con Candy por no haber estado con ella durante el día y la chica sólo le sonrió. Después todos se retiraron a descansar.

Al despedirse, Stear caminó junto a su hermano y le pidió que viniera a su habitación ya que quería hablarle sobre algo importante. Entraron y Archie se acomodó en el sofá mientras que Stear se sentaba frente al escritorio  
-Dime Archie...¿Disfrutaste del paseo por las oficinas?- dijo con cierto sarcasmo  
-Fue interesante, si...pero sabes muy bien que yo hubiera preferido salir con Candy-  
-Creo que la Tia Abuela quiere que tomes control de la compañía algún día y quiere que te vayas involucrando con las empresas de la familia-  
-No sólo yo, tú también serás parte de eso, no lo olvides...pronto ella te llevará a ti también, me lo dijo hoy...-  
-Sabes perfectamente que no me interesan los negocios...yo prefiero inventar...y he decidido que quiero viajar por el mundo...como lo hacen papá y mamá- dijo seriamente  
-No hay opción Stear...- y empezó a caminar por la habitación -Después de todo, somos los únicos herederos del Abuelo Williams y toda la responsabilidad caerá sobre nosotros-  
-Es cierto...al no estar Anthony todo ha cambiado...- y bajó la mirada pensativo.

Archie se detuvo al escuchar el nombre de su difunto primo y se dirigió a la ventana, miraba absorto hacia el oscuro jardín y con tristeza expresó  
-Si Anthony estuviera aquí...tal vez todo sería diferente...sabes, aún no lo he podido olvidar...-  
-Archie...- y se acercó a su hermano posando una mano sobre su hombro -Anthony era muy especial para todos y es difícil que lo olvidemos tan fácilmente...- y armándose de valor continuó -Hermano, hay algo que quiero decirte...Candy no ha olvidado a nuestro primo, necesitas darle tiempo si quieres ganarte su corazón...-

El más joven de los Cornwell se giró para ver de frente a su hermano y le habló agitadamente  
-No pienso perder mi oportunidad con Candy...ella es la chica con la quiero estar y no dejaré que venga alguien más y se la lleve de mi lado...¿entiendes?- dijo empuñando ambas manos  
-Si te apresuras y empiezas a forzar todo también la perderás...- agregó tranquilamente alejándose de Archie  
-¿A qué te refieres Stear?-  
-Hoy vi a Candy en el jardín...estaba llorando frente al rosal...ella aún no ha podido olvidar a Anthony...- y mirándolo fijamente agregó -Si quieres conquistarla no la presiones con tus galanterías y dale tiempo...deja que ella se acerque a ti-

Esto no fue muy bien recibido por Archie quien argumentó...  
-No pienso darme por vencido, yo sé lo que hago...esperaré todo lo que sea necesario y mientras tanto le demostraré cuánto me importa...- y con una sonrisa exclamó -Candy se dará cuenta de que ella es mi elegida aún cuando la Tia Abuela me presente con decenas de chicas...-  
-¿A qué te refieres?- esto lo había tomado por sorpresa al primogénito  
-Hoy después de visitar las oficinas, la Tia Abuela me llevó a casa de una amiga de ella, los Britter y me presentaron a su hija. Ella es una chica agradable, bonita y educada...se mostró muy amable conmigo pero no estaba interesado...- dijo casualmente y al notar la cara seria de su hermano, continuó diciendo -Vendrá al baile dentro de unas semanas, si quieres te la presento, su nombre es Annie Britter...yo por mi parte estaré acompañando a Candy y no tendré tiempo para ella...-

Archie fijó su mirada en el reloj y dándose cuenta de la hora, exclamó  
-Es tarde Stear, continuemos mañana por favor...ah, por cierto- dijo dirigiéndose a la puerta y antes de salir -Mañana saldré con Candy e iremos al lago, así que dedícate a tus inventos... - y levantó su mano para despedirse.

Al quedarse solo en su habitación, Stear meditaba en todo lo que había ocurrido esa noche con su hermano. Realmente Archie estaba jugando su juego para conseguir estar más cerca de la chica y notó que a la Tia Abuela no le gustaba la idea en absoluto.

Ya había observado a la Sra. Elroy con detenimiento y no había tenido la certeza sobre lo que concluyó en ese entonces, pero ahora todo lo que había sospechado se confirmaba y era más que claro...La Tia Abuela estaba haciendo todo lo posible para alejar a su hermano de Candy y por eso trataba de acercarlo a otra chica.

Stear no entendía del todo los motivos de la Tia para hacerlo, pero sabía que la severa Tia Abuela se traía algo entre manos. La conocía muy bien, Emilia Elroy no hacia nada sin antes premeditar sus acciones. Sólo esperaba que Archie no saliera perjudicado en todo este asunto.

Notas:

Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por seguir mi Fic. He recibido muchos comentarios y he respondido a todos y cada uno agradeciéndoles por escribirme.

A quienes no tienen una cuenta y aparecen como invitados...Muchísimas gracias! No les puedo responder, así que aquí les agradezco muchísimo por seguir mi historia.

Feliz día de Reyes!...Disfruten de una linda semana y seguimos en contacto!

Un abrazo a todos!


	8. Motivaciones

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 8: Motivaciones

Un apacible domingo transcurrió para los chicos y aunque Archie había salido a pasar con Candy por el lago, acortaron el paseo ya que la chica tendría que estudiar con Stear. Así que Archie se dedicó a acompañar a la Tia Abuela el resto de la tarde y Candy estaba en la biblioteca con el joven inventor.

Los dos jóvenes estudiaron varios temas complicados para la chica...cosas de botánica, algunos temas de química, los deberes de biología, sin mencionar los complicados cálculos de matemáticas...todo lo que a Candy no le gustaba y que difícilmente entendía.

Un par de horas después ya habían terminado con la sesión de estudios y Candy le mostraba orgullosa las buenas notas obtenidas durante esa semana  
-Mira Stear...mejoré mis notas en matemáticas- exclamó emocionada  
-¡Qué gusto me da Candy...sabía que con un poco de ayuda lo lograrías!-  
-¿Un poco de ayuda?...Stear, sin ti ni siquiera hubiera terminado mis deberes...todo te lo debo a ti!- y se dejó ver una sonrisa  
-Pero es tu esfuerzo y dedicación lo que de verdad cuentan, yo sólo te asesoro...-  
-¿De veras crees que puedo lograrlo?-  
-Tú lograrás todo lo que te propongas, sólo tienes que esforzaste y luchar por conseguirlo-

La chica se quedó callada meditando sus palabras y continuó diciendo  
-Sabes, me gustaría demostrarles a todos y especialmente a la Tia Abuela, que puedo ser tan buena como cualquiera de los Ardley...como lo son tú y Archie...- dijo con seriedad  
-Y lo eres Candy, lo estás demostrando...mira, para cuando venga fin de mes y la Tia reciba tus notas de la escuela, se dará cuenta de cuánto has avanzado...aún cuando comenzaste tarde con las clases el colegio- y se levantó parándose frente a la ventana -...además Candy, tu nunca necesitarás demostrar nada, tú eres una chica muy especial, tienes entereza, eres fuerte y decidida... en realidad eres una digna miembro de los Ardley- y miró al jardín con timidez sorprendido de si mismo ante tal confesión.

Candy no sabía que responder ante los halagos de su primo, esto la conmovió...miraba a Stear con admiración y sabía que no la adulaba sin motivos ya que siempre era muy sincero en todo lo que decía. Había una transparencia en el joven que lo hacia incapaz de mentir o decir algo para agradar y complacer a otros. Definitivamente, sus palabras fueron un sincero cumplido para la chica.

Stear se volvió hacia Candy y notó que la chica lo miraba, inmediatamente ella se ruborizó y dijo algo para no sentir el bochorno del momento  
-Ojalá y pudieras ayudarme con las otras clases...piano, francés, etiqueta y modales...ahí si que soy un desastre!- e hizo un gesto gracioso  
-Lo siento Candy...esos temas no son fuerte...tal vez Archie pueda ayudarte- y río nerviosamente  
-Lo sé, pero la Tia lo acapara casi todo el tiempo...no importa, como dices, haré mi mejor esfuerzo y podré mejorar-  
-¡Muy bien!- respondió y ambos sonrieron.

Después de cenar los chicos Cornwell se despidieron y fueron llevados en el auto a su colegio. Candy se despidió de la Tia y se retiró a descansar.

En su habitación preparaba los libros y las notas para la escuela al día siguiente. Miró orgullosa todos sus deberes terminados y pensó...  
-Puedo lograrlo...les demostraré a todos y en especial a la Tia Abuela, que Candice White Ardley puede llegar a ser tan buena como cualquiera de ellos!...nunca me daré por vencida, ¡haré mi mejor esfuerzo!-

Pero al mirar las partituras de piano y el libro de francés agregó  
-Creo que aquí si que voy a tener que poner un gran esfuerzo y dedicarme mucho a practicar...- dijo suspirando -...no entiendo para qué me hacen estudiar esto...¡pero lo haré, será un reto!- y sonriendo traviesamente agregó -Sorprenderé a Stear, aún en esto que es una pérdida de tiempo...si, eso haré!- exclamó decididamente.

Y la pequeña, con muchos ánimos se fue a dormir. La plática con Stear la había hecho sentir mucho mejor y le generó una gran confianza en si misma. Realmente su primo la estaba ayudando no sólo con los deberes escolares, sino también con su propia estima...en verdad que le estaba muy agradecida por todo el apoyo que le brindaba.

La semana se convirtió en una rutina para Candy; todos los días asistía al colegio, dedicaba los ratos libres a estudiar en la biblioteca, practicaba sin parar sus clases de piano y se quedaba unos minutos más con la profesora de francés para empezar a hablar el idioma. Con dedicación empezó a mejorar en la clase de modales...definitivamente se veía que la pequeña estaba realizando un gran esfuerzo y poniendo todo de su parte para lograr ponerse al corriente con las clases y porqué no, tal vez destacar en cada una de ellas.

Como casi todo el tiempo lo dedicaba a hacer algo, no puso mucho atención al hecho de que no tenía amigas. Las demás chicas la miraban con desconfianza y empezaron a verla con envidia cuando Candy empezó a obtener buenas notas en las clases.

Pero había alguien en particular que estaba muy molesta con los logros de la pequeña, Eliza no soportaba ver que Candy avanzara en los estudios y empezara a ganarse la simpatía de los profesores. Aún con sus burlas y comentarios hirientes frente a las demás, a Candy parecía no molestarle, es más, no le daba importancia y esto enojaba cada vez más a la Srita. Leegan. La pelirroja entonces empezó a maquinar algo en contra de la joven.

Por otro lado, aún cuando Candy trataba de estudiar y aprender las lecciones, se llegó a topar con un par de temas de los cuales no entendía nada. Y aunque le fastidiaban, tenía que estudiarlos ya que pronto vendrían los exámenes. Sin demora, le escribió a Stear para que preparara algo para ese fin de semana, pero esta vez también sintió la confianza de escribirle acerca de sus pequeños logros en las otras asignaturas y también un poco de lo que le sucedía en el colegio.

Le escribió con emoción que había terminado de leer el libro de Julio Verne, "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días" y que ahora había empezado otro del mismo autor..."Un capitán de quince años". Este libro fue para ella una motivación sin fin ya que narraba la vida de un chico de casi su misma edad al mando de un gran barco que navegaba por el mundo. Le describía emocionada cómo el personaje del libro superaba mil contratiempos en pos del bienestar y seguridad de sus amigos. Ella admiraba la entereza y coraje del joven capitán...le prometió seguir su ejemplo y no dejarse vencer por las adversidades.

Cuando Stear leyó esta carta, su corazón saltaba de emoción y no solamente porque la pequeña estaba leyendo otra de sus novelas favoritas, sino porque se dio cuenta de que las palabras que él le había dicho, estaban dando los primeros frutos en ella. Escucharla tan animosa lo llenó de gozo y sintió cierto orgullo de ser parte en este cambio tan positivo en Candy.

Definitivamente las cartas de Candy lo impulsaron a tener mas confianza en si mismo y fue como combustible para su ego...se sentía útil ayudando a la pequeña y también descubrió algo más; que por fin algo que hacía funcionaba y no era precisamente un invento, sino que era el dar aliento, apoyo, ánimo y motivación a otros. Ahora entendía que ayudando a Candy, en realidad, se estaba ayudando a si mismo.

Sin embargo, entre más se abría la chica a él y más le compartía su mundo, el joven se sentía más nostálgico. Más que nunca se dio cuenta de que Candy era la chica perfecta para él, lo que siempre quiso para sí lo encontró en la pequeña; ahora entendía porqué Anthony y Archie se habían enamorado de ella...simplemente Candy era muy especial y cualquiera la vería como la chica ideal! Cada día que pasaba el amor que Stear sentía por ella crecía y parecía no detenerse...no sólo la amaba sino que empezaba a admirarla por todo lo que era.

Pero la presencia de Archie lo hacían poner los pies en la tierra y descartar cualquier ilusión de tener a Candy a su lado, simplemente todo terminaría en sueños sin realizarse cuando finalmente Candy se decidiese por su hermano. Siendo un chico inteligente y razonable, Stear meditó el asunto como todo un intelectual y vio que era un caso sin remedio, totalmente perdido. Su hermano sería el que llevaría a Candy al altar y él solamente estaría ahí para acompañarlos y alegrarse por ellos.

Los días del colegio para Stear fueron más llevaderos esa semana, la carta lo había alegrado de tal manera que sin notarlo, se sentía feliz y lo proyectaba a los demás. Archie se dio cuenta del buen humor de su hermano y con curiosidad una noche decidió preguntarle el motivo; así que antes de irse a dormir tocó la puerta que conectaba ambas habitaciones  
-Stear, ¿Sigues despierto?-  
-Adelante...puedes entrar- se escuchó una voz al otro lado  
-Vine a charlar un rato contigo, apenas y hemos tenido tiempo esta semana-

Su hermano cerraba prontamente un libro que estaba leyendo y se sentó en el sofá.  
-Si, parece que las clases se están complicando al acercarse los exámenes-  
-Pero tu te ves muy relajado...¿No estás nervioso?, yo apenas y puedo dormir con tanto estudio-  
-Lo que pasa Archie, es que durante la clase tomo notas y me concentro para entenderlo todo... luego sólo repaso la lección antes de dormir y me es más fácil recordarlo todo-  
-¿En serio?...entonces, ¡ese es tu secreto!-  
-¿Secreto?...¿De qué hablas?- preguntó el primogénito con sorpresa  
-Es que últimamente se te ve muy animoso, es más si no te conociera tan bien, diría que estás muy alegre y contento por algún motivo...-  
-...- Stear se sintió descubierto  
-He notado tu cambio últimamente, no me engañas, hay algo que te tiene así de buen humor... debe ser porque sabes que te irá bien en todos los exámenes, ¿no?-

Stear miró a Archie sin saber que decir, sabía perfectamente que el buen humor y la alegría que proyectaba se debía enteramente a las cartas que recibía de Candy. Se sintió mal por no poderle confiar a su hermano el verdadero motivo de su felicidad y por primera vez deseó no tener secretos para Archie...pero no podía confesarle lo que sentía por la pequeña. Conociendo lo arrebatado que era su hermano menor, seguramente ambos se verían envueltos en un gran conflicto que lastimaría la camaradería y el enorme cariño que se tenían.

Nunca antes le había ocultado algo y el hacerlo por primera vez lo lastimaba. Archie para él era su mejor amigo y confidente, siempre compartieron y se dijeron todo, no habían secretos entre ellos...fue solamente el sentimiento que Stear fue sintiendo poco a poco por Candy, que llegó a ser algo muy privado y secreto. No sólo lo había encubierto ante Archie, sino también lo disimuló ante su primo Anthony.

Esa noche, miraba a su hermano y se debatía internamente en confesarle o no el hecho de que estaba recibiendo correspondencia de Candy. Decidió callar y le dijo  
-Estoy de buen humor porque estoy trabajando en un proyecto y éste esta dando muy buenos resultados- en realidad no mentía, su proyecto era ayudar y apoyar a Candy  
-Ahhhh...entonces era eso, y yo que pensé que me hablarías de una chica...-  
-Siento desilusionarte- agregó seriamente  
-Por tu bien, será mejor que dejes los libros por un momento y empieces a conocer chicas...¡yo quiero tener sobrinos algún día!- exclamó sonriente.

Ambos rieron ante este comentario y todo fue olvidado por el momento. Archie se retiró y dejó al primogénito muy pensativo.

Con la plática que tuvo con su hermano, Stear se dio cuenta de que necesitaba de alguna manera declarar y confesar todo lo que sentía por dentro, había mucho su corazón que gritaba ser expresado y decidió empezar a escribir a la chica de sus sueños.

Esas cartas serían su escape y expresaría en ellas todo el torbellino de emociones que en ese momento vivía...sus sueños, ilusiones, anhelos, miedos, proyectos, pero sobretodo su adoración y devoción por Candy. Pero curiosamente, estas misivas jamás llegarían a su destinatario y simplemente serían escritas para jamás ser enviadas a la persona que despertaba todos estos sentimiento en él. Candy jamás las recibiría y sabría de su contenido!

El joven lo empezó a escribir por las noches, después de un arduo día de estudios cuando todos descansaban...ese era el momento del día en que encontraba la paz y privacidad para secretamente plasmar cada una de las emociones que la chica despertaba en él.

Stear empezó a redactar cartas a la joven por quien tanto suspiraba y lo hacia frente a la muñeca que había construido. La marioneta con cara sonriente y llena de pecas, era el único testigo de la tormenta emocional que se estaba desatando en el interior del joven inventor. Empezó a plasmar con tinta y papel todo lo que sentía y sus escritos pronto comenzaron a adquirir un tono poético. Sin darse cuenta y poco a poco el introvertido joven se estaba convirtiendo en un sensible poeta.

Notas:

Hola a todos...ya vamos en el capitulo 8 y muchas cosas ya se están develando.

Les agradezco mucho a todos y cada uno de ustedes que la han leído y sobretodo a quienes dejan un comentario. Sus palabras son de mucho valor para mi y me motivan para seguir llevándolos de la mano en esta historia.

He respondido los quienes me han escrito, sin embargo aquellos que aparecen como invitados (Guest) me es imposible hacerlo. Así que desde aquí también les agradezco su valioso aporte.

Un abrazo a todos y les deseo un lindo fin de semana.

Adriana


	9. Una tímida y sorpresiva invitada

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 9: Una tímida y sorpresiva invitada

Faltaban sólo un par de semanas para la gran recepción en la Residencia Ardley. Pero justo un fin de semana antes, la Tia Abuela les informó a sus sobrinos durante el desayuno que tendrían visitas ese día.  
-Quiero que estén presentes cuando lleguen nuestras invitados esta tarde-  
-¿Quienes son Tia Abuela?- preguntó Archie con curiosidad  
-Se trata de los Britter...- dijo secamente  
-...¿Los Britter?...- preguntó Candy nerviosamente  
-Así es, por lo que les pido estén puntuales en el salón para recibirlos...  
-...Los Britter...- se decía Candy en un susurro y bajando la mirada.

Hacia mucho tiempo que la pequeña había escuchado el nombre de esa familia y de inmediato sus pensamientos la llevaron a Annie.

Cuando fue abandonada, Candy quedó al cuidado de la Srita. Pony y la hermana María. Ambas mujeres tenían un orfelinato que cariñosamente era llamado El Hogar de Pony. Durante un frío día de invierno hace varios años, se encontraron con la sorpresa de tener no sólo a una bebé frente a ellas y en esa ocasión, fueron dos las criaturas que fueron halladas; una a las puertas del Hogar y a una más junto al viejo roble.

Annie y Candy fueron encontradas el mismo día, por este motivo, las niñas crecieron juntas y su vida transcurrió llena de felicidad al contar con su mutua compañía. Conforme fueron creciendo, las pequeñas encontraron en la otra más que una amiga o confidente...hallaron a una verdadera hermana! Inclusive las dos celebraban su cumpleaños el mismo día y esa fecha fue marcada por la mañana donde ambas llegaron al Hogar de Pony.

Así fueron pasando los años y las pequeñas se volvieron inseparables, entre risas y juegos, sus días en el Hogar fueron de lo más felices. Conforme el tiempo transcurrió, cada una desarrolló un carácter diferente; Annie era la pequeña chica tímida de largo cabello oscuro y ojos azules, mientras Candy era la traviesa, cariñosa niña con rizos dorados y pecas por todo el rostro el cual era adornado con sus enormes ojos verdes.

Pero, como todo en la vida, las situaciones cambian y hay eventos que nos marcan para siempre. Ese fue el día que la familia Britter llegó al Hogar de Pony buscando a una pequeña para ser adoptada y se decidieron por Annie. Las niñas al saber esto, sintieron mucho pesar ante el hecho de ser separadas, sobretodo Candy; le dolía el no estar más junto a su querida amiga, pero entendió que era lo mejor. El gran deseo de ambas siempre fue el de ser adoptadas y tener una familia propia; desde ese momento Annie tendría unos padres y finalmente la pequeña cumpliría su gran sueño y sería feliz.

La despedida fue muy emotiva y las dos se prometieron enviar correspondencia y así mantenerse en contacto. Había una gran distancia que las separaría y una visita resultaba casi imposible. Entre lágrimas, Annie se despidió de su querida Candy y marchó con sus nuevos padres hacia una nueva vida. Esa mañana Candy estaba desconsolada ante la idea de ver partir a quien consideraba su entrañable hermana.

Al principio ambas se escribían y el espacio que deja una ausencia era llenado por la emoción de recibir una carta. Pero desafortunadamente para ellas, la Sra. Britter tenía otros planes en mente. Como no quería que se supiera que su nueva hija provenía de un orfanato, le escribió a Candy para decirle que ya no enviara correspondencia a Annie. Con el corazón dolido, Candy dejó de recibir cartas de su querida amiga y no tuvo noticias de ella en mucho tiempo.

Eventualmente, Candy fue adoptada por la familia Leegan para ser la compañera de la Srita. Eliza; sin embargo, desde un principio tanto Eliza como su hermano Neil rechazaron a la pequeña. Por situaciones desagradables y por la mala voluntad de los hermanos, Candy fue relegada a ser mucama y para su infortunio, también tuvo que vivir y dormir en el establo.

Como la Sra. Britter había dicho a todos que Annie era la hija que adoptaron de un pariente lejano, el día que Candy la volvió a ver en casa de los Leegan no pudo acercarse a ella. Ese encuentro fue muy duro para la chica que trabajaba como sirvienta...todo fue muy breve ya que apenas y cruzaron palabra.

Pero ahora las cosas habían cambiado, Candy era la hija adoptiva del Sr. Williams y la familia Ardley era mucho más importante y de mayores consecuencias que la de los Britter. Así que la chica pensó que tal vez había una oportunidad de retomar su amistad con Annie; pero primeramente habría que disimular y pretender que no la conocía para que no se levantaran sospechas. Esto lo haría para no perjudicar a la joven Britter.

Mientras tanto, en otro lado de la ciudad una tímida chica daba los últimos toques a su arreglo. Miraba con atención su aspecto, deseaba lucir de lo mejor...se miró al espejo incontables veces, cambió de vestido varias veces al no quedar completamente convencida y el peinado que llevaba era ya el tercero que la mucama peinaba ese tarde. Definitivamente Annie Britter quería que en este día en particular, verse de lo mejor y un sólo motivo era el causante de todo: Archibald Cornwell Ardley.

Durante el fin de semana pasado habían recibido la visita de una conocida de su padre, la ilustre Sra. Emilia Elroy Ardley. A Annie no le causó extrañeza el que su familia recibiera tan distinguidos invitados; por el trabajo del Sr. Britter, había conocido a muchos personajes importantes de la sociedad en Chicago. Sin embargo esta visita resultó ser algo muy diferente y sorpresiva para la tímida jovencita.

Se encontraba en el salón de su casa cuando recibieron a tan distinguida invitada, pero cuál fue su sorpresa al describir que la Sra. Elroy iba acompañada por su sobrino. En cuanto lo vio, la chica sintió una gran emoción; ese chico elegante, de buen porte, con ojos claros y cabellera castaña impactó de sobremanera a la jovencita.

De inmediato, al conocerlo, Annie quedó prendada por los encantos de Archie. Conforme la tarde fue transcurriendo, el joven demostraba su carácter y éste fue irresistible para la tímida chica.

Fueron pocas las palabras que ambos se dirigieron, pero en su callado comportamiento, la Srita. Britter escondía admiración por el joven Ardley. En su mente...Archibald era el hombre perfecto!

Por su parte, Archie se comportaba como siempre; con galantes modos y una bella sonrisa, el joven siempre se ganaba la simpatía y admiración de todos...en especial de las jovencitas. Su manera sofisticada y su encanto natural lo hacían muy atractivo.

Pero como muchas veces sucede que en la vida, hay quienes quieren y quienes son queridos. En este caso, Archie al ver a Annie se comportó como lo que era, todo un caballero e hizo despliegue de todos sus encantos; sin embargo, todo esto era la manera de ser de Archie y nada de lo que hacía o decía fue dirigido a Annie en particular.

El joven Cornwell no se sintió atraído por Annie y no hubo algún indicio de admiración por su parte dirigido a ella en especial. Simplemente Archibald era galante y le gustaba serlo con todos a su alrededor.

Así la jovencita pensó que el sobrino de la ilustre amiga de sus padres, era un pretendiente a considerar; además, el que hubieran sido invitados personalmente a la Residencia de la familia y sobretodo al gran baile, le daría la oportunidad y la ocasión para que ella pudiera conocer más a fondo a tan encantador muchacho...realmente estaba muy ilusionada con esta idea.

Pero muy pronto descubriría toda la verdad al respecto; había una sorpresa en puerta para ella y cuando descubriera que muchas de las ilusiones que se había hecho serían amenazadas por alguien que conoció en el pasado. Se toparía con la dura realidad y aflorarían sus más oscuros sentimientos.

A las 4 de la tarde en punto, arribó un carruaje a las puertas de la Residencia Ardley con los visitantes y todos estaban presentes en el salón para recibirlos. La Tia Abuela se adelantó para saludarlos y fue seguida por sus sobrinos; las presentaciones fueron hechas y cuando Candy saludó a los Britter hubo un gesto de sorpresa en todos ellos...pero en especial por parte de Annie.

Candy se acercó a su antigua amiga con una sonrisa y pretendiendo que era la primera vez que la veía, la saludó amigablemente; pero Annie sólo la saludó cortésmente sin agregar nada más. Su recibimiento fue un tanto distante y frío.

A Candy le dolió esta actitud, pero sabía que había pasado mucho tiempo para ellas y que las cosas habían cambiado; todo era muy diferente para ellas ahora. Tal vez, ser amiga de Annie no sería tan fácil como llegó a suponerlo.

Todos se pusieron cómodos en el salón para tomar el té; mientras Annie se sentó al lado de sus padres, observó que Archie se sentaba al lado de Candy y esto la incomodó de inmediato. Miraba con recelo las atenciones que el más joven de los Cornwell profesaba a Candy...esto sólo ocasionó que se sumiera en un mutismo que era tomado por timidez por parte de todos.

A Annie le había gustado mucho Archie...desde la primera vez que fueron presentados, la chica había visto a un galante y carismático joven que la emocionaba. Pero todo cambió al ver a su vieja amiga de la infancia, se puso nerviosa y no sabía como actuar ante la presencia de Candy. Más aún, se sintió relegada al ver como la chica recibía todas las atenciones por parte de Archie...en sus adentros pensaba que Candy era la misma chica que conocía de antaño, aquella que siempre se ganaba el cariño y el afecto de todos.

La situación era muy incómoda para ambas jovencitas, mientras una era consumida por los celos hacia la otra, Candy estaba decepcionada por el frío trato de la que consideraba su mejor amiga de antaño.

La tarde transcurrió de manera agradable y Tia Elroy estaba muy animada charlando con los Britter...  
-Entonces, cuento con su presencia para la cena de gala del próximo fin de semana-  
-Si Sra. Elroy, es un honor el que nos haya invitado- respondió el Sr. Britter  
-Muy bien, será todo un acontecimiento...vendrán todas las familias distinguidas de Chicago y me alegra que nos puedan acompañar-  
-No nos perderíamos el baile por nada Sra. Elroy, además a Annie le gustará mucho venir, no hablado de otra cosa más que de la fiesta- dijo sonriente la Sra. Britter mirando a su hija.

Annie sólo asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que se sonrojaba...le emocionaba la idea de que en ese día pudiera bailar con Archie  
-Pues si ese es el caso...-Y mirando a su sobrino continuó -Archibald, tú acompañarás a Annie durante la fiesta...-  
-Pero Tia...¡yo pensaba acompañar a Candy!- reprochó el joven de inmediato  
-No te preocupes por eso, Stear irá con Candice y tú estarás como acompañante de la Srita. Britter...y no se preocupen por mi, estaré muy ocupada y puedo prescindir de ambos- agregó con mucha seriedad tratando de no dar lugar a más argumentos.

Archie no dijo nada más, sabía que no era el momento de discutir esto con la Tia Elroy; además era un caballero y como tal no quería que Annie se sintiera rechazada, especialmente frente a sus padres. Por lo que el joven se guardó sus argumentos y pasó el resto de la velada callado por un muy mal humor, disimulando lo que sentía por dentro.

A Annie Britter le tomó por sorpresa la petición de la Sra. Elroy...fue en ese entonces que una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y la expectativa de ser la acompañante de Archie la llenó de alegría y grata emoción.

Al despedirse todos, Annie seguía callada pero ya no mostraba la rigidez que tenía al principio, ahora se le veía más desenvuelta; toda la velada se había comportado como toda señorita de sociedad lo hace cuando esta frente a desconocidos...complaciente...aún cuando se sintiera incomoda, aburrida y a disgusto. Pero desde que se sugirió que Archie la acompañaría al baile, una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro y se le veía en la mejor disposición.

Al partir los Britter, todos se retiraron a descansar y un muy molesto Archie se dirigió a su habitación. Al llegar se quitó el saco y lo arrojó descuidadamente al sillón para tirarse sobre la cama con sus manos bajo la cabeza. Maldecía el no haber podido negarse a acompañar a Annie durante el baile...él ya había planeado en escoltar a Candy y ser su acompañante. Pero su educación y galantes modos, le impidieron siquiera el tratar de negarse a semejante idea por parte su querida Tia.

Estaba ensimismado con estos pensamientos cuando escuchó que alguien llamaba a la puerta...  
-Soy yo Archie, abre la puerta-  
-¡No me molestes Stear, por favor déjame en paz!-  
-No me iré...tenemos que hablar- y Stear se abrió paso para entrar  
-¡Te dije que me dejaras solo!-  
-Se muy bien lo que pasó y te conozco...¿Porqué estas tan molesto?-  
-Sabes muy bien el porqué...- contestó de mala manera  
-Enojarte conmigo no te ayudará- le respondió cruzando los brazos  
-... yo quería ir al baile con Candy, bailar con ella...y tal vez esa noche yo podría decirle y confesarle lo que he sentido desde que la conozco...será una buena oportunidad para decirle que...-  
-Creo que ya lo hablamos Archie...- dijo seriamente su hermano interrumpiéndolo -Tienes que darle tiempo a Candy, es muy pronto para que le demuestres tus intenciones...-

Archie se incorporó y se sentó en la cama mirando a su hermano...  
-¡Es que tú no entiendes Stear...no comprendes ni tienes idea de lo que estoy pasando y de todo lo que llevo dentro!-  
-...- Stear se le quedó mirando, ¡claro que lo entendía, es más, lo comprendía perfectamente... Si él sentía exactamente lo mismo que su hermano!  
-...La quiero a mi lado, disfrutar de su compañía, bailar y reír con ella...llevarla orgullosamente de mi brazo...-  
-Pero por más que argumentes conmigo no podrás hacerlo, ya aceptaste en ir con la hija de los Britter...-  
-Para ti es fácil decirlo, estarás toda la noche con Candy...- respondió con aire de reproche  
-Créeme que si pudiera yo tomaría tu lugar y escoltaría a Annie pero...-

Archie lo interrumpió súbitamente poniéndose de pie y caminando de un lado a otro por la habitación con la mano en el mentón le dijo  
-...¡Eso es! La noche del baile estaremos los cuatro juntos, es muy probable que Candy se haga amiga de Annie y así yo también podré bailar con ella...- comentó al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa  
-Sabes que cuentas conmigo...si crees que eso te ayudará- agregó tranquilamente  
-Resultará, estoy seguro...para Candy es fácil hacer amistades, ella es muy sociable...si ambas llegan a conocerse, Annie le tendrá confianza y no objetará que yo baile con Candy-  
-Entonces tu problema está resuelto...te prometo bailar lo más que pueda con Annie Britter para que tengas tiempo a solas con Candy...- comentó Stear dirigiéndose a la puerta  
-Si, así lo haremos...Gracias Hermano...¡Te debo una!-  
-Me debes más que eso Archie...- y lo dijo casi en un susurro, deteniéndose un momento frente a la puerta para luego salir del lugar sin mirarlo.

El mayor de los jóvenes se dirigió a su habitación y al entrar cerró la puerta para quedarse recargado en la misma mirando hacia el techo; luego de quedarse un momento ahí, finalmente dejó escapar un suspiro que lo alivió un poco de la tensa situación que acaba de afrontar con su hermano, definitivamente no había sido fácil para él hablar con Archie en esta ocasión.

Desde esa tarde y al momento en que la Tia Elroy había mencionado que él sería el acompañante de Candy, Stear supo que se generarían problemas. Para él, era obvio que la hija de los Britter se sentía atraída por su hermano. Aunque la chica disimulaba muy bien ante todos, él se había dado cuenta de que la chica emanaba un brillo especial en sus ojos y que era acompañado por un cierto rubor al mirar a Archie.

También era muy sospechoso el hecho de que su hermano conociera a los Britter antes de la reunión, todo le indicaba que había algo deliberado en esta visita y que todo tenía un propósito... definitivamente el plan de la Tia Abuela estaba funcionando muy bien por parte de la jovencita.

Pero su hermano se había visto atrapado y no tuvo más remedio que ceder ante la petición de la Tia Elroy; como Stear lo conocía muy bien, pudo notar que Archie estaba enojado al ver sus planes frustrados para el día del baile...enojo que por cierto, pasó desapercibido ante los demás pero no para él.

Y lo peor era, que con todo lo que pasaba a su alrededor, sin querer y proponérselo, sería él quien tendría a Candy a su lado la noche del baile...¿Porqué tenía que ser así? A Stear le hubiera gustado más que Candy estuviera con él porque ambos querían y deseaban estar juntos, no como una casualidad y como el resultado del movimiento de peones en un juego de ajedrez donde la Tia Abuela disponía de todos a su antojo.

Se dirigió al escritorio y con sumo cuidado sacó del cajón que tenía sigilosamente bajo llave, la graciosa muñequita que había armado. La miró y de inmediato se dibujó una sonrisa en su rostro...sin querer, su mente lo trasladó de inmediato al gran salón donde la chica más hermosa de la fiesta bajaría las escaleras tomada de su brazo. Ella se vería radiante y él sonreiría feliz y estaría orgulloso de tenerla a su lado, luego comenzarían el baile bajo la mirada de todos mientras ambos se miraran mutuamente sin hacer caso de la multitud a su alrededor.

Stear estaba tan sumido en su ensueño que empezó a tararear un vals y empezó a bailar por toda la habitación con la muñeca en sus manos, imaginando que en realidad lo hacía con la chica de sus sueños...ambos bailando en el gran salón!

A pesar de todo, Stear no puedo desechar el pensamiento de que el baile sería algo muy especial teniendo a Candy a su lado, esto lo llenaba de inmensa alegría...hasta se podría decir que en esta ocasión al acompañarla y al tenerla a su lado, se vislumbraba un rayo de esperanza...si, sólo tal vez, existía la remota posibilidad de tener una pequeña oportunidad...la de finalmente conquistar el corazón de la chica por quien tanto suspiraba.

Notas:

Hola a todos! Aún de vacaciones, les traigo el siguiente capitulo. Gracias por seguir leyendo y por todos sus comentarios!

Un abrazo enorme

Adriana


	10. Los planes en contra

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 10: Los planes en contra

Al día siguiente del encuentro con los Britter, la Residencia Ardley recibió las no muy gratas visitas de Eliza y la Sra. Leegan. Ambas fueron a visitar a la Tia Elroy, pero sobretodo, para escuchar todo sobre los preparativos del baile que se daría la próxima semana.

Después del almuerzo, Candy se excusó diciendo que tenía deberes que hacer y se dirigió a la biblioteca. En realidad la pequeña no quería tener un encuentro con Eliza, ya bastante tenía con verla durante la semana y soportar sus constantes burlas. Como Archie se encontraba ocupado ayudando a la Tia Abuela con los preparativos de la fiesta, Stear decidió refugiarse en su taller para continuar con sus inventos.

Junto con la Tia Abuela, Eliza y su madre disfrutaban de la tarde en el salón principal  
-¿Cómo van los preparativos? Me imagino que habrá mucho por hacer Tia Elroy...- preguntaba Sara Leegan  
-Ya casi todo está listo...los mayordomos y los sirvientes han estado preparando todo por semanas...las invitaciones han sido enviadas y ya muchos han respondido que nos acompañarán... Estoy segura de que será todo un éxito- se congratulaba la anciana  
-¿Y quiénes vendrán Tia Abuela?- Cuestionó Eliza  
-Todas las familias distinguidas de Chicago, algunas celebridades del teatro, políticos influyentes...muchos miembros de nuestra familia y los socios importantes de nuestras empresas-  
-Será todo un evento Tia...me imagino que querrá que todo salga sin problemas- agregó maliciosamente

La Tia saboreaba su té y al escuchar esto, dejó la taza que tenía en sus manos y exclamó  
-No habrá ningún problema...ya tomé medidas pertinentes...- agregó secamente  
-Es que ya sabe Tia Abuela...en la última fiesta que tuvimos, Candy se quiso lucir bailando con los chicos toda la noche y toda la familia murmuraba...- sonrió maliciosamente la pelirroja.

Hubo un silencio y la anciana seriamente comentó  
-Ya me he encargado de eso también...Stear acompañará a Candice al baile-  
-¿Y qué hay con Archie?- preguntó muy astutamente la joven  
-Archibald irá con Annie Britter-  
-¿Los Britter nos acompañarán? - inquirió la Sra. Leegan  
-Así es, el Sr. Britter es uno de los socios más importantes de una de las empresas de la familia; además Annie Britter es una perfecta Señorita, le hará bien a Archie el asistir al baile con una chica de buena cuna como ella, alguien a la altura de nuestra familia-

Eliza sonrió con triunfo...no cabían dudas, ahora todas sus sospechas se confirmaban, la Tia Elroy definitivamente quería chicas de sociedad para sus sobrinos y Candy no era para nada una candidata a considerar. El que fuera acompañada por Stear sólo le confirmaba que la Sra. Elroy quería alejar a toda costa a su sobrino favorito de la pequeña. ¡Esto se estaba poniendo interesante! se decía la joven Leegan.

Mientras tanto, en la biblioteca, Candy estudiaba con fervor para poder responder al examen de biología que tendría al día siguiente. Como se le estaba dificultado pensó en pedirle ayuda a su primo y sin demora se dirigió al taller de Stear.

El joven se encontraba muy ocupado en su nuevo invento, se trataba de unos guantes que tenían piezas de succión que le permitían caminar tanto por las paredes como por en el techo. Estaba muy concentrado probando su loco invento y durante la fase crítica de su experimento, colgado del techo, escuchó que alguien lo llamó y perdió todo control...cayendo sobre el colchón que para su fortuna, había preparado en caso de que algo sucediera.

Al entrar y llamar a su primo, Candy notó que algo caía estrepitosamente al piso...pero todo fue tan rápido que sólo pudo distinguir, unos segundos después, a Stear en el suelo; el joven estaba de espaldas sobre el colchón con los lentes atravesados sobre la cara, con las manos y pies al aire enfundados con guantes...la chica al ver la escena no puedo más que reír...  
-Pero Stear...¿Qué te sucedió?- y se tapaba la boca para controlar la risa  
-...- el joven sólo la miró y comenzó a reír con ella  
-¿Estás bien?...¿Qué invento raro estás probando ahora?-  
-No te preocupes Candy, todo lo tenía perfectamente calculado...suerte que preparé el colchón- y mostrándole los guantes continuó -Es mi último invento, los guantes del Hombre-Araña...-  
-¿Hombre-Araña?-  
-Si...hasta antes de que llegarás estaba caminando por el techo-

Ahora Candy entendía, lo que vio caer no fue otro que el mismo Stear y mirando al techo exclamó  
-¿Te lastimaste?...parece ser muy alto-  
-No pasó nada, estoy bien...- dijo acomodando sus lentes y quitándose los dichosos guantes -¿Qué te trae por aquí Candy?...pensé que estarías con Archie-  
-No, él está ayudando a la Tia Abuela y como Eliza está en el salón con la Tia, me encerré en la biblioteca a estudiar...no quiero tener un encuentro desagradable con ella-  
-Entiendo...¿Quieres que te ayude con algo?- le preguntó mirando el libro que tenía en las manos  
-Si...en realidad sólo necesito que me ayudes a comprender esto de biología, no lo entiendo muy bien-  
-Déjame ver...- y mirando el libro se dirigió a su escritorio para tomar uno de los tantos que tenía ahí -...toma Candy, este libro tiene mejores ilustraciones y es más completo, lo entenderás mejor-

Candy lo tomó y empezó a mirar algunos de los dibujos e ilustraciones, definitivamente éste libro era mejor que el que tenía. Stear le explicó un par de cosas en las que la chica tenía duda y la pequeña de inmediato comprendió que no era tan difícil estudiar si se tenían las herramientas correctas, como en este caso lo era el libro de Stear.

El joven le dijo que podría conservar el libro hasta la próxima semana ya que por el momento no lo necesitaría. Candy se lo agradeció y se despidió de él para dirigirse nuevamente a la biblioteca.

Pero al salir, notó que el día era agradable para ir a dar un paseo, así que de inmediato empezó a caminar por los jardines y sin darse cuenta llegó hasta el lago. Una vez ahí se recostó sobre el césped cruzando los brazos bajo su cabeza, hacia mucho que no disfrutaba de la tranquilidad de un día soleado y cerró los ojos para dejarse llevar por los sonidos del lugar.

Recordó que había salido muchas veces de paseo con Annie en días como éste cuando todavía estaban en el Hogar de Pony. Ambas niñas disfrutaban seguido de caminatas por el campo y picnics...esos eran tiempos donde no habían problemas y preocupaciones, sólo se divertían una al lado de la otra. Abrió los ojos pensando en su querida amiga y se dijo  
-Tal vez eso nunca vuelva a pasar...El tiempo ha pasado para nosotras y tal vez la amistad con Annie se ha terminado...- suspiró pesadamente

Candy deseaba que ahora que era una Ardley, Annie le permitiría ser su amiga...¡la extrañaba mucho! Pensó que tal vez durante el baile que tendrían la próxima semana, podría hablar con ella y así retomar la amistad que había sido trucada hace ya algunos años. La chica sólo podía desear que no fuera demasiado tarde para continuar la amistad con su querida Annie.

Se puso de pie y al levantar los libros notó que un pedazo de papel cayó del libro de Stear. Lo miró y notó que habían unas palabras escritas...

"...aunque el tiempo se ha llevado ya el día en que nos vimos por primera vez, el recuerdo de tu presencia en ese entonces está vívidamente plasmado en mi mente y grabado eternamente en mi ser..."

-¿Qué será esto?- se preguntó  
Pero al notar que era la letra de Stear pensó que sería el extracto de un libro o algo así...no importando qué fuera, encontraba las palabras bellamente expresadas. Esto despertó su curiosidad, ¿sería acaso un poema?...Lo leyó varias veces, en verdad que encontró hermoso lo que decía. Colocó nuevamente la nota en el libro de Stear y se dirigió de vuelta a la Residencia.

Regresó sin prisa, pero para su desgracia, lo hizo justo en el momento en que Eliza y su madre se despedían  
-Buenas tardes- se limitó a decir Candy  
-Hola Candy...veo que estás estudiando para el examen de mañana- exclamó Eliza mirando los libros que llevaba con una sarcástica sonrisa  
-Acertaste Eliza, estoy tratando de entender y aprender todo para mañana-  
-Pues buena suerte...se que el profesor Jenkins es muy estricto y sus exámenes son muy difíciles-  
-Te agradezco el que te preocupes por mi...pero Stear ya me explicó algunas cosas y pienso que no tendré problemas mañana para responder...así que con su permiso, me retiro...que tengan una buena tarde- y se alejó de ahí después de hacer una cortés venia.

La joven Leegan se quedó sin respuesta, aunque Candy se había defendido ante su sarcasmo, los modales con los que se expresó la harapienta habían mejorando...esto la enervó. Pero sonrió al saber que también le había dado una pista del porqué de sus buenas notas en el colegio...¡Stear era la clave de todo!

Seguramente el chico la estaba ayudando y por eso ella estaba mejorando en sus estudios. Eliza decidió que tenía que hacer algo para que Candy no contara con la ayuda de Stear y sonrió al pensar que ya tenía en mente la excusa perfecta...se trataba de su mejor amiga, Luisa!

Cuando regresó a la Mansión Leegan, de inmediato le escribió una nota a su amiga Luisa Callahan... La chica provenía de una buena familia y aunque no era tan importante como los Ardley o los Leegan, su padre Stephen Callahan, era un respetable Abogado y había trabajado con las familias más adineradas de Chicago, llegando a tener buen prestigio y muchas influencias. La Tia Abuela no pondría ninguna objeción a Luisa.

Su plan era perfecto...durante el baile, Annie Britter iría como acompañante de Archie y aunque Stear había sido asignado para ir con Candy, ella encontraría la manera de que Luisa conociera a Stear; conseguiría que ambos pasaran un tiempo charlando juntos y tal vez, con un poco de suerte, el joven inventor hasta se interesaría en su amiga! Pero había un problema y éste era Candy, por lo que meditó un buen rato en cómo distraer a la chica. La respuesta le llegó de la manera más sorpresiva, le pediría a su hermano Neal que lo hiciera!

Sin demora, se dirigió a la habitación del joven y sin tocar la puerta entró  
-Neal, novedades...-  
-¿De qué se trata Eliza...qué quieres? no ves que estoy leyendo, además entraste sin siquiera llamar!- respondió de mala gana y levantándose del sofá donde leía  
-No me interrumpas...Necesito tu ayuda, se trata de Candy-

Al escuchar el nombre la pequeña, Neal miró con interés a su hermana  
-Ahora sé el porque de las buenas notas de esa en el colegio...Stear la ha estado ayudando!-  
-¿Y qué con eso?-  
-Pues que hay que evitar que Stear tenga tiempo con la huérfana-  
-¿Cómo piensas lograrlo Eliza? ellos viven en la misma Residencia y no veo el cómo podrías evitarlo-  
-Si bien recuerdas, te comenté que la Tia Abuela no veía con buenos ojos el que Archie tuviera tantas atenciones con Candy...pues bien, parece ser que el día del baile, Annie Britter será la acompañante de Archie y Candy de Stear...-  
-¿Y eso de que te sirve a ti?...como yo lo veo, ya está todo decidido entonces- dijo cruzando los brazos.

La pelirroja miró a su hermano resignada, sabía que Neal no era un chico brillante y que no entendía del todo sus planes  
-El día del baile quiero que tú estés con Candy...- y se lo dijo lentamente y con una mirada fría  
-¿Yo Eliza?...Pero Candy no me dejara siquiera acercarme a ella...- y con cierto nerviosismo continuó -Sabes bien, muy bien que no me agrada su compañía...- se excusó diciendo  
-¡Pues tendrás que hacerlo! - mientras caminaba frente a él de un lado al otro y meditando todo agregó -Esa noche, presentaré a Stear con Luisa, conociendo como es, no se negará a permanecer a al lado de mi amiga si ella charla amenamente con él...mientras tanto, tú te acercarás a Candy y la distraerás para darle tiempo a Luisa de platicar y bailar con Stear; ella tratará de que la invite a pasear el próximo fin de semana...-  
-¿Y qué conseguirás con todo esto?- preguntaba el confundido Neal  
-Pues que la Tia Abuela se de cuenta de que hay alguien de buena familia interesada en Stear...Yo estaré al lado de la Tia Elroy y le haré notar que Stear y Luisa hacen buena pareja. Conociéndola, la Tia verá en Luisa una buena candidata para su sobrino y bueno...propiciará que ambos empiecen a visitarse. Así ambos chicos Cornwell estarán ocupados con otras chicas y la Sra. Elroy se encargará de que se mantengan alejados de esa harapienta ¿No te parece mi plan genial?- su mirada estaba llena de maldad y su sonrisa era una mueca grotesca.

Neal la miró y sintió temor de su hermana, nunca pensó que su odio por Candy llegara al extremo de manipular a tantas personas en el camino y desafortunadamente para él, también participaría y sería parte de este juego.

Sólo sintió que algo no estaba bien y dudaba de querer llevar a cabo los planes de Eliza, pero no podía negarse a nada, su hermana no lo dejaría en paz hasta que hiciera lo que le pedía...con resignación y bajando la mirada en signo de derrota agregó  
-Lo que digas Eliza...haré lo que me pidas...-  
-Pareces no alegrarte con mi idea...no me digas que te es tan repulsivo el hablar con Candy sólo unos minutos mientras Luisa hace su parte del plan con Stear-  
-No...no es eso, es que...no creo que sea justo para Luisa y para nuestro primo...jugar con los sentimientos de otros no me parece correcto-  
-¡No digas tonterías!- y le lanzó una mirada muy fría -Se perfectamente que Stear no se interesará en ella, a él sólo le interesan sus inventos...se que ambos se verán sólo un par de veces y nada más...eso me ganará tiempo para pensar en algo más-  
-Entonces, ¿Porqué lo haces Eliza?-  
-¡Porque no soporto a Candy...no la tolero, ni quiero que este bien o le vaya bien!- se lo decía con mucho odio y empuñando ambas manos.

Su hermano comprendió todo, Eliza sería capaz de hacer cualquier cosa con tal de dañar a la chica...contar con el odio de su hermana significaba tener una gran enemiga en contra.

Cuando Eliza dejó la habitación de su hermano, lo dejó sumido en una gran disyuntiva. Hasta hace poco, Neal había compartido los mismos sentimientos que tenía su hermana por Candy...ambos la odiaban. Pero desde el día de la cena en la Residencia Ardley, algo en su interior cambió; había visto algo en la pequeña que no había percibido antes... eran la gentileza y buen corazón de Candy.

Recordó ese día que cuando la observa para entender que era lo que los chicos Ardley admiraban en ella y descubrió una faceta de Candy que no había visto antes. La chica irradiaba franqueza, por lo tanto cualquiera se sentiría en confianza con ella...asimismo, su manera de ser era muy sincera y sin máscaras, lo que provocaba que los demás vieran en ella algo genuino y sin hipocresía.

Aquella noche, al observarla por un rato, Neal contempló por primera vez la verdadera belleza de Candy...se trataba de su belleza interior! Al haberse acercado a mirarla más de cerca, por primera vez sintió esa atmósfera de confianza y sinceridad que la rodeaba.

En el pasado siempre estuvo frente a ella acompañado de Eliza y Candy cambiaba su carácter por uno a la defensiva. Sin embargo, esa noche su hermana no estaba con él y al notar Candy su presencia lo único que hizo fue dedicarle una sonrisa. Eso desarmó por completo al Srito. Neal, nunca antes había recibido un gesto así por parte de una chica y no de la manera tan gentil en que Candy se la dio.

Como muchas de las chicas que conocía eran amigas de su hermana, lo miraban como alguien pretencioso y orgulloso sin darle la oportunidad de que lo llegaran a conocer plenamente. Neal escondía mucho de lo que era por su carácter débil ante una hermana y madre manipuladoras. La pedantería que mostraba hacia los demás no era más que un caparazón donde refugiaba a un chico tímido y temeroso.

Desde pequeño fue educado por una madre orgullosa y pretenciosa; su padre aunque era alguien de naturaleza tranquila y agradable, siempre dejó que fuera su esposa Sara quien llevara la educación de sus hijos debido a sus largas ausencias por negocios. Con su altanería y sus maneras egoístas, su madre había logrado que Eliza no sólo fuera una fiel copia de ella, sino que se había salido de todo control y se percibía que la jovencita sería mucho peor que su madre al crecer.

En su caso, Sara Leegan le exigió mucho a Neal desde pequeño al ser el único heredero de la familia; siempre educándolo para ser tan déspota y egoísta como lo era ella. Pero Neal pronto descubrió que no le gustaba esa manera de ser, pero al no tener opción, terminó cediendo ante su madre. Por eso, volcó todas sus energías en esconder lo que realmente era como persona y lo que sentía...todo lo guardó tras una máscara de orgullo dejándose llevar por cuanto su madre y hermana le decían que hiciera o dijera. Lo que en realidad estaba ocurriendo es que dejaba toda la responsabilidad que tenía en manos de otros para así esconder lo débil de su carácter.

Aunque el chico hubiera querido ser agradable a los demás, la presencia de las mujeres Leegan y las burlas a las que estaba sujeto, impedían que Neal no fuera de otra manera...las circunstancias lo habían llevado a ser alguien que en realidad era muy opuesto a lo que en verdad era; así Neal se convirtió en un orgulloso, prepotente y déspota muchacho, ocultando en lo más profundo de si mismo su verdadero carácter. El joven tomó el camino más fácil y cómodo, convirtiéndose en lo que su madre y hermana esperaban de él, sin dar lugar a ser él mismo.

Ahora que Eliza le había pedido una vez más hacer algo en contra de Candy, lo aceptó con resignación. Pero algo de lo que vio en Candy últimamente, lo hacia pensar mucho en ella y en cierta manera el plan de su hermana le daría una oportunidad de conocer un poco más de esa gentil pequeña...después de todo, se dijo, no sería tan malo pasar unos minutos a solas con Candy.

Los eventos a este momento, estaban tomando otro rumbo y lo que ahora parecía una simple curiosidad en Neal, cambiaría totalmente y todo daría un giro inesperado para la sorpresa no sólo del joven Leegan sino también para algunos más.

Notas:

Buen día a todos! Mil gracias por seguir leyendo pero sobretodo comentando...me gusta muchísimo recibir todos sus mensajes.

Agradezco a todos el que dediquen un poco de su tiempo a mi historia.

Les deseo un maravilloso fin de semana! Seguimos en contacto!

Un abrazo enorme

Adriana


	11. Conjeturas y revelaciones

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 11: Conjeturas y revelaciones

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se levantó temprano ya que quería repasar un poco las anotaciones que hizo con Stear antes de presentarse al examen de biología. No fue fácil para la pequeña madrugar ese día debido a que se había desvelado un poco haciendo los deberes de las otras asignaturas; quería obtener buenas notas y demostrarle a Stear que todo el esfuerzo que hasta ahora ambos habían hecho, estaba valiendo la pena.

A medio día se sentó para rendir el examen y cuál fue su sorpresa al ver que ya sabía las respuestas a casi todas las preguntas. Todas y cada una de ellas estaban frescas en su mente...ya fuera por una explicación de parte de su primo, una anotación que había hecho o por algo que había leído en el libro que Stear le prestó.

Dibujó una gran sonrisa en su rostro y con mucha seguridad, empezó a responder cada una de las preguntas del profesor. No fue la primera en acabar porque quería repasar sus respuestas cuidadosamente y cerciorarse de que estaban correctamente contestadas; aún así, fue de las primeras en terminar y tuvo una hora libre antes de dirigirse hacia su siguiente clase.

Como se sentía liberada de la presión del examen se dirigió a los jardines y se sentó bajo un árbol. Candy disfrutó mucho de la sensación de satisfacción que le dio el responder el examen sin problema, comprendió que el esfuerzo había válido la pena y no dudaba en obtener buenas calificaciones. Pensó que esta debe ser la misma sensación que aquellas personas que logran ser exitosas en la vida, debían sentir.

Miró al cielo y simplemente se dejó llevar por el momento. Sus pensamientos la llevaron a las personas a quienes les agradecía el apoyo que le habían dado: La Srita. Pony, la Hermana María, Anthony, Archie, Stear...pero en este momento, la gratitud que sentía iba dirigida en especial hacia el joven inventor. Sin su apoyo, tal vez nunca se hubiera motivado para salir adelante y se hubiera quedado rezagada con la actitud de que siempre los demás eran mejor que ella...por lo menos en los estudios. Todo éxito que lograra de ahora en adelante, se lo debía en buena parte a Stear.

Y sin pensarlo, su mente la llevó a recordar las palabras escritas en el pedazo de papel, aquél que había encontrado y sin tardanza abrió el libro para volver a leerlas. Las encontraba bellamente escritas, aunque fueran sólo un fragmento y todo un enigma para ella.

Para Candy, Stear siempre había sido el chico intelectual de los Ardley, no podía imaginárselo escribiendo o leyendo cosas como las que estaban escritas en ese papel. Por eso estaba tan intrigada... Si lo había copiado de algún lado, ¿Porqué no había referencia o alguna anotación? Era posible que lo copiara pero el primogénito no era así, su carácter era práctico y no lo veía escribiendo cosas poéticas; además Stear no era de los que leyeran poemas, eso más bien concordaba con el carácter de Archie. Y fue entonces que una idea le vino a la mente...y si en lugar de ser algo que leyó, ¿fuera algo que él escribió?

La chica sacudió la cabeza tratando de despejar su mente de semejante idea, no concebía la posibilidad de que tal vez Stear sintiera algo especial por una chica...y si era así, ¿De quién se trataba? La idea le pareció muy absurda, si hubiera alguien especial en la vida de Stear ella ya lo sabría...pero, ¿Y si se tratara de alguien nuevo, de alguien a quien apenas acababa de conocer?...alguien de quien ella aún no sabía!

Esta pensamiento rondó por su mente y como ya habían pasado algunas semanas desde que comenzaron el colegio, existía esa posibilidad ya que tal vez a esa chica la había conocido durante este tiempo.

La mente a veces nos lleva por caminos tortuosos que en lugar de ayudarnos, nos confunden más y eso era exactamente lo que le estaba sucediendo en ese momento a Candy. Lo que empezó como una inocente y simple curiosidad, terminó siendo toda una conjetura. Sin darse cuenta y poco a poco, todo esto la llevaría por un camino que jamás se imaginó recorrer.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado de la ciudad, los chicos Cornwell se reunían después de clases para charlar. No habían tenido mucho tiempo libre ya que también ellos estaban rindiendo exámenes y decidieron platicar en el salón de descanso  
-¿Cómo te fue hoy Archie?-  
-Pienso que bien, el examen de sociología no estaba tan complicado como pensé...Pero no hablemos del colegio, háblame de lo que has planeado para el sábado...-  
-¿Había que planear algo?...no lo sabía-  
-¡No finjas Stear!...planear cómo me ayudarás para que pueda tener tiempo a solas con Candy- le aclaró con una sonrisa  
-Ahhh...pues- y se rascó la cabeza tratando de buscar la mejor respuesta para su hermano -Lo que haré será bailar con Annie Britter, si, eso haré...-  
-No Stear!...debemos de pensar bien que exactamente le diremos a Annie para que no se moleste cuando invite a bailar a Candy- dijo seriamente  
-Pues le dices que bailarás con Candy y eso es todo...¿Qué más quieres decirle?-

Archie miró a su hermano con frustración y puso los ojos en blanco; por algo Stear era bueno con los inventos pero no daba una en los eventos sociales, no tenía la más remota idea de cómo funcionaban las cosas con las chicas!

Con rostro serio Archie le habló a su hermano  
-Aunque eres un genio con los libros y los inventos, eres un desastre socialmente hablando... con las chicas hay que tener mucho tacto, ellas son muy sensibles y pueden mal interpretar algo que digas o hagas, haciéndolas enfadar-  
-¿De veras? Me interesa saber Archie...explícame!- agregó mirándolo con interés  
-Pues verás...a las chicas les gusta ser el centro de la atención...ser escuchadas, que se les recuerde en todo momento lo hermosas y lindas que se ven, ser muy cortés y galante con ellas, nunca mirar a otra chica frente a ellas...mirarla a los ojos cuando te hable...pero en nuestro caso y lo más importante, no dar motivo a que se molesten!  
-Hablas como todo un experto- y dejó ver una sonrisa  
-¡Lo soy! ¿Acaso lo dudas?...ninguna chica se puede resistir a mis encantos!-  
-Casi ninguna...y sabes muy bien a quién me refiero-

El menor de los Cornwell miró a Stear con seriedad y agregó  
-¡No creo que sea para que te burles!-  
-Te equivocas Archie, lo hago para que te des cuenta de que estás hablando sin sentido...verás, yo pienso que cuando has encontrado a la chica que es para ti, sólo debes de ser tú mismo...sin pretender ser alguien más y sobretodo ser lo más sincero y genuino posible cuando estás con ella- expresó seriamente  
-Ya veo...es por eso que tienes decenas de chicas a tus pies, ¿no?- dijo con sarcasmo  
-Aquella a quien yo elija será el centro de mi atención sin que yo me lo proponga...la escucharé cuando hable porque necesitaré de sus palabras...le diré en todo momento que se ve hermosa porque me deslumbrará con su belleza...seré galante con ella porque será como una flor delicada en mis manos...no veré a las demás porque no existirá ninguna otra chica ante mis ojos...la miraré sin parar porque mi alma no podrá dejar de verla...-

Stear miró a su hermano y percibió la confusión de Archie, por lo que después de una pausa agregó...  
- Finalmente, y como dices, en nuestro caso...nunca la ofendería porque todo lo haga o le diga será con toda la sinceridad y mi cariño... sin pretender y principalmente, sin ocultarle nada- concluyó tranquilamente.

Archie no podía creer lo que escuchaba, lo dicho por Stear lo dejó boquiabierto; su hermano, aquél a quien nunca vio galanteando con chica alguna, ahora le hablaba con palabras tan sinceras y acertadas que se diría que era un experto! Pero el menor de los Cornwell no era ningún tonto y de inmediato concluyó que su hermano sabía de estos sentimientos porque lo había experimentado en carne propia.

Así que se aventuró a preguntarle  
-Si no te conociera tan bien, ¡diría que estas enamorado!-  
-...- el joven sólo se limitó a mirarlo sin responder  
-Anda Stear...dime, ¿Quién es la chica a la que te refieres?-  
-Te lo dije en sentido figurado Archie...algún día la chica de mis sueños llegará a mi vida- y desviando la mirada continuó -Lo que yo pienso y siento no tiene nada que ver con experiencia... sino con lo que me nace desde dentro, de cómo soy y lo que siento-

Lo dicho por Stear confundió y desarmó completamente a Archie, lo miraba con admiración y se dio cuenta de lo acertadas y sabias que eran las palabras del primogénito. Como su orgullo no le permitió continuar con la plática le respondió  
-Hablas sin sentido Stear...dices cosas que te contradicen, realmente a veces, ni yo te entiendo- y levantó los hombros y manos con un gesto de derrota  
-No te preocupes Archie...a veces, ni yo tampoco me entiendo- concluyó mirando al techo y su mente lo llevó de inmediato a Candy.

La semana transcurrió entre exámenes y clases sin fin para la pequeña. Como se aproximaba el fin de mes, habían muchas pruebas y revisiones para las evaluaciones mensuales. Con dedicación, se preparó para cada una de las asignaturas y era el poco el tiempo libre que le quedaba.

El jueves al llegar del colegio, miró el calendario y se dio cuenta de que sólo faltaban dos días para la recepción en la Residencia. Aún no se había decidido por el vestido que llevaría a tan importante evento y tomó dos del guardarropa para colocarlos sobre la cama y compararlos. Tenía dos opciones, uno era un vestido rojo con motivos dorados que la Tia Abuela le había regalado durante el Año Nuevo, pero se inclinaba más por su segunda opción, uno de color verde manzana con adornos blancos que resaltaban la sencillez del vestido sin resultar particularmente ostentoso.

En eso Dorothy entró a la habitación para ayudarla a acomodar todo antes de retirarse a dormir. A Candy le pareció buena idea el pedir el consejo de su amiga, así que mirando y señalando a ambos vestidos sobre la cama le preguntó  
-¿Cuál crees que me sentará mejor para el baile?-  
-Cualquiera que decidas se verá lindo en ti Candy-  
-No logró decidirme por uno...el verde me gusta mucho pero quiero que la Tia me vea usando el que me regaló- agregó llevándose un dedo al mentón con gesto de duda.

Dorothy tomó ambos vestidos y acercó a Candy al espejo ovalado de cuerpo completo en la habitación ...  
-Si usas el rojo te verás espléndida y muy sofisticada...- lo dijo colocándolo frente a la chica -...pero con el verde reflejas más lo que tú eres...fresca y delicada- agregó poniendo el otro vestido frente a la chica.

Candy se miró extrañada por lo que estaba pasando, nunca antes se había siquiera molestado por el aspecto de su vestido; ésta era la primera vez que tomaba conciencia de cómo luciría en un baile...al mirarse en el espejo y mirando ambos vestidos sólo pensaba en lo siguiente: Lucir espléndida y ser la más bonita de la fiesta!

Al mirarla sumida en sus pensamientos, Dorothy se atrevió a preguntarle  
-¿No estás segura de cuál te gusta más?  
-No...no es eso Dorothy, es que...- y bajando la cabeza con las mejillas encendidas por un rubor que la invadió agregó -... Quisiera lucir tan bonita como las otras chicas en el baile...-dijo casi susurrando.

A la mucama esto la tomó por sorpresa; desde que la había conocido, jamás la escuchó decir algo parecido...esto provocó en Dorothy una sonrisa...  
-Me alegra que al fin lo hayas notado-  
-No entiendo a qué te refieres...- la respuesta la había tomado por sorpresa  
-A que finalmente has descubierto que eres una linda jovencita que puede ser el centro de atención en cualquier lugar...Candy, por fin te has dado cuenta de que estás a la altura de cualquier otra chica y que muy probablemente seas mucho más bonita que muchas jovencitas que asistirán al baile-  
-¿De veras crees eso Dorothy?- y lo agregó mirándose detenidamente en el espejo  
-Estoy segura que el día del baile, serás la más bonita...tu alegría y manera de ser resaltan aún más tus lindas facciones...las demás se verán hermosas pero tú, te verás deslumbrante!-

Las palabras de Dorothy hicieron que Candy se viera frente al espejo de otra manera; por alguna razón desconocida en su interior, Candy quería lucir hermosa durante la fiesta. Tal vez era que su amiga Annie estaría ahí y no quería sentirse menos ante la refinada chica. También podría ser que ahora que estaba tan motivada con el colegio, quería demostrarle a la Tia Abuela y toda la familia Ardley cuánto había cambiado y mejorado desde que la adoptaron. Pero hubo un tercer motivo...y aunque este fue el menos probable de todos y era el que estaba más profundamente guardado en su corazón , fue el que más la inquietó; por alguna razón sintió que quería verse lo mejor posible ya que iría del brazo de Stear, deseaba que el primogénito Cornwell se sintiera orgulloso de que ella fuera su acompañante.

Ahí de pie junto al espejo, Candy se dio cuenta de que algo en ella iba cambiando gradualmente; apenas y habían rastros de aquella chiquilla que había bailado con Anthony y los chicos en su primera fiesta, ahora se le notaba diferente. Lo que en realidad había sucedido, es que el tiempo había transcurrido...ella había crecido y estaba cambiando, se estaba convirtiendo en una bella señorita.

Los quince años son en muchas culturas, el evento social donde las jovencitas son presentadas en sociedad; ahora que Candy tenía 15 años, esta fiesta sería como su presentación en sociedad. El día que se decidió presentarla ante los Ardley, ocurrió el infortunado accidente de Anthony y su fiesta fue cancelada. Definitivamente, este baile sería para ella su primera aparición ante la sociedad de Chicago y desde ahora en adelante, asistiría a muchos bailes y eventos sociales donde la chica tendría la oportunidad de convivir y de desenvolverse.

Candy se miraba al espejo pensando y meditando en todo esto. Miraba el reflejo de una jovencita que estaba a punto de entrar en una nueva etapa en su vida y que muy pronto cambiaría para ser totalmente diferente de lo que había sido hasta entonces.

Notas:

Hola a todos! Gracias por seguir leyendo y les agradezco muchísimo todos y cada uno de sus comentarios.

Les comento que salgo de vacaciones, no se aún si tendré o no internet a donde voy...así que les adelanto dos capítulos esta vez...si puedo les subo tres ya que estaré ausente casi un mes.

Pero no podía dejar de subir los capítulos, gracias a sus comentarios, veo que la historia esta gustando mucho.

Les mando un abrazo enorme y seguimos en contacto...por favor, si no respondo es que no tengo internet, pero en cuanto pueda les contesto.

Besos

Adriana


	12. Vanidades

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 12: Vanidades

El viernes después del colegio, Candy llegó presurosa a la Residencia ya que quería ver a sus primos después de la larga semana que estuvieron ausentes. Pero cuál fue su desilusión al descubrir que éstos no habían llegado aún, el motivo fue que Archie tendría que rendir un examen al día siguiente, por lo que se decidió que regresarían ambos el sábado por la mañana.

Sin ánimos, se dirigió a su habitación excusando que estaba cansada y que se retiraría temprano a dormir.

Candy estaba frente a su escritorio con un brazo sosteniendo sus cabeza pensativamente, mirando hacia el cielo oscuro de la noche, mientras que su otra mano sostenía el examen de biología.

Recordó que esa mañana se entregaron los resultados de los exámenes que habían tenido el lunes, con nerviosismo todas las chicas de la clase esperaban ser llamadas para que se les fuera entregado el resultado. Una a una, las chicas eran solicitadas al frente por el profesor Jenkins y para cuando llegó el turno de Candy, ella lo hizo con mucho nerviosismo...había sido la última en recoger su evaluación. Estaba confiada que había respondido bien a todo, pero comenzaron a surgirle dudas ya que las otras chicas no habían sacado muy buenos resultados; conforme el tiempo avanzaba, cierto miedo se fue apoderando de ella.

Fue muy grata la sorpresa al ver el documento que le fue dado por el profesor con la nota máxima escrita en él, Candy había respondido sin error a todo y había logrado obtener una calificación perfecta. La chica al verlo saltó de alegría y comenzó a reír ante la sorpresa de todo el grupo.

Candy no podía creer lo que veía...leyó una y otra vez la nota obtenida mientras tomaba su asiento. Mientras las demás chicas empezaron a murmurar entre si, Eliza la miró con envidia y mucho coraje; sabía perfectamente que nada podía hacer por el momento y sólo se limitó a verla cerrando el puño de su mano y diciéndose una y otra vez, que muy pronto que Candy no obtendría más esas buenas calificaciones.

Mirando su examen, la pelirroja suspiró con desgano al descubrir que había cometido errores al responder...no había estudiado lo suficiente porque había acompañado a su madre a visitar a la Tia Abuela. Para Eliza era más fácil culpar a todos menos a ella y en este caso decidió culpar a Candy...ese día había ido a casa de los Ardley para poner a la Tia Elroy en contra de la chica y hablar mal de ella.

Pero Candy ignoraba los planes de Eliza y ese día nada empañó la alegría que sentía. Esperó pacientemente a que el día llegara a su fin para poder regresar a la Residencia y mostrarle orgullosa a Stear el primer logro obtenido, todo gracias al esfuerzo que ambos estaban haciendo al estudiar juntos.

Realmente se sintió decepcionada y desanimada al no poder ver a su primo, era por eso estaba tan pensativa ahí sentada frente al escritorio. Se dio cuenta de que tanto Stear como Archie, eran las únicas personas con quienes podía compartir sus pequeños triunfos. La Tia Abuela era una mujer muy ocupada y probablemente no le prestaría atención a cosas como éstas.

En la vida es importante compartir nuestros triunfos con los demás, pero no cualquiera se alegrará por nosotros...sólo aquellos que nos quieren son capaces de compartir nuestras alegrías e impulsarnos a seguir a adelante. Archie y Stear definitivamente eran las personas que animarían y motivarían a la pequeña a continuar con estos logros, ambos sentían un cariño muy especial por la chica y Candy lo sabía. Agradecía tenerlos a su lado, ya que sin ellos se encontraría totalmente sola.

Compartir lo bueno que nos sucede con las personas equivocadas, puede generar envidia y por lo tanto problemas. Ese era justamente lo que había sucedido con Eliza...al demostrar Candy su triunfo frente a todas en la clase, sólo género más coraje y rencor en la pelirroja.

Meditó que era afortunada al contar con sus primos, ambos eran unos verdaderos paladines quienes veían por ella, se animó al pensar en esto y dibujó una sonrisa...los vería a la mañana siguiente y en cuanto ellos regresaran les iba a mostrar su examen con la nota máxima. Esta había sido la primera vez en su vida que obtenía una calificación tan alta y quería que ambos se sintieran orgullosos de ella. Entonces la chica dibujó una enorme sonrisa y sin más, apagó la luz y se fue a dormir.

A la mañana siguiente, Candy se despertó escuchando pasos que iban y venían por el pasillo afuera de su recámara. No fue sino hasta que Dorothy entró que supo la razón de tanto alboroto en la Residencia...había llegado el día del gran Evento Social, el Baile!

Sin demora, Dorothy la ayudó a vestirse y le indicó que la Tia Abuela la esperaba a desayunar, la pequeña le preguntó si sus primos ya habían llegado pero la mucama respondió que aún no.

Candy se dirigió al comedor para encontrarse con la Tia y al pasar por el Gran Salón notó lo grandioso que habían arreglado el lugar. Casi todo estaba listo; habían flores por todo el salón decorando los finos floreros colocados sobre los estantes. El gran candelabro central era bajado para darle los últimos toques para que alumbrara con todo su esplendor la fiesta que comenzaría unas horas más tarde. Los sirvientes iban de un lado a otro acomodando, limpiando y puliendo todos los muebles del lugar y decenas de adornos eran colocados por todas las paredes a modo de decoración.

Al entrar al comedor vio una escena similar, una decena de mucamas y todos los mayordomos pulían y daban brillo a la fina cristalería, la delicada loza y a todos los cubiertos de plata. La chica se maravilló al ver tanta sincronía en lo que se pensaría podría ser un rotundo caos.

Esta vez, el desayuno se sirvió en el salón de té para que no fuera interrumpido por el vaivén de la servidumbre. Esa mañana, sólo desayunaría con la Tia Abuela, por lo que al entrar, la saludo cortésmente y se sentó al recibir un gesto de la anciana.

No hablaron mucho en el desayuno pero el silencio fue interrumpido por la Sra. Elroy,  
-Espero que ya hayas preparado el vestido que llevarás esta noche, recuerda que debes lucir muy bien en el baile- dijo secamente y sin retirar su vista del plato  
-Si Tia- y mirándola agregó -He decidido llevar el que usted me regaló en Año Nuevo-  
-Muy acertado de tu parte, ese vestido te vendrá bien...recuerda que vendrán muchos invitados importantes, debes de verte y comportarte como una Ardley-  
-Así lo haré Tia...- y bajó la mirada ante la indiferencia de la anciana.

El vestido rojo que la Tia Abuela le había regalado le parecía muy ostentoso a la chica. Ya se había decidido por el vestido verde manzana, pero después de su plática con Dorothy, concluyó que el rojo era el más acertado para la ocasión... No estaba del todo convencida pero esta vez se dejó llevar por la vanidad y la opinión de otros, complaciendo a todos menos a ella.

Debido a que se demoraron con el examen de Archie, los chicos Cornwell llegaron después del almuerzo y Candy no pudo verlos cuando arribaron ya que tenía que alistarse para el baile.

Dorothy se dedicó por horas al arreglo de Candy. Mucho de este tiempo fue para acomodar y darle forma a la rebelde cabellera de la pequeña. Con sumo cuidado y mucha dedicación, la mucama fue acomodando cada uno de los rizos y poco a poco fue dándole forma a un hermoso peinado. Al terminar, Candy descubrió que su peinado era una media cola alta donde los rizos caían delicadamente sobre sus hombros. Los toques finales fueron una tiara dorada que resaltaba muy bien con el color de su cabello, unos aretes de oro con rubíes y el brazalete a juego con los aretes.

El vestido se veía estupendo al adornar la figura de la chica. El corte era ceñido sin ser revelador y provocativo, tenía un escote discreto que iba de hombro a hombro y era adornado por bordados dorados que le daban un toque muy distinguido. Las mangas eran cortas, por lo que llevaría guantes. La cintura estaba adornada por muchos motivos bordados también en dorado y llevaba una flor dorada delicadamente colocada al centro. El vestido era más largo de lo que acostumbraba llevar y siendo la tela de seda fina, la caída era suave y sutil, haciendo que se viera sumamente elegante y vistoso al caminar. El color era rojo oscuro y realmente contrastaba muy bien con la pálida piel de la chica.

Al mirarse al espejo, Candy no podía creer que era a ella misma a quien miraba. Lucía totalmente diferente, ahora si que parecía una muñeca de porcelana como tantas otras chicas de sociedad. En cierto modo le agradó lo que vio, pero también notó que había algo que faltaba...se miró con detenimiento y pronto se dio cuenta, faltaba su esencia...lo que era ella realmente. Ese vestido no había sido elegido a su gusto y lo que reflejaba era a una chica rica que se pavoneaba ante otros para demostrar que tenía belleza y dinero, esto no se acercaba en nada a lo que era Candy en realidad.

Dorothy la miró complacida, y le dijo  
-¡Te ves estupenda!-  
-¿Lo crees así Dorothy?- y se miraba casi sin parpadear frente al espejo  
-Serás la más linda de la fiesta...estoy segura- dijo sonriendo  
-No sé...¿Crees que la Tia Abuela apruebe como me veo?-  
-Si lugar a dudas, ella misma fue quien me pidió que te peinara a si-  
-Ahora entiendo, me veo así porque la Tia así lo ordenó- y bajo la mirada

La mucama la miró extrañada ante el cambio de ánimo de la joven  
-No es tan malo Candy...tarde o temprano tenías que amoldarte a ser como ellos-  
-Pero...- y la miró desconcertada -...no me siento yo misma, todo esto no refleja lo que soy... El peinado esta tan estirado que siento que alguien tira de él...el corsé que llevo me hace sentir incómoda y apenas y puedo caminar con el largo de este vestido, siento que me voy a enredar y caer...-  
-Candy...- le respondió Dorothy con un gesto de simpatía hacia la pequeña -todas las chicas de sociedad pasan por lo mismo y todas sufren por las mismas incomodidades, lucir bella tiene un precio y deberás acostumbrarte-  
-¿Quieres decir que chicas como Eliza pasan por lo mismo?-  
-Así es y hasta te puedo decir que les gusta, una vez que se acostumbran a verse así de bonitas, buscan por todos los medios lucir más bellas...no importando incomodidad y a veces hasta dolor- y se acercó a Candy para ajustar un poco más el corsé -Si quieres que tu cintura se vea más pequeña se ciñe un poco más...a veces las chicas a penas y pueden respirar, pero la vanidad puede más que todo-

Candy se miraba sorprendida por lo que decía y hacía su amiga, al ceñir el corsé la cintura se definió mucho más y el vestido lucía mucho mejor al mostrar la figura de la jovencita. Pero al momento en que Dorothy desabrochaba un poco el corsé, Candy la detuvo  
-Creo que así se ve mejor, me gusta como realza mi delgado cuerpo-  
-Pero Candy...lo ceñí para darte un ejemplo, tú no estás acostumbrada, te sentirás incómoda-  
-No lo siento así, creo que podré tolerarlo, además sólo lo ceñiste un poco...-

En realidad, la jovencita lo sentía muy apretado y como bien lo había indicado la mucama, Candy no estaba acostumbrada. Pero no le importaba la incomodidad en ese momento, sólo pensaba en lucir lo mejor posible y así impresionar a su frívola Tia junto con toda la élite de Chicago. Se decía que si para ser la mejor en el baile, tendría que sufrir un poco, entonces lo toleraría.

Dorothy obedeció al pedido de Candy y abrochó el vestido para darle los últimos toques. Confiaba en que la chica soportaría la presión que el corsé le producía, pero también le preocupaba que si se mantenía con éste por largo tiempo, la haría sentir incómoda al punto de no poder moverse y de no poder mantenerse de pie sin sentirse sofocada. Le pidió que en cuanto se sintiera un poco incómoda, la llamara para poder soltar un poco la presión de la prenda. Candy asentó con una sonrisa.

Ya faltaba menos de una hora para que empezaran a llegar los invitados al baile y Candy estaba lista para bajar. En eso, las chicas escucharon que alguien llamaba a la puerta y Candy pensó que serían sus primos pero cuál fue su sorpresa que al abrir Dorothy, la que entraba, era la Sra. Elroy.

La anciana al ver a la chica, quedó impresionada; la Tia Abuela jamas se imaginó que aquella pequeña delgada y sin elegancia, podría verse tan deslumbrante como lucía ahora. Por primera vez la miró con aprobación y se dirigió a ella diciendo  
-Me alegra que el vestido te haya venido bien...date una vuelta para que te vea- y la miraba de arriba a abajo con ojos inquisidores.

Candy la obedeció y giró lentamente ante la Tia, estaba muy nerviosa ya que buscaba a toda costa la aprobación de la Tia Elroy; luego de unos momentos de silencio agregó  
-Vine a supervisarte antes de que bajaras porque quiero que te veas como una digna representante de los Ardley...Candice, me complace el ver que el vestido te sienta bien y que realmente te ves tan presentable como cualquiera de las jóvenes que nos acompañarán hoy...muy buen trabajo Dorothy- la mucama sólo asentó con la cabeza ante el cumplido de la Tia.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Candy, por fin había logrado que la estricta anciana aprobara algo en ella; realmente el sentirse incómoda y pretender ser como las otras chicas, había dado resultado. Por lo visto no sería tan malo y difícil después de todo.

Antes de salir la Sra. Elroy le dio unas últimas indicaciones a Candy...le indicó que permaneciera a su lado para saludar a los invitados más importantes, que la requería junto a ella y sus primos al dar su discurso de bienvenida, qué lugar ocuparía en la mesa y lo más importante...  
-Te pido que te comportes, no eres más una mucama...haz uso de los buenos modales que te han enseñado en el colegio y no hagas o digas algo que deshonre a la familia- se dirigió a la puerta y antes de salir agregó con seriedad -Stear está listo y vendrá por ti en unos minutos- y salió sin volverse a mirarla.

Al cerrar la puerta, la chica soltó un suspiro de alivio y se llevó la mano al estómago...parecía que las cosas estaban resultando bien y este era el primer paso para ser realmente aceptada como parte de la familia. Pero también se sintió aliviada ya que estaba tan tensa y rígida por el corsé que sintió que le faltaba el aire, pero no podía mostrarlo delante de la Tia.

Dorothy notó el nerviosismo de la chica y su gesto, por lo que se acercó a ella para preguntarle  
-¿Te sientes bien Candy?, creo que no te sientes bien-  
-No te preocupes Dorothy, como dices es cuestión de acostumbrarse a estas dichosas prendas, estaré bien...sólo me sentaré un momento- y le guiñó un ojo.

La mucama la acompañó a sentarse y Candy apenas se había acomodado cuando se oyó nuevamente que alguien llamaba a la puerta. Los nervios se apoderaron inmediatamente de ella, sólo miró a Dorothy con ojos de preocupación...era exactamente el mismo sentimiento que tuvo al hacer el difícil examen de biología. Sintió un gran hueco en su estómago que le afectó más por el dichoso corsé y sin más, respiró profundamente para luego soltar un gran suspiro.

La emoción no se hizo esperar y con una sonrisa nerviosa le pidió a Dorothy que abriera la puerta...sabía que era Stear que venía a escoltarla al baile. La jovencita sólo sintió que su corazón latía nerviosamente y muy acelerado, había llegado el momento en que Candice White Ardley hiciera por primera vez su aparición ante la familia Ardley y toda la alta alcurnia de Chicago.


	13. El tan esperado Baile

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 13: El tan esperado Baile

La noche había llegado y con ella, varios carruajes y automóviles empezaron su desfile para llegar a la Residencia Ardley. La gran entrada y el camino que llevaba a la casa fueron alumbradas con lámparas de queroseno, los cuales daban un toque muy peculiar y especial a las sombras y luces que se producían al pasar por el jardín.

Uno a uno, los carruajes arribaban a la entrada principal y una fila de mayordomos y sirvientes se encontraban listos para recibir a tan distinguidos invitados. Al entrar los comensales eran recibidos por una majestuosa vista...el salón estaba en todo su esplendor decorado exquisitamente por decenas de flores que impregnaban el ambiente con su aroma.

El gran candelabro central iluminaba todo el lugar y los incontables espejos servían su propósito reflejando su luz a cada rincón del salón. Había sillas distribuidas a ambos lados de las paredes y al final estaba la orquesta de violines y piano tocando una suave melodía que daba la bienvenida a tan magno evento.

También había algunas mesas colocadas detrás de las columnas para ofrecer una bebida a los comensales mientras esperaban a ser invitados al comedor. Se veían meseros por todo el lugar ofreciendo a los pequeños grupos de personas que se habían formado, algún aperitivo o bebida.

La Tia Abuela definitivamente se había esmerado en este baile y se notaba su toque en cada uno de los detalles; el que se hubiera dedicado por días a preparar que todo estuviera listo y ver que el resultado final era tal y como lo esperaba, dio a la anciana una gran satisfacción.

Después de salir de la habitación de Candy, la Sra. Elroy se dirigió al pie de las escaleras donde se encontraba Stear y le indicó que fuera a buscar a Candy ya que en unos minutos los tres bajarían para dar la bienvenida oficial a los invitados.

Stear estaba absorto en sus pensamientos, con ambas manos en los bolsillos y mirando el salón, trataba de hallar un poco de paz al remolino de emociones que en ese momento sentía. No sólo estaba nervioso por acompañar a Candy, sino por lo que su hermano haría o diría esa noche. Presentía que Archie no se daría por vencido en su afán de conquistar a su prima...pero ¿qué pasaría si Candy lo rechazaba o si llegaba a aceptar sus galanteos? Meditaba en todo esto cuando la Tia Abuela se acercó a él y le pidió ir por Candy, el joven solo asentó con la cabeza y de inmediato, se dirigió hacia la habitación de la chica.

El primogénito de los Cornwell llevaba un traje de frac negro, este color le sentaba muy bien ya que resaltaba su blanca tez y a la vez hacía una buena combinación con lo oscuro de sus ojos y lo negro de su cabello. Su porte y altura también lo favorecían...definitivamente, Stear se veía tan guapo y atractivo esa noche como nunca antes se le había visto.

Pero en su interior, el inventor se sentía inquieto. Sería la primera vez que iría a un baile como acompañante de una chica...y precisamente tenía que ser aquella a quien él tanto quería... Qué irónico! se repetía una y otra vez. Aunque sus pasos se definían firmes, por dentro estaba muy nervioso, el solo hecho de imaginar a su querida prima con un hermoso vestido le hacía sentir mariposas en el estómago. La visualizaba esplendorosa en un vestido que resaltaría su belleza...y no solo se refería a la exterior, sino también a la belleza interior que tanto la caracterizaba y que a él tanto le gustaba.

Con decisión y armándose de valor, se acercó a la puerta, tomó aire y tocó firmemente para indicarle a su acompañante que había llegado. Un minuto después Dorothy abría la puerta para darle paso a una visión que ni el mismo creía.

Al entrar, miró a una hermosa chica que lucía espectacularmente bella...era como estar en un sueño, Candy se veía hermosa con ese vestido! Al verla, se quedó mudo y sintió que el aliento escapaba de su ser dejándolo atónito.

Candy le sonreía familiarmente y se acercó a él para saludarlo  
-Hola Stear...¿Listo para bajar al salón?-  
-...- el joven simplemente asentó con la cabeza, las palabras parecían no salir de su boca, se sentía como hipnotizado ante la chica  
-Será mejor que nos apresuremos, no quiero que la Tia Abuela nos esté esperando- agregó.

Fue entonces que Stear reaccionó y le hizo una venía, sin decir nada y sonriendo, posó un delicado beso en su mano y le ofreció su brazo para que la chica le diera el suyo; acto seguido, los dos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraba la Tia Elroy esperándolos.

Dorothy sonrió al ver a los dos jóvenes, ambos se veían radiantes...en su interior pensó que hacían una bonita pareja. Entonces recordó la última vez que vio algo similar...fue aquella vez cuando Candy tuvo la cena con los Leegan al ser adoptada; pero en aquella ocasión la chica iba del brazo de Anthony. Era una lástima lo que había pasado con el infortunado muchacho...sino hubiera sido por tan penoso accidente, en esta fiesta su amiga iría del brazo de Anthony...y la mucama tuvo un sentimiento de tristeza que la invadió al recordar tristes acontecimientos.

La pareja caminó por el pasillo y fue ahí que Stear tuvo el valor de hablar con Candy  
-Por cierto Candy, déjame decirte que ...¡Te ves radiante!- pero lo mencionó sin volverse a mirarla, temía que ella notara su nerviosismo  
-Gracias Stear, tu también te ves muy bien!- dijo con una sonrisa, mirando a su acompañante  
-Pero nada se compara a como luces esta noche...realmente te lucirás ante todos!- y por fin se volvió para mirarla y le dedicó una sonrisa.

Ambos primos se encontraron con las miradas y los dos se veían con otros ojos...él la miraba embelesado mientras que ella lo veía con admiración y sorpresa.

El joven Cornwell quería decirle tanto pero no se animaba...se sentía anonadado y su timidez afloró, dejándolo pensativo y con nada coherente que decir en ese momento. Presentía que cualquier cosa que dijera sonaría tonto, pensaba en muchas cosas pero a la vez nada en concreto...definitivamente, sus nervios lo estaban traicionando.

En cambio, la chica estaba sorprendida, el joven realmente se había transformado...el de ser un chico que no le daba mucha importancia a su aspecto, al de un muy atractivo y bien parecido joven. Candy pudo observarlo por primera vez en sus mejores galas; en verdad, vestido así, Stear dejaba ver el abolengo de la familia Ardley que corría por sus venas. Pero la mejor cualidad en Stear era la confianza que transmitía a otros y junto a él, ella encontraba mucha serenidad y tranquilidad.

Es cierto que la indumentaria ayuda mucho a cambiar el aspecto de la gente; con dedicación y empeño, se puede transformar a una persona simple y común en alguien sofisticado y muy atractivo. Pero desafortunadamente, el atavío no lo es todo y a primera vista se puede confundir y dar una perspectiva muy diferente de lo que en realidad se es; aún así, lo que en realidad hace falta es que la persona tenga la confianza en si misma y en su apariencia. Cuando se irradia seguridad, hasta la prenda más simple puede hacer que una persona se vea deslumbrante y no hacen falta costosos vestuarios para lograrlo.

Esta verdad sería una gran lección para Candy esta noche y desafortunadamente, para otras personas, lo sería también.

Los dos caminaron sin prisa sonriendo mutuamente y al llegar a la escalera se encontraron con la Tia Abuela quien ya los estaba esperando. Como Archie estaba de acompañante de Annie, ya se encontraba en el salón y así, sólo bajarían los tres para dar comienzo a la recepción oficial.

A un gesto de la Tia, empezaron a bajar y los sobrinos caminaban sólo unos pasos atrás de la Sra. Elroy; la anciana con toda elegancia y alcurnia, bajó lentamente por las escaleras al momento en que la música dejó de tocar para llamar la atención de todos.

Toda la multitud que se encontraba ahí reunida, miraba a los personajes que iban descendiendo por la gran escalera y vieron con asombro a los dos jóvenes que venían atrás de la anfitriona del evento. Ambos se destacaban por la elegancia y porte que mostraban.

Cuando todos miraban a los anfitriones descendiendo por la escalera, fueron varias las personas que quedaron impresionados al ver a Candy... uno de ellos era por supuesto Archie. Al ver a su prima, simplemente quedó impactado, jamás la había visto tan bella y hermosa como en esta ocasión.

Su rostro dibujó una sonrisa de satisfacción que de inmediato fue borrada al ver a quien era su acompañante...quien la llevaba del brazo era su hermano Stear y no él! Fue entonces que se quejó de su mala suerte, hubiera sido él quien la llevara orgulloso si no hubiera sido por la inoportuna petición de su Tia. Aún así, se propuso a que la chica estaría a su lado buena parte del baile y le reconfortaba saber que contaba con el apoyo de su hermano.

Al llegar al pie de la escalera, en uno de los amplios descansos, la Sra. Emilia Elroy hizo un señal y su sobrino Archie los acompañó; el joven se apartó de Annie con una venía y se colocó al lado derecho de la chica que le había robado el aliento. Los tres jóvenes estaban colocados al lado derecho de la Tia Abuela mientras que Candy se encontraba entre los dos hermanos. Por su parte, George, el fiel asiste te del Sr. Williams se situó a su izquierda.

También el más joven de los Cornwell había puesto gran empeño en verse muy galante esa noche...a diferencia de Stear, la elegancia y el distinguido porte de Archie se hacían notar y esto se apreciaba aún mirándolo de lejos. Como su hermano, portaba un traje de frac negro muy similar al del primogénito. Pero una vez de pie ahí, junto a su hermano, se podían comparar a ambos jóvenes y definitivamente Archie se distinguía como el más atractivo y bien parecido de los dos.

Una vez reunidos todos, pronto daría inicio el largo discurso de bienvenida que la Tia Abuela pronunciaría para todos los presentes, era algo que disfrutaba de sobremanera y los daba siempre durante los eventos que organizaba.

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón del salón había otro joven que quedó aún más embelesado que Archie al ver la llegada de Candy al salón...al verla bajar sólo sintió que la emoción y desconcierto lo invadían. Quién hubiera dicho que aquella chica que fue abandonada, convertida en sirvienta y luego adoptada por tan distinguida familia, se convertiría en la belleza que hacia su entrada en esos momentos al baile. Este joven sí que maldijo su suerte, si hubiera sabido que esa muchachita se convertiría en la deslumbrante joven que tenía en frente, no se hubiera comportado de la manera en que lo hizo. Candy definitivamente había hechizado al Srito. Neal Leegan.

El discurso no se hizo esperar y la Sra. Emilia Elroy comenzó dándoles la bienvenida; les agradeció el que los acompañaran a celebrar los éxitos financieros de la familia y empezó a describir los logros que las empresas Ardley habían logrado en los últimos meses.

Al estar ahí de pie escuchando el interminable discurso, Candy pudo apreciar que muchas personas la miraban inquisitivamente. Percibió miradas curiosas y otras tantas que la veían con admiración; pero también había miradas recelosas que mostraban un aire despectivo y curiosamente, todas estas miradas provenían de otras jovencitas que la veían de arriba a abajo sin miramientos.

Como le habían enseñado en la clase de modales, la joven sólo se limitó a sonreír y tratar de aparentar que se sentía a gusto entre la concurrencia. Lo que en realidad estaba sucediendo era que le faltaba el aire por el corsé que llevaba y al mismo tiempo, los zapatos de tacón la empezaron a cansar.

Por fin concluyó el largo discurso y Emilia Elroy se dirigió a todos para presentar a sus sobrinos ante la concurrencia; los fue nombrando uno a uno y así la elite de Chicago se enteró que aquella hermosa jovencita era en realidad la hija adoptiva del honorable Sr. William Ardley y por lo tanto su heredera.

Desafortunadamente, el Patriarca de la familia Ardley no pudo asistir al evento, por lo que la Sra. Elroy se disculpó a su nombre aclarando que había sido enviado en su representación George, su fiel colaborador.

Murmullos no se hicieron esperar y mucha de la atención que tenía la Tia Abuela, fue dirigida a Candy. Esto la puso un tanto nerviosa...jamás había sido el centro y motivo de los comentarios en reunión alguna. Ahora no sólo los jóvenes la miraban, sino los mayores también; de ser una chica pérdida en el anonimato se convirtió de pronto en un buen partido para cualquier joven de sociedad que quisiera mejorar su fortuna y nivel social. En si, todo esto la abrumó de sobremanera ya que no se lo esperaba y mucho menos, estaba preparada.

Al concluir con el discurso, los anfitriones se unieron a la concurrencia y fue entonces que Archie se dirigió a la chica diciendo  
-¡Realmente esta noche estás hermosa Candy!- se lo decía al tiempo que le besaba la mano  
-Gracias Archie...pero dime, ¿Donde esta la Srita. Britter?- preguntó al tiempo que disimulaba la familiaridad con Annie  
-En un momento iré por ella...no sin antes de que me prometas que bailarás conmigo como en los viejos tiempos- y galantemente agregó con un guiño.

Este gesto de Archie sólo hizo ruborizar a Candy y ella sólo le respondió con una sonrisa ante la petición de su primo. Para ella bailar con Archie era algo natural y no percibió ni remotamente las intenciones que el joven escondía en sus palabras.

Stear miraba la escena y veía con preocupación la actitud de su hermano, fue una suerte que Annie Britter no escuchara los galantes coqueteos de su hermano hacia Candy. Se dio cuenta de que todo lo que le había aconsejado a su hermano había sido inútil, desde lejos se le notaba que sus ojos y atención estaban puestos en su prima y que nada impediría al menor de los hermanos el galantear abiertamente con la joven.

Los tres se dirigieron hacia donde se encontraba la Srita. Britter, al llegar las chicas se saludaron sólo con una cortés venía. Archie sugirió que los cuatro disfrutaran de la velada juntos y las jóvenes sonrieron ante la propuesta.

Annie había visto con ojos recelosos a Candy desde que hizo su entrada al salón. Notó el interés de Archie al verla y esto la llenó de una sensación incómoda...en realidad estaba muy celosa de la que fuera su amiga. Aunque Annie llevaba un vestido muy moderno y elegante, palidecía en comparación con el sofisticado vestido de Candy.

El vestido de raso azul pastel que llevaba, hacia juego con sus ojos y éste combinaba muy bien con su tez blanca; llevaba como adorno un juego de joyas con zafiros, mientras que su cabello lo había recogido en un peinado alto que lo adornaban lazos azules entrelazados...se veía muy bonita. Sin embargo, a pesar del esmero con el que se arregló, la joven Britter no tenía el toque distinguido de Candy. Por alguna razón, la Srita. Ardley la superaba en belleza...lo que Annie no entendía es que nada tenía que ver con el vestuario, sino con su actitud.

Para su desgracia, toda la ilusión de verse deslumbrante ante Archie y que el chico quedara prendado de sus encantos, se desvaneció con llegada de Candy. Esto sumió a Annie en un mutismo en el que escondía un torrente de celos y enojo; pero como buena señorita de sociedad, sólo sonreía disimulando el fuego interior que estaba sintiendo.

Aún así, Candy conocía muy bien a la chica...fueron muchos años los que convivieron juntas y de inmediato supo que su amiga de antaño estaba incómoda ante su presencia; pensó que tal vez se debía a todo lo que había sucedido desde que ambas dejaron el Hogar de Pony. Sin embargo, Candy no sospechaba ni remotamente de los celos y sentimiento de envidia que había generado en la tímida jovencita.

Pero la Srita. Ardley tenía otras cosas más importantes en las cuales ocuparse, en vez de preocuparse por lo que Annie dijera o hiciera. Como parte del grupo de anfitriones, tenía que estar al lado de la Tia Abuela para saludar personalmente a los personajes más distinguidos. Sus primos también tenían ese deber social y los tres se disculparon con Annie para empezar el sin fin de saludos y presentaciones que tendrían esa noche.

Por largo rato, la Sra. Elroy presentó con orgullo a sus dos sobrinos a los invitados más importantes y como no tuvo opción, también incluyó en las presentaciones a Candy. La pequeña sólo se dedicó a sonreír y responder de la mejor manera a cada uno de los comentarios que recibía. Fue incómodo repetir las mismas palabras una y otra vez, sonriendo sin parar a gente que jamás había visto en su vida.

El ser una chica bonita, y en su caso muy atractiva, le ayudó a ganarse fácilmente la simpatía de todos. Pero ella carecía en ese momento de su usual carácter que era alegre y jovial, en su lugar, sólo mostraba una máscara que era toda complacencia y disimulo. El pretender ser algo que no es natural en la persona, llega a cansar y fastidiar, en este caso, eso fue lo que precisamente ocurrió con Candy. Al cabo de una hora de este monótono protocolo, se sentía cansada y sintió aún más los estragos que el corsé le hacían sentir, no sin mencionar que los zapatos ya la estaban lastimando al estar de pie por tanto tiempo.

Afortunadamente llegó el anuncio para que todos se dirigieran al comedor y todo estaba listo para que las decenas de personas se acomodaran en las tres largas mesas dispuestas para el banquete.

La Sra. Elroy se colocó en la principal con Archie y Stear a un lado, mientras que de lado opuesto Candy se sentó junto a George. Como los caballeros que eran, tanto Archie como Stear ayudaron a sus reactivas acompañantes a sentarse; a Annie se le designó un lugar frente a sus padres en otra mesa mientras que Candy se sentó justo frente a Stear.

Con su mirada fija en la mesa contraria, la chica Britter siguió los galanteos que Archie tenía con Candy y por fin se dio cuenta de lo que pasaba...no había duda alguna, al joven Cornwell le gustaba su amiga. Esto la molestó mucho y apenas probó bocado alguno. Sus miradas hacia Candy estaban llenas de resentimiento y recelo.

Pero curiosamente, había otra chica en el salón que compartía los mismos sentimientos por Candy, se trataba de la Srita. Eliza Leegan. Desde qué la vio descender por la escalera la pelirroja no creía lo que sus ojos veían...la huérfana estaba radiante y su vestido era mucho mejor que el que ella llevaba. De inmediato empezaron en su mente las comparaciones.

Aún cuando su vestido violeta era también de seda, no se comparaba en absoluto con la fina prenda de su rival. Eliza se había dedicado por horas a su arreglo personal, llevaba joyas muy ostentosas y su aire de superioridad le daba cierta sofisticación. Pero, en su interior, la chica era muy insegura...por eso al igual que su hermano, escondía toda debilidad bajo la careta de orgullo. Pero aquí había una gran diferencia, la pelirroja tomaba el triunfo de los demás de manera personal y eso la enervaba y envenenaba, restando a su carácter todo rastro de simpatía y haciendo que los demás la vieran sólo como alguien prepotente.

En ese momento, Candy se convirtió en el centro de atención de varios comensales y sin que ella siquiera se diera cuenta habían dos jovencitas que la miraban con ojos recelosos. Pero curiosamente y al mismo tiempo, también habían dos chicos que la miraban con mucho interés y admiración.

Sin embargo, había un tercero, que aunque estaba deslumbrado por la chica, empezó a notar cierto cambio en su actitud...y esta nueva faceta no lo convenció del todo. Aún cuando admiraba a Candy deslumbrado por su belleza, en su interior extrañó a la gentil, alegre y sencilla jovencita. Lo que tenía frente a él era más bien una muñeca de sociedad que estaba siguiendo cuanta regla se le había impuesto, dejando su verdadera esencia a un lado. Entre más observaba a la chica, más crecía la desilusión en Stear.

La vida es muy irónica, sobretodo en momentos cruciales como este, ya que estaba colocando a Candy en una situación que muy pronto daría un giro inesperado, cambiando todo por completo y en donde ella no tendría control alguno.

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todos! Espero que estén bien y que dondequiera que se encuentren les deseo todo lo mejor y que estén llenos de bendiciones.

Aunque sigo ya en los últimos días de vacaciones, quiero darles este capitulo... gracias a todos por su paciencia! Se los agradezco de corazón y espero que la espera no les haya parecido eterna.

Un abrazo enorme y ya estamos de nuevo en contacto.

Adriana


	14. Galanteos

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 14: Galanteos

Todos los comensales disfrutaban de los exquisitos platillos que se fueron sirviendo. Finas y deliciosas viandas fueron parte del menú que la Tia Abuela había seleccionado tan cuidadosamente para esta noche.

Desafortunadamente, por lo incómodo de su corsé, Candy apenas y probó bocado. Mucho de lo que se le sirvió terminó en el plato y a pesar de que se deleitaba con los majares, el buen apetito de la chica no estuvo presente.

Sólo se dedicó a sonreír y lucir complaciente ante todos, sabía que eran muchas las miradas que seguían a cada uno de sus movimientos. Definitivamente, todo la situación la estaba incomodando y los estragos por los que estaba pasando con su indumentaria se agravaron. Deseaba que la cena terminara cuanto antes para poder subir a su habitación y que Dorothy ajustara la tan incómoda prenda.

La cena duró mucho más de lo que se esperaba ya que los invitados charlaban amenamente. Nadie podía levantarse de la mesa sino hasta que la anfitriona principal lo hiciera, pero la Sra. Elroy se deleitaba disfrutando de la compañía de las personas cercanas a ella.

Por fin, después de tan largo festín, todos los comensales fueron invitados a reunirse al gran salón para comenzar con el baile.

Como Stear era el acompañante de Candy, al levantarse la Tia Abuela, él prontamente se dirigió hasta el asiento de Candy para galantemente retirarlo y ofrecerle su mano para acompañarla al gran salón.

Desde hacia un rato, el usual alegre carácter de Candy estaba ausente. Stear lo había notado y su mente empezó a divagar sobre las posibles causas. Además la notaba distinta, no era la misma jovencita alegre y animosa...como lo había pensado antes, la deslumbrante chica que tenía frente a él, no era la Candy de siempre. Esa noche se comportaba y actuaba como las otras tantas chicas de la concurrencia.

Al dirigirse al salón se dio valor para preguntarle,  
-La cena estuvo deliciosa, ¿No te parece Candy?-  
-Eh...si, muy rica...- comentó bajando la mirada  
-Pero, si apenas y probaste bocado, aún el postre que tanto te gusta lo dejaste a un lado-  
-Bueno, es que...hoy no tengo mucho apetito...- y lo miró con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Stear no pudo más que sonreír y se guardó sus comentarios. Disculpó a la chica pensando que tal vez estaba nerviosa por todo lo que estaba viviendo en ese momento, era muy probable que los nervios la estuvieran traicionando. Pero él no estaba acostumbrado a esta actitud por su parte y definitivamente todo esto lo tenía muy desconcertado.

Llegaron al gran salón y la música que la orquesta tocaba se escuchaba plácidamente por todo el lugar. Una vez que todos los invitados se colocaron alrededor de la pista de baile, se tocaron los primeros acordes de un vals.

El primogénito sintió como una corriente de emociones le invadían y su corazón nerviosamente supo que había llegado el tiempo para disfrutar del primer baile de la noche... y lo haría con la chica que tanto admiraba, el tan esperado momento por fin, había llegado.

Cerró los ojos un momento para darse valor, respiró hondo y acto seguido miró a Candy para decirle al momento que hacia una venía  
-Candy, ¿me concedes el honor de este primer baile?-

La chica sonriendo sólo asentó con la cabeza, le extendió la mano y ambos empezaron a bailar siguiendo los compases de la música.

Para el joven, en el justo momento que empezó a bailar, todo a su alrededor desapareció gradual y sutilmente...la gente que se encontraba ahí, mágicamente se desvaneció para sumirlo en un ensueño. Finalmente, el primer y más importante baile en su vida era al lado de la joven de él tanto quería.

Su mano sostenía gentilmente la de ella y ese tenue roce fue suficiente para hacerlo sentir como si chispas eléctricas lo invadieran. Mientras que con la otra, que la tenía delicadamente puesta sobre la pequeña cintura, lo acercaba hacia ella como si fuera el más cálido de los abrazos.

Aún con toda su timidez, Stear se animó a mirar el bello rostro de su acompañante. Pero, para su sorpresa, la chica tenía la mirada fija en un punto lejano y su usual alegría estaba ausente, estaba seria y muy callada. Esto lo desconcertó de sobremanera, Candy no era así.

Recordó que en el baile donde estuvieron juntos por única vez, ella sonreía y se mostraba feliz. Tal vez en aquella ocasión se debió a que la pequeña bailaba no solamente con él y su hermano Archie, sino con el motivo de su felicidad...su primo Anthony.

Pero en esta noche era él quien estaba a su lado...recordó cómo Candy se había mostrado muy animosa y alegre al inicio de la fiesta, pero, ¿Porqué ahora mostraba esta indiferencia?...¿Qué fue lo que causó este cambio? Definitivamente todo esto lo confundió y optó por permanecer callado al tiempo que su mente volvió a la realidad de la fiesta y al medio de la multitud que bailaba junto a ellos. Su ensueño se desvaneció lentamente y lo que Stear pensó sería un baile maravilloso, se convirtió solamente en una realidad cualquiera.

Sin embargo, para desconocimiento del joven, lo que realmente ocurría es que Candy sentía ya los estragos de su prenda íntima, la cual no la dejaban ni hablar. La joven sentía que en cualquier momento caería sin sentido en los brazos de su primo, le faltaba el aliento y el esfuerzo de bailar sin energía la debilitaron aún más. No había comido desde el desayuno y en la cena apenas y había probado bocado...tenía que regresar de inmediato a sus habitaciones para que Dorothy ajustara la prenda y no deseaba nada más en el mundo que el baile con Stear, terminara cuanto antes.

Finalmente el vals llegó a su fin y al concluir la música, ambos jóvenes se agradecieron haciendo una pequeña venía. Stear le ofreció su brazo y ambos se encaminaron hacia donde se encontraban sus amigos. Candy ya se sentía agotada y transpiraba por el esfuerzo...no se sentía del todo bien.

Archie por su parte, como era de esperarse, bailó la primera pieza con Annie; ambos se colocaron entre las otras tantas parejas, pero lo hicieron muy cerca de donde estaban Stear y Candy. El menor de los Cornwell tenía un motivo en mente, quería admirar a Candy mientras bailaba y aunque lo hizo muy discretamente, Annie se dio cuenta de lo que sucedía.

Para aquella tímida e introvertida chica, esto significó un duro golpe para su ego; supo de inmediato que Archie no estaba para nada interesado en ella. Es más, lo observó detenidamente y se dio cuenta de que no quitaba la vista de Candy, además descubrió que los ojos de su acompañante estaban llenos de la que fue su amiga de la infancia. Definitivamente esas miradas no se comparaban en absoluto a las que el joven Cornwell le dedicaba a ella.

Al terminar la primera pieza de baile y al acercarse a la pareja, Candy volvió a sonreír como era su costumbre y esto no pasó desapercibido para Stear. Algo, de alguna manera la había hecho cambiar...pero ese algo en realidad era Annie. La Srita. Ardley quería mostrarse lo más amigable posible con la joven Britter. Pero como suele suceder, sólo ella sabía el verdadero motivo y sus acciones fueron erróneamente interpretadas tanto por Stear como por Archie.

Todos se saludaron y para la sorpresa de Candy, la Srita. Britter se mostró amable...Annie pensó que no era la ocasión para mostrar sus verdaderos sentimientos, ya llegaría el momento; pero por ahora tendría que disimular, sobretodo ante la presencia de Archie.

Se empezaron a tocar los compases de un segundo vals pero Candy sorprendió a todos diciendo  
-Les pido me disculpen un momento, volveré enseguida-  
-¿Necesitas algo? Si quieres puedo ayudarte...- le indicó amablemente Stear  
-No será necesario, necesito ir a mi habitación por un momento...por favor acompaña a Annie y Archie- y empezó a alejarse del grupo  
-Yo puedo acompañarte- se aventuró a decir Archie  
-Será solo por unos minutos, iré sola...estaré de vuelta muy pronto...con su permiso- y se alejó lo más rápido que pudo.

Sin demora, subió rápidamente y se encaminó a su habitación; al llegar cerró la puerta y prontamente se dirigió al sofá para sentarse ya que se sentía desfallecer...sintió que el aire le faltaba y respiraba pesadamente al mismo tiempo en que se llevaba la mano al estómago. Dorothy, al escuchar que se abrió la puerta, se giró y vio a una pálida chica frente a ella...tirando la costura que estaba en sus manos, se apresuró hasta donde se hallaba Candy.

Al verla ahí respirando agitadamente, Dorothy se dio cuenta de inmediato de lo que ocurría  
-Candy, déjame ajustar tu corsé...sabía que esto pasaría, mira como estás!-  
-Sólo...sólo dame un minuto...siento que no puedo respirar, si me siento por un momento estaré bien...- para entonces la respiración de la chica era entrecortada y sudaba por el esfuerzo.

Después de unos minutos, se levantó para que la mucama le ajustara finalmente la prenda. Candy respiró aliviada ya que por fin el martirio que había soportado por horas llegaba a su fin.

Se sentó nuevamente para recobrar fuerzas y poco a poco sus pálidas mejillas recobraron su color natural. Al cabo de unos minutos se sintió mejor y decidió que era tiempo de bajar nuevamente al salón y no levantar sospechas por su ausencia.

Entretanto, los jóvenes en el salón charlaban amenamente mientras esperaban por Candy. Por su parte, Stear observó que su hermano daba fugaces miradas hacia la escalera que conducía a la planta alta y supo que Archie esperaba ansioso el regreso de su prima. Para que Annie no se diera cuenta de esto le pidió el siguiente baile, la chica aceptó con una sonrisa y ambos se dirigieron hacia donde estaban las otros bailando.

Archie sonriendo le lanzó una mirada de agradecimiento al primogénito y cuando la pareja se alejó lo suficiente, sin demora, se dirigió al segundo piso.

Al salir de su habitación Candy se alisaba el vestido antes de dirigirse a la fiesta y cuál fue su sorpresa al descubrir que Archie la esperaba al pie de la escalera. Al verlo, le sonrió y se dirigió a donde él aguardaba por ella.

En cuanto estuvo a su lado, Archie le ofreció su brazo y gustosa lo tomó  
-¿Todo bien Candy?  
-Si...este...sólo necesitaba empolvarme la nariz-  
-Tu estás bellísima, no necesitas de eso para verte hermosa-

Y galantemente, el joven tomó su otra mano para besarla suavemente...pero esta vez sus ojos estaban puestos sobre la chica y no le quitó la mirada de su rostro...ésta reflejaba toda la admiración que le tenía.

El gesto tomó a Candy por sorpresa y en verdad no supo cómo reaccionar. Lo único que se le ocurrió fue sonreír y apresurar su paso para bajar nuevamente al salón donde los otros los esperaban.

Pero en cuanto bajaron, Archie condujo a Candy sin demora al centro del salón y comenzaron a bailar; pero esta vez, la joven sintió algo distinto y para su sorpresa provenía de la actitud de su pareja de baile.

Archie la tomó delicadamente entre sus brazos, pero la acercó hábilmente hacia él y la joven pudo sentir el acercamiento que se produjo entre ambos. Sorprendida ante esto, sólo pudo ruborizarse y sentirse inquieta mientras bajaba la mirada.

El joven la atrajo hacia él de manera firme y posesiva, parecía que no la dejaría ir...aunque la tomaba delicadamente, sintió su mano atrapada en un gesto donde ella apenas y podía moverse. Pero eso no fue todo, lo que más la incomodó fue la persistente y profunda mirada que Archie tenía sobre ella.

El galante joven estaba de algún modo diferente, sus ojos reflejaban admiración y su mirada era profunda y penetrante. Por primera vez, Candy pudo apreciar los intensos ojos castaños que la miraban embelesados.

Esta vez, la mirada del chico mostraba otra faceta que jamás se había visto en él...era profunda y expresaban mucha seriedad. Sintió que había un cambio en él, ya no era el joven de siempre quien le era tan familiar... definitivamente, había algo más que era desconocido y que se reflejaba en esos ojos.

Con timidez, la chica bajó la mirada y luego se dedicó a contemplar a las demás parejas...pero al percatarse de la singular manera en que Archie la abrazaba no pudo más que sentir cierta incomodidad. El joven la sujetaba gentil pero firmemente atrayéndola hacia él. Ambos rostros estaban a poca distancia uno del otro y fue tal el acercamiento que Candy podía percibir el fino aroma de Archie...el perfume de maderas y lavanda la invadía...la esencia de Archie era cautivante haciendo que el joven fuera muy atractivo e irresistible.

Ante esta sorpresiva actitud por parte de su primo, Candy no tuvo tiempo para reaccionar y desconcertada por todo, sólo dejó llevarse por su pareja al compás de la música. Su mirada estaba fija en el salón y no se atrevió a volver la mirada a su acompañante, definitivamente esta noche algo muy extraño estaba aconteciendo con Archie y lo desconoció.

¿Qué era lo que estaba sucediendo?, se preguntaba Candy. Jamás había visto a Archie actuar de esta manera con ella y ciertamente, la estaba confundiendo y todo lo que sucedía la empezaba a inquietar de sobremanera.

Todo esto no pasó desapercibido para el menor de los Cornwell...Archie sabía lo que estaba pasando y suavizó la forma en que la tomaba. Para él, esta era su oportunidad, la había esperado ya por largo tiempo y no quería perderla; sin embargo, notó que la chica estaba tensa e inquieta y por lo tanto muy nerviosa.

Decidió retroceder un poco en sus avances y para aligerar la tensión que se generó entre ambos, comenzó a charlar al tiempo que dibujaba una sonrisa  
-Hacia mucho tiempo que no bailábamos-  
Candy por fin se animó a mirarlo de frente para responderle  
-Eh...si...fue hace mucho tiempo- y al verlo sonreír, le respondió con el mismo gesto pero se le notaba el nerviosismo.

Archie la miró, realmente estaba embelesado al tenerla así entre sus brazos pero el joven sabía que tenía que darle tiempo a la chica para poder abrirse y decirle todo lo que sentía, por lo que optó una pose más amigable y familiar para ella  
-Es una lástima que la Tia Elroy organice estos bailes de vez en cuando, generalmente son grandes eventos...los disfruto mucho- comentó desviando su mirada.

La joven lo miró desconcertada, ¿Qué era lo que le sucedía a Archie?, con duda lo miró y confundida le respondió lo primero que le vino a la mente  
-No quiero imaginarme a la Tia Abuela haciendo esto muy seguido...¡todos en la mansión estuvieron de cabeza por días!-

La respuesta de Archie a este comentario fue una gran sonrisa, al verlo, Candy sonrió con él y siguieron bailando.

El menor de los Cornwell calmó un poco el nerviosismo de su compañera reanudando la charla, aunque no daría tregua a sus galanteos  
-Realmente te ves muy bonita esta noche, me alegra te hayas decidido a usar el vestido que te regalo la Tia Abuela-  
-Si, es hermoso...-  
-Me alegra que te haya gustado, fui yo quien la ayudó a elegirlo-  
-¿En serio?...¿Tú lo escogiste?-  
-Así es- le respondió mirándola fijamente -lo elegí pensando en ti-

La chica supo de inmediato que algo raro estaba pasando, no estaba segura del motivo de todo este galanteo y ciertamente se sintió muy desconcertada. Por su parte, Archie la notó desorientada y turbada por lo que para aliviar la tensión, comenzó a reír.

El menor de los Cornwell reía no sólo para aligerar la tensión generada entre ellos sino porque ademas, éste era su momento, era algo para disfrutar y recordar...algo que había estado esperando desde que la había conocido! Por su parte, ya fuera por la inercia o nerviosismo, Candy comenzó a reír con él.

Pero hubo alguien entre la concurrencia que siguió detenidamente todos los movimientos de la pareja desde que arribaron al salón. Stear, quien bailaba en ese momento con Annie, no perdió detalle de lo que ocurría entre la pareja. Su mirada los siguió detenidamente y tristemente ésta lucía muy decepcionada. Con mucha discreción siguió con detenimiento todo lo que acontecía y veía con cierta seriedad a su hermano; pero, cuando observó como Candy sonreía en los brazos de su acompañante, entonces cerró los ojos por un instante y desvío su mirada por completo. Algo en su interior lo hizo sentir muy incómodo.

En ese momento todo a su alrededor se desvaneció en su mente y aunque seguía bailando con Annie, sus pensamientos lo aislaron de todo lo que lo rodeaba. Meditó y recordó que cuando él bailaba con Candy, la chica se notó distante y sería...pero ahora que bailaba con su hermano era todo lo contrario, estaba feliz y no dejaba de mirarlo.

Desafortunadamente para Stear, todo era una percepción equivocada de lo que sucedía; Candy miraba a Archie con extrañeza y la sonrisa que le dedicaba se debía en realidad al nerviosismo que sentía. Pero lo que el joven entendía de la situación era todo lo contrario y asumió que había admiración y felicidad por parte de la chica hacia Archie.

El joven inventor sintió que algo en su interior fue cerrado súbitamente, era la puerta que él mismo había abierto para darse una oportunidad con Candy...una oportunidad de ser feliz junto a ella.

Pero para él fue muy claro que la joven se sentía más a gusto con Archie que con él y un dejo de derrota lo invadió. Finalmente comprendió que su hermano había ganado la batalla, el galante Archie finalmente lo había vencido.

Serio con estas ideas en su mente, continuó bailando aunque ahora reflejaba en su rostro una mirada sería y con un dejo de tristeza... Se sintió muy decepcionado. Aún así, Stear siguió observando todo lo que acontecía alrededor de la pareja con discreción.

Pero, aún cuando lo hacia disimuladamente, esto no pasó desapercibido para la joven con quien bailaba. Annie observaba a Stear y cuando notó que su mirada se concentraba en un punto, al girar confirmó que el centro de su atención era Candy. No sólo le molestó la idea de que el joven inventor desviara su interés hacia su amiga de antaño, sino que descubrió para su desgracia que su acompañante oficial de baile, Archibald, estaba ahora bailando con ella y sin embargo había algo más.

La manera en que Archie miraba a Candy no era ni remotamente la forma en que el joven Cornwell veía a Annie. Si en algún momento llegó a dudarlo, ahora le quedaba más que claro y estaba confirmado: a Archie le gustaba Candy! El chico no ocultaba ni disimulaba lo que sentía por ella frente a los demás y lo confirmaba con sus innumerables atenciones hacia la joven.

Algo en el interior de Annie fue lastimado profundamente...no sólo en sus sentimientos, sino también en su ego. Muchas veces el que nuestra auto-estima sea lastimada, nos lleva a situaciones complicadas ocasionando que se generen reacciones difíciles de controlar...odio, rencor y deseo de venganza son las más comunes. Y estos fueron precisamente la clase de sentimientos que rondaban en este momento a la Srita. Britter.

Ahora más que nunca, Candy logró sin proponérselo, que su mejor amiga fuera ahora una enemiga en potencia y curiosamente, lo que Annie sentía en ese instante era compartido por otra chica que estaba al otro lado del salón.

Para Eliza Leegan, este fue un tiempo de derrota, todo su esfuerzo y lo que había hecho hasta entonces para separar a Archie de Candy, fue totalmente en vano. Tendría que pensar rápidamente para darle un giro a la situación...no permitiría que la situación continuara. De seguir así, muy pronto Candy se inclinaría afectivamente por Archie y a continuación un compromiso entre ambos sería posible. Nada más de imaginar esto, ponía a Eliza en un estado de rabia y angustia desmedidas, no dejaría que esto sucediera...jamás lo permitiría!

Es curioso que tan solo en esos minutos que estuvieron juntos, Archie y Candy generaron emociones tan intensas y diversas en varias personas. Dos jovencitas miraban con desagrado y furia a la pareja haciendo que ese momento fuera crucial...dentro de poco varios eventos se desatarían a consecuencia de todo lo ocurrido y ellas serían parte importante de lo que estaba por venir.

Y atrapado en todo este remolino de sucesos, se encontraría sin proponérselo, Stear Cornwell Ardley.

* * *

Notas:

Un saludo a todos...mil gracias a todos por su paciencia y el que continúen leyendo la historia.

Ya estoy de vuelta, así que cada semana seguiré actualizando. También agradezco a todos los que me escriben y a cada uno de los comentarios que recibo!

Gracias y espero les guste este nuevo capitulo.

Un abrazo enorme

Adriana


	15. Revelaciones en la Terraza

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 15: Revelaciones en la Terraza

Mientras continuaba la música en el ambiente, las parejas disfrutaban bailando por todo el salón. Todo era perfecto para que el romance floreciera y se sintiera en el aire. Sin embargo, en esta noche, los eventos parecían estar en contra y varios malentendidos y percepciones equivocadas simplemente impedían que se diera.

Mientras Archie continuaba bailando con Candy, Stear lo hacía con Annie y ambas parejas desconocían lo que alguien tramaba en contra de ellos. Ese alguien había estado siguiendo muy de cerca sus movimientos y para entonces maquinaba cómo llevar a cabo sus planes.

La elegante chica supo que era el momento adecuado por lo que se dirigió a su hermano quien se encontraba recargado en una columna muy aburrido y fastidiado.

Neil estaba solo y como el chico arrogante que era, no se molestó en pedirle a chica alguna que bailara con él, ninguna era lo suficientemente bonita o atractiva para tentarlo. Y con su pose arrogante las demás jóvenes lo consideraban un tipo presuntuoso digno de ser ignorado...este era el verdadero motivo por el que el joven estuviera tan solitario.

Aunque esto no le importaba, ya que en su mente sólo había cabida para la hermosa rubia que llevaba tan singular vestido rojo: Candy! Por eso se había esmerado en su arreglo en esa ocasión...como sus primos, vestía un frac negro y curiosamente se veía un tanto atractivo, no tanto como los chicos Cornwell pero cabe decir que se lucía muy bien.

Al ver que su hermana se acercaba, Neil supo que había llegado el momento de actuar y llevar a cabo los planes que ambos habían acordado. Se puso nervioso ya que no estaba totalmente de acuerdo en ayudar a Eliza, pero también se estremeció al pensar que tendría unos momentos a solas con Candy...el estómago le revoloteaba sólo de pensarlo y los nervios lo estaban traicionando...no tenía ni la más remota idea de qué diría y de lo que le hablaría.

Al aproximarse, Eliza le pidió que la siguiera y los dos se encaminaron a un pequeño salón, era perfecto ya que no había nadie a la vista. Una vez ahí, la joven se desahogó con su hermano  
-¡No puedo soportarlo!...Esa harapienta está bailando con Archie...¡Es una descarada!- lo decía mientras apretaba con furia los puños mirando hacia la ventana  
-No entiendo, ¿Qué no era la acompañante de Stear?...-  
-Precisamente, se supone que Archie estaría con Annie, pero esa se las ingenió para estar con él...y ahora Stear está con Annie!- lo decía apretando la mandíbula, realmente estaba furiosa.

Viendo la reacción de su hermana, Neil trató de calmarla  
-Tal vez sea sólo por cortesía...al ser primos no veo nada raro en que bailen...-  
-¡Eres un ingenuo!...- dijo volteando a verlo -¿No te has dado cuenta de cómo Archie mira a esa?...lo tiene como hechizado...no ha dejado de mirarla en toda la noche!-

Los ojos de Eliza irradiaban rabia, toda la frustración que sentía la volcó en contra de la chica Ardley. La joven no sabía que todos sus esfuerzos para arruinar la noche a Candy, en realidad se volvían contra ella, haciéndola pasar por un mal momento y de paso arruinarle a ella la velada.

Pero esa misma maldad de la joven la hizo recapacitar, sabía que tenía que tener la mente fría para llevar a cabo sus planes...así que dejó a un lado sus frustraciones y tomó otra actitud más sagaz.

De pie ahí junto a ella, Neil vio el cambio en la chica...su rígido semblante se transformó en uno más relajado, pero sus ojos mostraron frialdad y eran acompañados por una sonrisa que rayaba en la insolencia.  
-Escucha con atención...esto es lo que haremos. En cuanto termine este baile, pediré a uno de los mozos que le diga a Stear que la Tia Elroy lo necesita, él la irá a buscar. Mientras tanto me acerco a ellos con la excusa de saludar a Annie y propiciaré que Candy se quede sola, eso déjamelo a mi...para ese momento tu te acercas y distraes a la descarada esa mientras llevo a cabo la segunda parte del plan. ¿Has entendido?-

Con confusión en su rostro, el joven no acertó bien a responderle  
-Pero...no...no se qué decirle...tal vez ni siquiera me dirija la palabra...-  
-¡No seas tonto!...sólo necesitas distraerla...dile cualquier cosa, habla sin sentido si quieres, lo que necesito es tiempo para que pueda presentar a Luisa con Stear y que se conozcan-  
-Candy no es tonta, se dará cuenta de que algo tramo si me acerco así nada más...-  
-¡De veras que a veces hasta tú me sacas de quicio! - le respondió alzando la voz -...sólo acércate a la harapienta, conociéndola bien, se pondrá a la defensiva y eso es más suficiente para distraerla y no vea lo que sucede con Stear...¿Ahora lo comprendes?-

Neil miró a su hermana con cautela, sabía que si no la apoyaba sufriría las consecuencias... Aún él tenía sus reservas cuando se trataba de Eliza. Bajando la mirada sólo agregó  
-Lo que tu digas...haré como me lo pides-  
-Muy bien, ya verás que todo saldrá bien y mis planes no fallarán- y dejó ver una sonrisa que se asemejaba más a una mueca llena de maldad.

Sin decir más, salió del lugar dejando ahí a su confundido hermano. Neil sólo se limitó a mirar al techo y con las manos en los bolsillos suspiró...no entendía porque las cosas tenían que ser así de difíciles para él. El estar solo y sin amigos ya era complicado; sus primos siempre lo evadieron y las chicas parecían no aceptarlo. Vislumbraba una vida aislado y solitario, si no fuera por la posición y el dinero de su familia, sería un don nadie.

Hacerle segunda a Eliza nunca trajo algo bueno...al principio, cuando eran pequeños, disfrutaba el hacerle segunda en sus travesuras, pero luego éstas se volvieron maldades que fueron escalando hasta convertirse en vilezas y su proceder estaba lleno de perversidad.

Estaba cansado de todo eso, era más lo que perdía que lo que ganaba...aún su hermana salía perdiendo, sobretodo tratándose de Candy. Pero a Eliza no parecía importarle...no se detendría hasta verla derrotada...aunque últimamente pareciera que entre más se empeñaba en dañarla, más grande era su derrota.

Además, si lo pensaba bien, Candy jamás les había hecho algo como para que la odiaran de esa manera. Neil empezó a buscar en su mente qué fue exactamente lo que Candy hizo para ganarse el odio de su hermana...pero la única respuesta que obtuvo fue la de ser la preferida de Anthony.

Pero su primo había muerto y ya no estaba con ellos...entonces, ¿Porqué seguir con todo esto?...

Ahí de pie en el salón el joven Leegan recapacitaba, pero unos aplausos lo sacaron de sus cavilaciones y supo que tenía que actuar pronto por lo que rápidamente salió para encontrarse con Candy.

Mientras tanto, cuando el vals terminó, Archie condujo a Candy a donde se encontraban su hermano y Annie. La Srita. Britter al verlos acercarse disimuló todo el enfado y coraje que sentía, lo ocultó todo con una amigable postura y con una sonrisa.

Pero Stear no pudo disimular y su actitud era seria, se sentía triste y decepcionado, no era propio de su carácter el pretender. Por lo tanto, que lo único que hizo fue colocarse junto a Candy mirando a la concurrencia...no quería que ella lo notara. Archie y las chicas hablaban de lo agradable de la fiesta, pero Stear permaneció callado sin participar en la conversación.

Estaba ensimismado pensando en todo lo ocurrido cuando se le acercó uno de los mozos  
-Disculpe Señor...Tengo un mensaje para usted, la Sra. Elroy solicita su presencia en el salón de recepción-  
-¿La Tia Elroy necesita verme ahora?- miró intrigado  
-Asi se me lo indicó, por favor vaya que lo está esperando- terminó diciendo al tiempo que se alejó haciendo una venia.

Muy confundido con este menaje, Stear se volvió a los demás y les pidió que lo disculparan un momento. Miró a Candy por un instante y le dijo  
-No tardaré, te dejo con Annie y Archie...vuelvo en seguida- y dio la media vuelta para perderse entre la concurrencia.

Candy sólo le respondió asentando la cabeza. Había notado desde hacía ya rato la seriedad de Stear y pensó que tal vez la Tia Abuela tenía algo que ver en su actitud, sin más continuó charlando con los demás.

Fue entonces que se escuchó una voz y ésta provenía de una persona no muy grata, todos voltearon y la vieron acercarse al grupo  
-Annie querida...¿Cómo estas?-  
-Hola Eliza -respondió y todos miraron sorprendidos a la recién llegada  
-Me alegro que hayas venido y veo que Archie te acompaña esta noche...- miraba al joven sonriendo -Has elegido bien primo, Annie Britter es hija de una de las mejores familias en la ciudad-

Archie no sabía que responder, a decir verdad, él no la había elegido sino que por instancias de la Tia Abuela esa noche se encontraba como su pareja de baile. Por lo que sólo sonrió mirando a la introvertida chica mientras su prima continuaba diciendo  
-Hacia tiempo que no nos veíamos...desde que nos visitaste en casa...has cambiado mucho y luces muy bien esta noche- y con una mirada insinuante hacia Candy continuó  
-Sabes Annie, el ser de buena familia cuenta mucho para destacar en Sociedad, estoy segura que siempre serás bienvenida a donde vayas- volviéndose hacia Annie agregó -Ser fina y elegante es algo con lo que se nace y definitivamente se nota en ti!-

Para la tímida chica el cumplido de Eliza fue bienvenido y qué mejor si lo decía delante de Candy  
-Gracias Eliza, tu también te ves muy bien...- y le dejo ver una sonrisa triunfante  
-Hay que visitarnos nuevamente...te propongo algo, qué te parece si te invito a tomar el té la próxima semana en la Residencia Leegan, Archie puede acompañarnos también...-

Al notar que no fue incluida, Candy se incomodó, sabía que Eliza la había ignorado a propósito para hacerla sentir mal; pero no se dejaría intimidar y lo mejor era apartarse de ella, por lo que se disculpó para no seguir escuchando sus ataques e indirectas...  
-Regreso en un momento, iré al tocador- indicó mirando a Annie y Archie -...les pido me disculpen- y se alejó...quería distanciarse lo mas rápidamente de tan desagradable persona.

Con una mirada de triunfo Eliza vio como se alejaba mientras que en sus adentros se decía...  
-Fue tan fácil apartarla de los demás...ella es tan predecible! Ahora todo saldrá de acuerdo a mis planes..- y continuó con su banal conversación.

Al verla marcharse, Archie quiso seguirla pero fue detenido por Eliza...lo había tomado del brazo al tiempo que le preguntaba algo. El joven se detuvo ante sus impulsos y pensó sería muy obvio su desplante para las chicas si las dejaba para seguir a Candy.

¡Rayos! Se decía...¿Porqué no salió a la defensa de Candy? Tal vez no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo, Candy se alejó antes de siquiera poder reclamarle a su prima. Pero, qué podría argumentar... Eliza era libre de poder invitar a quien quisiera a su casa.

Tendría que soportar la tediosa plática de su no tan querida prima y esperar a que la chica regresara para saber si estaba bien. Se resignó por el momento y sólo pudo ver cómo Candy se alejaba entre la multitud. Le preocupó mucho la reacción de Candy.

Mientras caminaba entre la gente, Candy reflexionaba en lo dicho por Eliza y todo lo dicho lo tomó para si. Esta había sido una noche muy extenuante, primero lo del corsé, luego la actitud rara de Archie...y para empeorar todo, ahora las indirectas de Eliza que fueron como agujas punzantes en su estima...por más que tratara de ser una de ellos, más descubría lo difícil que era.

Quería estar sola, la cabeza le estaba dando vueltas y cuando vio una puerta que conducía al jardin, se dio paso para llegar a la terraza que ofrecía una amplia vista del oscuro jardín. Se acercó a la baranda y miraba con nostalgia el firmamento...se sentía la frescura de la noche y había una tenue brisa que la ayudó a calmar lo agitada que sentía. Por unos minutos cerró los ojos y se dejó llevar por los sonidos nocturnos. Tenía que calmarse, estaba muy alterada.

Pensó que tal vez era inútil que tratara de ser una digna representante de los Ardley...ellos habían nacido con eso a lo que Eliza se refería: Abolengo! Algo de lo que ella carecía.

Aunque, no todo estaba perdido, se dijo, Annie se había criado en el Hogar de Pony y ahora se había convertido en una fina Señorita de Sociedad. Pero la diferencia radicaba en que nadie sabía el verdadero origen de la joven, en cambio, todos en Chicago ahora sabían que Candy era huérfana y que había sido adoptada.

Por eso las personas como Eliza nunca la aceptarían, siempre la verían como un intruso que había llegado para pretender ser como uno de ellos. Seguramente existían más personas como los Leegan, los cuales la rechazarían por su humilde origen.

Candy sintió que esta no sería la única ocasión que alguien la trataría así...ignorándola y además echándole en cara que aunque era parte de una familia muy importante, en el fondo, no era uno de ellos.

Todo esto puso a Candy en un estado de impotencia y tristeza, las lágrimas ya se asomaban en sus ojos y estaba a punto de romper en el llanto. Pero entonces, sintió los pasos de alguien que se acercaba y mirando al cielo se dio valor para contener las lágrimas.

Una voz inesperada la tomó por sorpresa...  
-¡Hola Candy!- ella giró el rostro y descubrió con asombro que se trataba de Neil.

El joven se acercó a ella lentamente, Candy estaba realmente confundida ante esta presencia... con las manos en el bolsillo caminó hacia ella y se detuvo a su lado mirando hacia lo oscuro de la noche.

Candy sólo se quedo inmóvil junto a él, mirándolo confundida por tan amigable gesto de su parte. Acababa de tener un encuentro muy desagradable con su hermana y lo que menos quería es que ahora Neil hiciera de las suyas contra ella, así que se puso a la defensiva...supo que algo tramaba.

Al notar el silencio de Candy, el joven sólo sonrió agregando  
-Linda noche, ¿no crees?-

Al ver que ella no respondía y que lo miraba incrédula llena de desconfianza continuó  
-Veo que me sigues teniendo rencor por lo que sucedió en el pasado... ¿no crees que es momento de olvidarlo todo y ser amigos?- se expresó diciéndolo con mucha sinceridad y continuó mirándola de reojo.

Esto es algo que él no había planeado y le salió del alma...no anhelaba otra cosa más que el poder acercarse a ella, sabía que no sucedería tan fácil como esperaba, pero anheló que la chica pudiera percibir la sinceridad de sus palabras.

Sin embargo, fue tal la sorpresa de Candy, que la chica no supo que responder. No daba crédito a lo que escuchaba...sólo esto le faltaba, el cinismo de Neil! Pero no se dejaría vencer, se decía... por lo que con tono defensivo le respondió  
-Si esto es una treta tuya y de Eliza para embromarme, déjame decirte que no pienso seguir tu juego...ahora soy hija del Sr. Williams y ni tu no nadie podrán cambiar eso y aunque les cueste admitirlo...soy una Ardley! Estoy cansada de tus trucos! No creo una sola palabra de lo que me dices!- esto último casi lo gritó, se encontraba muy enojada y agitada al tiempo que cerraba los puños.

El joven la miró de frente desconcertado, él sólo se había portado amable y sincero con la chica y ella simplemente lo agredió...esto fue demasiado para el Srito. Neil y en un momento de arrebato respondió  
-¿Así es como tratas a quienes son amables contigo? -sonaba agitado -Vine a ti en son de paz y todo lo que me respondes son amenazas! ¿Sólo porque soy un Leegan crees que merezco que me trates así?- esto último lo dijo alzando la voz.

Entonces Candy reaccionó ante la situación que se generó entre ellos...el joven tenía razón, se había comportado amable y cordial con ella, pero su única reacción fue desquitarse con él por lo que Eliza le había hecho...en realidad Neil no tenía la culpa de lo que su hermana hiciera o dijera.

Todo estaba confuso en la mente de Candy...se dio cuenta de que había actuado mal. Bajando la cabeza y con las manos entrelazadas al frente le respondió  
-Lo siento...no fue mi intención comportarse así...- no sabía que más decirle, se sintió muy mal por su reacción y nuevamente sintió que las lágrimas invadían sus ojos. Todo lo que había pasado hasta entonces la abrumaba y era demasiado para ella.

Neal bajó la guardia al verla que estaba a punto de llorar. Fue la primera vez que una actitud de Candy lo desarmó al punto de sentir empatía por ella... La pequeña se veía tan indefensa y frágil... fue entonces cuando Neil descubrió en ella la faceta que todos los chicos Ardley habían experimentado y que tanto los había fascinado: su vulnerabilidad y el deseo de protegerla!

Verla ahí como una niña indefensa en el cuerpo de una joven muy atractiva, fue demasiado para el joven...simplemente cayó rendido ante sus encantos. Su primera reacción fue el de querer abrazarla y decirle que todo estaba bien. Pero sabía que Candy no se lo permitiría y además contaba con su orgullo que se lo impedía.

Se acercó más y se colocó frente a ella. Candy estaba estupefacta, ¿Qué estaba pasando? En su confusión, permaneció inmóvil y sólo pudo alzar lentamente la mirada para encontrarse frente a frente con el rostro de Neil.

Con extrañeza, descubrió que el chico no tenía una postura agresiva o desafiante, al contrario, se le veía consternado y turbado...su mirada era diferente y esos ojos enemigos y fríos de antaño reflejaban ahora cierta calidez, se mostraban inseguros pero había afabilidad. Definitivamente no era el Neil que recodaba.

Con el rostro consternado y una voz suave le dijo  
-No mal intérpretes lo que te digo...en verdad...te pido una disculpa, acéptala...- pausó un momento, respiró hondo y por fin concluyó -...por favor...-

Candy lo miró atónita, ¿Neil Leegan diciendo "Por favor"? No podía dar crédito a lo que sus oídos escuchaban...algo raro y muy extraño estaba sucediendo...estaba paralizada y no sabía que responderle.

En eso una voz interrumpió a la pareja  
-Candy...te he estado buscando...- era la voz de Archie que la llamaba.

Al darse cuenta de que la chica no estaba sola se detuvo en seco, nunca se imaginó que Candy estuviera con otro joven en la terraza...y para su desgracia se trataba del pesado de su primo. Archie inmediatamente se puso a la defensiva  
-¿Te encuentras bien Candy?- y se colocó a su lado en pose protectora, mirando desafiante a Neil.

Candy reaccionó de inmediato ante las palabras de Archie, se dio cuenta de que si no actuaba de inmediato ellos podrían empezar una riña, el joven Cornwell no se oía muy amigable y se notaba molesto.  
-Eh...estoy bien, sólo salí a tomar un poco de aire...y Neil estaba aquí cuando llegué- sabía que mentía pero no tenía opción, sólo miró a Neil esperando que no la desmintiera.

El joven Leegan, miró con seriedad a Archie, comprendía que Candy había dicho eso para evitar una disputa entre ellos. Aún cuando hubiera podido argumentar con Archie, prefirió dejar las cosas como estaban. Continuaría su conversación con Candy en otra ocasión.

Adquirió nuevamente su postura arrogante...se alejó sin mirarla y mientras entraba nuevamente al salón dijo  
-Será mejor que me vaya...este lugar ya es muy bullicioso y concurrido...adiós!- alzó su mano en gesto de despedida.

Ambos vieron como se perdió entre la concurrencia. Archie se volvió a Candy y al verla tan alterada lo inquietó  
-Dime Candy, ¿Te hizo algo ese Neil?- sus palabras sonaban con preocupación y sus ojos la miraban expectantes al tiempo que se situó frente a ella.

Candy evitó mirarlo bajando la mirada, ya desde antes la actitud de Archie la había puesto intranquila, y ahora que estaban solos en la terraza, la incomodó más.

El joven comprendió que este era el momento perfecto para abrir su corazón ante Candy, estaban solos y el ambiente era por demás propicio. Sin aviso, se acercó más a ella, la distancia entre ambos se redujo y estaban solo a un paso el uno del otro...  
-No me has respondido aún...¿Estás bien Gatita?- y con su mano, le levantó el mentón delicadamente obligándola a que lo mirara...la voz de Archie era aterciopelada y muy suave.

Sus ojos se encontraron y la chica percibió en los ojos del joven la misma mirada que alguna vez fue reflejada en otra persona...de inmediato recordó a Anthony.

Los tiernos y cariñosos ojos azules de quien alguna vez considero su Principe, volvieron a su mente. Sólo Anthony la había contemplado de una manera similar... sin embargo, ahora unos vivaces ojos castaños la miraban con la misma intensidad...pero, todo fue diferente con Anthony, ellos compartían un sentimiento especial, entonces ¿qué sucedía con Archie?

Fue en aquel momento que Candy se dio cuenta de que las cosas habían cambiado radicalmente entre ellos...Archie, sentía algo más por ella y ya no se trataba del cariño que había entre amigos o entre primos...era un sentimiento más profundo. Su corazón se detuvo ante la idea y casi la dejó sin respirar, se había quedado de una pieza totalmente inmovilizada.

De pie junto a ella, Archie estaba a punto de declararle todo lo que había querido decirle desde que se conocieron...desde aquella vez que se vieron por primera vez en una tarde lejana junto a la cascada.

* * *

Notas:

Gracias a todos por seguir leyendo y comentando.

Las cosas y situaciones se están poniendo complicadas e interesantes, se que les gustará, sólo tengan paciencia...todo saldrá bien.

Les mando un abrazo enorme y les deseo un buen inicio de semana!

Adriana


	16. Los triunfos de Eliza

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 16: Los triunfos de Eliza

Entre la concurrencia se notó a un joven que caminaba evadiendo a los presentes. Stear se abría paso para llegar hasta donde se encontraba la Tia Abuela. La Matriarca se encontraba charlando amenamente con los invitados y por supuesto que ella era el centro de atención de todos.

Al ver que su sobrino se acercaba, la anciana dibujó una sonrisa e hizo una pausa a lo que decía mientras agregaba  
-...Este es mi sobrino Alistair de quien les hablé, junto con Archibald, ambos estarán a cargo de las empresas y negocios de los Ardley- al llegar su sobrino empezó a presentarlo a cada uno de los invitados presentes -William es el socio principal pero mis sobrinos estarán a cargo también y serán los segundos en tomar decisiones...aunque por el momento están estudiando, pronto empezaran a involucrarse más con los negocios de la familia- agregó orgullosa.

Los que estaban presentes lo miraron con curiosidad, aunque se notaba lo joven que era, la presencia seria y formal de Stear los impresionó. De inmediato le empezaron a cuestionarlo, todos querían conocer un poco más de uno de los futuros socios y dueños del emporio Ardley.

Todo le tomó por sorpresa a Stear y empezando a responder como podía, lo hacía con un tanto de reserva, pero eso sí, con mucha formalidad...fueron varias las indagaciones curiosas y muchas las preguntas.

Para orgullo de la Sra. Elroy y para su propio asombro, el inventor se supo desenvolver bien ante los magnates empresariales que tenía frente a él. Con su sinceridad y en tono formal, daba su punto de vista y expresaba sus opiniones, lo cual fue bien recibido por todos causando una muy buena impresión.

Estaba tan absorto en la platica que no se percató del tiempo que había transcurrido y no fue sino hasta que llegó Eliza que comprendió que estaba en un baile y no en una reunión de negocios.

La joven Leegan no estaba sola, la acompañaba otra jovencita. Originalmente ambas se acercaron a la Tia Abuela para hacer las debidas presentaciones. Luisa Callahan fue recibida con una sonrisa por la Sra. Elroy y aunque la anciana era una mujer quisquillosa y no se relacionaba fácilmente con la gente, sólo le basto que fuera una conocida de Eliza para que se le recibiera de buena manera.

-Tia Abuela, te presento a mi gran amiga, Luisa Callahan- la señalaba al momento que la otra joven se acercaba a la Matriarca haciendo una venía  
-Un gusto- respondió inclinando la cabeza -Callahan...¿Eres acaso pariente de Stephen Callahan?-  
-Es mi padre- respondió con orgullo y Emilia Elroy sonrió con beneplácito al comprobar el buen gusto de Eliza para relacionarse con gente de buena familia.  
-El Sr. Callahan es un viejo conocido y ha sido de gran ayuda para la familia, envía mis saludos a tu padre, es una pena que no nos acompañe esta noche-  
-Papa está en Nueva York por negocios pero le haré llegar sus saludos- agregó tímidamente, la Tia Abuela era una mujer que siempre se imponía a los demás.

Eliza miraba con beneplácito cómo su amiga era bien recibida y el momento de presentarla a su primo había llegado. Se volvió a Stear y dirigiéndose a su amiga con la mirada puesta en el inventor comentó  
-Luisa, quiero que conozcas a mi primo Alistair...Stear, ella es Luisa, una amiga del colegio-

El joven se disculpó con los invitados y se acercó a donde estaban las jóvenes. Al ser presentados ambos se saludaron con una reverencia...Luisa miraba embelesada al chico que tenía enfrente.

Hace unos días, Eliza la visitó para hablarle maravillas de su primo. Luisa al ser una joven que ambicionaba incursionar en la alta sociedad de Chicago, vio su oportunidad con Stear...al fin y al cabo se trataba de un Ardley. Pero nunca se imaginó que el chico en cuestión fuera tan atractivo.

Aún cuando Stear se portó serio y formal ante ella, la jovencita de inmediato quedó prendada por los encantos del joven Cornwell. Para Luisa, esta era la noche de su vida...ilusionada sabía que había posibilidades de relacionarse de alguna manera con él. Usaría todos sus encantos para poder impresionarlo y al ser aconsejada por Eliza, comprendió que tal vez tenía la posibilidad de que ambos se empezaran a frecuentar muy pronto.

La Srita. Leegan sonreía ante el éxito inminente, sabía que frente a la Tia Abuela Stear no se negaría a entablar una amistad con Luisa, así que su mente pronto empezó a idear la forma de que esos dos se empezaran a conocer...  
-Stear...la próxima semana tomaré el té con Annie y Luisa...¿Porqué no nos acompañas? Archie también vendrá- y una mirada inquisitiva se posó en el joven  
-Bueno...no sé...tengo mucho que estudiar...- nerviosamente se disculpó, en realidad no se sentía a gusto con Eliza y mucho menos con una amiga de ella  
-Será sólo una tarde, estoy segura de que no objetarán en el colegio si te ausentas por unas horas- ella no daba tregua y miró a la Sra. Elroy para que interviniera

La Tia Abuela había notado que últimamente su sobrino se la pasaba todo el tiempo entre los libros y sus inventos, ya era tiempo de que empezara a relacionarse con las chicas y ésta era una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, por lo que agregó  
-Me parece bien que acompañes a los demás Stear, pasas mucho tiempo estudiando, necesitas salir de vez en cuando...además tu hermano también irá-

Atrapado entre los argumentos de su Tia y prima, Stear no encontró en su mente una excusa lo suficientemente convincente para negarse. Era obvio que si se negaba se ganaría una buena reprimenda por parte de la Sra. Elroy y miró a Eliza con desconfianza, sabía que detrás de todo esta escena, ella seguramente tramaba algo.

La joven Callahan lo miraba expectante y anticipando un sí de su parte, le dedicó una insinuante sonrisa que no pasó desapercibida ante su inquisitiva Tia Elroy.  
-Esta bien, iré con ustedes pero sólo será por unas horas, necesito terminar un proyecto del Colegio- aclaró seriamente para no dar hincapié a un malentendido

Ante la respuesta las jóvenes sonrieron complacidas y la Tia Abuela aún más. Esta era la ocasión ideal para que Stear entablara amistad con otras chicas a parte de Candy. Desde que la conoció tanto el joven como su hermano se habían apartado de la vida social y ya era momento en que sus sobrinos empezaran a buscar candidatas entre las chicas de sociedad de Chicago.

Con beneplácito, la anciana se acercó a Stear para comentarle  
-Estoy orgullosa de ti Hijo...- lo tomó del brazo para hablarle en privado -te has comportado a la altura de los Ardley frente a los socios de las empresas. Se que tu y Archibald serán de gran orgullo para la familia. Pero también es necesario que te des un tiempo para distraerte, ve con las chicas y diviértete un poco- y volviéndose a Luisa agregó -los libros y tus inventos te tienen muy aislado, procura socializar más- y mirándolo de frente concluyó -creo que es momento de que empieces a hacer amistades con otras jovencitas- y sin más disculpó ante todos y se alejó de ahí.

Fue entonces que el inventor se dio cuenta de la magnitud de los sucesos!...la Tia Abuela ya estaba preparando el camino para que sus dos sobrinos empezaran a relacionarse con las chicas casaderas de buena familia y llegado el momento, eligieran a las que serían las futuras Señoras Cornwell Ardley.

El solo hecho de pensarlo, lo dejó de una pieza. No era exclusivo de Archie el que la Tia se preocupara y ocupara para que conociera a otras jóvenes, sino que también él era parte de sus planes.

Stear no quería conocer a otras chicas y la única persona con quien quería entablar una relación seria era con Candy. Sin embargo, las cosas no iban bien entre ellos y todo estaba de cabeza; además y para empeorar las cosas, Eliza aparecía en escena con una amiga...¡qué casualidad!

De pie ahí, sólo observó como ambas se acercaron a él. Se dio cuenta de que el encuentro con ellas aún no había terminado...  
-Les mandaré la invitación para que tú y Archie vengan a la Residencia Leegan la próxima semana, mientras...¿Porqué no invitas a Luisa a bailar? Necesito hablar con la Tia Elroy y no quiero dejarla sola- y con una mirada de triunfo mientras se alejaba les dijo -...disfruten del baile!-

Ambos jóvenes se quedaron mudos ante lo dicho por Eliza, ni Luisa misma se lo esperaba. La joven con cierto rubor únicamente miró a Stear de reojo para ver su reacción. El inventor no supo que hacer, su caballerosidad le dictaba el invitar a la chica a bailar...después de todo, no quería ofenderla sobretodo tratándose de una amiga de su prima. Presintió que todo era un ardid de Eliza y sin más ella había triunfado sin que él pudiera hacer algo para impedirlo.

Sin otra opción, sólo le hizo una venia a Luisa para que comenzaran a bailar y ambos se unieron a las otras parejas que disfrutaban del vals que en ese momento se escuchaba por todo el salón.

Aún cuando la joven sonreía sonrojada entre los brazos de Stear, el inventor simplemente bailaba serio y con la mente alejada del lugar. Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de la chica por la que suspiraba y para su desgracia, esa noche su proceder era distante y un tanto extraño. Candy no era la chica de siempre y no alcanzaba a comprender el porqué de su cambio.

Miró con discreción a su pareja y notó que la joven estaba sonrojada y con la mirada baja. Pero a diferencia de la que fuera su acompañante esa noche, esta chica sonreía y se notaba que disfrutaba el bailar con él -¡Ojalá y fuera así con Candy!- se decía así mismo.

La noche le estaba jugando una mala pasada a Stear. La emoción que esta chica sentía con él era exactamente la que el joven había tenido con Candy...desafortunadamente, tanto para él como para Luisa, las cosas no se estaban dando como ellos quisieran.

Alguna vez leyó que ..."Hay dos clases de personas en este mundo, quienes quieren y quienes son queridos, no importa a cual pertenezcas, se sufre igual"

Cuán sabias resultaban estas palabras en este Instante. Él estaba ilusionado por Candy pero ella parecía no responderle, así como Luisa se estaba ilusionado y él...ahhhh...simplemente su mente estaba en blanco y no sabía qué opinar al respecto...-¡qué irónica es la vida!- pensó.

Mientras tanto del otro lado del salón, en la terraza principal, otro suceso muy importante se estaba desarrollando.

Los galanteos e insinuaciones de Archie no daban tregua y el corazón de Candy de debatía ante el descubrimiento de que su primo sentía algo único y muy especial por ella.

Ambos jóvenes se encontraban a poca distancia, la mano de Archie levantaba suavemente el mentón de Candy para obligarla a mirarlo. Mientras el corazón de él latía emocionado mirando las tímidas esmeraldas, el de Candy palpitaba nerviosamente.

La mirada de Archie estaba llena de dulzura y admiración por ella...su "Gatita", como la llamaba cariñosamente, se había convertido en su máxima ilusión y en su mente se había fijado la idea de que sería ella el objeto de su cariño y amor...Candy era la chica con quien quería compartir el resto de su vida!

Con la voz suave y aterciopelada empezó a decirle  
-Candy...hay algo muy importante que necesito decirte...- su mirada era más intensa y aunque la chica seguía inmutable continuó hablándole -...se que sólo han transcurrido unos meses desde la muerte de Anthony y estoy consciente de cuánto te importaba...- levantó la vista mirando al firmamento, respiró hondo para armarse de valor y mirándola fijamente agregó -quiero que sepas que yo...- Candy lo miraba perpleja y atónita...temblaba ante el temor de escuchar lo que Archie estaba a punto de decir...

Fue entonces que se escucharon varias voces y ambos voltearon nerviosamente. Dos hombres charlaban y reían al tiempo que salían del salón para fumar en la terraza.

Inmediatamente, Candy se apartó de Archie dando un paso atrás separándose tímidamente de él. Se sentía avergonzada por ser descubierta así por esas personas.

Pero al parecer, ambos señores estaban tan concentrados en su plática que no notaron la presencia de los jóvenes en el lugar. Archie se volvió hacia a Candy y ella con la mirada puesta en la puerta evitando mirar a Archie, le dijo seriamente  
-Será mejor que entremos...Annie debe estar esperando por nosotros- y sin volverse a mirarlo, se encaminó rápidamente hacia la puerta ingresando al salón pasando junto a los hombres que tan oportunamente llegaron.

La respuesta de Archie ante todo esto fue de consternación y frustración. Justo en el momento en el que abriría su corazón a Candy para decirle lo que sentía...fueron inoportunamente interrumpidos...¡Diantres!...se decía.

El decepcionado joven sólo se limitó a ver como Candy huía de escena. Se dirigió hasta la baranda colando ambos brazos sobre ésta...respiró hondo para dejar escapar un profundo suspiro y trató de calmar las miles de emociones que lo inundaban.

Trataba con todas sus fuerzas el de encontrar cierta paz en el torbellino de emociones que lo invadían. Nunca antes había sentido algo tan intenso por alguien...y era imperante y absolutamente necesario que lo expresara. Se dio cuenta de que la oportunidad de confesar sus sentimientos a Candy esa noche simplemente se le había escurrido de las manos. Poco a poco empezó a calmar su agitado ser y mientras lo hacia, todo lo ocurrido vino una y otra vez a su mente.

Al cabo de unos minutos la calma fue restaurada y empezó a meditar en Candy y en todo lo que habían vivido juntos hasta ese entonces. Los recuerdos vinieron a su memoria y hubo uno en especial que recapituló. Fue un día que tuvo una seria plática con su primo Anthony.

Era un día al atardecer...precisamente en la misma ocasión cuando todos fueron a hablar con la Tia Abuela para convencerla de adoptar a Candy...y que por supuesto falló por la intervención de Eliza. Después de tan rotundo fracaso, decidió despejar su mente y se encontraba leyendo plácidamente en el jardín cuando notó que Anthony regresaba de cabalgar.

Su primo se veía tan radiante, nunca antes lo había visto de esta manera. Con curiosidad, se acercó a él  
-¿De dónde vienes que se te ve tan contento?- le preguntó con una mordaz sonrisa  
-Fui a cabalgar con Candy...- el joven sólo se sonrojó tímidamente con la mirada llena de alegría al ser descubierto por su primo.

Archie lo miró con beneplácito, su primo se veía tan dichoso que irradiaba felicidad ...pero dentro de él, surgió un dejo de tristeza acompañado por un tinte de derrota. Tanto para él como para Stear, era evidente a su primo le gustaba Candy, pero a diferencia de ellos, era obvio e indiscutible que a quien Candy prefería era a Anthony.

-Tengo que llevar al caballo al establo, nos vemos durante la cena- agregó el joven Brown sacando a Archie de sus cavilaciones y empezó a alejarse...en eso su primo le habló para preguntarle  
-Dime una cosa Anthony...te gusta mucho Candy, ¿Verdad?-  
-Sí y tu bien lo sabes- se volvió para mirarlo al responderle confundido ante tal pregunta, Archie giró el rostro y miraba a las rosas  
-Prométeme que la harás feliz...- y se volvió para verlo de frente -sabes que ella es muy especial para mi y sólo quiero que...-  
-No necesitas decirlo...- interrumpió -Todos anhelamos que Candy sea muy dichosa...sabes muy bien que haré todo lo que esté a mi alcance para verla feliz...te lo prometo- agregó con seriedad.

El joven rubio desvío la mirada un momento como si meditara en lo que agregaría. En eso se volvió para continuar su camino y mirando a Archie sobre su hombro agregó con un tono grave  
-Si por alguna razón yo no pudiera cumplir con esta promesa, cuento contigo y con Stear... ustedes son los otros paladines de Candy y sé que velarán por su bienestar- y sin más Anthony se alejó.

Por alguna razón la plática con Archie lo había incomodado, tal vez presintió que no podría cumplir su promesa o tal vez era el saber que sus primos compartían los mismos sentimientos que él; no importando qué, decidió no continuar con la conversación... simplemente se retiró.

Archie sólo observó como Anthony se alejaba lentamente al caer la noche y con tristeza evocó la oscuridad que lo iba envolviendo conforme desaparecía en el Rosedal. La imagen de Anthony que se iba desvaneciendo en el crepúsculo fue como un gris augurio ante los acontecimientos que se avecinaban.

Con nostalgia el menor de los Cornwell miraba el oscuro jardín y en su mente empezó a dialogar con el ahora ausente Anthony  
-¿Cómo es que te fue tan fácil conquistar a Candy?...¿Porqué todo estuvo de tu lado para disfrutar de su cariño? ...¿Y porqué me es tan difícil acercarme a ella y decirle lo que siento?...-

Pero la única respuesta a sus preguntas fue un silencio nocturno que acompañado una brisa suave. Pareciera que su finado primo se negara rotundamente a responderle.

Sin embargo el carácter de Archie era tenaz y decidido, seguiría perseverando en su cometido. Este sería sólo un traspié en el camino de conquistar a la que consideraba la chica de sus sueños. Sólo era cuestión de tiempo para reanudar esta charla con ella y pon fin confesarle lo que había guardado por tanto tiempo.

Con un renuevo en su confianza, el joven sonrió y mirando al cielo como si hablara con Anthony dijo con voz baja como hablando para si  
-¡No me daré por vencido...tú tuviste tu oportunidad y ahora es mi momento...pronto yo también tendré la mía!- y sin decir más se giró para dirigirse por donde Candy se había encaminado, desapareciendo entre la gente.

Entretanto dentro de la Residencia, Candy buscaba a Annie entre los comensales. La chica estaba alterada por todo lo sucedido en la terraza; al recordar lo que había pasado tanto con Neil como con Archie, sintió un malestar en su estómago y temblaba tan sólo de pensar en ellos.

Tratando de conservar la calma y la postura, se encaminó hacia la pista de baile, tal vez desde ahí podría ver dónde se encontraba su amiga.

Pero lo que vio la paró en seco. Estaba ta sorprendida ante lo que veía no se dio cuenta de que estaba en plena pista de baile...sólo se concentro en observar que Stear estaba ahí...pero, estaba bailando con otra chica!

Tal vez fueron los eventos ocurridos esa noche o quizás se debía a la debilidad que tenía por no haber comido, pero Candy sintió un malestar muy fuerte en el estómago al ver a esa joven con Stear. Ni ella estaba segura de lo que sentía en ese momento.

Las parejas bailaban y Candy se quedó atónita de pie mientras la música que se tocaba por todo el lugar iba llenando el ambiente con su suave melodía.

* * *

Notas:

Nuevamente les agradezco a todos por seguir la historia.

Pero hoy quiero agradecer especialmente a aquellos que me dejan un comentario pero aparecen como invitados (Guest). Desafortunadamente no puedo responder a tan amables mensajes. Así que se los agradezco desde aquí, todos ellos me impulsan a seguir escribiendo!

Les mando un abrazo enorme y seguimos en contacto!

Adriana


	17. Al final de una intensa Velada

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 17: Al final de una intensa Velada

La noche transcurría plácidamente mientras el baile seguía su curso y los invitados disfrutaban del tan agradable festejo en la Residencia Ardley.

Sin embargo, varios eventos estaban propiciando que la noche fuera más que memorable para algunos. Para Candy ciertamente que lo sería y no por las mismas razones por las que recordaba en aquel baile maravilloso con Anthony.

De pie, inmóvil y con un gesto de sorpresa, miraba a la pareja que disfrutaba del vals... mientras que ellos giraban al compás de la música, la mente de Candy sólo sentía como si estuviera en un carrusel...todo le daba vueltas!

Solamente reaccionó cuando una pareja que bailaba muy cerca, tropezó con ella. De inmediato comprendió dónde estaba parada...estaba en plena pista de baile! Confundida y abochornada, se dio paso de inmediato para alejarse de ahí.

Una mirada fría que era acompañada de una singular sonrisa, siguió cada uno de los pasos y las reacciones de Candy. Del otro lado de la pista de baile, Eliza se había colocado estratégicamente para observar toda la escena. Miró, para su beneplácito, cómo Candy descubrió que su acompañante, Stear, bailaba con alguien más.

La confusión de Candy fue un triunfo para Eliza...asumió que la huérfana se había sentido mal al ser relegada por su primo, sin embargo, ignoraba los verdaderos motivos. Uno de los cuales era su propio hermano Neil.

Aún así, la Srita. Leegan disfrutó del momento pensando que cada uno de sus planes era llevado a cabo exitosamente. Para Eliza, su felicidad dependía de hacer sufrir a quienes se ganaron su odio...ver a Candy, según ella, derrotada le causaba júbilo.

Esto la cegaba tanto que no acertaba a ver su propia realidad...Ya era entrada la noche y ella seguía sola sin que joven alguno la hubiese invitado a bailar. El rechazo que los demás le proferían estaba envuelto por una gruesa venda que le cubría los ojos y la cegaba...ella ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de que nadie la miraba con interés! Tristemente y sin querer, se había amargado su propia velada en pro de su venganza.

En aquel momento, Candy se encaminaba hasta donde había un claro entre la concurrencia y viendo un lugar desocupado se sentó. Entre el bochorno que recién había pasado y la emoción de los eventos en la terraza, se sentía cansada y hasta un tanto aturdida. Con calma y alejada de todos sus amigos, tomó un respiro ante todo lo que estaba sucediendo a su alrededor. Se llevó la mano a su cabeza y bajando la mirada, estaba tratando de apaciguar un poco el torbellino de imágenes y pensamientos que tenía.

Había sido muy extraña la actitud de Archie últimamente y ahora entendía el motivo...el joven sentía algo especial...nunca se imaginó que el menor de los Cornwell tuviera esa clase de sentimientos para con ella. Siempre lo consideró como uno de sus Paladines y el cariño que le tenía no iba más allá del que se tiene por un querido amigo y primo.

Estos pensamientos realmente la estaban consternando. Pero no todo terminaba ahí, también la postura de Neil la desconcertaba. Nunca antes lo había visto comportarse de manera tal amable...es más cuando le reclamó, el modo en el que el joven le respondió fue de forma justificada, pero para acabar de confundirla, la actitud del joven Leegan se transformó de repente...sus ojos se mostraron entonces muy amables y se podría decir que hasta reflejaron cierta afabilidad y gentileza.

En ese momento, sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por Annie...se había acercado sin que la rubia se hubiese dado cuenta  
-Pensé que Archie estaba contigo- sonaba seria y fría  
-Eh...no...- levantando la vista miró a la recién llegada  
-¿Sabes dónde puedo encontrarlo?- y miraba a la multitud como buscándolo -Como es mi acompañante y pronto partiré a casa, necesito pedirle que me escolte- esto último lo recalcó muy bien para que Candy lo entendiera perfectamente  
-No sé donde puede estar- mintió -puedes esperar conmigo mientras regresa- agregó mirándola amablemente mientras se ponía de pie junto a ella.

Ambas sintieron la incomodidad que se generó súbitamente en el ambiente...hacía mucho desde la última vez que habían estado a solas. Candy creyó que era una buena oportunidad para hablar con su amiga de antaño y poder reanudar su amistad. Mirándola con reserva comentó  
-Annie...hace mucho desde la última vez que nos vimos a solas- y pausando un poco continuó -...me gustaría mucho que fuéramos nuevamente amigas...como lo éramos en el Hogar de Pony...-

Con la mirada fría y el rostro inmutable, la joven respondió  
-No se a qué te refieres...yo no tengo nada que ver con el Hogar de Pony- esto fue un duro golpe para Candy que la dejó sin habla  
-...soy Annie Britter y lo que sucedió entonces no tiene nada que ver con lo que soy ahora, por lo que te pido no vuelvas a mencionar el Hogar...no cuando estés conmigo y ni se lo menciones a nadie más!- sus palabras sonaban firmes y se veía muy decidida a olvidar todo su pasado.

-Pero Annie...- trató de hacerla recapacitar en lo que decía -el Hogar de Pony fue como nuestra familia...-  
-¡Pero ya no lo es!- la interrumpió -Si no te molesta, te pido de favor que no me asocies más con ellos...y lo mejor para ti será que tambien te olvides del Hogar ahora que eres una Ardley...- sin querer Annie mostraba todo el rencor contenido hacia Candy con la mirada y la joven sólo se quedó de pie sin saber qué decir, su mirada reflejaba mucha tristeza y estaba al punto de las lágrimas  
-Por favor, si llegas a ver a Archie, le dices que lo estoy buscando...estaré con mis padres y pronto partiremos- sin decir nada más y sin importarle los sentimientos de Candy, se dio la media vuelta y la dejó con un palmo de narices.

Las lágrimas se asomaban en los ojos de Candy...no lo podía creer! Annie estaba totalmente cambiada y la única oportunidad que tuvieron para amigarse se había perdido. Nunca se imaginó que la chica guardara tanto rencor al recuerdo de ser una huérfana y al de haber vivido en el Hogar de Pony.

La Srita. Pony, la Hermana María y todo lo que representaba el Hogar, fueron el refugio que Candy buscaba cada vez que se sentía triste. No entendía porqué su amiga guardaba un sentimiento tan distinto y opuesto al de ella.

En ese momento, justamente cuando se sentía tan deprimida y sola, una voz la volvió a la realidad del baile...  
-Candy...te he estado buscando por todo el lugar, ¿Qué haces aquí...dónde están los demás?-

La chica sólo acertó a mirar hacia donde provenía la voz y procurando que las lágrimas no salieran, se agarraba fuertemente de su vestido en un gesto por tratar de contenerse.

El joven la miraba preocupado, la chica se notaba visiblemente alterada y consternada. Stear se acercó a ella y con una postura protectora y con voz muy suave le preguntó  
-¿Qué te sucede Candy?...hace rato que te noto extraña...no eres la de siempre...- finalmente se había dado el valor y lo había dicho! Esto lo tenía consternado y lo había atribulado toda la noche  
-Yo...no...yo no me siento bien- dijo quedamente desviando la mirada hacia un lado  
-...- la miró con inquietud, sabía que algo le pasaba ya que sus ojos estaban vidriosos y con lágrimas a punto de salir...la contemplaba apesadumbrado, su interior le gritaba que insistiera y averiguara lo que ocurría, pero su mente le repetía una y otra vez que era mejor así... permanecer callado a su lado hasta ella se decidiera a hablarle.

Pero el mutismo de la chica fue hermético...ella visiblemente trataba de impedir que sus lágrimas rodarán por su rostro y no podía decirle nada sin que se soltarse a llorar.

Con mucho auto control de su parte, el inventor le ofreció su brazo y sin dejar de mirarla le dijo  
-Ven conmigo...será mejor que te lleve a tu habitación. Sea lo que fuere estarás más cómoda arriba, alejada de todos- y con una tierna mirada continuó diciéndole -te sentirás mejor una vez que descanses...-

Ella instintivamente lo tomó del brazo y ambos se encaminaron lentamente evadiendo la multitud y pausadamente, se dirigieron hasta el segundo piso. Los dos iban callados y pensativos, sin que alguno se atreviese a decir nada.

Al llegar a la puerta, Stear la abrió lentamente y la condujo al interior. Una vez dentro la chica se quedó de pie junto a la cama, dándole la espalda al joven...con la mirada baja y perdida, un par de lágrimas ya rodaban por sus mejillas. El inventor entendió que Candy quería estar sola pero un gran impulso lo llevó a su lado en lugar de abandonar la habitación.

-¡Se ve tan vulnerable!- pensó Stear mirándola de perfil...y en sus adentros sintió el enorme deseo de abrazarla, el de protegerla, el de decirle que contaba con él y que todo estaría bien...nunca antes había sentido un deseo tan intenso como lo experimentaba ahora. Pero Candy estaba ausente, ensimismada en algo que la abatía y que el joven desconocía.

La miró fijamente por unos segundos y comprendió que no era el momento de dejarse llevar por lo que su corazón le dictaminaba a gritos que hiciera. Tenía que tomar las riendas del auto control sino terminaría confesándole cuánto se preocupaba por ella y sobretodo...cuánto la quería!

Por lo que sólo le tomó la mano, se la besó suavemente y se despidió de ella diciendo  
-Buenas noches Candy...gracias por ser mi acompañante esta velada...descansa y espero que te sientas mejor muy pronto-

En contra de su voluntad y haciendo uso de todas sus fuerzas, se encaminó hacia la puerta agregando  
-Le diré a la Tia Abuela que estas cansada y con dolor de cabeza, también te excusaré con ella pidiéndole disculpas por abandonar la fiesta...- y sin mirar atrás salió de la habitación.

En cuanto Stear cerró la puerta, Candy empezó a llorar desconsoladamente. Se dejó caer sobre su cama y abrazando la almohada dejó salir todo lo que la había estado angustiando y agobiando toda la noche.

Sus lágrimas fueron el escape a tanta emoción contenida, habían sido varias las personas que le causaron tales agitaciones...Neil, Archie, Eliza, Annie y hasta el propio Stear!

Permaneció llorando hasta que el agotamiento y la desolación la sumieron en un profundo sueño. Realmente todo lo ocurrido la había agotado en extremo.

Mientras tanto, en la planta baja, la gente seguía disfrutando de la fiesta. Ya la noche estaba avanzada y algunos de los presentes se estaban despidiendo de los anfitriones agradeciéndoles por tan placentera velada. La Tia Abuela, recibía con agrado todas las felicitaciones y muestras de gratitud que los invitados le expresaban, se despedía de ellos con un movimiento de cabeza mientras George acompañaba a la puerta a los más distinguidos.

Caminando por el salón y como buscando a alguien, Archie iba de un lado a otro buscando a Candy pero no lograba verla entre la multitud. Sin embargo, una voz conocida llamó su atención  
-Archie!...Archie! Aquí estoy!- decía Annie con emoción  
-...- el joven sólo se volvió para descubrir, muy a su pesar, que era Annie y no Candy quien lo llamaba  
-Te he estado buscando...¿Dónde estabas- la joven de la emoción no se dio cuenta de que sus palabras sonaban más a un reclamo que a una pregunta casual  
-Eh...estaba en la terraza, salí a tomar un poco de aire...pero dime, ¿Has visto a Candy y a Stear?- mencionó a su hermano para no levantar sospechas -...parece ser que no los encuentro por ningún lado-

La joven Britter sabía perfectamente que él estaba interesado en buscar a Candy, pero muy astutamente dijo  
-Me pareció verlos bailando por allá- mentía mientras agregaba -...mi familia y yo pronto partiremos...- y con el rostro encendido por el rubor le preguntó -¿Te gustaría bailar una vez más antes de que regrese a casa?- ni ella misma pudo creer lo que decía, se había armado de valor y llena de audacia lo había invitado a bailar!

Archibald miró con sorpresa la petición de la joven pero comprendió que no podía negarse dándole una excusa ya que era su deber como acompañante el estar a su lado y por supuesto, bailar con ella. En su afán de permanecer al lado de Candy, él había descuidado a Annie y sintió un poco de remordimiento; la joven no tenía la culpa de lo que Archie estaba pasando esa noche, sobretodo si se refería a los incidentes en torno a su prima.

Por lo que con un gesto galante y cautivador, le dedicó una venía y ofreciéndole el brazo, la guió al centro del salón para bailar con ella. Está de más decir que la chica le respondió con una enorme sonrisa al tiempo que se sujetaba de su brazo.

Para Annie, este fue su mayor éxito y se sintió triunfante. Mientras bailaba con Archie, sintió que lo osado de su proposición había sido una verdadera conquista, por fin se había dado el valor y parecía que su estratagema había resultado.

Sin embargo, en la mente de Archie sólo había cabida para una chica y no era precisamente aquella con quien estaba bailando.

Pero con todo lo sucedido esa noche, el joven tenía ahora otra perspectiva en mente. Mientras bailaba con Annie, comenzó a mirarla con más interés, como estudiándola y sin querer empezó a compararla con Candy. Esta chica era bonita, refinada y un tanto elegante...pero, carecía de la vivacidad, alegría y frescura de su prima.

Se dio cuenta, de que la belleza exterior de las personas puede fácilmente verse opaca ante la hermosura interior. Candy brillaba y era deslumbrante ante los demás...era algo muy natural en ella, sin que la chica hiciera algo por tratar de destacar o sobresalir. Descubrió con beneplácito que eso era lo que más le fascinaba en "Su Gatita". Definitivamente ella era única y por eso le gustaba tanto.

Fue entonces que fue sacado de sus cavilaciones al distinguir a Stear bajando por la escalara y dirigiéndose hacia donde se encontraban George y la Tia Abuela.

Sabía que seguramente Candy estaría con ellos y en cuanto terminara el vals, iría en busca de la chica... Desde su encuentro en la terraza no la había visto y le inquietaba saber la reacción que la joven tendría para con él después de lo que fue "casi" confesado en ese lugar.

El joven inventor con paso decidido llegó hasta donde se encontraba la Tia Elroy, esperó pacientemente hasta que ella notara su presencia y se desocupara de la charla que sostenía con los presentes. La anciana advirtió la presencia del joven y se dirigió a él preguntando  
-¿Dónde esta Candice? Algunos de los invitados ya se están retirando y es importante que esté con nosotros para despedirlos-  
-De eso quería hablarle Tia Abuela...- dijo nerviosamente y tratando de que los demás no escucharán -Candy...no se siente bien, sufre de una jaqueca y ya se retiró a sus habitaciones-

La Sra. Elroy se mostró sorprendida ante la noticia...sonrió a los que estaban junto a ella y se alejó unos pasos para poder hablar en privado con Stear  
-¿Pero qué es lo que le sucede a esa chica? ¿Es algo serio? Podemos llamar al doctor para que la venga a ver...- su tono sonaba preocupante  
-No es necesario Tia...ella...sólo tiene dolor de cabeza- sabía que mentía pero lo último que quería es que la anciana subiera y se diera cuenta del mal estado anímico de Candy -la acompañé a su habitación y me pidió que me disculpara con usted de su parte por abandonar el baile sin despedirse...en este momento ya debe estar descansando-

Con un tono un tanto molesto le respondió  
-¡Esa muchacha...Debió venir a mí directamente y decírmelo! En fin...me consuela saber que ya te hiciste cargo de todo y de que está bien; por favor permanece a mi lado para despedir a los invitados. Mañana a primera hora iré a ver cómo se encuentra- y se encaminó hacia una pareja que la esperaba impaciente.

El joven Cornwell respiró aliviado, su plan con la Tia, había dado resultado...por el momento. Pero tendría que avisarle a Candy que por la mañana la Tia preguntaría sobre su estado de salud. Pensó que sería una buena idea el escribirle una nota antes de retirarse a dormir, explicándole todo para que no se contradijera al día siguiente frente a la Tia Elroy.

Cuando se giró para encaminarse a donde estaban George y su Tia, se dio cuenta de que su hermano y Annie venían a su encuentro. Ver a la chica muy sonriente del brazo de su acompañante y a Archie de buen humor, llamó su atención. Tal vez él había cambiado de parecer y realmente disfrutaba la velada con Annie Britter.

No estaba seguro si en algún momento el menor de los hermanos había hablado con Candy, pero la actitud de su prima y lo alterada que estaba le decían que muy probablemente así fue  
-¡Entonces debió ser Archie!- se decía a si mismo -ese debió ser el motivo por el que Candy estuviera tan extraña y ahora está tan triste...algo pasó y es muy probablemente ese algo tiene que ver con mi hermano!- concluyó diciéndose.

Cuando la pareja arribó hasta donde estaba Stear, el joven inventor miraba con mucha seriedad a Archie. Por el contrario, Archie, sin sospechar le sonreía...para su hermano eso fue demasiado...si algo pasó entre él y Candy, su querido hermanito pagaría por eso!

-Dime Stear...¿Dónde está Candy?, no la veo por ningún lado- comentó el galante hermano

Con el rostro serio y tratando de contenerse le respondió  
-Candy ya subió a su habitación...tiene mucha jaqueca y ya se retiró a descansar-  
-¿Jaqueca?...pero dime, ¿Está bien?...¿Ya llamaron al doctor? Tal vez sea algo grave- dijo con un tono intranquilo  
-No es necesario, estará bien y fue ella misma quien insistió en que no llamáramos al doctor...me aseguró que con un poco de reposo estaría bien- mentía nuevamente...ojalá y fuera sólo eso se decía a si mismo...y adelantándose a su hermano concluyó -dejemos que duerma y por la mañana sabremos si es necesario llamar al médico-

Archie sólo asentó con un gesto y por el tono de voz de Stear sabía que era mejor dejar así las cosas. La visitaría por la mañana y hablaría con ella, tal vez todo fue a causa de lo ocurrido en la terraza...-será mejor aclarar las cosas cuanto antes!- se decía.

Pero la sorpresa fue mayor para Annie, ella sabía que el verdadero motivo de la indisposición de la chica era lo que se habían dicho hace un rato. Notó lo triste y desconsolada que lucía cuando hablaron del Hogar. En sus adentros sintió un poco de remordimiento, pero el que Candy no estuviera en escena propició para que Archie bailara una vez más con ella...y es más, el joven estaba ahora más sonriente con ella que al principio.

Su conciencia fue acallada por su egoísmo y soberbia; sabía muy bien que Candy no revelaría su secreto...el de que ella también era huérfana y que provenía del Hogar de Pony, esto la hizo sentir aliviada y llena de confianza en su triunfo.

Pero había que disimular...sabía perfectamente que los dos chicos "adoraban" a Candy  
-Espero que Candy se recupere pronto, por favor envía mis saludos- se dirigió a Stear pretendiendo estar interesada en la salud de la chica  
-Claro que si Annie, se los daré-

Los invitados poco a poco empezaron a abandonar el lugar, ya era casi la media noche y todos los que quedaban sabían que muy a su pesar, pronto tendrían que dar por terminado el tan encantador baile.

Los Britter se acercaron a los jóvenes para indicarle a su hija que era el momento de despedirse de los anfitriones y partir. Annie no quería separarse de su galante acompañante pero el momento de decirse hasta pronto había llegado.

Se acercaron a la Sra. Elroy para agradecerle por la velada y ella recibió más que gustosa el cumplido. Miraba con agrado que Archie y Annie se veían muy bien juntos y se congratuló pensando que ella lo había propiciado.

La realidad era otra, Archie se portaba tan galante como siempre y si estaba con Annie fue por obedecer a su querida Tia, no por opción personal. Es más, ahora más que nunca quería correr al lado de Candy para saber si estaba bien...sobretodo después del encuentro de ambos a solas.

Así que la mente del joven estaba por más ausente de lo que sucedía en ese momento y para colmo, esto lo distrajo de algo que lo tomó por sorpresa. Annie al despedirse de todos le preguntó a  
-Entonces Archie, ¿Nos vemos la semana que viene en casa de Eliza?-  
-...- él había estado tan distraído en sus pensamientos hacia Candy que la miró sorprendido sin saber que decir  
-Claro que irá y también lo acompañará Stear- comentó alegremente la Tia Elroy

Sin saber que responder, ambos hermanos muy confundidos, sólo acertaron a afirmarlo todo con un gesto  
-Muy bien...- respondió Annie sonrojada -entonces nos veremos en la Residencia Leegan...Buenas Noches a todos...Buenas noches Archie!- e hizo venias a todos pero sin dejar de mirar al joven que era el centro de su atención y mientras se alejaba, se volvía de vez en vez para darle furtivas miradas.

Para los chicos Cornwell, de pie junto a su Tia, esto no pasó desapercibido...y por supuesto que para la anciana tampoco, por eso ella sonreía gustosa. Era muy obvio que la Srita. Britter tenía una particular preferencia por Archie.

Fue entonces que el menor de los hermanos advirtió la magnitud de los acontecimientos, la joven había quedado prendada de él y su Tia aprobaba todo! Sintió una fría ráfaga recorriendo su espalda al darse cuenta de lo complicado que serían las cosas desde ese momento... ahora sí que estaba metido en un embrollo!

Y desafortunadamente para Archie, todo esto era solo el inicio...pronto vendría un torbellino de eventos en donde él tendría que defender con todo y contra todos el cariño que sentía por Candy.

* * *

Notas:

Nuevamente agradezco de todo corazón cada uno de sus comentarios! Como se me dijo, esa es mi paga!

Les pido disculpas si la noche del baile llevara tantos capítulos para narrar, pero sentí que muchos detalles tenían que darse para explicar todo lo que se viene.

Por favor tengan paciencia, muy pronto todo empezará a salir a luz y nuestra querida Candy tendrá más de un dilema en puerta.

Les deseo un lindo fin de semana...

Un abrazo enorme

Adriana


	18. Reflexiones en la noche

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 18: Reflexiones en la noche

Finalmente, los últimos invitados fueron despedidos y acompañados a la salida. La Tia Elroy estaba más que satisfecha por el rotundo éxito de la fiesta y se congratulaba también por los otros logros obtenidos en la velada...los referentes a sus sobrinos.

Con una gran sonrisa se despidió de los chicos Cornwell y de George  
-Ha sido todo un éxito...la gente no paraba de decir lo grandioso que fue el baile!-  
-Felicitaciones Sra. Elroy, sin usted nada hubiera sido posible- le indicó George con sinceridad, sabía cuánto ella se había esforzado para lograrlo y se merecía el cumplido  
-¡Estuvo magnífico com siempre Tia!- agregó Archie entusiasmado

Pero Stear permaneció callado, su mente no estaba para dar cumplidos; sólo quería despedirse cuanto antes para subir y escribirle la nota a Candy. Si no lo hacia, mañana ambos podrían tener problemas al no concordar con la historia de la supuesta jaqueca de la chica.

Sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos...  
-George, antes de retirarte quiero que le pidas a Dorothy que vigile y cuide de Candy, parece que no se siente bien...también que nos avise si es necesario que llamemos al médico- el rostro de la Tia Elroy inmediatamente cambió por otro de preocupación -Sólo espero que no sea nada grave-  
-Lo haré de inmediato Madam- y despidiéndose se dirigió hacia el mayordomo para que le avisara cuanto antes a Dorothy.

Sin más que decir la anciana se despidió de sus sobrinos  
-Quiero decirles que ambos me han hecho sentir muy orgullosa ante todos, les agradezco todo el apoyo que me han brindado...los dos me hacen muy feliz - y su mirada estaba llena de cariño, sus palabras estaban cargadas con aprobación y satisfacción- los espero mañana a desayunar antes de que partan al colegio...buenas noches!- acertó a decir la Tia Abuela mientras se dirigía a las escaleras.

Los jóvenes se despidieron de ella y al encontrarse solos se miraron con cierta reserva. Stear quería preguntarle a Archie qué fue exactamente lo que sucedió entre él y Candy, sus sospechas lo guiaban a deducir que la actitud de Candy fue provocada por su hermano.

Pero Archie no estaba de humor para que se le dieran reclamos, es más, quería evitar una confrontación con su hermano...el haber seguido a Candy y bailado con ella eran motivos suficientes para que Stear lo hiciera, sin embargo habían otros motivos más que sólo él sabía... pero en ese momento, sólo quería retirase a sus habitaciones.

Necesitaba tiempo para pensar y lo único que quería hacer ahora era descansar. Tendría que poner en claro en su mente el cómo acercarse a Candy para poder explicarle lo que sucedió en la terraza y por fin acabar de declararle lo que sentía. También tenía que analizar las cosas muy fríamente con respecto a Annie.

Sin más, se despidió de Stear y sin dar tiempo a nada, se encaminó hacia las escaleras para desaparecer por el segundo piso.

La actitud de su hermano sacó de sus casillas a Stear, solo en el salón se preguntaba el porqué no lo detuvo y lo cuestionó... El inventor se enojó consigo mismo por no ser capaz de enfrentar a Archie y como siempre, su hermanito se había escapado como lo hacia de antaño ante el ser descubierto ante una travesura.

Sin embargo, había algo mucho más apremiante por hacer... Ya habría tempo para que ellos tuviera una muy seria conversación. Y se dirigió prontamente a la biblioteca para escribirle una nota a Candy, en el papel que estaba escribiendo se leía...

"Candy, espero que te sientas mejor. Tuve que decirle a la Tia Abuela que tenías una leve jaqueca y que insististe en no llamar al médico. Mañana ella te preguntará por lo ocurrido, por favor dile que no fue nada grave y que sólo querías descansar. No se bien qué fue lo que te ocurrió pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y si en algún momento necesitas hablar, sabes bien que estaré ahí para apoyarte. Te veo durante el desayuno...Buenas noches. Stear"

Con la nota en su mano, el inventor recordaba cuán desolada y triste lucía Candy al acompañarla a su habitación...pero, pensándolo bien, una confesión de Archie, por más que la tomara por sorpresa no la pondría así. Si había rechazado a Archie, su hermano no se vería tan tranquilo... En definitiva había algo muy extraño en todo esto y mañana por la mañana lo averiguaría.

Se dirigió rápidamente al cuarto de Candy y una vez frente a la puerta, sintió cómo su corazón empezó a latir desmesuradamente...el sólo pensar que ella estaba tras de esa puerta lo ponía intranquilo. Quería entrar y constatar por él mismo que ella estaba bien.

Entonces, para su sorpresa, todo le fue develado...por fin había entendido lo que es estar unido y en conexión a alguien...ya que en ese momento, él podía sentir la angustia de la chica acompañada de toda su tristeza como si él mismo la padeciera.

-De esto es lo que se trata el estar enlazado a alguien!- Se decía interiormente -...el compartir tanto la felicidad como el infortunio...- Con sorpresa descubrió la realidad que estaba de frente y que ya no callaba más: definitivamente él estaba enamorado!

Con manos temblorosas por la emoción de la revelación que tuvo, lentamente introdujo la misiva bajo la puerta y alzando su mano para recargarla en la madera se dijo susurrando  
-No importa lo que pase...siempre estaré a tu lado, aún cuando sólo esté en silencio! Buenas noches...mi querida Candy!- y sin más, se alejó lentamente con las manos en los bolsillos hacia su habitación.

Pero dentro del aposento, Candy estaba sobre la cama tan ensimismada que no se percató de la pequeña nota que había sido deslizada por debajo de la puerta. Su corazón estaba en un hilo y no se deba cuenta de lo que ocurría a su alrededor. Es más, se encontraba firmemente abrazada a su almohada, acurrucada y todavía con el vestido de gala puesto, ni siquiera se había quitado los zapatos. Estaba muy confundida, pero sobre todo, muy dolida.

Es cierto que las actitudes de Archie y Neal la tenían muy desorientada, inclusive el ver a Stear con esa chica la intrigaba...pero definitivamente lo que la tenía en este estado fueron las hirientes palabras de Annie.

Nunca se imaginó que la amiga de su infancia, aquella a quien ella tanto quería, fuera quien la lastimara de esta manera. Annie fue siempre su como la hermana que nunca tuvo y ver la manera en que su relación había cambiado tanto y de esta forma, le dolió...ahora la chica era fría, distante y obviamente ella se negaba rotundamente a ser su amiga, por lo menos como lo fueron antes.

Candy se giró para mirar al techo...pensaba que tal vez era mejor que todo sucediera así. Si ella quería ser una Ardley, tal vez debería tomar la posición de Annie y olvidar lo que sucedió en el pasado...las palabras de la joven retumbaban constantemente en su mente como si fueran un fuerte eco  
"...y lo mejor para ti será que tambien te olvides del Hogar ahora que eres una Ardley"

La chica con lágrimas rodando por su rostro se decía  
-¿Tengo que olvidarme del Hogar de Pony para ser una Ardley?...¿Tengo que hacerlo para que finalmente me acepten y ser como una de ellos?- susurraba tristemente

La joven sintió que el corazón se le encogía...nunca antes lo había considerado, pero en ese momento parecía que era la única salida. Ella anhelaba con todo su ser formar parte de la familia y tener la aprobación de todos, especialmente el de la Tia Abuela.

Comprendió que ya no era más una chica huérfana en el preciso momento en que la adoptaron; ahora pertenecía al clan y era parte de ellos. Además, algún día ella volvería a abrir su corazón y querer a alguien...deseaba con todo espíritu que aquel a quien llegara a amar, estuviera muy orgulloso de ella.

Entonces, Candy por primera vez y sin querer, meditó en la posibilidad de llegar a querer a alguien más... Con la muerte de Antony, ella se había cerrado por completo a esta idea... llevaba su dolor y luto muy dentro de si, sin siquiera pensar que llegado el momento ella podría volver a sentir algo especial por algún otro joven.

Súbitamente e inesperadamente, vinieron su mente tres rostros...eran los de Archie, Stear y hasta el del mismo Neal!

Por lo súbito del cambio en sus pensamientos, se levantó para dirigirse a la ventana, se encontraba inquieta y consternada. De pie, mirando al oscuro del jardín recordó el Rosedal de Anthony en Lakewwod.

Los recuerdos y las viejas memorias junto a Anthony vinieron como un collage de imágenes en donde los dos jóvenes compartieron momentos inolvidables. Cada uno de ellos eran evocaciones de tiempos felices en que estuvieron juntos. Pero esos días ya eran parte del pasado, no podía seguir viviendo de estas remembranzas...Anthony se había ido para nunca más volver a su lado!

Fue entonces que comprendió que era el momento de cerrar definitivamente el capitulo con el joven Brown...si no quería pasar el resto de su vida sola con sus recuerdos, tenía que hacer un lugar en su corazón para alguien más y no podría hacerlo si Anthony ocupaba gran parte de su ser interior ...en ese instante, Candy decidió que la ocasión había llegado y empezaría desde ese día, a cerrar poco a poco el capitulo concerniente a Anthony!

Los rayos de la luna bajaban por la ventana atravesando las cortinas de tul blanco tul iluminar a la confundida joven que se encontraba de pie mirándola...ella estaba tratando de entender qué es lo que haría desde ese momento y en su confusión, trataba de encontrar un poco de paz a su afligido corazón.

Miraba hacia las estrellas que brillaban tenuemente preguntándose cuál de ellas sería el que fue su primer amor...en cuál de esas constelaciones estaba su querido Anthony!

Con susurros empezó a dialogar con él, ahora más que nunca necesitaba un confidente...y quien mejor que aquel con quien compartió tanto cariño...  
-No se en que lugar estás ahora Anthony...pero sé que desde donde estés, puedes ver ahora que estoy muy triste y confundida, me gustaría que estuvieras a mi lado...- bajo la mirada hacia el jardín -las cosas han cambiado mucho desde que te fuiste, a mi me hubiera gustado que todo siguiera igual, pero ya nada es lo mismo... Hoy me di cuenta de que las personas cambian...y una de ellas es Archie...-

Se detuvo un momento en su imaginaria conversación, no sabía si era correcto hablarle a quien tanto había querido tanto de algo así, además, ellos eran primos...  
-...él...él siempre fue muy lindo conmigo, tan galante y amable...no estoy segura de lo que siento por Archie...no sé si es sólo afecto o algo más...- la joven cerraba los ojos y se tocaba la cabeza con una mano tratando de poner orden a su mente -...también no sé que pasa con Stear...- y se detuvo

Empezó a recordar que con Stear las cosas eran un tanto diferentes. Cuando lo vio con esa chica en sus brazos, se sintió confundida y un revoloteo de mariposas se dejó sentir en su estómago. Últimamente él se había convertido en su gran amigo y confidente...la había estado ayudando con el colegio, con su superación personal, ambos estaban compartiendo mucho.

Entonces súbitamente recordó aquel trozo de papel donde el inventor había escrito tan bellas y emotivas palabras. ¿Sería acaso esa joven la inspiración para que las escribiera?...La reacción de Candy fue llevarse las manos a la cabeza para sacudirla de un lado a otro tratando de poner orden al caos interno que tenía...¿Porqué se sentía así...porqué la inquietaba tanto esta idea?

-Ayúdame Anthony!- suplicaba al ausente joven mientras las lágrimas la invadían nuevamente... -Por favor dime ¿Qué debo hacer? Quisiera saberlo para estar segura de tomar la mejor decisión- suplicaba.

Pero el silencio nocturno continuaba a su alrededor y la invadía sin remedio ...era como si nuevamente esa noche Anthony se negara a responder. Casualmente, en esa velada dos de sus primos, Archie y Candy, habían buscado el consejo del joven para sólo encontrar el gran silencio que deja una ausencia...una inesperada partida a causa del infortunio.

* * *

Notas:

Nuevamente agradezco a todos el que continúen con la historia. He recibido mensajes diciéndome que ven que Candy sufre mucho...bueno, no es que lo haga a propósito, es que el madurar cuesta. Necesitamos a nuestra amiga muy segura de si misma para todo lo que se viene.

Créanme, a mi no me gustan los dramas innecesarios, sólo quiero hacer esto lo más real posible, haciéndolo también más creíble.

No desesperen, pronto habrán cambios.

Les mando un abrazo enorme y gracias por sus comentarios, son la paga a mi tiempo y esfuerzo!

Adriana


	19. Los anhelos de la Tia Abuela

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 19: Los anhelos de la Tia Abuela

El desayuno fue servido puntualmente a las 9 de la mañana. Aún cuando todos se habían acostado tarde la noche anterior, la Sra. Elroy insistió en que se respetara la hora, aún y cuando era domingo.

El gran reloj del salón dio las campanadas anunciando la hora, y los sirvientes empezaron a colocar en la mesa los alimentos que se encontraban listos para degustar y ser servidos.

Para sorpresa de la Tia Elroy, ninguno de sus sobrinos se había presentado; con un gesto de desaprobación, presentía que los jóvenes seguirían durmiendo. Pero antes de sentarse a comer, quería saber cómo había amanecido Candy y como se encontraba su estado de salud...sin tardanza mandó llamar a Dorothy.

La mucama se presentó de inmediato ante su presencia y le explicó que Candy continuaba descansando. Le informó que hacia unos minutos había entrado a su habitación para ver si tenía fiebre o daba síntomas de estar resfriada, pero encontró a la chica durmiendo tranquilamente y no había motivos por lo cual alarmase.

Con agrado ante las noticias, la anciana respiró aliviada...lo último que necesitaba era que Candy cayera enferma. Quería disfrutar de la mañana con sus sobrinos antes de que partieran al colegio y cuidar de la jovencita era lo que menos quería hacer ese día.

Le pidió a Dorothy que se retirara y sin más, pidió que se le sirvieran de desayunar.

Lo que ignoraba la Tia Elroy es que la mucama estaba muy preocupada por Candy. Esa mañana muy temprano había ido a su habitación y con sorpresa la encontró durmiendo aún con el vestido de fiesta...estaba firmemente asida a la almohada. Desafortunadamente también descubrió que la chica había estado llorando, se le veía en el rostro las marcas dejadas por las lágrimas en el discreto maquillaje que ella le había aplicado el día anterior. Se le veía muy cansada y desmejorada.

Rápidamente le tocó la frente y con alivio comprobó que no había fiebre. Candy era muy susceptible a enfermar cuando estaba triste y si alguien lo sabía muy bien era la misma Dorothy.

Al notar lo cansada que lucía, decidió no despertarla para cambiarla por su ropa de noche y sólo la cubrió con el cubre-camas. Sería mejor dejarla descansar.

Y mientras se dirigía a la puerta se volvió para mirarla preguntándose qué fue lo que había sucedido para que Candy estuviera así. La noche anterior la recordaba radiante y muy feliz, se suponía que disfrutaría mucho del baile...la mucama estaba realmente intrigada y preocupada.

Cuando tomó el cerrojo de la puerta para salir, su mirada distinguió un papel en el piso y al agacharse a recogerlo, descubrió que se trataba un mensaje para Candy.

-Esto puede esperar-, se dijo y sin más, sólo lo colocó sobre la cómoda junto a la cama para que Candy la leyera al despertarse, luego abandonó silenciosamente la habitación. Volvería después para comprobar que estuviera bien.

Cuando daban casi las 9:30 AM, una figura bajó lentamente por las escaleras. Se notaba que el joven apenas y había podido conciliar el sueño la noche anterior. Sus ojos, a pesar de llevar los anteojos, mostraban la falta de descanso... además su rostro estaba marcado con un ceño de preocupación.

Al entrar al comedor saludó a la Tia Abuela, se sentó junto a ella y de inmediato le sirvieron el desayuno  
-Perece que sólo somos nosotros Tia-  
-Así es...- respondió mientras saboreaba su té- Candy sigue durmiendo y Archie no ha bajado aún-  
-¿Cómo está Candy?¿Se encuentra bien?- la interrogó con preocupación

La anciana sólo levantó la mirada y observó lo demacrado que Stear lucía esa mañana. No se había percatado, pero parecía que el joven no había podido conciliar el sueño en toda la noche.  
-Candice está bien, ya Dorothy me lo ha informado y al parecer aún sigue descansando-  
-...- el joven sin querer dejó escapar un respiro de alivio que no pasó desapercibido por la Tia y ella lo miraba más atentamente mientras Stear sólo tomaba café  
-Parece que no descansaste bien anoche- agregó la Sra. Elroy tratando de descubrir el motivo  
-...es que con la emoción del baile, me fue difícil conciliar el sueño...- mentía bajando la mirada, pero qué más podía decirle...¿que había estado pensando en Candy toda la noche?

-Y dime...¿Te divertiste anoche?- su pregunta estaba cargada de doble sentido, la anciana indirectamente quería indagar sobre la joven amiga de Eliza que ambos habían conocido la noche anterior y también quería escuchar las impresiones que el inventor tenía sobre Luisa  
-Ehhh...si Tia, lo disfruté mucho- parecía que Stear tendría que seguir mintiendo, el baile para él fue desastroso  
-Me alegra saberlo, a excepción de la jaqueca de Candice, todo resultó excelente- exclamó mientras marcaba muy bien lo de Candy, ya que en realidad se refería a ella como su dolor de cabeza.

El inventor seguía ensimismado y mirando hacia la ventana recordaba el comportamiento distante de Candy hacia él. Estaba tan concentrado en eso, que sólo le respondía sin pensar con monosílabos a las preguntas de la Tia Abuela, además estaba cansado y con mucho sueño. Pero no fue sino hasta que una expresión por parte de la anciana lo alertó del gran error que estaba cometiendo  
-Me alegra que pienses tan bien de Luisa Callahan- exclamó gustosa la Sra. Elroy  
-...- el joven sólo la miró desconcertado, ¿en qué momento él había dicho eso? Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que su querida Tia lo estaba llevándolo a un callejón sin salida para que él respondiera a la curiosidad de ella y sin querer había admitido indirectamente que Luisa fue el principal motivo por el que disfrutó tanto del baile...-¡rayos!- se decía a si mismo, había caído en la trampa de la astuta anciana.

En ese momento un saludo llamó la atención de ambos, era Archie que se incorporaba a desayunar con ellos. Al contrario de su hermano, el menor de los Cornwell se veía relajado y muy descansado...se sentó al otro lado de la Tia quedando de frente a Stear  
-¿Quién es Luisa Callahan Tia?- preguntó el recién llegado mientras le servían  
-Es la amiga de Eliza- la Tia respondía sonriente y agregó -anoche nos la presentó...ella es hija de uno de los abogados de la familia, ya la conocerás durante la reunión en casa de los Leegan la próxima semana-

Archie miró desconcertado a su Tia, ella no era usualmente amable con las personas que acababa de conocer, pero si bien había escuchado entes de que entrara, su hermano Stear pensaba muy bien de esta chica.

Esto se estaba poniendo interesante, se dijo en sus adentros y por lo que quiso saber más  
-Vamos Stear, cuéntame más de Luisa!- mientras miraba a su hermano con curiosidad  
-Este...yo, no sé...en si, sólo platiqué un poco con ella y bailamos solamente una vez, eso es todo...- agregó nerviosamente el inventor mientras era observado bajo las miradas inquisitivas de su Tia y hermano.  
-Pues debe haber causado una muy buena impresión en ti, nunca te escuché hablar de otra chica que no fuera Candy- Archie tomaba su té dejando ver una sarcástica sonrisa

El inventor por primera vez deseó ser hijo único...los comentarios de Archie no le causaron en absoluto ninguna gracia y ya se las vería con él, pero por ahora necesitaba salir bien librado de esta y con ingenio agregó  
-Ya lo descubrirás por ti mismo...- y con una gran sonrisa continuó -durante la reunión que los dos tendremos con ellas y si no me equivoco tú irás acompañando a Annie Britter, ¿no?- ese fue un golpe bajo a su hermano y Stear lo sabía  
-...- de la impresión, Archie casi se ahoga con el té y sólo alcanzó a toser  
-Pero Archie, ¿estás bien?- preguntó la Tia sorprendida  
-Archie está tan emocionado con Annie que sólo el mencionarla lo pone así Tia- y Stear dejó escapar una sonora carcajada que fue acompañada por la Tia Elroy.

Mientras Archie trataba de recuperarse, miró a su hermano con unos ojos que tranquilamente hubieran podido rebanarlo en pequeños pedacitos...el comentario no le había hecho ninguna gracia. Pero le resultó divertido el incidente y contagiado por los demás, empezó a reír con ellos.

La Tia Abuela estaba más que feliz, sus dos sobrinos por fin parecían tener cada uno, a una chica en mente para cortejar...¿Qué más podía pedir? Sus planes iban de maravilla. Más que nunca se sintió satisfecha.

Con Archie, las cosas parecían ir encaminadas...lo había estado observando durante la fiesta y para su agrado vio lo sonriente que estaba, especialmente en el último vals que disfrutó con Annie. Sabía que no había motivos por los cuales preocuparse cuando de Archie se trataba.

Pero muy al contrario de su hermano, la conducta de Stear le pareció extraña. El joven le pareció distante durante la fiesta...y ahora daba señas de que no había dormido y obviamente no tenía apetito ya que sólo estaba tomando café sin probar alimento. Se le notaba cansado y muy pensativo...esta no era su actitud de siempre, la que normalmente era la de un chico conversador y alegre.

En su interior, la anciana pensó que tal vez todo se debía a la amiga de Eliza...quiso suponer que todo esto era a causa de la emoción que el inventor sintió al conocerla y con su usual timidez, era lógico que reaccionara así. Y es que no encontraba otro motivo...tenía que ser ese...

Aunque pensándolo bien y analizando mejor las cosas, se decía la anciana, para un joven tan reservado y sensible como lo era su sobrino, le sería de mucho bien el empezar a conocer otras chicas, eso definitivamente le ayudaría a madurar su carácter.

Con una sonrisa que no supo ocultar, decidió que desde ahora, se dedicaría más a Stear. Sabía muy bien que con Archie no había problema, su sobrino era desenvuelto y no tenía dificultad alguna para llamar la atención de las jovencitas; pero al contrario de su hermano, el mayor de los Cornwell se aislaba mucho y su vida social era casi nula.

Confiando en su buen juicio y opinión en el asunto, la Tia Elroy pondría manos en el asunto y ayudaría a que Stear se desenvolviera más en la sociedad, como lo hacía Archie. Su deseo era que encontrara una jovencita de buena familia para algún día tuviera a una relación seria y sentara cabeza.

La Tia Abuela sabía que ante todo, inclusive antes que los negocios de la familia, tenía que velar por los intereses familiares...y estos dos hermanos eran ahora su prioridad. Con la ausencia de Anthony, los chicos Cornwell se convirtieron en los únicos herederos en línea de sucesión directa después del Sr. Williams.

Las futuras señoras Cornwell desempeñarían un rol importante en la familia y por lo tanto en las decisiones del clan. Los jóvenes tendrían que elegir sabiamente a sus esposas ya que una mala elección podría tener consecuencias desastrosas y ella lo sabía de primera fuente.

Los recuerdos y memorias vinieron a su mente, pero hubo una en particular que llenó sus pensamientos en ese momento. Recordó todo el infortunio que padeció su sobrina Rosemary cuando decidió casarse con el joven Vincent Brown, el padre de Anthony.

Aunque la joven fue en contra del deseo de sus padres, ella finalmente consiguió que su familia cediera y aceptara...se desposó con el hombre que amaba. Para la Sra. Elroy, este fue un gran error, algo le decía que su sobrina pagaría las consecuencias...pero como quería mucho a Rosemary decidió acallar su opinión apoyando a la joven en su elección.

Pero desgraciadamente, el tiempo le daría la razón y la sabia anciana no se equivocó en su juicio, aunque su percepción fue equivocada y no tenía nada que ver con el cariño que ambos sentían, sino que los problemas surgieron por otras circunstancias.

Al principio todo le fue bien a la joven pareja, sin embargo y con el paso de los años, los negocios de Vincent como marino lo llevaron por el mundo dejando a una joven esposa solamente en compañía de un pequeño...su hijo Anthony.

El Capitán Brown por diversas razones y circunstancias, pasaba muy poco tiempo al lado de la joven y del bebé...fueron muy contados los momentos en que la Tia Abuela recordaba haber visto a Vincent disfrutando del ambiente familiar con ellos. Y como consecuencia, su relación con Anthony se tornó distante aún a tan corta edad.

Al caer enferma Rosemary, el pequeño Anthony quedó prácticamente solo y si no hubiera sido por la acertada intervención de Sra. Elroy, el niño hubiera crecido y se hubiera educado solamente bajo la supervisión de tutores y de la servidumbre.

Por eso, al morir su madre, Anthony quedó directamente bajo la tutela de la Tia Abuela. Vincent en su dolor al quedar viudo, decidió que continuaría con sus viajes y cedió la educación de su hijo a la ahora matriarca de la familia. Por eso la anciana se había encariñado tanto con su sobrino...ella había sido como su madre al quedar huérfano de madre y con un padre permanentemente ausente.

Lo que era desconocido para la anciana era que en realidad el Sr. Brown se sacrificó por su hijo...sabía perfectamente que Anthony era el segundo en sucesión en la familia. Con sus negocios no hubiera podido darle al pequeño la educación que como un Ardley requería, no tenía el tiempo para dedicarse al niño. Con todo su amor de padre, Vincent prefirió hacerse a un lado y optó por cargar con la culpa y tal vez sufrir una futura indiferencia por parte de su hijo.

Por mucho tiempo la anciana culpó al Sr. Brown, pensaba que de cierto modo, con su comportamiento y de manera indirecta, ocasionó toda la desgracia en su familia...pensó que tal vez si él se hubiera dedicado más a su esposa, la enfermedad de Rosemary no hubiera avanzado tanto en tan poco tiempo.

Cuando miraba lo enferma que estaba su querida sobrina, la Tia Abuela, en su mente, quiso entender que más que la enfermedad, fue la soledad lo que acabó finalmente con ella... simplemente la joven se dejó vencer a pesar de tener a su pequeño hijo.

Obviamente, la Tia Abuela estaba muy equivocada, su percepción fue totalmente errónea...la enfermedad de Rosemary fue inevitable y aún si hubiera contado con el apoyo incondicional de su esposo, cosa que si tuvo...y su constante presencia, las cosas hubieran continuado su rumbo; ella de cualquier forma, se hubiera encontrado con su destino.

Pero todo esto estaba oculto a la matriarca y permanecería así por el momento...ella buscaba un culpable para la desgracia y lo encontró en Vincent. Para la Tia Elroy era más fácil culpar a alguien que aceptar lo inevitable.

Pero todo tiene su momento, la verdad finalmente saldría a la luz y se daría a conocer algún día.

Mientras tanto ella seguía culpando a otros de la desgracias familiares que recayeron sobre su sobrina y Anthony. Más de una ocasión llegó a pensar que sólo tal vez, si todo hubiera sido un poco diferente con Vincent, Rosemary aún seguiría con ellos y era muy probable que también Anthony estuviera vivo.

Con la muerte de Anthony, la anciana recapacitó mucho en la sucesión de eventos que llevaron a que la familia perdiera una importante rama familiar y es que no sólo se perdió una familia, sino también a los herederos directos, dejando al Sr. Williams como el único responsable de todo... Y éste al no disponer de descendencia directa, el clan únicamente contaba con los Cornwell para mantener la estirpe y linaje familiar.

Aquí cabe mencionar que para la Sra. Elroy, a Candice no se la consideraba como un miembro genuino de la familia para que perpetuara el nombre de los Ardley...no señor, para Emilia, Candy era sólo un capricho de Williams y para nada se le consideraría, llegado el momento, en la legítima heredera de todo el emporio familiar.

La Tia Elroy al recordar este pasaje de su vida y mientras continuaba desayunando con su sobrinos, se prometió a sí misma que la familia jamás volvería a pasar por tan duros y difíciles momentos. Ella creía firmemente que la buena elección a la hora de contraer matrimonio no sólo aseguraba el bien de la pareja, sino el bienestar de todos también.

Por eso, no daría tregua en la búsqueda de jóvenes que fueran aceptables y sobretodo, intachables para que sus sobrinos sentarán cabeza y fueran felices. No, de ninguna manera permitiría que la situación por la que su querida sobrina Rosemary atravesó, se volviera a repetir.

* * *

Notas:

Nuevamente los saludo agradeciendo todos sus comentarios...los que recibo con mucha alegría!

Perdón si sienten que este capitulo se desvió un poco contando sobre Vincent Brown, pero confíen en que más adelante, este personaje será de mucha ayuda... Es un adelanto!

Les mando un abrazo enorme...y a quienes no puedo responder sus amables palabras por ser invitados de la página, les doy las gracias desde aquí. Y aquellos lectores silenciosos...también!

Seguimos en contacto...hasta la próxima!

Adriana


	20. Sintiendo celos?

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki y Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 20: Sintiendo celos?

La luz del sol atravesaba dócilmente las cortinas de tul en la habitación e iluminando todo el lugar, a la vez dejando tras de si, una cálida sensación en el ambiente.

Los rayos acariciaban traviesamente a un rostro que finalmente había encontrado un poco de paz al despuntar el amanecer, pero con su brillo despertaron poco a poco las esmeraldas con las que jugaba.

Candy abría lentamente los ojos tratando de recordar dónde estaba y qué es lo que había pasado...la luz del sol la cegaba un poco y su reacción fue apartarse de ahí buscando la sombras para poder ajustar su mirada al lugar.

Con sorpresa notó que aún seguía vestida con su atuendo de gala, sólo un cubre-camas la cobijaba ...ella no lo recordaba. Se talló los ojos para acostumbrarse a la luminosidad del lugar y cuando finalmente pudo enfocar bien, descubrió para su desconcierto, que el reloj marcaba más de medio día...en realidad eran las dos de la tarde!

De un salto se incorporó para poder cambiarse de ropa, sabía que la Tia Abuela la retaría si se enteraba que ella se había quedado en cama hasta esas horas. Se dirigió rápidamente al baño para poder sumergirse en la bañera. Con alegría notó que Dorothy ya la había preparado.

Al entrar pudo notar en el espejo las enormes ojeras que tenía...ahora empezaba a recordar; había estado llorando amargamente toda la noche y ahora sus ojos que estaban muy hinchados, eran los que pagaban las consecuencias.

Rápidamente se lavó la cara y se desvistió para sumergirse en el agua... aunque estaba un tanto fría por el tiempo en que tardó en usarse, la frescura del agua fue bienvenida y le sirvió para despejar los pensamientos de tristeza que llevaba consigo.

En eso oyó que alguien entraba en la habitación, seguramente era Dorothy  
-Estoy en el baño!- dijo alzando la voz

La puerta se abrió y la mucama entró llevando en la mano su ropa para que se cambiara  
-Buen día Candy, ¿Cómo te sientes?- la miraba preocupada  
-Buen día Dorothy...ahora que estoy tomando un baño, mucho mejor- y dejo ver una sonrisa  
-Nos preocupaste mucho a todos...la Tia Elroy y los otros se la ha pasado preguntando por ti toda la mañana-  
-¿En serio?...lo siento- dijo bajando la mirada -no era mi intención que se preocuparan por mi...-  
-El agua debe estar fría, no debiste meterte así, sal pronto antes de que enfermes de verdad y cámbiate...también te traje algo de comer, te espero afuera- y cerrando la puerta la dejó sola con sus pensamientos

Mientras miraba el agua, Candy recordó gradualmente todo lo que había acontecido la noche anterior. Hubieron muchas emociones pero ninguna le afecto tanto y fue tan profunda como la conversación con Annie. Pensó que desde ese momento tendría que alejarse un poco de ella, no era conveniente seguir con encuentros como este y lo mejor sería el evitarlos. Si, lo más sensato sería apartarse.

Pero por el momento, había algo más importante que hacer...tener en claro lo que pasó Archie. No quería que el sentimiento que ambos se tenían, cambiara por un malentendido. Se prometió darse tiempo para pensar en la decisión que tomaría...nunca había considerado a su galante primo como el joven por quien su corazón se inclinaría.

Pero pensándolo bien, nunca había meditado el concebir en amar a alguien más que no fuera su adorado Anthony. Desde que lo conoció, asumió que el cuento de Hadas lo viviría con él...sin embargo, ahora que no estaba, tendría que empezar a considerar a otros chicos y hasta entonces sólo Archie había dado muestras de afecto indicando que estaba interesado en ella.

Aún cuando todavía habían rastros de dolor en su corazón por la pérdida de Anthony, ya era tiempo de superar esas heridas...recordó que esa madrugada se había decido y prometido el cerrar ese capitulo...era ya el momento de seguir adelante y buscar su felicidad. Se dio cuenta de que no sería fácil, pero descubriría poco a poco lo que su interior le dictaminara para poder encontrar nuevamente el amor en alguien más.

Se sumergió en lo frío del agua para poder despejar sus pensamientos...estos se disiparon como si se hubieran disuelto por completo y emergió tomando una bocanada de aire que la revitalizó por completo. Se sintió mucho mejor!

Salió prontamente de la tina y de inmediato se vistió. Al salir su amiga la estaba esperando con una sorpresa...la Tia Abuela había venido a corroborar si la joven se encontraba bien.

La anciana la miraba seria y ella sólo acertó a saludarla  
-Buenos días Tia-  
-Veo que ya estas mejor, y no son días, son tardes-  
-Si...me siento mejor, gracias-  
-Anoche debiste haberme dicho que no te sentías bien... nos preocupaste a todos-  
-Lo siento- respondió bajando la cabeza -... no fue mi intención-  
-Me alegro que Stear te haya acompañado, por lo menos alguien cuido de ti mientras no te sentías bien-

Al escuchar el nombre de su primo, levantó la mirada  
-¿Stear?- se le había olvidado por completo que fue él quien la acompañó a su habitación  
-¿Acaso no lo recuerdas?- la miró con sorpresa  
-Bueno, si...Stear me trajo aquí y...- la chica empezó a recordar todo...de cómo el joven la había ayudado al llevarla a su habitación para que nadie viera cuando estuvo a punto de llorar en plena fiesta  
-Le pregunté si se necesitaba llamar al doctor pero me dijo que insististe en no hacerlo, pero por las dudas ya está aquí y va a revisar que estés bien, te noto pálida y no tienes buen semblante- agregó firmemente  
-Yo...me siento mejor...no creo que sea para tanto-  
-No me contradigas, el doctor subirá en un momento...además necesitas estar bien, tienes exámenes en el colegio esta semana y con jaquecas no podrás rendir nada bien- y encaminándose a la puerta agregó -después de que te revise el médico quiero que permanezcas aquí y descanses- y mirando a la mucama finalizó -Dorothy, en cuanto el doctor salga de aquí dile que lo espero en la biblioteca, te quedarás a cargo de Candice y me informarás de todo- finalmente salió cerrando la puerta tras de si.

Ambas jóvenes se miraron aliviadas y Dorothy le comentó

-Lo siento, no tuve tiempo de avisarte que te estaba esperando-

-No te preocupes Dorothy...-

-Dime una cosa Candy, ¿Qué te sucedió anoche? Te ves pálida y cansada-

-...este, pues...anoche...yo...- Candy no sabía si contarle o no, definitivamente no podía mencionar la charla de Annie -...no me sentía bien porque recordé mucho a Anthony...- sabía que mentía, pero la excusa era en parte verdad

-Vamos Candy, no pienses así...se muy bien lo que el joven Anthony significó para ti...pero deberías superar eso para darte cuenta de que tal vez haya otro joven que siente algo muy especial por ti-

-¿A quién te refieres?- preguntó muy sorprendida

-...- la mucama la miraba con dilema, no sabía si decirle que había notado que uno de los jóvenes Cornwell le tenía ciertas atenciones y un parecía tener un cariño muy especial por ella

La charla fue interrumpida cuando el galeno tocó la puerta y Dorothy de inmediato le dio paso para que examinara a la joven.

Después de revisarla, el Dr. Jacobs le dijo que su diagnóstico apuntaba que las jaquecas probablemente eran a causa cansancio por estudiar tanto y por la falta de apetito, la encontraba muy delgada. Le recetó ácido acetilsalicílico (que años después sería conocido como Aspirina) para controlar los dolores de cabeza. También pidió que comiera más y que por el día de hoy solamente descansara.

Al terminar la consulta, Candy comió algo para poder tomar el medicamento y sin más, el doctor dio por concluida su visita y se retiró seguido por Dorothy.

La joven quedó nuevamente sola en la habitación con sus pensamientos...se sentó al borde de la cama y mirando por la ventana se cuestionaba...

-¿A quién se referiría Dorothy cuando mencionó que había alguien más que sentía algo por mi? ¿Acaso se trataba de Archie?- no podía pensar en alguien más...

Pero sintió un hueco en el estómago al pensar que tal vez se refinería a Neil...sacudiendo la cabeza rechazó esta idea. El joven Leegan nunca se había portado amable con ella y mucho menos frente a los demás, solamente había mostrado ser afable con ella durante su encuentro en al terraza la noche anterior.

Su mente trataba de ver y recordar detalles tanto de Archie como de Neil, buscaba en sus memorias indicios que le dijeran si había algo que confirmara sus sospechas.

De Neil no pudo encontrar nada, pero de Archie fue todo lo contrario.

Muchas fueron las ocasiones en que el joven se portó galante...desde que se conocieron fueron varias las insinuaciones que tuvo para con ella. Desde ese día en la cascada cuando se vieron por vez primera y hasta el baile con Antony, Archie galanteaba abiertamente con ella...ya fuera con guiños, besándole la mano o con palabras dulces, como el de llamarla "traviesa" o "señorita gatita".

Solamente sus coqueteos disminuyeron cuando supo que el elegido de Candy fue su primo Anthony. Pero aún así, los galantes modos de su primo siempre estuvieron presentes.

Fue entonces que sus cavilaciones se distrajeron por algo que le llamó la atención...un papel que estaba sobre la cómoda y del que no se había percatado antes. Se levantó para tomarlo y para su sorpresa vio que se trataba de una nota de Stear; la abrió con cuidado y entonces leyó...

"Candy, espero que te sientas mejor. Tuve que decirle a la Tia Abuela que tenías una leve jaqueca y que insististe en no llamar al médico. Mañana ella te preguntará por lo ocurrido, por favor dile que no fue nada grave y que sólo querías descansar. No se bien qué fue lo que te ocurrió pero quiero que sepas que puedes contar conmigo y si en algún momento necesitas hablar, sabes bien que estaré ahí para apoyarte. Te veo durante el desayuno...Buenas noches. Stear"

Con sorpresa descubrió que todo este asunto había salido bien librado con la Tia Elroy gracias a la intervención de Stear...el joven había procurado ocultar todo sucedido la noche anterior ante la Tia y su plan dio resultado.

Sin embargo, aunque la nota la recibió tarde, todo salió bien librado; la supuesta jaqueca resultó ser el pretexto perfecto y la Tia Abuela no sospechaba nada. Se sintió muy aliviada y a su vez, estaba muy agradecida con el joven inventor.

Pero algo la angustió en ese momento y fue el que su primo la hubiese visto tan mal. Gracias a él ninguna otra persona se percató de lo desconsolada que había estado anoche y sentía que le debía una explicación...pero, ¿le diría lo que pasó con Annie?...no, eso era imposible ya que se descubriría el secreto de la joven Britter. Tal vez podría hablarle lo que pasó en la terraza... pero, hablarle de lo que sospechaba de Archie la puso aún más nerviosa...de alguna forma sintió que no era lo correcto. Entonces, ¿Qué le diría?

En ese momento, le vino otro recuerdo que la consternó más. En su mente se plasmó nuevamente la imagen de Stear bailando con aquella chica y Candy sintió un gran vacío en el estómago. Recordó el impacto que le causó el verlos bailando juntos...

Desafortunadamente, son muchas las ocasiones en que la mente puede llevarnos a suposiciones erróneas y eso era lo que le estaba sucediendo a Candy. Todo lo que estaba aconteciendo le abrumaba y confundía mucho, sus pensamientos revolotearon sin cesar sacando vagas conclusiones. Cuando no se está enfocado y uno se deja llevar por las emociones, sin pensar fríamente, las deducciones pueden ser completamente erróneas. Y peor aún, el actuar bajo este inestable estado emocional, puede acarrearnos graves consecuencias.

La joven rubia pensaba en Stear y súbitamente recordó las palabras escritas en aquel papel que encontró en su libro...sin bases suficientemente validas y dejándose llevar por sus emociones, concluyó que tal vez el joven inventor se refería a esa chica y era a ella a quien le dedicaba esas tiernas palabras. Algo muy dentro de Candy se inquietó de sobremanera.

El pensar que hubiera otra persona en la vida del inventor la incomodó mucho, el joven se había convertido en su gran apoyo y amigo...desde que se conocieron, ambos llevaron una gran amistad y si había alguien en quien ella podía confiar plenamente, se trataba definitivamente de Stear.

Últimamente habían tenido un acercamiento, no sólo por lo del colegio, sino como parte de una gran amistad que estaba surgiendo. El compartir con el inventor sus pequeños logros, sus gustos, los anhelos...y como lo hizo la noche anterior, también sus tristezas, la hacían sentir bien a su lado.

Pero ahora que entraba en escena otra chica en la vida de Stear, sintió que las cosas cambiarían entre ellos... y no le gustó para nada la idea. Tal vez su primo ya no tendría tiempo para disfrutar en mutua compañía y era muy probable que toda su atención se fijará en su nueva amiga. Con dolor Candy comprendió que tal vez esto significaba el inicio del fin de la tierna amistad que había surgido entre ellos. ¿Porqué tenía que pasar esto? ¿Porqué las cosas tenían que cambiar? Se preguntaba una y otra vez.

En ese momento, Candy sin siquiera imaginarlo, empezó a sentir algo que nunca antes había experimentado, o por lo menos no lo había sido tan fuerte como lo era ahora...ella sin querer empezó a ser intranquilizada por un sentimiento confuso y éste estaba lleno de aprensión...se trataba del viejo enemigo del amor, los celos!

Todo sus consideraciones fueron interrumpidas cuando Dorothy entró para llevarle una charola con el té, de inmediato la chica puso todos sus pensamientos a un lado y le preguntó

-Dime Dorothy...¿Has visto a Stear?-

-Al joven Stear lo vi hace un rato- respondió intrigada mientras le servía la bebida caliente

-Quisiera hablar con él Dorothy, le podrías pedir por favor que venga a verme- la miraba expectante mientras saboreaba del té

-Creo que eso no será posible Candy, los jóvenes partieron al colegio hace ya unas horas-

El rostro de Candy reflejaba una marcada desilusión, obviamente ya no fue posible verlo ese día y tendrían que esperar hasta el siguiente fin de semana para hacerlo; así mismo, tampoco podría agradecerle por todo lo que la ayudó...esto también tendría que esperar.

Al notar Dorothy su cambio, la miró extrañada

-Ambos jóvenes estuvieron muy preocupados por ti y querían venir a verte, pero la Sra. Elroy se los prohibió...dijo que tenías que mantener reposo bajo las órdenes del médico-

-Entonces...Stear...¿Quería venir a verme?- respondió emocionada

-Si Candy...sólo me preguntó por ti una vez que el médico te vino a ver y al saber que estabas mejor se encerró en su habitación. Ya no lo vi sino hasta que partieron, se le veía muy cansado...- concluyó

-Gracias Dorothy...puedes retirarte- dijo decepcionada

La mucama tomó la charola y observó con curiosidad el rostro de la chica. Algo le estaba sucediendo y ese mutismo no era usual en Candy. Definitivamente algo la estaba inquietando y por su actitud para con Stear, supuso que el joven esta involucrado en el asunto de alguna manera.

Dorothy se alejó y cuando salió de la habitación, se quedó un momento de pie en el pasillo mientras sonreía gustosa...

Candy siempre había sido muy amable con ella y hasta la consideraba su amiga, por esto la mucama la estimaba mucho y le tenía gran aprecio, disfrutaba el trabajar para ella.

Fueron muchos los infortunios de la joven rubia en el pasado, pero parecía que ahora todo estaba cambiando para bien. Aún con todos los contratiempos y las situaciones en contra, Candy era tenaz y persistía con ahínco para en encajar en su nuevo mundo para por fin, llegar a ser feliz.

Muchos fueron los cambios desde que llegó por primera vez a la Mansión como hija adoptiva de la familia...pero ahora, Dorothy era testigo del mayor cambio en Candy...era el más importante desde que el joven Anthony murió. Con beneplácito, la mucama supo distinguir algo que su joven amiga aún no había percibido y que la estaba confundiendo en ese momento.

Dorothy creía firmemente que todo este comportamiento, sólo le indicaba una cosa y ésta era más que obvia para ella...Candy se estaba nuevamente ilusionando con alguien!

Un pensamiento invadió la mente de Dorothy en ese momento y la puso más que feliz...la joven mucama rogaría a los cielos por su amiga ya que sabía con certeza que Candy estaba en camino de enamorarse.

Al sentir nuevamente la ilusión tocando su puerta, la chica había ya dado el primer paso. Nuevamente la joven Ardley se estaba abriendo para dejar que alguien volviera a entrar y llenar su vida...tal vez y ojalá, en esta ocasión, sería para el resto de su vida.

* * *

Notas:

De nuevo, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios...a los invitados (Guest) que me regalan uno, les agradezco mucho la gentileza por tomarse el tiempo de escribirme un mensaje.

Es mi costumbre responder a todos y cada uno de ellos, pero con los que aparecen sin cuenta en esta página, no me es posible hacerlo. Así que desde aquí les digo...MUCHAS GRACIAS!

Todas sus palabras son un gran incentivo para mi! por eso continúo con la historia.

Les mando un abrazo enorme en donde quiera que se encuentren!

Adriana


	21. Actuando sin pensar

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 21: Actuando sin pensar

La semana comenzó como era de costumbre para Candy. El lunes a primera hora se presentó nuevamente a clases y lo que había sucedido durante el fin de semana y el baile, habían quedado atrás...afortunadamente para ella.

Aún se sentía triste por lo dicho por Annie, pero su fuerte espíritu pusieron a un lado las hirientes palabras y siguió adelante. Aunque eso si, se le notaba más callada que de costumbre.

Durante el receso después de su larga clase de piano, Candy salió al jardín para disfrutar un poco de la tarde y despejar sus pensamientos. La mañana estuvo muy pesada ya que los profesores repasaban todo lo estudiado por semanas para continuar con los exámenes que tendría durante los siguientes días.

Se sentó bajo la sombra del viejo roble... era su costumbre el hacerlo ya que la vista a los jardines desde este lugar le gustaba mucho. También lo hacía porque muy poca gente caminaba por ahí y por los alrededores, dándole cierta privacidad.

Tenía a su lado varios libros, los miró sin ganas, no tenía ánimos para leer...aún los de Julio Verne que ahora tanto le gustaban, no le apetecían por el momento. Pero para su propia sorpresa, tomó el libro de biología de Stear y lo abrió para tomar en sus manos la nota que se encontraba entre sus paginas.

Y empezó a leerla y releerla varias veces como intentando descifrar lo que decía entre líneas...

"...aunque el tiempo se ha llevado ya el día en que nos vimos por primera vez, el recuerdo de tu presencia en ese entonces está vívidamente plasmado en mi mente y grabado eternamente en mi ser..."

Aunque sólo estaban escritas un par de líneas, era mucho el sentimiento que expresaban y a la vez, las encontraba muy profundas. De alguna manera esas palabras eran como un imán que la atraían...y daban vueltas en su cabeza sin hallar una pista que le revelara si estas palabras fueron dedicadas a alguien en especial...tal vez estaban dedicadas a esa chica con la que vio bailando a Stear...en realidad no lo sabia y la confundían cada vez más.

Con un poco de frustración, guardó la nota nuevamente y se puso de pie para regresar a clases. Miró al cielo azul que se desplegaba ante ella y con un profundo suspiro se dijo casi susurrando

-Son tan bellas esas palabras...Ojalá y algún día alguien me dijera algo así! ...- y se encaminó hacia los salones del colegio.

A veces el dejarnos llevar por las emociones del momento no nos deja ver lo que tenemos frente a nosotros, es como una venda que nos ciega ante lo que es obvio y pareciera hacer invisible lo que está directamente delante nuestro; aquello que está plenamente ante nuestra vista, dejándonos sumidos en la oscuridad de la ingenuidad y provocando que saquemos conclusiones erróneas...

Mientras tanto en otro colegio, algo similar estaba sucediendo. Desde la mañana Stear se concentraba en sus libros, más que nada quería quitar de su mente lo ocurrido con Candy. Esa tarde se encerró en la Biblioteca y no quería volver a su habitación sino hasta la noche. Había decidido no enfrentar a Archie y tampoco quería dar al menor de los Cornwell la ocasión de hacerlo...por lo menos no por el momento, no estaba de humor.

Aunque, pensándolo bien, evitándolo no resolvería nada, pero por ahora no tendría que hacerlo... ya se daría la oportunidad. Mientras tanto el trato hacia su hermano menor fue un tanto distante y frío.

Ambos habían regresado el día anterior y el inventor se excusó con Archie diciendo que tenía varios proyectos escolares e inventos que terminar. Su hermano no lo tomó a mal y él también se encerró en su habitación para ponerse al día con los estudios.

Este espacio ayudó a ambos a reflexionar sobre lo ocurrido con Candy aquel día del baile. Los dos, sin saberlo, pensaban en la misma chica y en cómo acercarse a ella, pero los motivos eran totalmente diferentes...Archie para de una vez por todas el declararle lo que sentía y Stear para saber qué es lo que la había puesto tan triste y tratar de ayudarla de alguna manera.

Pero en una cosa ambos coincidían y era que ninguno de los dos quería asistir a la susodicha reunión en casa de Eliza...Archie al descubrir lo que Annie sentía por él, decidió que sería mejor poner una distancia entre ellos y así evitar que este asunto fuera un obstáculo en su objetivo para conquistar a Candy.

Mientras que por su parte, Stear analizaba que el hecho de que Luisa hubiera entrado en escena y se le hubiese acercado de la manera en que lo hizo durante el baile, eso lo llenaba de desconfianza. Tendría que andarse con cuidado cuando se trataba de su pelirroja prima.

Pero desafortunadamente, la Tia Elroy ya había decidido por ellos y no había manera de evitarlo, ambos asistirían les gustase o no a instancias de la anciana. Así la reunión se llevaría a cabo tal y como Eliza lo había planeado, el Miércoles siguiente a las cinco de la tarde...sería una reunión para disfrutar del té y de algunos bocadillos.

El joven inventor hubiera querido mucho ver a Candy entre los invitados, pero sabía perfectamente que Eliza ni remotamente la invitaría...era un hecho, sólo podría verla hasta que llegara el siguiente fin de semana.

Meditando en esto, levantó rápidamente la mirada de los varios libros que tenía frente a él sobre la mesa, se le había ocurrido algo...iría a la casa de los Leegan como estaba previsto y como la Mansión de los Ardley no estaba lejos, se escaparía en plena convivencia e ir a ver a Candy, aunque fuera sólo por unos momentos

-¡Si!...es una buena idea- se decía -nadie notará mi ausencia y podré ver a Candy sin que la Tia Abuela se entere...- y dejo ver una sonrisa triunfante

-Sólo espero que ella llegue temprano del colegio- dudó por un momento -no...esto resultará, tengo que verla y hablarle...si, eso haré- se dijo lleno de confianza...recogió todos sus libros y se encaminó hacia su habitación, tramando el plan que llevaría a cabo para poder verla.

Pero a su regreso, no pudo evitar el toparse con su hermano quien lo esperaba frente a su habitación, el realidad Archie había notado lo distante de su trato y quería hablar con él.

Con su firme andar, Stear lo saludó secamente tratando de evitar la conversación y se dio paso para entrar...pero fue inútil ya que el otro joven entró con él en la habitación

-Has estado muy callado desde que llegamos- le comentó Archie con aire de seriedad

-Sólo he estado ocupado, tú sabes que necesito terminar mis proyectos- respondió caminando hacia el escritorio para colocar sus libros, le estaba dando la espalda

-Te conozco bien, no tiene nada que ver con tus proyectos...¿estás molesto conmigo?- se sentó en el sofá -...no entiendo el porqué...- dijo con aire despreocupado

El primogénito se vio descubierto, sabía que tenía que hablar con Archie y para este punto, ya era inevitable; así que girando y quedando de frente a su hermano, tomó aire y comenzó diciéndole

-La otra noche en el baile Candy no se sintió bien...no se exactamente qué fue lo que ocurrió- y cruzando de brazos se dio valor para agregar, mirando el techo -...pero creo saber el porqué... fue por algo que tú le dijiste...- y su mirada se posó con gravedad en los ojos castaños del joven frente a él

-Pero, ¿no tenía jaqueca?- respondió el acusado en forma defensiva

-No Archie...ese fue un pretexto que inventé para la Tia Abuela, en realidad Candy estaba muy alterada y a punto de las lágrimas- agregó tranquilamente pero con severa mirada sobre su hermano

El menor de los Cornwell sintió la presión de inmediato y dedujo que todo lo sucedido fue a causa de lo aconteció en la terraza; nerviosamente se levantó y empezó a caminar de un lado a otro pensativo...meditaba sobre la acusación que recaía sobre él. Stear supo que su hermano se sentía acorralado y pacientemente espero que le confesara el motivo.

Después de unos minutos de caminar por la habitación con una mano en el bolsillo y otra en su mentón, finalmente se detuvo y miró al inventor diciendo

-...pues si crees que fue sobre algo que le dije, estás muy equivocado, ese día cuando estuve a punto de confesarle mis sentimientos, fuimos interrumpidos y no hubo oportunidad de hacerlo...- se defendió -pero, tal vez sea por el encuentro que tuvo con Neil...-

-¿Neal?- preguntó Stear muy sorprendido -¿Qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?-

-Cuando Eliza se acercó a donde estábamos y empezó con sus indirectas a molestar a Candy, ella se excusó diciendo que necesitaba hacer algo...traté de ir tras de ella pero Eliza y Annie me detuvieron cuando empezaron a preguntarme cosas y a planear lo de la susodicha reunión-

Entonces, Stear comprendió que tal vez todo fue a causa de los hermanos Leegan y no por lo que sucedió entre la chica y su hermano...tal vez le jugaron una treta y la joven fue presa de los ataques de los no tan gratos primos...

-Y, ¿porqué no hiciste algo para defenderla Archie?...sabes bien que esos dos la quieren molestar todo el tiempo...-

-Este...yo...- el joven bajó la mirada sabía que la respuesta era porque no tuvo el coraje suficiente para hacerlo...el estar con Annie de alguna manera fue lo que lo detuvo para enfrentar a Eliza y ni él mismo sabía el porqué

-Estoy esperando...- sonaba ya molesto el inventor

Archie cerraba los puños con coraje, ya no sabía que responderle y se giró para evitar ver a su hermano directamente a los ojos, se sintió culpable de lo ocurrido...después de unos minutos finalmente agregó

-Lo siento...no sé que me pasó...simplemente no lo hice y no sé porqué- mentía, sabía perfectamente que todo fue para guardar apariencias y porque no tuvo el carácter suficiente para dejar a las otras jóvenes y salir tras de Candy

-Entonces fue gracias a ti...y al hecho de que no la acompañaste, que Candy se encontró con Neil y nuestro primo le hizo pasar un mal momento, haciéndola sentir mal...ese fue el motivo por el que estuvo muy triste esa noche...-

Stear no podía creerlo, se había apartado unos minutos de Candy y todo había salido pésimamente mal...y esto no era lo peor, todo se dio aún cuando su hermano estaba ahí. Se puso furioso, por eso ya con coraje agregó

-Archie, ¿no te das cuenta?...estuvo a punto de sollozar en pleno baile y si no hubiera sido porque yo la encontré a tiempo y la llevé a su habitación, hubiera llorado frente a todos...imagínate lo que hubiera pasado si la Tia Abuela la hubiese visto en ese estado!-

El hermano menor comprendió todo y finalmente aceptó que todo este asunto había sido por su culpa, pero no todo terminaba ahí, Stear tenía algo más que agregar

-Si dices querer mucho a Candy, lo primero que debes hacer es ver por ella...protegerla y cuidarla!- se acercó amenazante a Archie con las manos en los bolsillos, se estaba controlando para no gritarle- recuerda bien que eres uno de sus paladines y si esperas ganar su corazón tienes que anteponerla ante todo y sobre todos...tienes que ser más como lo era Antony!-

-¿Anthony?- la pregunta sonaba llena de dudas, esto hizo que Archie volteara a ver a Stear -¿qué tiene que ver él en todo esto?- respondió desafiante cerrando un puño

Stear miró con asombro cómo su hermano cambió rápidamente su actitud...sabía que si continuaban así terminarían discutiendo y sabiendo cómo era Archie de arrebatado, era probable que ambos se enfrascarán en una pelea...eso de nada le serviría a Candy.

Con mucho auto control y conteniendo mucho del coraje que le tenía al joven, miró hacia arriba y después de un momento respiró hondo...en ese instante le respondió lo más calmado que su enojo le permitió

-Para Anthony, Candy fue siempre su prioridad...¿ya has olvidado cuánto la defendía aún ante la Tia Abuela?- agregó mirando a Archie

-...- el menor de los hermanos no supo que contestar, era verdad, Anthony siempre defendió a Candy a capa y espada; incluso, a veces hasta discutía con la Tia, sin importarle nada...sólo resguardaba el bienestar de la pequeña, no importándole nadie más.

Al ver el mutismo del joven, Stear entendió que su hermano había comprendido lo que él quiso decirle por lo que concluyó ya en un tono más suave

-Si quieres ganarte el cariño de Candy, tienes que velar y cuidar de la pequeña... nada debe de importarte más que ella...ni la sociedad y las otras personas, es más ni siquiera tu propio bienestar...Archie, Candy tiene que ser tu prioridad!- dijo finalizando y se alejó encaminándose hacia la ventana, dejando al galante joven muy consternado...

El joven inventor se mantuvo de pie ahí mirando a lo oscuro de la noche. No podía creerlo, él mismo le estaba dando los consejos a su hermano que le darían a Archie las estrategias para conquistar el corazón de la chica, aún cuando él mismo estaba perdidamente enamorado de ella...que irónico le resultaba todo esto!

El menor de los Cornwell se quedó mudo ante lo dicho por el inventor. Para él siempre Candy fue su prioridad pero parecía que sólo con el decirlo y sentirlo, sin que se lo demostrara, no le ayudaría en nada.

Stear tenía razón, tenía que demostrarle a Candy mucho más de su amor y no lo haría solamente con palabras...tendría que hacerlo con acciones! La haría sentir especial y así ella se daría cuenta de cuánto le importaba.

Archie se fue acercando lentamente a su hermano, ya no tenía el coraje de hacia unos minutos y muy al contrario, se sentía arrepentido por lo que había sucedido en la fiesta...sabía perfectamente que Stear le hablaba así por su bien y ahora lo comprendía mejor.

Se colocó junto a él y con la mirada hacia el jardín, como lo hacia el otro joven, agregó

-Tienes razón...lo siento...no se que me pasó, fue un momento de confusión que no me dejó pensar y actuar a tiempo...te prometo que no volverá a suceder- Stear sólo cerraba los ojos, le dolía el discutir con su hermano, pero todo esto era por su propio bien...Archie tenía que madurar.

Hubo un silencio que fue el indicio de que la discusión había acabado, ambos habían expresado por fin lo que sentían y estaban nuevamente amigados. A cabo de unos minutos Stear agregó en tono muy suave, casi susurrando

-Sólo te pido que cuides de Candy...eso es todo Archie- y giró la cabeza para mirar a su hermano de perfil -no importa lo que suceda, los dos tenemos que cuidarla y protegerla pase lo que pase y tendremos que hacerlo aún a costa de nuestro propio bienestar...recuerda que se lo prometimos no solamente a Candy, sino también a Anthony...-

Su hermano se giró para verlo y su reacción inmediata fue el levantar su mano derecha extendiéndola hacia el primogénito, lo hizo en un gesto para sellar lo que iba a decir

-Te prometo que pase lo que pase, protegeré el bienestar y la felicidad de Candy...y lo haré aún si tengo que ir en contra de mi mismo-

El inventor se volvió por completo hacia Archie, la reacción de su hermano lo tomó por sorpresa... algo le decía que tal vez no era una muy buena idea el sellar este pacto con el arrebatado y emocional joven; sin embargo, quiso creer que esto era parte del proceso de crecimiento para Archie, el de su maduración como un hombre responsable.

Ambos se estrecharon las manos y sonriendo sellaron este mutuo acuerdo. Ninguno de los hermanos sabía que este simple acto los llevaría después a una confrontación aún más grande...algo que los pondría frente a frente y que pondría en juego su hermandad.

Al día siguiente, una chica caminaba rápidamente por los pasillos; se dirigía a toda prisa al lugar de encuentro en el que la otra joven la esperaba. Al llegar al salón descubrió que estaba vacío y Luisa respiró aliviada, Eliza no había llegado aún. Colocó sus libros sobre la mesa y empezó a caminar por el lugar tratando de calmar la emoción que sentía.

Desde el día del baile, no había podido pensar en otra cosa sino en el joven que había conocido. La imagen de Stear bailando con ella la emocionaba cada vez que le venía a su mente y se estremecía al pensar que ambos se encontrarían nuevamente al día siguiente.

Eliza se había citado con ella para darle la invitación formal a su Reunión, pero no solamente eso, la Srita. Leegan tenía otros planes en mente para su astuta y ambiciosa amiga Luisa.

A los pocos minutos de haber entrado, la puerta se abrió nuevamente...era Eliza que llegaba y mientras se dirigía hacia donde estaba Luisa dijo

-Me alegro que hayas podido venir querida- y sacando un sobre de su libro, se lo extendió -aquí tienes, toma...esta la invitación para mañana-

-Gracias Eliza- la joven lo tomó emocionada

-Pero hay algo que necesito que hagas mañana durante la reunión...- dijo mientras se paseaba en el salón como meditando su plan

-¿De qué se trata?-

-Como bien sabes, vendrán varias amistades mías...los chicos Cornwell estarán ahi también...- se detuvo mirando fijamente a Luisa -...sería bueno que estés cerca de Stear y lo acompañes toda la tarde, podrían platicar y conocerse mejor...- sonreía con satisfacción -...toma, esto te ayudará- y le dio el libro que tenía en las manos.

La confundida Luisa lo tomó y miró extrañada a la joven, no sabía cómo un libro la ayudaría a acercarse al primogénito. Eliza, al percibir el desconcierto en su amiga agregó

-A Alistear le gustan mucho los inventos, se la pasa todo el tiempo inventando cosas y hasta dónde sé, este es su autor favorito-

Entonces Luisa observó con detenimiento la portada, era un libro de Julio Verne en el que se leía..."La vuelta al mundo en 80 días". La joven comprendió de inmediato lo que Eliza trataba de decirle...

Si mañana ella fingía tener afinidad con el joven inventor sobre su autor favorito, ambos tendrían material de charla y esto daría pie a que el joven se abriera lo suficiente para que ella lo acaparara...y con un poco de suerte, ambos volverían a verse nuevamente después de la reunión...el plan era simplemente genial!

La joven pelirroja la miraba complacida, sabía que la chica Callahan había entendido

-No es necesario que lo leas todo, es muy aburrido, con que leas un poco aquí y allá podrás llamar la atención de Stear...eso será suficiente para que lo acapares durante la reunión-

-Así lo haré Eliza...gracias!- y la miraba con una gran sonrisa

-No me es desconocido que te agradó mucho conocer a mi primo, Stear es buen mozo y muy agradable, sin embargo...es tímido y por eso no se relaciona con cualquiera- se cruzó de brazos y mirando al lado comentó -...no sabes lo feliz que me haría que las cosas funcionaran entre ustedes y que eventualmente, llegado su momento, fueras parte de la familia-

Eliza se volvió para mirarla fijamente, era muy importante lo que tenía que aclararle -...solamente una cosa, tendrás todo mi apoyo sólo si haces lo que te pida...- agregó muy lentamente

-...- Luisa no comprendió del todo lo que Eliza trataba de decirle pero asentó con la cabeza mientras sonreía gustosa.

Para la chica esto fue como un regalo caído del cielo...qué más podía pedir! Gracias a la ayuda de Eliza y con su apoyo, ahora tenía los recursos para acercarse e impresionar al joven inventor. Definitivamente con esto y sus propios encantos no dudaba que el joven cayera rendido a sus pies...y quién sabe, tal vez con el tiempo, como le aseguraba Eliza, ella llegaría a ser parte de la tan poderosa e influyente familia Ardley!

Al ver su triunfo, la joven Leegan supo que todo estaba aclarado con Luisa, así se dirigió a la puerta y se volvió para decirle mientras la abría

-Entonces todo está dicho, ¡es un trato ente tú y yo!...cumple con tu parte que yo me encargaré del resto...te espero mañana y no se te olvide, estudia lo más que puedas del libro y del autor...adiós querida!- dijo finalmente saliendo del lugar.

La pelirroja se alegraba porque todo había sido tal y como lo había planeado, nada podría salir mal y todo estaba resultando de maravilla. Ahora tenía el apoyo y la lealtad de su ambiciosa amiga, y en cuanto a Stear, él había resultado ser la carnada perfecta! Ya no había obstáculos para que Eliza llevara a cabo sus artimañas en contra de Candy. Definitivamente, la reunión en su casa al día siguiente, sería de lo más interesante.

Pero lo que la chica desconocía es que varias cosas se habían puesto ya en marcha y éstas estaban en contra de sus planes...sin quererlo había puesto en acción algo que en lugar de perjudicar a Candy, la beneficiaría...y esto jamás se lo hubiera imaginado.

* * *

Notas:

Muchas Gracias a todos! La historia ha superado ya los 100 comentarios y ha sido gracias al aporte de muchos de ustedes! Se los agradezco mucho. No saben lo que esto significa para mi, con sus valiosas palabras me dan a muchos ánimos para continuar.

En semana y medía salgo nuevamente de viaje, estaré ausente por varias semanas y desconozco si tendré internet. Por lo que he decidido subir algunos capítulos más de la historia en estos días. Así les adelanto lo que tendría que subir en el tiempo que estaré ausente. Con esto la historia no se quedará a medias y sobretodo, no los dejaré esperando por mi regreso.

Les deseo un lindo fin de semana...a todos los que amablemente me escriben, nuevamente gracias!

A los lectores anónimos, les pido me dejen un comentario para saber qué les parece la historia. Sus aportes son valiosos y me ayudan a definir un poco más las situaciones y los personajes.

Les mando un abrazo y seguimos en contacto

Adriana


	22. Lo que aconteció en la reunión

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 22: Lo que aconteció en la reunión

El miércoles por la tarde llegó y dos jóvenes se alistaban para salir. El auto ya los esperaba a la entrada para llevarlos a su destino, el cual estaba ubicado al otro lado de la ciudad.

Aún renuentes en ir, Archie y Stear abordaron el auto que los llevó sin contratiempos a la Residencia Leegan. En cuanto llegaron fueron conducidos hacia un salón en donde se encontraba todo listo para la reunión. Eran las cinco de la tarde en punto...como marcaba con sus campanas el reloj del salón principal.

Al entrar se sorprendieron al ver sólo a tres jovencitas, todas ellas estaban sentadas en el sillón más grande del lugar. Eliza al verlos se levantó para recibirlos

-Me alegra de que llegaran a tiempo...-

Los hermanos sólo sonrieron y de inmediato las otras dos jóvenes se acercaron para saludarlos con una cortes venía, ellos respondieron de la misma manera y Eliza los invitó a sentarse. Hábilmente y sin demora, la joven Leegan dio paso para que Annie se sentará junto a Archie en uno de los amplios sillones...mientras que Luisa rápidamente se acomodó muy cerca de Stear, a pesar de que el primogénito se sentó en una silla.

Al tomar asiento todos, Eliza hizo sonar unas pequeñas campanillas y los sirvientes empezaron a ofrecer los bocadillos y a servir el té.

Los Cornwell se miraron de inmediato y con aire confundido Archie preguntó

-¿No esperáremos a los demás?-

-No sé a qué te refieres Archie...- agregó sonriendo sarcásticamente -...todos los invitados estamos aquí... y si te refieres a mi hermano Neil, él llegará después, tuvo algo que hacer y se retrasará un poco-

Tanto Archie como Stear sintieron como si un balde de agua fría los bañarán en ese momento. Todo había sido una treta de Eliza y sin más, ambos habían caído en sus artimañas...

-Pensé que vendrían más invitados...se me ocurrió que tal vez la Tia Elroy nos acompañaría- comentó Stear tratando de buscar un pretexto para no sonar tan confundido

-Como bien sabes, la Tia Abuela está muy ocupada y no nos podrá acompañar- respondió con naturalidad

El primogénito se sintió engañado, por alguna razón, sabía que la Tia había hecho todo esto a propósito y que había confabulado con su astuta sobrina; no era una casualidad que solamente asistieran las dos jovencitas en compañía de ellos. Lo único en lo que pensaba era salir de ahí y verse con Candy, pero siendo tan pocos, su ausencia se notaría de inmediato...tenía que pensar en algo y rápido.

En eso, un sexto invitado se incorporó al grupo...era Niel que llegaba a la reunión. Con su aire despectivo sólo hizo una venia ante todos y con su arrogante pose se ubicó en un rincón del salón. Eliza quien se encontraba junto a Annie se levantó de inmediato y se dirigió a donde estaba su hermano.

La joven Britter se quedó sola junto Archie...desde que el joven había llegado no le había quitado la mirada que se disimulaba discreta, aún cuando estaba ruborizada por la emoción. Ambos tomaban el té en silencio y ella lo miraba fijamente de de vez en cuando en espera de que el joven Cornwell le hablara.

Annie estaba muy ansiosa y sentía que los nervios la traicionaban, su corazón estaba latiendo rápidamente mientras que sus temblorosas manos delataban su nerviosismo. Ese día se había esmerado mucho para lucir lo más linda posible. Llevaba un vestido de raso corto, color rosa pastel, que la hacia verse muy bonita; listones de seda formaron un moño que graciosamente adornaba su larga cabellera y un dulce perfume la rodeaba delicadamente.

Ninguno de estos detalles pasaron desapercibidos para el galante joven junto a ella, pero aún así, Archibald estaba más que acostumbrado a ver que las chicas se comportaran de esta manera ante su presencia. Ese día había decidido llevar un traje gris claro que lo hacia verse muy elegante y su corbata de seda color escarlata delataba su buen gusto. En definitiva, Archie siempre trataba de lucir bien y con esto, sabía que para las chicas era irresistible...bueno, excepto para una... su prima Candy.

Armándose de valor, por fin, Annie tímidamente empezó la charla mientras miraba la taza en sus manos

-Me alegra que hayan podido venir...-

-Lo habíamos prometido en el baile...aunque, esperaba encontrar aquí a la Tia Abuela- agregó desinteresadamente sin mirarla

-Aunque somos pocos, siento que disfrutaremos de una linda tarde- y se volvió para mirarlo de perfil

De inmediato Archie sintió su mirada, en realidad la chica no tenía la culpa de las artimañas de Eliza, y volviéndose a ella con voz suave le dijo

-Por supuesto que así será Annie- su mirada era amable tratando de ocultar su enfado hacia la joven Leegan

-...- Annie sólo lo miraba embelesada

Justo frente a ellos se encontraba Stear quien seguía muy de cerca la actitud de su hermano para con Annie. Se dio cuenta de que su trato era muy distinto al que tuvo con ella al final del baile, ahora se mostraba distante y poco comunicativo con la chica. Sintió que la plática que tuvieron el día anterior tuvo mucho que ver con este cambio tan radical en Archie.

Pero sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por una voz que le preguntaba

-¿Cómo van las clases en el colegio?- era Luisa quien lo cuestionaba con mucho interés

-...- al ser tomado por sorpresa Stear sólo atinó a volverse a donde estaba la joven, lo había sacado de sus cavilaciones de golpe y no sabía que responderle

-Me imagino que también están en temporada de evaluaciones como nosotras...-

-Ah...si...hay mucho que estudiar, por eso quiero regresar temprano al colegio- desvío la mirada hacia el té que tenía en la mesa y lo tomó para evitar ser cuestionado de nuevo

Aunque se mostraba evasivo, la chica no daría tregua a los avances con el inventor, por lo que agregó

-Con tantos exámenes me da gusto tener tiempo de vez en cuando para leer...me distraigo mucho leyendo a mi autor favorito...Julio Verne- decía la astuta chica mientras saboreaba su té mirando de reojo la reacción de Stear

El joven casi se atraganta con el té ante el comentario...eran muy pocas personas que conocía que fueran asiduas a las novelas del autor y definitivamente, éste no era muy popular entre las jovencitas de la época.

Esta aseveración lo sorprendió mucho y mirándola de frente agregó...

-¿Has leído alguna de sus novelas?- preguntó con emoción

-Si...ahora estoy leyendo "La vuelta al mundo en 80 días"...es excitante cómo describe a los personajes y sus viajes por el mundo...- Luisa sabía que había acaparado la atención del chico

-¿En serio... Y qué te ha parecido la manera en que describe esos lugares tan exóticos?- en realidad que sí había acaparado su interés

-Bueno...pues...- ella sólo había leído una parte aquí y allá, encontraba el libro muy aburrido al no hablar de romances o de modas, así que haciendo alarde de su ingenio continuó diciendo -...los viajes son emocionantes, si, pero lo que realmente me llamó la atención fue la descripción de los personajes- no mentía, la forma en que el autor describía al joven y guapo caballero inglés Phileas Fogg fue lo único que realmente le interesó del libro.

El primogénito no lo podía creer, siempre pensó que las amigas de Eliza serían chicas de sociedad sin nada más en la cabeza que bailes y modas...encontrar una chica que compartiera algo en común con él, fue una agradable sorpresa.

Con toda la emoción, Stear comenzó a hablarle sobre los personajes y sin más, empezó a comentarle sobre los increíbles lugares que se narraban. Luisa lo miraba embelesada, estaba como hipnotizada ante el súbito cambio del joven.

Ahora que hablaba de algo que le apasionaba, Stear lucía deslumbrante y aún cuando no tenía las maneras sofisticadas y elegantes de su hermano, realmente era un muy buen partido para cualquier jovencita...

Y muchos fueron los pensamientos de la joven mientras Stear le hablaba...por dondequiera que se le mirara, el inventor tenía lo que se necesitaba para ser un hombre distinguido de sociedad: de abolengo, buena familia, fortuna, muy buen mozo...lo único que había en su contra es que era demasiado inteligente para su gusto...bueno, algún defecto tenía que tener!

Todo esto cruzaba por la mente de Luisa mientras pretendía estar interesada en la charla con el joven, ella en realidad no le entendía mucho y sólo acertaba a asentar con la cabeza a los comentarios del inventor.

Sin embargo, ahora fue el turno de Archie para mirar detenidamente a su hermano y ver con sorpresa el interés que súbitamente había tenido en hablar con la joven Callahan. Complacido, observaba a su hermano narrar emocionado los pormenores del libro y de los viajes imaginarios... esta era la primera vez que veía al primogénito charlar con tanto interés con una chica. Tal vez, no fue una mala idea después de todo, el haber venido...se decía asimismo.

Por su parte, el hermano menor estuvo conversando de cosas superficiales con Annie... hablaron un poco sobre el colegio y sobre sus gustos. Pero mientras conversaban, para su desencanto, el joven descubrió que ella era una chica común y lo era tanto como las demás jovencitas que había conocido antes. Aunque en esta ocasión la joven en cuestión era muy bonita, de eso no había duda...sin embargo no había nada en particular que le hiciera interesarse en Annie de manera especial.

No obstante, había algo en la joven que le intrigó a Archie desde el principio; a diferencia de las otras, existía otro rasgo muy particular en ella... y es que reflejaba cierto aire de vulnerabilidad. Esto fue una peculiaridad que se le hizo muy familiar y que le hacía recordar a otra persona... de repente, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a Candy.

Sin saberlo a ciencia cierta, Archie había descubierto el lazo que unía la vida de las dos chicas y que se entrelazaba en el pasado de ambas...el de haber sido abandonadas y ser huérfanas. Las jóvenes aunque habían crecido, se caracterizaban por esa vulnerabilidad que tenían muy marcadas en sus vidas...algo que ni la seguridad que brinda el dinero o el llegar a tener una familia, lo pueden esconder del todo. Este descubrimiento de Archie en ese momento sería una pieza clave en el futuro.

Mientras tanto, al otro lado del salón, los hermanos Leegan miraban todo con detenimiento y mucho interés, sobretodo Eliza...sus planes se estaban llevando a cabo de manera exitosa. La joven con orgullo y modos altaneros observaba complacida a las dos parejas...todo había resultado mucho mejor de lo que pensaba. En verdad que era una genio! Aunque notaba la discreta indiferencia que tenía Archie para con Annie, fue el interés con el que Stear hablaba con Luisa, que la dejó más que satisfecha.

Sabía que Luisa no era tonta y que no dejaría escapar la oportunidad de llamar la atención del joven Cornwell...era más que obvio que a su querida amiga le gustaba Stear y Eliza usaría esta debilidad para manipularla, pero sobretodo, para llevar a cabo sus planes.

Por su parte, Neil estaba fastidiado y aburrido, para él los eventos que organizaba su hermanita no le aportaban ningún interés...es más, si no fuera porque tenía que estar ahí con sus primos, de buena gana estaría en su habitación leyendo o cabalgando por el bosque.

Aunque, desde el baile, las cosas habían cambiado en la mente de Neil. Ver en ese momento a sus dos primos en compañía de las jovencitas, le transmitió un dejo de nostalgia y sintió que él también quería estar con alguien... cómo le hubiera gustado si cierta chica hubiera sido invitada y él la tuviera a su lado!

Sin querer, Neil soltó un profundo suspiro que venía acompañado de frustración. Se dio cuenta de que él también quería disfrutar la compañía de las chicas; pero eran muy pocas, o para decir verdad, sólo una, la que llamaba realmente su atención...Candy!

Fue entonces, que decidió hacer algo audaz...en su ensimismado mundo, tuvo una idea y sin que los otros se dieran cuenta, aprovechó el momento en que Eliza se distrajo con la servidumbre para salir del lugar y se dirigirse a la cochera. Tomó el auto y se dirigió sin prisa hacia un lugar en la ciudad, no muy lejos de su casa.

Mientras avanzaba la tarde y los invitados disfrutaban de la mutua compañía en la casa Leegan; no muy lejos de ahí, una joven llegaba a la Mansión Ardley proveniente del colegio. Candy regresaba después de sus largas y tediosas clases. El día había transcurrido entre agotadores exámenes y sus aburridas clases de modales.

Se dirigió a la Biblioteca para buscar un libro que la ayudara con su evaluación del día siguiente, cómo odiaba la clase de ciencias y sobretodo cuando se trataba de química! Buscó afanosamente entre las decenas de libros en los estantes algo que la ayudara pero no pudo encontrar nada.

Frustrada en su búsqueda, se sentó en el gran escritorio y jugaba con un lápiz...se lo colocó sobre el labio superior mientras pensaba cómo podría conseguir un libro que le explicara mejor los componentes de cosas tan burdas como lo eran la sal, y el agua ...cómo si a alguien le importara!

Súbitamente recordó que el más indicado para ayudarla sería su primo Stear, pero desafortunadamente no se verían sino hasta el siguiente fin de semana, de seguro él tendría el libro indicado...pero el examen lo rendiría al día siguiente por la mañana...y pensó en sus adentros algo que le dibujó una gran sonrisa, sabía que no estaba del todo bien, pero si era cuidadosa nadie se daría cuenta.

Con mucho cuidado y tratando de no ser vista por la servidumbre, la traviesa chica se dio a la tarea de ir hasta el laboratorio de Stear que estaba en la parte posterior de la mansión. Pero para su desgracia, estaba cerrado con llave y no había manera de entrar. Con determinación, rodeó el lugar y descubrió que había una ventanilla en el techo que estaba entreabierta, en realidad sólo tenía la abertura suficiente para dar ventilación al lugar.

Además había otro inconveniente, la única manera de llegar al techo de dos aguas era escalando el gran árbol que estaba a un lado. Esto no representaba ningún problema para ella...sin embargo, tenía que tener cuidado. Lo último que necesitaba era que alguien de la servidumbre o la misma Tia Abuela la vieran trepada como un mono.

Ante el reto...sonrió gustosa...hacia mucho que no subía a un árbol y sentía que la clase de modales y buenas maneras estaban echando a perder su habilidad de trepar árboles. Miró a los lados y con alivio, descubrió que no había nadie por los alrededores. Hábilmente empezó a escalar por las ramas hasta llegar al techo...con mucho cuidado de no resbalar con las tejas de cerámica, avanzó hasta donde estaba la pequeña ventana.

Descubrió que la abertura era angosta y aunque ella era pequeña sería difícil darse paso por ahí...pero tenía que hacerlo, estaban en juego sus buenas notas en la tediosa materia. Poco a poco se fue deslizando por la ventana.

Se introdujo lentamente por la abertura y sin problemas avanzó, pero justo al llegar a la cintura, fue que se atoró...su vestido se había enganchado a la manija de la ventana. Tratando de zafarse y con el esfuerzo que hizo al jalarse, su vestido se rasgó y la chica cayó sin remedio dentro del lugar.

Para su fortuna, el mismo colchón que ayudaba a Stear con sus inventos, estaba justo ahí donde ella cayó y sólo sufrió de algunos raspones. Se levantó con cuidado y al tiempo que se sobaba la dolorida cadera, se decía

-Ouch! He sido una dama por tanto tiempo que estoy perdiendo mi agilidad para trepar y escalar...jajajaja- y una graciosa mueca acompañaba su carcajada -...es una suerte que el colchón estuviera aquí...- y miró aliviada hacia arriba observando que aunque la caída no fue peligrosa, bien pudo haberla lastimado seriamente. Sí que había tenido suerte.

El lugar estaba oscuro, pero con los minutos, sus ojos se fueron adaptaron a la poca luz y miró asombrada todos los objetos que la rodeaban. Ya conocía varios de los inventos de su primo, sin embargo el tenerlos ahí disgregados por todo el lugar le hablaban del gran ingenio del inventor.

Empezó a caminar y notó un raspón en su pierna, el haber sido una chica traviesa le dio muchos antes y no se alarmó al notarlo, pero eso si...sintió como la pierna izquierda le dolía en la rodilla...justo en la herida. Caminó cojeando un poco...y sonriendo notó con alivio que no se trataba de algo serio.

Poco a poco, objetos raros se vislumbraban a su paso...la chica se detenía por momentos a tocarlos y ver con extrañeza a algunos de ellos. Pero su objetivo principal era el estante de libros que estaba junto al escritorio y se encaminó hacia allá.

Al llegar al lugar la luz proveniente de la ventana le iluminaba lo suficiente para poder buscar entre los tantos libros, aquel que realmente le interesaba. Al paso de los minutos dio justamente con uno de ciencias y se sentó a hojearlo; para su agrado, descubrió que ahí estaba precisamente todo lo que necesitaba. Con ilustraciones y dibujos se explicaba de manera clara los componentes de materiales comunes que para ella era intrascendentes...pero que no lo eran para su profesor de química.

Con emoción, cerró el libro y pensó en estudiarlo más tarde, mañana volvería al laboratorio para retornarlo a su lugar. Pero justo al levantarse, un libro de notas que estaba a su izquierda cayó al piso al ser empujado involuntariamente por su brazo...las hojas sueltas se dispersaron por todo el lugar y Candy rápidamente empezó a juntarlas para volver a colocarlas en su sitio.

Pero al levantarlas, advirtió la letra de Stear escrita en cada una de ellas...se trataba como de una composición en donde muchas palabras habían sido tachonadas y borradas, al mismo tiempo, habían varias anotaciones en las esquinas y en el pie de página

-¿Qué será todo esto?- se preguntaba

Las levantó con cuidado y se sentó para ordenarlas...pero no pudo evitar el empezar a leer párrafos aquí y allá. Para su sorpresa descubrió que eran como poemas...algo muy parecido a la nota que había encontrado en el libro de biología.

Con interés y curiosidad, comenzó a leerlas...descubriendo lentamente bellos pensamientos finamente expresados. Las palabras estaban llenas de emociones y describían un cariño muy especial por parte del autor.

Sin darse cuenta, Candy se sentó por largo rato a leer ávidamente los escritos. Todos y cada uno de ellos la conmovieron mucho...había algunos que estaban llenos de esperanza en el futuro, pero también habían otros que reflejaban mucha nostalgia y hasta irradiaban profunda tristeza. De inmediato supo que no los había copiado, sino que eran una composición suya...lo intuía ya que eran muchas palabras fueron cambiadas o agregadas al largo de las notas.

-No sabía que Stear escribiera poemas...- se repetía una y otra vez -...nunca me lo imaginé escribiendo cosas como éstas- realmente estaba muy confundida pero a la vez le complacía el descubrir esta faceta en el tímido inventor.

Mientras leía con interés, no se percataba de los suspiros que dejaba escapar...entre más leía más quería descubrir en esa pequeña ventana que se había abierto al interior del joven. Esto fue una grata sorpresa para Candy, le agradaba haber descubierto este matiz en el carácter de Stear y lo encontraba simplemente fascinante.

Al terminar de leer parte de las notas, miró a través de la ventana...cerró sus ojos y se le vino a la mente la imagen del joven inventor...él estaba justamente en ese escritorio mirando hacia la ventana, escribiendo todos y cada uno de sus pensamientos... lo visualizaba tranquilo y con una sonrisa al escribir...también se lo imaginó triste y nostálgico al describir los pasajes de angustia y desconsuelo que a veces se leían.

Candy se sorprendió al sentir que su corazón latía emocionado por lo que leía...era como si el mismo Stear le hablara suavemente para expresarle todo lo que describía...y de repente, sintió como una corriente de emoción la invadió al sólo imaginarse al inventor hablándole suavemente al oído...de pronto, una sensación cálida y nueva la envolvió al punto de que sintió cómo sus mejillas se encendieron como si hubieran sido expuestas a un fuego...pero éste curiosamente, provenía de su interior.

Frases como..."eres parte de mis sueños, siempre has sido parte de ellos y tu luz me acompaña en la soledad que sufro cada día sin ti..." La hicieron sentir mariposas que revoloteaban por todo su estómago.

Confundida y nerviosa ante lo que experimentaba, colocó nuevamente las hojas en el libro y lo cerró...respiraba agitadamente, todo este sentimiento fue muy nuevo para ella y nunca lo había sentido, no sabía exactamente el porqué lo experimentaba y cómo podría controlarlo. Simplemente no entendió nada de lo que le estaba pasando.

Era tiempo se salir de ahí y su instinto le dijo que era mejor regresar a su habitación...la sensación que advirtió en su reacción, la estremecía y en cierto miedo se había apoderado de ella.

Procuró colocar todo en su lugar para no levantar sospechas, pero estaba nerviosa y como pudo, acomodó el libro de notas y se dirigió de inmediato a la puerta. Miró a los lados para comprobar de que no hubiera alguien en las cercanías, salió disimuladamente y con mucha cautela cerraba el laboratorio.

Al verse librada de ser descubierta por su travesura, en lugar de dirigirse a su habitación se encaminó del lado contrario y estaba caminando por la vereda que la llevaba hacia los jardines.

Caminó por un rato tratando de apaciguar toda esa nueva emoción que había experimentado, lentamente sus acelerados latidos se fueron calmando.

Cuando llegó al borde donde terminaban los jardines y se convertía en una suave pendiente que bajaba hacia el lago, disfrutó de la magnífica vista del atardecer. Las nubes tenían un tinte naranja y rojo que cubrían el horizonte, mientras el sol desaparecía lentamente entre las montañas. La chica sentía una fresca brisa que la ayudó a disipar un poco el fuego interno que se había encendido...con toda la calma y tranquilidad que el atardecer le otorgó, Candy recuperó la paz interior que se había visto alterada por un sentimiento nuevo y desconocido que no comprendía del todo.

La chica cerró los ojos, disfrutando de ese apacible momento...pero en su mente los miles de pensamientos eran alineados hacia una nueva dirección...todos la llevaron hacia unas palabras que resonaban sin parar en su interior y una figura que las acompañaba...la tierna imagen de Stear que le sonreía cariñosamente.

Todo esto propició que Candy se percatase en ese instante de algo más...todo lo que había leído la hizo sentir como si el sensible inventor la acompañara y estuviera en ese instante a su lado; las palabras estaban frescas en su mente y era como si ambos disfrutaran y compartieran juntos de este mágico momento al atardecer frente al lago.

* * *

Notas:

Este el el primero de varios capítulos que subiré por adelantado esta semana debido a mis vacaciones.

Espero que les guste, me divertí mucho con este en particular al escribirlo.

Gracias a todos por sus comentarios...son mi incentivo y paga! Los disfruto mucho!

Un abrazo y sigo actualizando...

Adriana


	23. Las gentilezas de Neil

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 23: Las gentilezas de Neil

Ya estaba oscureciendo y la tibieza de la noche se empezaba a sentir. Candy de pie admirando el atardecer pensaba en su querido primo y la imagen de Stear lucía deslumbrante en su mente.

Sin embargo, con el caer del sol, Candy sintió la frescura que trae consigo el crepúsculo y decidió retornar a la mansión. Caminaba lentamente e iba sumida en sus pensamientos pero un leve malestar le decía que algo no andaba bien después de la caída que tuvo.

Se miró la rodilla y con sorpresa vio que el raspón que pensó fue leve, ahora se notaba más marcado por los pequeños rastros de sangre que tenía. Para admirar más de cerca el resultado de su travesura, se sentó en la primera banca que vio.

Notó que aunque le ardía un poco, la herida no era de cuidado. Si la limpiaba y vendaba con una gasa, pronto sanaría ...entonces, cuando estuvo a punto de levantarse y dejar el lugar, una voz la sorprendió

-Hola Candy...-

-...- la chica levantó la mirada al reconocer la voz

-Espero no importunarte- continuó Neil

Candy sólo reaccionó con una negación de cabeza...no lo había visto desde el día del baile y su presencia parecía causarle cierto nerviosismo que no había experimentado nunca antes frente a él.

Sin perder tiempo, Neil se sentó junto a ella y la chica no dejaba de mirarlo sorprendida... estaba como inmovilizada ante el joven.

Neil tomó con cierto agrado el que la chica no saliera corriendo ante su presencia, la había estado observando ya por largo rato mientras se daba el valor para acercarse a ella; así que justo cuando la vio sentarse, supo que era su momento para actuar.

Ambos permanecieron en silencio por unos segundos que parecieron horas, la chica no dejaba de mirarlo y pareciera que el joven no podía quitar los ojos de la mirada color esmeralda.

Lentamente se giró para sacar algo de su bolsillo y un pañuelo blanco fue extendido a la chica

-Me parece que necesitarás esto...si lo colocas y amarras sobre la herida, dejará de sangrar y ya no te dolerá tanto-

-...gra...cias...- respondió Candy muy lentamente mientras lo tomaba

Con incomodidad y nerviosismo causados por la atención del joven, Candy lentamente desvió su mirada hacia la rodilla y se apresuró a colocar el pañuelo sobre ésta. Neil la miraba embelesado siguiendo cada uno de sus movimientos y los gestos de la chica...miró con agrado que por fin ella aceptaba una de sus gentilezas, que el trato hostil de la joven ya no estaba presente, por lo menos, no por ahora.

Ella, al sentir la mirada penetrante del joven Leegan decidió que era hora de alejarse de ahí, no le gustaba lo que experimentaba en ese entonces...para Candy, el momento fue un tanto incómodo, no estaba acostumbrada a recibir atenciones tan amables de Neil y no sabía con certeza si éstas eran genuinas o no.

Al terminar de colocar el pañuelo se levantó de inmediato y le dijo

-Te lo agradezco pero creo que es tiempo de volver a la mansión, ya es tarde, así que con tu permiso...me retiro- y empezó a dar unos pasos para alejarse

-¿Porqué eres así conmigo Candy?- fue la reacción impulsiva de Neil

-...- Candy volvió el rostro sobre su hombro para verlo ante tal reclamo

-Sólo quiero que seamos amigos...eso es todo, pero parece que todavía no me has perdonado...-

La joven lo miraba pasmada...ahora resulta que quiere ser mi amigo...se decía; simplemente, no podía creerlo!

-No...no, es eso...- le respondió bajando la mirada y volviéndose completamente hacia él -es que ya es tarde y necesito regresar...- no encontraba otras palabras más que decirle

-Entonces...olvidarás lo que pasó antes entre nosotros y...- se levantó lentamente de la banca para quedar justo frente a ella -...¿me perdonarás por todo lo que te hice?-

Ante estas palabras, Candy levantó rápidamente la mirada y se encontró con los ojos suplicantes de Neil. Estos estaban distintos...eran como aquellos que recordaba esa noche en la terraza. Desarmada ante este gesto, la chica solamente asentó con la cabeza y sin poder controlarse más ante esta extraña situación, dio unos pasos hacia atrás y salió corriendo en dirección a la mansión... llevaba el libro de Stear firmemente sujetado entre sus brazos y se aferraba a éste con fuerza.

En lugar de sentirse fracasado o frustrado, Neil tomó todo muy bien...es más, hasta pensó que su encuentro con Candy fue todo un éxito. Este sería el primer paso para acercarse a ella y eventualmente la empezaría a cortejar para llegado el momento, declararle lo que sentía por ella.

Así, el joven Leegan, metió ambas manos en sus bolsillos y empezó a caminar lentamente en dirección opuesta silbando en un tono alegre...se sentía feliz, sabía que iba encaminado a lograr su cometido.

La chica entró como un torbellino en el salón y rápidamente se dirigió a su habitación...fue tanta la conmoción que el encuentro con Neil le causó, que hasta se le olvidó el dolor que sentía. Pero en su apresurado paso por las escaleras, una voz la detuvo en seco, era la Tia Abuela quien le llamaba la atención

-Candice...no corras por la casa! Esos no son buenos modales! - la anciana le llamó la atención mientras cruzaba por el salón y se percató de la fugitiva chica -...además, te recuerdo que se servirá la cena a las siete en punto y te pido que no llegues tarde- y la matriarca continuó su camino desapareciendo de su vista

-...Si Tia...- fue todo lo que Candy acertó a responder.

Ya con paso más calmado se dirigió a su habitación, al entrar colocó en la mesa el libro de Stear y se sentó un momento frente al escritorio para poner sus pensamientos en orden. Todo parecía ser un caos en la mente de la jovencita.

En ese momento Dorothy entró para ayudarla a cambiarse, pronto bajaría a cenar con la Sra. Elroy. Mientras la ayudaba a cambiarse se dio cuenta del pañuelo que la chica llevaba en la pierna y al preguntarle el porqué lo llevaba, la chica se excusó diciendo

-No es nada, tropecé y me caí en el jardín- con cuidado lo retiró de la rodilla y gustosa vio que ya no sangraba ni le dolía

Con mucha delicadeza, dobló el pañuelo y lo colocó sobre la cómoda. Ese lienzo le recodaba a Neil y la gentileza que le había expresado. Sin proponérselo, se quedó seria pensando en eso.

La mucama notó la seriedad en el rostro de Candy y le preguntó mientras le cepillaba el cabello

-¿Sucede algo Candy?-

-No, Dorothy...¿porqué lo dices?- finalmente la chica la miró de frente sonriendo

-Es que últimamente te veo muy pensativa, eso es todo...- en realidad quería darle confianza para que le confiara que es lo que le estaba pasando recientemente

Candy miró con extrañeza a su amiga y decidió contarle un poco de lo que le estaba sucediendo

-Dime Dorothy...¿te parezco una chica linda?- dijo seriamente y sin dar pauta para que respondiera, agregó -te pregunto porque...me gustaría saber cómo me veo ante los demás-

La mucama permaneció en silencio asombrada ante tal interrogante y de inmediato supo cuales eran las preocupaciones de Candy...definitivamente se trataba de un joven que la estaba inquietando.

Con mucho tacto y tratando de ser lo más imparcialmente posible le respondió mientras le daba los toques finales al peinado que le hacia

-Lo que opinen los demás de ti no es lo principal Candy, lo importante es cómo tú te mires y sientas con respecto a ti misma...-

Candy la miraba admirada...Dorothy tenía razón; últimamente, en su afán de agradar a los demás, se había olvidado de la opinión más importante...la suya propia!

-Tienes razón...no era yo misma- en ese momento entendió que había estado actuando sin pensar y principalmente carecía de su esencia, sin ser ella misma

-Pase lo que pase, debes saber que si estas bien por dentro lo reflejarás en el exterior... No dejes que otros influyan en ti con sus opiniones, sólo continúa siendo tú y verás que tarde o temprano todos te aceptarán y sobretodo, te apreciarán...lo harán porque eres sincera sin pretender ser lo que no eres...eso es lo que te hace única Candy!- concluyó diciendo con una sonrisa

La reacción de la joven fue abrazar espontáneamente a su amiga...en verdad que daba gracias al cielo por contar con ella. Dorothy se había convertido sin proponérselo en la única amiga que tenía. A la mucama le tomó por desprevenida esta reacción, pero la recibió con gusto, sabía que Candy había entendido perfectamente lo que le quiso decir.

Al separarse, ambas se tomaron de las manos y sonriendo Candy le agradecía el que estuviera a su lado...sin ella, simplemente no tendría a nadie en quien confiar. Esto fue muy emocional para Dorothy al punto de las lágrimas...siempre se le había tratado como sirvienta tanto en la casa Leegan como en la mansión, pero el trato amable de Candy la conmovía mucho...y más ahora que declaraba ser su mejor amiga.

Con lágrimas en los ojos la mucama se lo agradeció y sin más le recordó que la Tia Elroy la espera en el comedor. Candy entendió el mensaje de la tímida mucama y después de abrazarla nuevamente y en silencio, salió de la habitación para dirigirse hacia la planta baja.

Al entrar al comedor saludó a la Tia Abuela y se dirigió a su lugar, al sentarse inmediatamente le empezaron a servir la cena. La Tia Elroy la observa mientras la chica comía calladamente; le daba gusto que su apetito volviera, no quería que sufriera una recaída.

Con voz seria rompió el silencio

-Me da gusto ver que sigues las instrucciones del doctor, debes comer bien...estás en temporada de exámenes y necesitas alimentarte bien-

-Si Tia...ahora me siento mucho mejor- y la miraba sonriente

Candy pensó que era el momento de compartirle algo del colegio y se aventuró a contarle

-Últimamente me ha ido muy bien en las evaluaciones...y no creo tener problema con los que tenga esta semana- la miraba expectante, quería saber la opinión de la estricta señora

Sin embargo la reacción de la anciana solo fue de indiferencia, se limitó a endulzar el té que tenía frente a ella e ingerirlo. Candy se dio cuenta de inmediato que a la Tia no le interesaban sus pequeños logros, pero antes de que pudiera pensar en algo más la matriarca respondió

-Eres una Ardley...recuérdalo en todo momento...tienes que dar siempre lo mejor de ti y demostrar que puedes ser la mejor en lo que hagas...me alegra saber que has avanzado mucho en el colegio, el mismo director ya me lo había informado- y mirándola con voz tranquila y serena agregó -Y aunque lo dudes, también estoy al pendiente de ti Candice...-

Candy no podía creer lo que escuchaba! Todo este tiempo pensó que la Tia Abuela sólo se interesaba en regañarla y corregirla, pero estaba equivocada, de alguna manera la Tia estaba al tanto de lo que ocurría con ella...esto si que la dejó asombrada y muy impresionada. De la emoción del momento, sólo le pudo sonreír al tiempo que se le cristalizaban los ojos...por fin se sintió aceptada, aunque fuera sólo un poco, por parte de la estricta anciana.

Al ver lo conmocionada que lucía Candy, Emilia se sintió satisfecha...ya se había tardado en decirle todo esto. La semana anterior había recibido la visita del director del colegio en la oficinas de las Empresas Ardley. Pensando que Candice había desobedecido las reglas o que iba mal en sus estudios, la anciana se preparaba para recibir las quejas del director, el Sr. Lawrence. Pero para su desconcierto, en cambio, lo que recibió fueron felicitaciones por el buen desempeño de la chica...por lo que debía reconocer que la joven estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo.

Y no sólo era en lo académico, sino también en su persona y principalmente en sus modales; ya no eran los de aquella chiquilla que vivía en un establo, se estaba refinando cada día más. Sabía que poco a poco la protegida de Williams se estaba convirtiendo en una fina señorita y aunque, le faltaba mucho para lograr el carácter de distinción que se percibía en otros miembros de la familia, la joven se perfilaba muy bien para alcanzarlo.

La cena transcurrió en silencio desde ese momento, pero ya no era incómodo para ninguna de ellas, se respiraba ahora un aire de cordialidad entre las dos mujeres...de alguna manera, una de las hostiles barreras de la Tia Abuela, se habían desmoronado ante tal halago. Faltaban muchas más, eso era más que cierto; pero también era entendible que poco a poco, al irla conociendo, estas barreras terminarían por caer y finalmente ambas llegarían a conocerse mejor y quién sabe, tal vez a desarrollar cierto cariño la una por la otra.

Al volver a su habitación, Candy sonreía más que satisfecha...todo su empeño estaba dando finalmente frutos. El haberse esforzado tanto para ser aceptada la complacía mucho, pero sabía muy bien que tenía que ser ella misma, sin máscaras ni pretensiones hacia los demás. Se prometió que desde ese momento, volvería a ser la misma Candy de siempre, auténtica y animosa...con su carácter siempre alegre y jovial.

Al encender la luz, su mirada se posó de inmediato en el pañuelo sobre la cómoda, con paso lento se acercó para tomarlo entre sus manos.

Candy se preguntaba si así como la Tia Abuela escondía sus buenos sentimientos, sucedía lo mismo con Neil y sus pensamientos regresaron a los encuentros que ambos tuvieron, tanto en la terraza como el de ese día en el jardín.

Lo que la jovencita no sabía es que se estaba desatando una suave brisa alrededor suyo, que muy pronto se convertiría en una gran tormenta teniendo como protagonista a alguien inesperado...el Srito. Neil Leegan.

* * *

Notas:

Espero y les haya gustado este capitulo, como lo prometí, estoy actualizando varios antes de ausentarme por un tiempo.

Gracias a todos quienes me dejan un comentario! Son un verdadero incentivo el saber lo que opinan de la historia!

Seguimos en contacto, les deseo un lindo día!

Abrazos

Adriana


	24. Lo que el odio trae consigo

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 24: Lo que el odio trae consigo

La reunión para tomar el té en casa de Eliza llegaba a su fin. Un poco después de las siete y treinta de la noche, los dos jóvenes invitados decían adiós a la anfitriona, agradeciendo sus atenciones.

Archie y Stear se despidieron muy caballerosamente de las dos chicas que los habían acompañado esa tarde. El castaño joven se despidió de Annie muy galantemente pero fue un tanto distante aún cuando ella lo acompañó hasta la puerta... él haciéndole una venía y besándole la mano se despidió encaminándose hacia el auto que lo esperaba.

Por su parte, Stear hizo lo mismo con su acompañante, pero se mostraba más animoso que su hermano...realmente había disfrutado de su charla con Luisa. Pero a diferencia Archie, el primogénito no hacia alarde de sus galanterías por lo que sólo le ofreció una cortes veía y siguió a su hermano.

Una vez que los Cornwell abordaron el auto y éste desapareció por los ya oscuros jardines de la residencia, Eliza se volvió a sus dos amigas y con una sonrisa de triunfo comentó

-Ha sido todo un éxito mi reunión chicas...gracias por acompañarme-

Las dos jóvenes le sonreían también, pero Annie se mostraba un tanto disconforme ya que la visita no había resultado tal como ella lo hubiera deseado. Pero en cambio, la joven Callahan se mostraba muy emocionada...para ella, este segundo encuentro con Stear había resultado de maravilla.

Por su parte, las tres se encaminaron nuevamente hacia al salón para esperar por los padres de ellas que vendrían a buscarlas en cualquier momento. Mientras se acomodaron en el salón y Eliza aprovechó el momento para confabular más aún sus tretas...sabía perfectamente que las chicas frente a ellas estarían de su lado.

Por lo que sin miramientos decidió hablarles sin rodeos

-Annie querida...espero que hayas disfrutado de la reunión, se ve que Archie muestra mucho interés por ti...- sabía que no era así, pero quería comprobar su teoría de que Annie estaba interesada en su primo...y ahora era el momento de saber cuánto...

-...- la joven Britter se sonrojó y bajo la mirada sonriendo al tiempo que se llevaba las manos a la cara...era una costumbre de ella el hacerlo cuando estaba nerviosa -...¿lo crees así?- preguntó con duda

-Pero si no se despegó de ti en toda la tarde...¿necesitas más pruebas?-

-Sin embargo...no estoy muy segura- y mirándola de frente ya con tono serio continuó -Hoy estaba muy ausente...lo noté un tanto distante conmigo...- bajó sus manos para jugar nerviosamente con sus dedos

Eso era precisamente lo que Eliza necesitaba escuchar...quería saber con lujo de detalles lo que sucedía entre ellos para poder pensar y analizar qué es lo que haría a continuación...

-Pues conozco bien a Archie y no lo he visto comportarse con otras chicas como lo hace contigo- era una vil y malintencionada mentira, pero la pelirroja sabía que tenía que manipular a la tímida chica

-¿En verdad Eliza?- y de inmediato sus ojos brillaron ante el rayo de esperanza que se vislumbraba en el asunto

-Te aseguro que en la mente de Archie no hay nadie más que tú...- y la miró detenidamente para ver su reacción -...te gusta mucho Archie, ¿verdad?-

-...- Annie se sintió descubierta y al mismo tiempo acorralada, su timidez sólo le permitió el asentar un poco con la cabeza y ponerse tan roja como como una flor carmesí.

La joven Britter miraba en ese momento sus manos que jugaban ahora nerviosamente con su vestido... ella sabía perfectamente que había otra chica en la mente de Archie y estaba en el dilema si contarle o no a las demás acerca de sus sospechas con respecto a Candy.

Al ver lo nerviosa que estaba y el silencio que guardaba, Eliza lanzó su segundo ataque, era el momento de hacerlo...

-Sé muy bien que es lo que estás pensando y te aseguro que Candy no es ninguna amenaza... es más, la Tia Abuela no la soporta y nunca permitirá que ella se le acerque a Archie...-

Annie la miró sorprendida, nunca se imaginó que la pelirroja se diera cuenta de la amenaza que Candy representaba para ella. Se sentía descubierta, pero por lo que escuchaba, parecía ser que las cosas se inclinaban a su favor gracias a la intervención de alguien con la quien no contaba... la mismísima Sra. Elroy!

Con una sonrisa malévola, Eliza sabía que estaba a punto de lograr la lealtad de la joven, así que lanzó la estocada final llena de ponzoña que desafortunadamente se introdujo muy adentro en el interior de la ingenua Annie

-Candy es una intrusa que ha querido ganarse el afecto de todos...primero lo consiguió con Anthony, pero como él ya no está, ahora su objetivo es Archie- su rostro se llenó de coraje -...si nos unimos en contra de ella podremos vencerla y así el cariño de Archibald será para ti... además, no lo olvides, cuentas no solamente con el apoyo de la Tia Abuela, sino del mío también...y es incondicional!-

Annie en su desesperación por conquistar el cariño de Archie, fue cegada en sus principios y decidió que lucharía contra Candy, así fuera lo último que haría. Con la mente llena de emociones, sólo reaccionó sin pensarlo y agregó con coraje

-Eliza, yo...yo estoy contigo... tienes mi palabra...- se lo decía tan bajo que apenas se escuchó...su fuego interno lleno de coraje e impotencia apenas y la dejó hablar... la apoyaría en lo que fuera con tal de tener el camino libre y tratar de llegar al corazón de Archie! Sus manos se agarraban fuertemente al vestido y se le notaba el nerviosismo...tenía un fuero interno que era alimentado por el rencor y el desprecio que sentía hacia Candy.

Complacida de escucharlo, la Srita. Leegan le sonrió...ahora no sólo tendría a Luisa como aliada, sino también a Annie Britter! Todo había salido muchísimo mejor de lo que nunca se llegó a imaginar. Aunque, desde un principio, intuyó que la inmadurez e ingenuidad de Annie le servirían mucho y podría usarlos a su favor.

-Entonces cuento contigo Annie...- y volviéndose para mirar a Luisa que la miraba muy desconcertada agregó -...y dime querida, parece que no necesitarás mucha ayuda con Stear, realmente lo impresionaste-

-...si, así fue- respondió nerviosamente pero con una sonrisa de satisfacción -...fue gracias a tu ayuda y consejos que todo resultó bien-

-Como ven, conozco muy bien a mis primos...ellos son tan predecibles! No se desesperen chicas, si ambas siguen mis consejos y siguen al pie de la letra mis sugerencias, todo resultará como lo planeamos y nadie podrá interponerse...ni aún la misma Candy!-

Se levantó entonces y dirigiéndose a la ventana mientras miraba el oscuro jardín exclamó...

-Esa huérfana ha sido una calamidad en la familia desde que llegó...Anthony murió por su culpa y ahora los otros corren tras de ella...en especial Archie, no permitiré que eso vuelva a suceder! Ella es un ave de mal agüero que trae desdicha a quienes se cruzan en su camino y yo me encargaré de que ningún otro Ardley se acerque a ella...-

Sin querer, sus palabras reflejaron gran parte del odio que sentía y expresaron claramente el rencor y desprecio que se habían acumulado desde que Candy llegó a su casa hacía ya unos meses.

Las otras dos jóvenes sólo la miraron desconcertadas mientras escuchaban el amargo discurso de Eliza...de alguna forma sintieron que con la pelirroja tenían a una gran aliada, definitivamente era una peligrosa enemiga si la llagaran a tener en contra. Pero tanto Luisa como Annie se interrogaban internamente si esta era la mejor forma de acercarse a los jóvenes Cornwell. Algunas dudas surgieron, pero ambas las acallaron de inmediato, no les convenía escuchar esa voz de la conciencia...lograrían lo que se proponían de alguna forma u otra.

Esas tres chicas concordaron esa noche que no importando lo que pasara, estarían unidas para alejar a Candy de Archie...e indirectamente esto también incluía a Stear. Dos jóvenes confundidas y cegadas...una tanto por el rencor como por la ilusión y la otra por la ambición...se unieron desgraciadamente, a una mente malvada llena de odio.

Ninguna de ellas sospechaba que las tres estarían envueltas en acontecimientos que pondrían a prueba todo lo que pensaban y que al final sufrirían las consecuencias de lo que en este momento se estaba sembrando en sus vidas.

Mientras tanto, en un auto que conducía por las nocturnas calles de Chicago, los hermanos Cornwell se dirigían hacia el colegio. Al principio ambos estuvieron un tanto callados...Stear miraba a través de la ventana sumido en sus pensamientos, mientras que su hermano lo observaba con detenimiento y curiosidad; se preguntaba lo que el inventor pensaba en ese momento.

-Parece que después de todo, disfrutaste de la reunión- preguntó Archie con una sonrisa

-...- el primogénito se volvió para mirarlo -

-Por lo menos tú si tuviste una interesante plática con Luisa... la chica es bonita y por lo visto comparte tus gustos-

-Si, me sorprendió mucho el ver que alguien como ella leyera lo que a mi tanto me gusta-

-Ahora veo porqué le decías a la Tia Abuela que pensabas tan bien de ella...- y dejo ver una sarcástica sonrisa

-No es lo que piensas...te aseguro que no es así, sólo que me sorprende que Luisa sea un tanto diferente a las demás, como que es más intelectual, eso es todo...y con respecto a la Tia Abuela, yo nunca dije eso! Ella mal interpretó lo que dije...tú bien sabes cómo es la Tia-

Archie sonreía al ver a su nervioso hermano tratando de justificarse, era más que obvio que el joven inventor había disfrutado mucho la compañía de la chica Callahan. Además, ya era hora que su hermano viera a las chicas con otra perspectiva...una más romántica. Ya se había tardado!

Con aire divertido, Archie le aclaró

-Ah si?...La Tia mal interpretando...hmmmm...creo más bien que el que te pongas a la defensiva me dice que te sientes un tanto atraído por Luisa- le había soltado de una sola vez lo que sospechaba

-...- Stear simplemente se le quedó mirando y no supo que decir

-Vamos Stear, no es el fin del mundo! Ya es el momento en que cambies tu solitaria vida y empieces a conocer chicas, te aseguro que en algún lugar encontrarás a aquella que será la joven de tus sueños...-

-Archie...- finalmente respondió -...te aseguro que cuando la encuentre lo sabré de inmediato y por lo mientras te diré que Luisa es sólo una amiga y nada más- concluyó

-En verdad que eres obstinado...pero te conozco bien, pues si no se trata de Luisa, entonces hay alguien más en quien estás interesado...esa persona ha estado ocupando tu mente últimamente y te tiene muy distraído...será interesante el día que lo finalmente lo aceptes y me digas quién es- concluyó con una sonrisa

Entonces el galante joven se volvió a mirar el paisaje oscuro a través de la ventana, Archie quería mucho a su hermano y si algo anhelaba es que Stear dejara esa vida tan aislada y solitaria que llevaba. El estar metido entre libros y sus inventos no le darían la oportunidad de conocer a ese alguien especial...a la chica con la que llegaría a ser primeramente su amigo, eventualmente ilusionarse y enamorarse, para finalmente formalizar y llegar a tener una familia.

Aunque el prospecto con la chica Callahan sonaba prometedor, conocía muy bien a Stear y sabía que no cualquiera lo impresionaba fácilmente. En definitiva, tendría que darse más tiempo para conocer a Luisa y tratarla más. No le agradaba la idea de que fuera amiga de Eliza, pero no le disgustaba del todo la chica. Archie la había estado observando y se veía una persona agradable y aunque no era para nada la belleza que a él le gustaría para su hermano, sus gentiles modos hablaban bien de ella.

Además, tenia otro punto a su favor...el que la Tia Abuela la viera con buenos ojos, le indicaba que Luisa, de alguna forma, había llamado la atención de su quisquillosa Tia.

Pero lo más importante radicaba en la reacción de su hermano, no importaba lo que otros dijeran sino lo que Stear pensara de ella. Y por lo visto, hasta el momento, había llamado muy bien su atención...era un paso que aunque pequeño, contaba mucho.

Se sintió feliz y sin querer, sus pensamientos lo llevaron a la chica por la cual él suspiraba... el día que ambos hermanos estuvieran junto a sus prometidas, finalmente los dos alcanzarían la dicha y bienestar que deseaban. Ciertamente, Archie anhelaba con ansias que llegara el día en que Candy estuviera a su lado y que una joven estuviera al lado con su hermano...y que fuera muy pronto!

Sin embargo, Archie había acertado en su comentario y Stear se sintió descubierto ante él...no había notado que se le notaba ausente y pensativo, pensó que nadie lo notaría y mucho menos que fuera percibido por su galante hermano. Pero se había equivocado...hasta fue notorio para la Tia Abuela y para su desgracia tanto Archie como la matriarca, pensaron que era por Luisa.

De cierta forma respiró aliviado ya que su secreto no había sido descubierto...por lo menos, no lo fue aún. Candy y todo lo que él sentía por ella, seguiría oculto...pero se entristeció al pensar que tal vez lo estaría por siempre.

Hubo una imagen que invadió la mente del inventor...era la de Candy sonriendo el día que la conoció...le gustaba mucho recordarla así, este era su más preciado recuerdo. Fue una lástima que esa tarde no pudo escaparse de la reunión para ir a verla, le hubiera gustado mucho! Sin querer, cuando estaba pensando en ella, dibujó una sonrisa y el gesto no pasó desapercibido por Archie quien lo miraba curioso.

El auto se seguía perdiendo en la oscuridad de la noche y así, los pensamientos de ambos jóvenes se perdieron ante el recuerdo de una joven que en ese momento dormía plácidamente bajo la luz de la luna a través de su ventana.

Al día siguiente, Candy rindió su examen de química sin muchos problemas, definitivamente la aventura de conseguir el libro y el doloroso raspón, habían válido la pena. Regresó a la mansión y de inmediato se dirigió al laboratorio de Stear para retornar el libro a su lugar. Esta vez, fue mucho más cuidadosa y sin tropiezos entró para colocarlo en el estante con los demás.

Pero al estar frente al escritorio, no pudo resistirse a continuar leyendo las notas del inventor... eran como un imán atrayente para ella. De alguna forma, cuando las leía, la llevaban al interior del joven y sentía como si hubiera una conexión íntima con él. Con cada palabra descubría poco a poco no sólo los pensamientos de Stear, sino de su alma misma.

Sin querer, suspiros se escuchaban nuevamente de vez en cuando y una sonrisa se dibujaba con los bellos poemas. También, a veces, las lágrimas se asomaban al leer los pasajes más nostálgicos y melancólicos. Entre más leía, Candy más quería saber de su joven amigo y curiosamente, más lo extrañaba!

Faltaban aún un par de días para que se vieran, pero para ella serían como una larga espera por la tan sentida ausencia. Tenía tanto que decirle, había mucho que quería compartirle y además, le debía una larga explicación.

Sentada allí, con las notas en su mano y mirando por la ventana, Candy decidió que era el momento de hablar sobre lo que había sucedido en el baile. Aunque no le gustaba la idea de compartir con Stear el secreto de Annie, sabía que algo tendría que decirle. Las cosas no podían quedarse así como lo estaban...necesitaba sacar un poco de la angustia que llevaba, además Stear probablemente seguiría preocupado por ella.

Pensó por largo rato y se decidió por fin...le hablaría de sus miedos de no ser aceptada y que eso fue lo que ocasionó el que se sintiera mal. Esto era verdad y aunque no le contara todo lo ocurrido, sería suficiente para que Stear entendiera la dramática reacción que tuvo durante el baile.

Cómo agradecía el que nadie más la hubiera visto...todo hubiera sido muy humillante y también muy complicado si la Tia, Archie o alguien más estuvieran al tanto de lo que pasó; ahí si que hubiera tenido un largo sermón por parte de la Tia Elroy y ésta no se conformaría con cualquier excusa.

Afortunadamente, sólo tendría que hablar con Stear...y al meditar en esto, algo la sumergió en un sorpresivo nerviosismo. Nunca antes había sentido esta ansiedad ante la expectativa de tener una seria charla con él.

El corazón de Candy empezó a latir desbocadamente ante la perspectiva de verlo y como toda chica ilusionada, la joven entró en un estado de negación y se justificó diciéndose que toda esta reacción era debida a que su mente jugaba con ella.

Cerró la libreta que tenía en sus manos, acomodó todo con cuidado como ya había hecho costumbre, para no levantar sospechas de que alguien había estado ahí y se dirigió a la puerta. Todavía con la mano en el picaporte, distinguió algo entre los objetos del lugar...se trataban de papeles que estaban sobre uno de los tantos objetos del estante. Con mucha curiosidad los examinó y vio que eran los planos para un nuevo invento.

Se trataba del bosquejo de una caja musical y la chica sonrió ante el invento...

-¡Qué cosas raras se le ocurren a Stear!- se decía sin darle importancia mientras los colocaba nuevamente en su lugar. Salió de ahí sin darle mayor interés al asunto y se encaminó dirigiéndose nuevamente a la mansión.

Esos planos, representaban algo muy importante para Stear...ninguno de los dos sabía que ese invento, que ahora estaba sólo palpable y tangible en la mente del joven, llegaría a ser la clave que decidiría el camino que ambos tomarían ...aquel trayecto que finalmente decidiría sus destinos.

* * *

Notas:

Nuevamente, muchísimas gracias a todos por sus comentarios! Wow! Leo con emoción todos y cada uno de ellos, también dándome tiempo para responderlos. Se los agradezco mucho el tiempo que gentilmente se toman para comentarme lo que les pareció el capitulo.

Salgo de viaje en unos días y sigo actualizando; aunque tarde un poquito en regresar, no desesperen, continuo con la historia!

Les deseo un lindo día, tarde o noche...dondequiera que se encuentren!

Abrazos enormes

Adriana


	25. La insospechada declaración

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 25: La insospechada declaración

Por la tarde del sábado, mientras un auto se aproximaba a la Mansión Ardley, se podía distinguir en uno de los salones del lugar, a una muy nerviosa jovencita que trataba de leer un libro mientras se encontraba en la compañía de la Sra. Elroy.

Aunque Candy disimulaba lo ansiosa que estaba al intentar concentrarse su lectura, la Tia Abuela claramente supo que la joven estaba inquieta. Con un carraspeo le indicó indirectamente que se controlara, ya que la chica la tenía más que exasperada con el golpeteo que daba nerviosamente con el pie en el suelo. La anciana no podía controlarse en su bordado y le disgustaba esta manera de comportarse, se decía que no eran las maneras de una señorita distinguida.

Candy no se había percatado de su acción y de inmediato se controló. Pero era muy difícil el permanecer quieta ante las emociones que sentía...no sólo vería a Stear después de casi una semana, sino que también se enfrentaría ente la presencia de Archie.

Ella quería saber la reacción que tendría al ver a su galante primo, necesitaba comprobar si había alguna inclinación de su parte hacia él...y al mismo tiempo quería comprobar si compendió y entendió bien lo que había sucedido en la terraza durante el baile.

Se escucharon unos pasos y voces acercándose al lugar, Candy sintió que el corazón le golpeteaba muy duro y podía escuchar claramente los retumbos que daba. Dejó a un lado el libro y miró expectante hacia la puerta.

Los jóvenes Cornwell habían llegado y de inmediato fueron a saludar a la Tia Elroy para después dirigirse a Candy. Archie se había adelantado a su hermano por lo que hábilmente se sentó junto a la joven y Stear quedó en el sofá junto a la matriarca de frente a ella.

La Tia Abuela sonreía gustosa al tenerlos en su compañía y empezó a preguntarles los pormenores de las actividades escolares durante la semana. Stear tomó la palabra y le contaba a la sonriente Tia lo que había hecho en el colegio durante esos días.

Mientras tanto, Archie miraba embelesado a Candy y ella nerviosamente lo notó, pero decidió no mirarlo...por lo menos, no por el momento. Su mirada quedó fija en el otro joven al lado de la anciana. Stear se percató de esto y sólo sonreía al mirar a su dulce prima.

Pero Archie no le daría tregua, quería llamar su atención y con voz suave casi le susurró a Candy  
-Te extrañé mucho Gatita-  
-...- la chica se volvió rápidamente a mirarlo y sintió que los colores se le subían al rostro  
-Me gustaría que después diéramos un paseo...-  
-...- ella seguía muda ante sus palabras y sus ojos se abrieron como platos  
-Hay mucho que quiero decirte...-

Pero la conversación fue interrumpida por la Tia  
-Archibald...ahora dime, ¿Cómo te fue a tí en el colegio?- la matriarca se había dado cuenta de la charla íntima que esos dos estaban teniendo y no permitiría que continuara  
-Todo va bien el colegio Tia, no hay mucho que contar...exámenes y evaluaciones, cosas rutinarias- y se volvió a ver a Candy para guiñarle el ojo  
-Pues me gustaría escuchar más, quiero estar al tanto de todo...- se escuchó casi como una orden en lugar de ser solo un comentario.

Archie empezó a narrarle los pormenores de sus clases en el colegio. Emilia Elroy escuchaba con satisfacción que su sobrino se estaba destacando en ciertas materias y de que sus planes eran de tomar algunas otras en la rama de la abogacía...parecía que el menor de los Cornwell se inclinaba ya por la profesión de abogado.

Mientras tanto, Stear miraba con detenimiento a Candy, la encontraba realmente hermosa! En especial con el vestido color durazno que llevaba y a la vez, la joven lucía un peinado diferente...en esta ocasión, en lugar de lucir las traviesas coletas que la caracterizaban, el cabello lo llevaba suelto y era sólo sujetado por una delicada cinta.

También le daba gusto que Candy ya no reflejara esa tristeza con la que la vio la ultima vez, se alegraba y respiraba aliviado. Esa había sido una larga semana para él sin tener noticias de ella y a diferencia de las semanas anteriores, no recibió carta alguna por parte de la chica...Si que la había extrañado!

Sin embargo, después de las palabras susurradas por Archie y con la presencia tan estricta de la Tia Abuela, Candy en este momento trataba de evitar el mirar de frente a Stear...sentía que si lo hacía, el joven notaría lo nerviosa que estaba ante su presencia y del rubor que el mirarlo le causaba; así que sin más, ahora desviaba su mirada hacia la anciana.

El mayordomo entró al lugar interrumpiendo la amena charla para indicarles que todo estaba listo y los invitaba a pasar al comedor. Los tres primos se encaminaron detrás de la Tia Abuela para dirigirse al otro salón y disfrutar de la comida.

No se habló mucho durante el almuerzo. Candy ante las miradas de todos, se sentía nerviosa y en más de una ocasión sus nervios la traicionaron cometiendo pequeños errores de etiqueta. Pero muy al contrario de lo que que se esperaría, los primos sonreían ante sus descuidos; sabían que para ella no era fácil estar bajo el permanente lente escudriñador de la Tia Abuela.

Al terminar el postre, se les sirvió el té y la Tia Elroy reanudó la charla. A todos les tomó por sorpresa cuando la anciana anunció que el próximo fin de semana llevaría a los hermanos a las empresas Ardley para que empezaran a aprender y eventualmente, intervenir poco a poco en los negocios familiares.

Los chicos se miraron sorprendidos y luego se volvieron a la Tia. Ella seguía detallando los pormenores de los roles que ellos en un futuro muy cercano tendrían el la empresas de la familia. Candy la escuchaba anonadada, ahora también los sábados no podría verlos...¡Diantres!...ellos pasarían gran parte de esos días lejos en la ciudad.

Al terminar la comida, la Tia Elroy se levantó indicando que requería la presencia de los dos jóvenes en la biblioteca, ya quería detallar los pormenores de su visita a las oficinas Ardley la próxima semana. Y sin más, se encaminó hacia el lugar seguido por los hermanos.

Al escuchar esto, Candy se disculpó y cortésmente se alejó, dirigiéndose hacia la entrada... se sentía muy decepcionada de no poder hablar con sus primos, eso tendría que esperar. Por lo que decidió que sería bueno dar un paseo por los jardines.

Ambos hermanos también se sintieron frustrados, lo último que esperaban era pasar la tarde charlando con la querida Tia sobre los pormenores en lo relacionado a los asuntos familiares. Cada uno quería darse el tiempo para hablar a solas con Candy, pero por ahora, eso tendría que posponerse...una muy emocionada Emilia los aburriría hasta el cansancio dándoles documentos y poniéndolos al tantos de los negocios. Sería una larga tarde!... fue el pensamiento de los Cornwell.

Una vez dentro de la espaciosa y solemne biblioteca, la Sra. Elroy se acomodó en la sala y les indicó a los chicos que la acompañaran. Habían varios documentos en la mesa de centro frente a ellos y les dio a cada uno aquellos que detallaban los negociosos que las empresas de la familia llevarían a cabo durante los siguientes meses.

El primogénito suspiró entrecortado tratando de ahogar el descontento que sentía...esto no le interesaba en absoluto. Pero para Archie, muy al contrario de su hermano, todo lo encontraba fascinante; sabía que eventualmente ellos dos tomarían las riendas del emporio de la familia una vez que el Abuelo Williams no pudiera seguir a cargo. La perspectiva ante esta idea, le agradaba de sobremanera...se veía como un gran empresario respetado y admirado por todos. Esto sí que le interesaba y mucho al menor de los Cornwell.

Mientras ambos ojeaban los papeles frente así, Stear se distrajo un momento para mirar por el gran ventanal de la biblioteca, el cual tenía una amplia vista que daba a los jardines y desde ahí, se podía ver gran parte del paisaje y de la rosaleda.

Una sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro al distinguir a Candy quien caminaba despreocupadamente por el jardín. Admiraba su andar acompañado por su sonrisa que era única y que le hacía verse tan hermosa...se le notaba contenta, algo que ya había notado desde que llegó.

Cuánto la había extrañado...y vaya que así fue! La semana le pareció eterna y ahora que estaba muy cerca de ella, las ocurrentes ideas de su querida Tia la distanciaban de él.

Sólo un carraspeo femenino lo volvió del ensueño donde estaba mientras que su hermano le pasaba un par de documentos que la Tia quería que leyera. Archie se puso serio ante la reacción de Stear...sabía perfectamente que a su hermano no le interesaban los negocios en absoluto y sintió pena por el inventor. Cuando la presidenta de la familia decidía algo, nadie osaba en contradecirla y simplemente ambos tendrían que obedecerle, les gustase o no.

Así transcurrió parte de la tarde para aquellos que estaban sumidos en el mundo de los negocios y las finanzas en la biblioteca.

Sin embargo afuera había un hermoso día, era soleado y con una brisa fresca que anunciaba que la primavera pronto daría paso al maravilloso verano. Candy caminaba admirada por la belleza de las flores que empezaban a florecer con el paso de los días y que prontamente estarían en todo su esplendor.

Sin querer, un pensamiento le vino a la mente...tal vez todo coincidía y era una señal para ella también...de que muy pronto, también florecería en la mejor etapa de su vida para también resplandecer y lucir magnífica. Se acercaba rápidamente el momento en que dejaría ser una niña por completo y se acercaba el de convertirse en una bella señorita.

Se sentó en una de las bancas mientras admiraba extasiada todo a su alrededor...se respiraba tanta paz! Los pájaros cantaban, se escuchaba el agua corriendo por las fuentes y a través de los árboles veía al sol jugueteando con sus rayos a través de las hojas...cómo amaba la naturaleza!

Todo esto la hacía sentirse libre y la suave brisa llevaba todas sus penas al viento...al igual que como ocurría en la colina de Pony, todas sus preocupaciones y tristezas se fueron desvaneciendo poco a poco. Permaneció admirando y disfrutando del lugar por largo rato. Para ella, las horas pasaban sin darse cuenta de cuánto se deleitaba con el mundo natural; todo esto la ayudaba a ordenar sus pensamientos y ver las cosas de manera más objetiva y en definitiva, todo lo entendía más claramente.

Cerró los ojos un momento para disfrutar más del lugar y guardar este recuerdo con sus ya atesorados momentos del ayer; varias memorias vinieron a su mente y muchas de las remembranzas fueron los recuerdos tan queridos que tenía del Hogar junto a su inolvidable Colina.

Pero el sonido de unos pasos que se acercaban, la sacaron de su mundo interior y una voz conocida la trajo nuevamente a la realidad  
-¿Disfrutando de este hermoso día?- fueron las palabras del joven  
-...- Candy se volvió para toparse con aquellos ojos color miel...era Archie quien la miraba detenidamente  
-Este día es magnífico, ¿Puedo acompañarte?- le insistió  
-...eh...claro que sí Archie- salió de su asombro para invitarlo a sentarse a su lado

Candy no pensaba el encontrarse con él, pensaba que estaría con la Tia Abuela casi toda la tarde y no se esperaba este encuentro...fue tomada totalmente por sorpresa.

Sin embargo, el que ahora estuvieran solos en el lugar, la inquietó un poco. Por unos minutos ambos permanecieron en silencio, ella por los nervios y él tratando de armarse de valor para hablar con ella.

Sólo se escuchaba la brisa entre las rosas que los rodeaban. Era curioso, pareciera que al estar ahí junto a la rosaleda, también estuvieran ante la presencia de alguien más...de esa persona que ya no estaba con ellos y que se había ido muy lejos.

El silencio continuaba y se empezaba a percibir una sensación incómoda...Archie cruzado de piernas, con sus manos entrelazadas sobre una de ellas y mirando al cielo, buscaba las palabras que fueran las más apropiadas y oportunas para empezar la charla; mientas tanto, Candy oraba para que su primo no comenzara nuevamente con sus galanterías...tenía un nudo en el estómago, se sentía intranquila y muy impaciente.

Por fin, las primeras palabras vinieron del joven  
-Candy...hay algo muy importante que quiero decirte- se volvió para quedar de frente a ella -...y se trata de lo mismo de lo que intenté hablarte esa noche en la terraza...yo...-  
-...- la chica lo miraba nerviosa y con desasosiego, sabía que esta vez sí tendría que escuchar lo que el joven tendría que decirle, no había razón para posponerlo más...era necesario saberlo.

Archie se acercó un poco más a ella, cerrando la distancia entre ellos y tomándola suavemente de la mano, depositó un gentil beso mientras la miraba...por unos segundos la vio con una mirada dulce que gritaban lo que quería decirle  
-... desde aquel día que nos conocimos en el portal de agua, no he podido pensar en otra cosa, fue desde ese momento que empecé a sentir algo muy especial por ti y ha ido en aumento cada día más...-

Para este momento, el joven tomó delicadamente ambas manos de ella y con sus masculinas manos rodeaba sutilmente las de ella  
-...se muy bien lo que sentías por Anthony...de cuánto se querían...nada hubiera querido más en el mundo que ambos hubieran sido felices juntos, pero él ya no está con nosotros y tenemos que seguir adelante...Candy, no hay nada ni nadie más importante para mi en este mundo como lo eres tú...deseo pedirte el que me des la oportunidad de demostrarte cuánto me importas y de puedas comprobar todo el amor y admiración que siento por ti!-

Decir que Candy se quedó de una pieza, era decir poco...simplemente de la impresión de escuchar a Archie hablándole así, la paralizó como si fuera de piedra, por suerte estaba sentada sino hubiera sentido desfallecer.

Su mente no coordinaba dos palabras juntas para poder responderle, simplemente se negaban a salir...  
-...entiendo si no sabes qué responder- le dijo suavemente mientras observaba cada detalle del rostro de la joven tratando de descifrar lo que en ese momento atravesaba por su mente

Finalmente, Candy logró armarse de cuanta fuerza le quedaba y bajando la mirada sólo veía las gentiles manos de Archie sosteniendo las suyas...  
-...yo...no se que decirte...esto, no me lo esperaba...- casi lo dijo en un susurro mientras veía como sus manos temblaban sin control  
-...sólo dime que lo pensarás Candy, por favor, te pido solamente que me concedas una oportunidad!- el chico se agachaba ligeramente para poder encontrarse con esas esmeraldas en espera de una señal de afirmación.

Candy lo miró por un momento y se volvió a mirar hacia el jardín...no es que fuera tímida, pero no todos los días alguien le abría el corazón para decirle algo así. Buscaba en su interior algún indicio que le dijera que era factible darle una oportunidad a su primo...pero sólo encontró más confusión y se sintió muy desorientada.

Buscaba dentro de si una chispa, un pequeño indicio que le dijera que corresponderle a Archie, o por lo menos darle una oportunidad, era lo que ella también quería...pero su mente estaba en blanco y peor aún, su corazón continuaba enmudecido.

El menor de los Cornwell no era alguien que se daba por vencido fácilmente, sabía perfectamente que si quería conquistar el corazón de la chica que amaba no sería una tarea fácil... más bien se le presentaría como todo un reto!

Por lo que tuvo que controlar todo su furor interno y decidió que lo mejor era darle tiempo a Candy para pensar y el joven simplemente tendría que esperar  
-Entiendo que esto te haya tomado por sorpresa Candy...- agregó unos minutos después -pero quiero que sepas que esto le he guardado desde hace tiempo, te lo que he querido decir incontables veces pero no había hallado la oportunidad y el momento...por eso quiero que sepas que estoy dispuesto a esperar...aguardaré pacientemente hasta que tomes una decisión...-

Entonces Candy se volvió a mirarlo y ambos se vieron por un momento, muy directamente a los ojos. Mientras el interior de Archie le gritaba que la tomara entre sus brazos, el de Candy le decía que saliera huyendo terminando así este incómodo encuentro...cuán diferente puede ser la reacción de dos personas ante el cortejo, sobretodo cuando no están en sintonía y no comparten los mismos sentimientos...qué sátira puede ser el sentimiento que todos llamamos amor!

-Sólo dime que lo pensarás Candy...por favor prométeme que consideraras mi propuesta...es todo lo que te pido- volvió a insistir Archie en tono suplicante  
-...bueno...no sé...necesito aclarar mis pensamientos y mis sentimientos...todo me es muy confuso ahora, necesito tiempo...- finalizó nuevamente bajando la mirada

El corazón de Archie latió más que emocionado...por fin se visualizaba para él un rayo de esperanza, no era algo que había supuesto o que lo había intuido, sino eran las palabras de misma chiquilla que lo tenía hipnotizado y tan enamorado.

De la emoción, nuevamente besó sus manos...hubiera querido abrazarla y darle un beso en el rostro, pero tuvo que contenerse, no quería asustarla más de lo que parecía estar...para entonces la jovencita temblaba y se estremecía cual hoja al viento.

Para su beneplácito, descubrió que Candy era tan sensible como cualquier otra chica en cuanto a los sentimientos de pareja se trataba. La expectativa de cortejarla lo emocionó hasta lo más profundo de su ser...él la llevaría por caminos y sensaciones que su desafortunado primo Anthony no tuvo tiempo para hacerlo.

Archie se imaginaba que junto a Candy, los dos se irían conociendo y descubriendo poco a poco. Eventualmente, ambos comenzarían un romance que vislumbraba ser único ya que el joven creía amarla profundamente y estaba más que convencido que ella era la mujer de su vida...su primer y gran amor!

Pero en una pareja, como dice la palabra misma, se necesita igualdad, ser par a la misma altura y estar nivelados... pero para su infortunio, hasta ese entonces Candy no sabía o encontraba la manera de corresponderle... habría que esperar un poco para poder sacar una conclusión definitiva. Por el momento, su mente estaba muy confusa y en lo único que acertó fue en no tomar una decisión en ese instante...esto fue muy acertado por parte de la chica.

Así que ante esta perspectiva, Candy sólo agregó  
-...necesito tiempo para pensarlo, por favor ya no insistas más...te prometo dar una respuesta, pero no sé cuándo...- sus ojos eran suplicantes, le pedían a gritos al joven que detuviera un poco sus avances y le diera tiempo, pero sobretodo espacio para considerar.

Archie se puso de pie lentamente y aún sosteniendo sus manos la jaló hacia si...el espacio era muy reducido entre ellos y ambos podían aspirar suavemente el aroma del otro...el aroma a maderas se fundía en ese entonces con el de rosas...pero aún a pesar de la cercanía, sus corazones estaban a millas de distancia.

Finalmente no pudiendo contenerse más, se acercó peligrosamente a ella y la besó en la frente, Archie pudo disfrutar de este momento de cercanía que le pareció efímero pero a la vez eterno... finalmente había tenido cierto contacto íntimo con ella.

Luego se apartó de la chica cual chiquillo travieso al hacer de las suyas...caminó hacia atrás sin dejar de mirarla y después de lanzar al viento un beso con su mano concluyó diciendo  
-Esperaré ansioso tu respuesta...me has hecho el hombre más feliz del mundo!- y se alejó lentamente de lugar con un sentimiento de victoria en su acometida por conquistar a la joven.

Sin embargo, mientras se alejaba Archie del lugar, Candy sentía que el piso se hundía a sus pies...se sintió como atrapada en una situación que se le estaba saliendo de control...nunca en sus más remotos sueños, se imaginó algo como lo que le sucedía entonces.

Con la confesión de Archie, se le abrieron los ojos...ahora se daba cuenta el porqué de tanta galantería de su parte. Él había gustado de ella desde que se conocieron y si el cariño tan especial que surgió entre ella y Anthony no hubiera florecido, Archibald hubiera tratado de conquistarla desde un principio.

Cerró los ojos tratando de hallar cierta paz y así encontrar algún indicio que le dijera si sentía algo especial por Archie...pero sólo temblaba. Su frente, donde el casto beso fue depositado, le ardía como si una brasa de fuego hubiera sido puesta ahí.

Todo lo dicho por Archie fue como un golpe...jamás hubo algo que la preparara para lo que estaba enfrentando en este momento, nunca se imagino despertar ese cariño tan especial que su primo le confesaba...realmente, ni en sus más íntimos sueños, se imaginó que alguien más aparte de Anthony, la llegara a querer tanto. Esto la conmocionó y dejo sin palabras...bueno, más bien sin reaccionar, estaba completamente inerte como si se tratara de una estatua más del jardín.

Sintió como todo su ser se estremecía, pero no de emoción, sino de temor...tenía miedo a lo desconocido y a lo que pudiera pasar. En su angustia, se abrazó a si misma y lágrimas sin control, empezaron a rodar por su rostro.

Fue tanta la emoción contenida que esta vez hizo caso a sus impulsos...se armó de todas sus fuerzas y salió corriendo en dirección totalmente opuesta a la que había tomado Archie. Su correr fue desesperante y lo hacía como tratando de escapar, dejando atrás todo y queriendo borrar de su memoria todo lo sucedido.

Entonces un recuerdo muy singular le vino a la mente, era el de alguien que había sido demasiado especial para ella...se trataba de Anthony!

Mientras corría sin parar, recordaba todos los encuentros que tuvieron desde que lo conoció... cuando lo vio por primera vez en el Rosedal, ese día de la fiesta y cuando bailó con él...cada uno de ellos empezó a invadir su mente. Todos eran recuerdos muy vívidos y llenos de emociones.

Era singular y extraño a la vez, Anthony y ella no necesitaron confesiones o palabras para darse a entender que se gustaban, fue todo tan natural y casi instantáneo que las palabras salieron sobrando. Ambos sabían que querían estar el uno con el otro...

Aquella tarde cuando le confesó a Anthony que le gustaba mucho, el sentimiento fue muy distinto al que sentía ahora ...en aquella ocasión, también ella había salido corriendo, pero su interior le gritaba con certeza...es él, es él!

Sin embargo, en esta ocasión, su corazón permanecía en silencio, como si solamente quisiera decirle... no estoy seguro de que sea él, no estoy completamente convencido de que sea Archie...por el momento no hay una clara señal que me demuestre que sea él...

Aunque debería ser claro, ¿no?...y sobretodo sin duda alguna! Entonces... ¿Porqué no lo era? Y al mismo tiempo se preguntaba algo muy elemental...¿Porqué estaba llorando tan angustiada?

Sin saber cómo, llegó frente al lago...su corazón latía extenuado, no sólo por la carrera que dio sino por lo que atravesaba emocionalmente. Aún con la tranquilidad que se respiraba sobre las cristalinas aguas, no pudo contener su agitado ser. Cansada, se dejó caer de rodillas y cubriendo se el rostro con ambas manos, comenzó a llorar sin control. Finalmente al dejar salir todo lo que contuvo, se pudo tranquilizar un poco ante toda el desconcierto que experimentaba.

De rodillas ante el lugar, comenzó a orar...pedía a los cielos que le dieran una señal, algún indicio de qué es lo que debía hacer ya que se sentía perdida y muy confundida; no quería por nada del mundo perder el cariño de Archie...ella hubiera querido que todo siguiera igual y que nunca cambiara, pero sobre los sentimientos no se manda.

Candy no lo sabía, pero muy pronto sabría la contestación y ésta le llegaría de la forma más inusual e inesperada...sin saberlo, sus oraciones esa tarde sí que fueron escuchadas y ya se habían puesto en marcha los sucesos y acontecimientos que finalmente le darían la tan solicitada respuesta.

* * *

Notas:

Mil gracias nuevamente por seguir leyendo y comentando...recibo con emoción cada una de sus palabras!

Pronto tendré que poner una pausa a mi historia, pero les aseguro que la continuaré. Este ha sido un hermoso proyecto con el que me he encariñado mucho y que quiero concluir en un futuro no muy lejano.

Por favor sean pacientes durante mi ausencia.

Les mando un abrazo enorme!

Adriana


	26. Un oasis de serenidad en la tormenta

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 26: Un oasis de serenidad en la tormenta

Una galante figura se daba paso lentamente a través del salón principal de la mansión, era Archie quien caminaba sonriente debido a la alegría de por fin haber comenzado con el cortejo que tanto había anhelado...estaba encaminándose a la conquista de quien él aseguraba, era la chica con la quien compartiría su vida.

Sus pensamientos estaban llenos de aquella jovencita que desde hacia tiempo lo había hipnotizado y por la quien él se creía muy enamorado...pero no fue sino hasta esa tarde, que el joven le había abierto su corazón para decírselo.

El galante joven meditaba que ahora no había marcha atrás, que ya había dado el primer paso para conquistar el corazón de Candy y tenía que perseverar... Y lo lograría, claro que si!...esto se lo había estado diciendo asimismo incontables veces desde su encuentro con ella en el jardín.

Esta vez no tenía competencia alguna...la única persona que hubiera podido ganarle en esta contienda, desafortunadamente, ya no estaba con ellos; Anthony se había ido para siempre convirtiéndose sólo en un recuerdo para todos y en especial para Candy.

También se recordaba constantemente que contaba con el respaldo de su hermano y eso lo impulsaba aún más porque si de alguien necesitaba, era del apoyo Stear...lo estimaba y respetaba mucho, por lo que la aprobación del inventor era muy importante para él. El primogénito se había convertido desde que eran pequeños, en su mejor confidente y amigo; era por eso que su opinión le importaba tanto y era tan valiosa para él.

Por otra parte no tendría problema alguno para poder presentar a Candy como su novia ante la familia ya que ahora ella era uno de ellos...en cuanto a sus padres, sabía muy bien que cuando la conocieran y la trataran, la llegarían a querer tanto como lo hacían ellos. Las personas se encariñaban fácilmente con Candy, esa era una de sus cualidades.

Tal vez el único obstáculo a la vista era la quisquillosa y estricta Tia Abuela. No sería fácil convencer a la matriarca de su decisión, pero sabía que si era firme, la Tia cedería tarde o temprano.

Además, era ella misma quien estaba supervisando la educación y refinamiento de Candy, ¿No era así? Entonces no encontraría objeción alguna...Quién mejor que la mismísima Emilia Elroy para educar y preparar a quien sería la futura Señora Cornwell Ardley!

Pero tendría que pensar muy bien en cómo se acercaría a la Tia Elroy para informarle de su decisión...no obstante, primeramente, tendría que esperar por la respuesta de Candy. No quería aventurarse a poner sobre aviso a la Tia y que ella se opusiera desde antes, podría ser contraproducente...era mejor esperar para que ambos la enfrentaran juntos y así lograr que la matriarca aprobará su relación.

Era muy obvio que Archie estaba más que seguro en la afirmativa respuesta por parte de Candy...estaba ensimismado en un ensueño que lo llevaba en ese momento por las nubes.

Archie caminaba absorto y meditando en todo esto, cuando de pronto una enérgica voz lo sacó de sus cavilaciones, era la Tia Abuela quien le hablaba  
-Archibald, por favor necesito que vengas un momento conmigo a la biblioteca-

El joven asentó con la cabeza y se acercó a la anciana que estaba a la puerta del lugar. A entrar, el joven, ella cerró la puerta tras de si y lo invitó a sentarse.

La Sra. Elroy era muy receptiva y pudo notar de inmediato la alegría del joven, así que con voz suave y una sonrisa le preguntó  
-Aún no me has contado cómo te fue en la reunión en casa de Eliza...¿Cómo van las cosas con la joven Britter?- la matriarca no era una persona que andaba con rodeos y le habló de frente  
-...- Archie la miró extrañado, pero como estaba de buen humor decidió responderle de buena manera -Annie es una chica amigable, la pasamos bien esa tarde-  
-Cuéntame más detalles por favor- la Tia no daba tregua  
-Digamos que solamente la veo como una amiga, creo que no tenemos mucho en común Tia... ella es muy tímida para mi gusto- claro, y cómo no iba a serlo si quien lo tenía cautivado era otra!

Al escuchar esto, la quijada de la Tia Abuela se puso rígida. Ella sabía perfectamente el porqué de esta aseveración y con mucho tacto le respondió  
-Los Britter son de buena familia y su hija es una excelente jovencita...su educación y estirpe junto con su belleza la hacen una buena candidata. Su timidez se debe obviamente no ha tenido mucho contacto con otros jóvenes y eso habla bien de ella-  
-Si, estoy de acuerdo, Annie es todo lo que se esperaría en una chica a considerar...pero, realmente siento que no es la persona para mi- la miró de frente, sabía que su querida Tia buscaba una confesión suya y entonces la tendría, era necesario permanecer firme ante ella.

Si la Tia Elroy quería conseguir algo de Archie necesitaba usar otra estrategia, por un momento lo pensó y su astucia le indicó que tratara el asunto manera diferente, de una forma más sutil  
-Sabes muy bien que únicamente anhelo lo mejor para ti y para Alistear, por lo que insisto en que pienses bien en el asunto...sólo te pido que socialices más con Annie Britter. Si sientes que no es la joven para ti, entonces podrás frecuentar a otras chicas hasta encontrar a la que creas la indicada...- su mirada era firme pero maternal

El menor de los Cornwell la miró con seriedad, esas eran precisamente las palabras que había usado con Candy, el de pensar las cosas y tomar una decisión. Sabía que hasta no tener una respuesta de Candy, él no podría decirle abiertamente a la Tia Abuela que ya había encontrado a la chica con la quien él quería compartir el resto de su vida. No, eso tendría que esperar.

Si la Tia le estaba dando tiempo para tomar una resolución con respecto a Annie, él podría usar esto en favor suyo y así esperar por la decisión de Candy. Parecía que todo estaba saliendo de maravilla.

Ya más seguro de su victoria, con mucha calma le respondió  
-Esta bien...me daré tiempo para conocer y tratar más a Annie. Si no sucede nada, hasta frecuentaré a otras chicas...- pausó un momento y con el rostro muy decidido continuó diciendo -...pero le pido por favor que el día que me decida por alguna, la va a recibir bien, aceptándola...prométame que la acogerá con cariño ya que ella será a la que yo quiera tomar por esposa...- concluyó mientras miraba fijamente a su querida Tia

Sin mucho que agregar ante tal aseveración, la anciana asintió con la cabeza y finalizó diciendo  
-Sólo recuerda que esa joven deberá a estar a la altura de esta familia...confío en que harás una buena elección, no es sólo por tu bienestar sino también por el de los Ardley. Nunca olvides el deber que le tienes al clan como uno de los herederos y toda la responsabilidad que hay sobre tus hombros- se levantó de pronto y sonriendo agregó -...puedes retirarte, estoy un tanto ocupada y necesito revisar algunos documentos...pero te hice venir porque quería estar al tanto de todo lo que te concierne, te agradezco el que hayas compartido esto que es tan importante conmigo...-

Archie se levantó con júbilo, a sus ojos, él había sido más que claro con la Tia y parecía que ella había cedido ante su argumento. Tendría que frecuentar más a Annie, pero no había problema, al final él le aclararía que sólo son amigos y finalmente le presentaría a Candy como su elegida... Y eso lo haría inmediatamente en cuanto su prima le diera una respuesta, ya no quería perder más tiempo.

Se acercó a la matriarca y finalizó diciendo  
-Le agradezco el que se preocupe por mi Tia...y le aseguro que no decepcionaré a la familia ni a usted, mi elegida será alguien muy especial y nadie tendrá objeciones...se lo prometo- y sonriendo, salió del lugar cerrando la puerta tras de si.

La anciana al quedarse sola, cambió su rostro súbitamente por uno endurecido. Todo estaba dicho y la anciana seguía inmutable ante su decisión; sabía que Archibald era caprichoso y se dio cuenta de que él no se daría por vencido tan fácilmente, habría que convencerlo de otra manera.

Se encaminó hacia el ventanal de la biblioteca y se quedó contemplando la misma banca donde hacía rato, había visto a la pareja dándose muestras de cariño...si, la Tia Abuela había visto todo lo ocurrido y muy a su pesar, había sido testigo de la declaración de Archie ante Candy!

Mientras miraba la escena entre los jóvenes, Emilia tomaba su mantilla con fuerza y la restregaba en sus manos hechas un puño, sentía mucho coraje que esa chiquilla tuviera tan cautivado a su sobrino...la idea de verlos juntos la rechazaba por completo y se negaba rotundamente a que ella fuera la futura esposa de Archie...todo era una locura y no permitiría que su sobrino cometiera tal disparate.

Personalmente ella se encargaría de que se olvidara de Candy y de encaminarlo, si no al cariño por Annie Britter, al de alguna otra...pero jamás permitiría que su querido Archibald se encaprichará con ella. Cada uno de sus sobrinos cambiaron mucho con la llegada de esa chiquilla a la familia y sus adorados niños empezaron a cambiar sus maneras dulces por una rebelde para con ella. A sus ojos, Candice no era una buena influencia y mucho menos la consideraba una buena candidata para los jóvenes Cornwell.

Había aprendido muy bien su lección con Anthony y esto no volvería a repetirse...y en ese preciso momento se hizo una promesa, antes de que esto pasara, ella misma se opondría con todo sus fuerzas o se dejaba de llamar Emilia Elroy Ardley!

Entretanto en otro lugar, la tarde avanzaba lentamente mientras Candy se hallaba frente al lago, se había quedado sentada ahí admirando el paisaje para poder hallar cierta paz en su interior. No quería volverse a la mansión y tener otro encuentro con Archie, ya había tenido suficiente de la presencia del galante joven por ese día.

Pero tendría que regresar pronto, no estaba de humor para recibir un sermón por parte de la Tia y del porqué pasaba tanto tiempo fueras sin su permiso. Muy a su pesar, se puso pie y caminó lentamente en dirección hacia la casa.

Caminaba ensimismada con la mirada baja y la mente en un lugar lejano. Se le podía ver la tristeza a lo lejos junto con la melancolía que la rodeaba y era por eso que se abrazaba a si misma, tratando de encontrar cierto consuelo con ese gesto. Sus pasos eran dados por inercia y en realidad, no los estaba dirigiendo.

Pero al detenerse en cierto lugar, se sorprendió al descubrir a dónde había llegado...sin siquiera pensarlo, sus pasos fueron guiados extrañamente hacia el laboratorio del inventor.

Se quedó de pie un momento y una pequeña sonrisa se dibujó en su rostro, sin saberlo, su acongojado espíritu la había llevado al único lugar donde sintió que encontraría cierta paz y en donde se sentiría segura... Al lado de Stear!

Sólo esperaba que el inventor se encontrara en el lugar; así que cerrando los ojos, tomó aire para poder calmarse un poco y con una sonrisa, se encaminó hacia la entrada.

Para su beneplácito, la puerta estaba entre abierta y se escuchaban ruidos provenientes del interior. Con cuidado, se asomó discretamente para no ser descubierta y miró al primogénito detrás del escritorio trabajando en uno de sus inventos.

Se le veía muy gracioso usando unas gafas especiales...parecía que trabajaba en algo diminuto que acaparaba su atención y lo tenía totalmente absorto.

Una gran sonrisa se dibujó en el rostro de Candy...al verlo así, recordaba los días en Lakewood cuando el primogénito inventaba cosas raras para el deleite de todos los primos...ciertamente, esos fueron días felices e inolvidables.

La joven entró sigilosamente, parecía ser que él no se había dado cuenta de su presencia...con voz baja y casi en un susurro le dijo  
-Hola Stear...¿Interrumpo algo?-  
-...- el joven al oír esa dulce voz levantó la mirada y lentamente se volvió hacia donde provenía la voz a la vez que se quitaba las gafas que tenía.

La chica lo miraba curiosa y con una gran sonrisa. Sin sus lentes no podía verla en detalle, pero distinguió el hermoso rostro de la chica con la luz que entraba a través de la puerta abierta...era como si viera un rayo de luz que llegaba junto a un ángel travieso que hacia su entrada al lugar.

Con una sonrisa, pero sin voltear, Stear trataba de buscar sus lentes que estaban en algún lugar sobre escritorio. Entretanto, Candy se fue aproximando lentamente hacia el joven y cuando estuvo frente a él, Stear se incorporó de inmediato olvidándose de sus anteojos.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por un instante...era la primera vez que la joven pudo admirar esos bellos ojos oscuros sin los cristales que los escondieran, los encontraba extrañamente muy expresivos y reflejaban mucha serenidad.

Candy sintió que los colores se le subían con esa mirada tan suave y tierna que Stear le daba, tenía que hacer algo pronto sino sería descubierta en su sonrojo, así que rompió el encanto del momento diciendo  
-...espero no interrumpir...- y se volvió para señalar la puerta, queriendo evitar mirarlo por un momento -...como vi la puerta abierta decidí venir a saludarte-  
-...- Stear la miró dulcemente notando su rubor y le contestó suavemente -tu nunca interrumpes Candy...me alegra que vinieras- de alguna forma él también estaba nervioso y gradualmente también empezó a ruborizarse ante la presencia de ella  
-Te pregunto porque no quiero importunar- le respondió ella bajando la cabeza como niña regañada poniendo el dedo índice en el mentón

Al ver ese gesto tan infantil, Stear no pudo contenerse y empezó a reír...al escucharlo, Candy hizo lo mismo y ambos reían a carcajadas. Ninguno sabía exactamente el motivo y tal vez fue el nerviosismo de ambos, pero el reír juntos les hizo muy bien a los dos...en especial a Candy.

El inventor se volvió al escritorio para buscar sus anteojos y se los colocó para ver mejor a la pequeña risueña que le alegraba la tarde  
-Tú sabes bien que puedes venir aquí cuántas veces quieras- su mirada continuaba siendo muy tierna y afable.

La chica se sintió bien, de alguna manera supo que al estar frente a Stear encontraría la paz que buscaba en ese momento. Y no se había equivocado, en realidad así fue.

Con timidez, Stear le pidió que se acercara al escritorio para ver su nuevo invento, no quería que Candy descubriera lo ruborizado y nervioso que se estaba sintiendo debido a su presencia. Tenía que dejar de mirarla con el embeleso que lo hacía en ese momento.

Ambos miraron al pequeño objeto, se trataba de un mecanismo que le permitiría a cualquiera que lo usara, orientarse siempre hacia el norte. Esto se le conocía como brújula, pero lo que el inventor quería innovar era estabilizar el aparato no importando su posición...esto se le conocía como la brújula giroscópica o girocompás ...un invento que revolucionaría en el futuro la historia de la navegación tanto aérea como marítima.

Pero en este pequeño laboratorio, Stear sin saberlo, estaba por improvisar los principios del invento en cuestión y mejorarlos  
-Esta es una brújula Candy- y le mostraba sobre su mano una pequeña caja redonda donde una aguja se movia libremente sobre la superficie -el aparato sirve para saber dónde se encuentra el norte-  
-¿De verdad?- exclamaba muy sorprendida  
-Así es...aunque es un invento antiguo, lo que quiero es mejorarlo haciendo que se estabilice no importando la posición...- y le mostró que el objeto estaba montado sobre unos extraños aros... -este aditamento que le coloqué ayudará a mantenerlo firme...- explicaba mientras le mostraba hábilmente como el aparato se estabilizaba...sólo los aros que lo circundaban se movían mientras la brújula se mantenía en su sitio.

Para Candy éstas eran cosas raras y extrañas que no entendía, pero su mente se maravillaba al escuchar la explicación aún cuando no lo comprendía del todo.

Y mientras el entusiasta inventor le mostraba el objeto, Candy lo veía admirada...junto a Stear se sentía confiada, calmada. Era esa aura de tranquilidad que siempre lo rodeaba, que la hacía sentir un sosiego que era acompañado de un sensación de serenidad. En una palabra, en la compañía del joven encontraba cierta paz.

Era curioso, pero ninguno de los dos quería romper con el encanto del momento... Por un lado, Stear decidió que el hablar sobre lo que pasó durante el baile sólo le traería tristeza y malas memorias a Candy. La había extrañado tanto en esos días que no se vieron, que prefirió dejar los cuestionamientos para otra ocasión.

Por su parte, Candy tampoco quería hablar de lo acontecido durante la fiesta ni mucho menos lo que sucedió con Archie, por lo que se guardó todo sentimiento nostálgico...especialmente, el que hace unas horas la había invadido. Ese era el momento de disfrutar de la compañía de su querido amigo y paladín.

Los dos se sentaron cómodamente frente al escritorio y se pusieron al tanto de sus actividades en el colegio...Stear reía a carcajadas ente las ocurrencias de Candy y se alegraba mucho de los logros escolares de la pequeña, estaba muy orgulloso de ella!

Continuaron charlando y curiosamente la platica los llevó a los recuerdos. Los dos hablaron emocionados al recordar uno en particular...la aventura que ambos tuvieron con el auto de Stear y su inesperado chapuzón en el lago. Esos días fueron felices y ambos atesoraban mucho esos recuerdos, pero ahora que hacían estas remembranzas juntos, los disfrutaban más.

Esa tarde ambos pasaron largo rato conversando con amenidad y ocasionalmente comentaban sobre los curiosos inventos que con júbilo, el joven compartía con ella. Stear lucía deslumbrante al hablar de lo que tanto lo apasionaba y eso no pasó desapercibido para la joven. Ella empezó a descubrir esta faceta tan radiante en el ingenioso inventor y le agradó mucho.

Ninguno de los dos lo sabía, pero estos dos jóvenes estaban tejiendo unos lazos invisibles que posteriormente los unirían fuertemente ante los acontecimientos que se vislumbraban en el horizonte; aquellos que por el momento parecían ser un lejano cielo gris en el horizonte que anunciaba una tormenta que poco a poco se aproximaba.

* * *

Notas:

Con este capitulo termino con los adelantos que les tenía antes de ausentarme por unas semanas.

Realmente voy a extrañar el continuar escribiendo y subiendo cada semana, pero sobretodo, el recibir sus comentarios...pero se que volveré de mi descanso con muchos ánimos y más ideas para seguir escribiendo.

Reciban un abrazo en dondequiera que se encuentren...mil gracias a quienes siguen esta historia y a quienes me dejan unas palabras...

Regreso pronto, no desesperen que la historia continúa y no me detendré sino hasta que la concluya.

Que DIOS los bendiga mucho! Nos saludamos muy pronto...ciao!

Adriana


	27. Una trascendental decisión

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 27: Una trascendental decisión

El domingo por la mañana, toda la familia se reunía en el comedor para tomar el desayuno. La Sra. Elroy había hecho por costumbre el que se levantasen temprano para disfrutar de la compañía matinal.

Pero en esa ocasión, Candy se sentía doblemente nerviosa. El día anterior estuvo lleno de emociones y uno de los jóvenes frente a ella, fue el participe de una noche de reflexiones y de un tanto de insomnio.

Aún cuando había disfrutado de la tarde en compañía de Stear, al volver a la solitud de sus habitaciones, todos los recuerdos del encuentro con Archie vinieron a su memoria. Realmente estaba en un dilema, no tenía en claro que respuesta le daría al galante primo

Por un lado su corazón no le daba un indicio para que hubiera una posibilidad con Archie...pero tampoco tenía una confirmación acerca de rechazarlo completamente; por alguna razón había en ella algo le impedía decirle que "no" a sus avances directamente. Tal vez era el cariño que había entre ellos lo que la detenía , ya que existía la posibilidad de que al expresarle su negativa, Archie simplemente se alejara.

Con el arrebatado primo, cualquier cosa podría suceder...y por el momento no se sentía capaz de enfrentarse a esto y tomar una decisión. Lo mejor era esperar, analizarlo bien todo y tener en claro cual sería la decisión a dar...sí , eso era lo más sabio y conveniente por ahora. Eso es lo que se repetía a si misma.

Mientras tanto, cuando se sentaron a desayunar, Archie la miraba constantemente y hacia uso de sus galanterías...sonriéndole y guiñando un ojo cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban. Para Candy todo este despliegue de atenciones fue un tanto incómodo y solo le sonreía un poco mientras miraba su plato tratando de evitarlo.

Pero había otro joven quien también la observaba...para Stear no pasó desapercibido la manera en que su hermano galanteaba con la chica. La razón era que en esta ocasión había algo diferente en el hermano menor y no acertaba a adivinar que es lo que era, ciertamente Archie se mostraba más audaz y abierto con sus galantes gestos hacia Candy...aún en presencia de la Tia Abuela. Definitivamente, el inventor pensaba, algo había sucedido entre ambos y no acertaba a adivinar lo que era.

Sin embargo, la Tia Elroy miraba a todos con detenimiento...ella sí que sabía lo que estaba sucediendo entre Archie y Candy. La situación la incomodó, pero ya había ideado algo para que ambos no tuvieran la oportunidad de pasar ese día y muchos más en el futuro juntos. Lo que ocurriría de ahora en adelante ya lo había planeado cuidadosamente.

Rompió con el silencio que reinaba en la mesa dirigiéndose a la joven mientras disfrutaba de su acostumbrado café  
-Candice, quiero que me acompañes a la ciudad...necesito hacer unas compras y me gustaría que vinieras conmigo-  
-...- la petición resultó sorpresiva y un tanto extraña para la joven, sin saber bien que decir, sólo respondió -...por supuesto Tia-

La instancia por parte de la matriarca fue muy extraña para todos. Los chicos Cornwell se miraron por un momento para luego volverse curiosos a su Tia, pero ella parecía que no iba a dar explicaciones. Al parecer, esta petición podría bien ser una buena señal...el de que la anciana quisiera pasar un tiempo con la pequeña, era un indicio de que las cosas estaban mejorando entre las dos.

Aunque fue una sorpresa, lo que la chica pensó era que tal vez ahora que la Tia Elroy estaba contenta con su desempeño escolar, quisiera pasar más tiempo con ella y empezar cierto acercamiento entre ambas. Por lo que lo tomó todo a bien y sería su acompañante por ese día y después de terminar con el desayuno, las dos mujeres se excusaron con los demás para prepararse a salir.

Stear miraba con cierta desilusión todo, a él le hubiera gustado pasar un tiempo con su joven amiga, pero en vista de la Tia ya había hecho planes con Candy, tendrían que posponerlo hasta la tarde. Sólo esperaba que no tardaran tanto en regresar ya que ellos volverían antes del anochecer al colegio.

Una vez lista, Candy se dirigió a la entrada para encontrarse con la matriarca quien ya la estaba esperando. Juntas, abordaron el auto y fueron conducidas al centro de la ciudad dirigiéndose a la parte comercial de Chicago.

Durante el trayecto, la Tia Abuela le comunicaría algo a la jovencita que cambiaría totalmente su vida por los siguientes meses, fue algo totalmente inesperado y decisivo en los eventos que estaban por venir.

Con su acostumbrada solemnidad, comenzó con la plática  
-Necesito hablarte de algo importante...- fueron las palabras que rompieron el silencio entre ellas -Candice, por tus excelentes resultados en el colegio, he decidido que me acompañarás en mi próximo viaje...irás a Londres conmigo-  
-¿Londres?- fue la sorpresiva respuesta mientras sus ojos se abrieron de par en par  
-Así es...he puesto al tanto al Abuelo Williams sobre tu gran desempeño escolar y hemos decidido que asistas a un colegio de verano en Escocia- le respondió lentamente.

Candy se qudó sin habla...nunca se imaginó que la Sra. Elroy quisiera viajar con ella y mucho menos que irían tan lejos, nada menos que al otro lado del Atlántico; si no mal recordaba de su clase de geografía , Escocia estaba al norte de Inglaterra.

Con la noticia y por lo sorprendida que estaba sólo acertó a decirle  
-Pero...¿porqué tengo que ir tan lejos?-  
-Considéralo como un premio a tu esfuerzo, el colegio se encuentra en las afueras de Edimburgo y durante los fines de semana podrás visitar la ciudad. Yo estaré en Londres por unos días, estarás conmigo mientras permanezca en la ciudad y luego, George se encargará de llevarte a tu nuevo colegio- sus palabras eran firmes...en realidad le estaba informando de su decisión, no preguntando su opinión.

Era más que obvio que la decisión ya estaba tomada y que todo estaba listo, por más que argumentara no habría manera de cambiar la decisión que parecía ser final...su futuro, inevitablemente estaba en manos de su tutor el Sr. Williams y la mismísima Tia Elroy  
-Me gustaría saber...- preguntó en un tono suave -...¿por cuanto tiempo estaré en ese colegio?-  
-Asistirás todo el verano y es por eso que te he pedido que me acompañes hoy, compraremos todo lo necesario para tu viaje ya que partiremos en tres semanas...- los ojos de la matriarca la miraban fríamente  
-Entiendo...- fue todo lo que respondió mientras resignada miraba las calles por la ventanilla del auto.

Inglaterra y Escocia sonaban ser lugares muy lejanos en su mente y este sería su primer viaje fuera del país...en sí, era su primera aventura por el mundo. En cierto modo, no podía negarlo, por una parte debería estar emocionada por visitar lugares tan lejanos de los que solamente había leído o conocido por ilustraciones en libros...pero por la sorpresiva noticia y por el poco tiempo que quedaba antes de viajar, no estaba convencida del todo. Se sintió temerosa ante este cambio en su vida...el que vendría en tan solo unas semanas.

Como uno de los personajes de Julio Verne, se embarcaría en una nueva aventura que la llevaría al viejo continente...decir que no la emocionaba en cierto modo, era mentirse. Todo viaje trae muchas expectativas y el conocer lugares con culturas y costumbres diferentes le darían una mejor perspectiva de la vida al tiempo que la ayudarían también a incrementar su conocimiento, sin olvidar de lo mucho que le ayudaría a madurar y crecer como persona.

Pero todo cambio trae incertidumbre; no sabiendo a ciencia cierta lo que a uno le espera, conlleva a tener mucha confusión que generalmente lleva al temor...y a sentir el miedo de que si se podrán manejar esos cambios. Esto era lo que precisamente le estaba sucediendo a Candy, ya había pasado por mucho y la joven ya no quería más cambios en su vida.

Absorta con estos pensamientos, el auto llegó a su destino. Se trataba de una exclusiva tienda en pleno centro de la ciudad y Candy se sorprendió de la manera en que fueron recibidas. Con mucha pompa y formalidad, todos y cada uno los empleados dieron la bienvenida mostrando sus respetos a la honorable Sra. Elroy Ardley.

Parecía que el pertenecer a tan importante familia, tenía grandes consecuencias y esta fue una gran lección para Candy esa mañana. Por ser visitantes tan distinguidos, las condujeron a un salón privado para mostrarles los últimas prendas que estaban de moda. Un séquito de empleadas y sastres fueron asignadas exclusivamente para atender a la matriarca y a su sobrina.

Uno a uno, los vestidos e indumentarias les fueron mostrados. La Tia Elroy escogería personalmente aquellos que la muchacha se probara y una vez que les daba el visto bueno, eran empaquetados para ser llevados a la limusina que las esperaba afuera.

Esta fue la primera vez en la vida de Candy que hacía algo por el estilo. Por lo regular la anciana le tenía todo listo en el guardarropas para que ella lo usara, pero al ir a los establecimientos y probarse tan lindas prendas, era en verdad una nueva y emocionante experiencia.

Al medio día y después de varias horas de visitar diversas tiendas y boutiques, la anciana decidió que comerían en la ciudad en lugar de regresar a la mansión ya que continuarían con las compras por la tarde. Se dirigieron a un exclusivo restaurante y la mayor parte del almuerzo la Tia Abuela se mostró reservada y callada frente a Candy. La chica albergaba mil y una preguntas en su mente, pero al ver el hermetismo de la anciana prefirió comer en silencio y guardarse sus comentarios.

Luego, ambas continuaron con su recorrido por las tiendas ya que no solamente eran los vestidos parte de lo que se requería para el largo viaje, sino los innumerables accesorios como lo son guantes, sombreros y zapatos. Para cuando acabaron con las susodichas compras, Candy estaba cansada y solamente pensaba en regresar ya que quería encontrarse con Stear e informarle de lo ocurrido, quería hablarle sobre el viaje...pero conforme avanzaba la tarde, se dio cuenta de que no era posible, para cuando volvieran, ellos posiblemente ya se habrían marchado rumbo al colegio.

Para cuando oscureció, por fin salieron de la última tienda con las compras finales. Eran ya casi las seis de la tarde y sin más demora, se dirigieron de regreso a la mansión.

Fueron muchos las paquetes que se colocaron en la cajuela de la limusina y para cuando llegaron, varias personas de la servidumbre las ayudaron a colocarlas en sus respectivas habitaciones. Candy se sintió anonada con tantas compras, jamás en su vida había hecho algo parecido.

Se dirigió a a su habitación y observó curiosa como todos los paquetes fueron colocados sobre la mesa de centro, al tiempo que Dorothy los iba abriendo cuidadosamente para colocar las prendas en el guardarropa.

La mucama miraba admirada las hermosas prendas, todo era muy fino y denotaban el buen gusto con el que fueron seleccionados  
-¡Qué vestidos tan hermosos has comprado!- le comentó a Candy  
-Son los que me llevaré al viaje...- le respondió quedamente bajando la mirada

Sorprendida por la respuesta, Dorothy se detuvo un momento y miró a la chica  
-¿Significa que acompañarás a la Señora Elroy?-  
-Si...-  
-Me alegro por ti Candy, viajar debe de ser muy emocionante...- añadió sonriendo

La chica simplemente la miró seria y no expresaba en absoluto felicidad alguna con los planes que la anciana para con ella, por lo que Dorothy entendió el gesto y continuó su labor en silencio. Candy se dirigió a la ventana y miraba al jardín mientras pensaba.

Todo fue tan repentino y sin aviso que un sentimiento de nostalgia la invadió en ese momento... se dio cuenta de que no vería a sus primos durante todo el verano. Por lo dicho por la matriarca, entendió que durante esos meses los jóvenes Cornwell permanecerían en América y solamente George era el asignado a ser su acompañante.

Por un lado, pensaba que el alejarse de Archie la ayudaría a poner en claro lo que sentía por el galante primo; pero por el otro, el no contar con la compañía de su querido inventor, la entristeció.

Supo que algo tenía que hacer, necesitaba del consejo de alguien ya que se sentía muy confundida, en realidad no quería irse tan lejos...cuánto le hubiera gustado tener el apoyo de Albert, pero a su errante amigo no lo había visto desde que Anthony murió y no tenía manera alguna de poder contactarlo. Ir en busca de sus madres al Hogar de Pony estaba totalmente descartado, la Tia Abuela no le permitiría un viaje tan lejos y menos ahora que estaba a punto de terminar el ciclo escolar.

La opción que le quedaba era el de buscar el apoyo de Stear... él era la única persona de confianza que estaba cerca en ese momento, necesitaba hablar sobre la confusión que sentía y recibir una consejo sobre lo que debería hacer. Pensó en la posibilidad de que si pudiera hablar con el mismo Tío Abuelo Williams y le dijera que no deseaba asistir a ese viaje, tal vez el anciano escucharía su petición y cambiaría su decisión de mandarla a ese colegio de verano.

Esa idea no era del todo descabellada, Stear podría ayudarla en eso...y sin pensarlo más, se disculpó con Dorothy saliendo de la habitación en dirección hacia el jardín, con rumbo al laboratorio del inventor. Pero en su camino por las escaleras distinguió a la Tia Abuela y los jóvenes que se dirigían a la entrada...ya era tarde para verlos, los hermanos se estaban despidiendo de la anciana para dirigirse al colegio.

Candy sintió en ese momento un sentimiento de soledad que la invadió, realmente no contaba en ese momento con alguien a quien contarle por lo que pasaba; por lo que dio media vuelta y rápidamente subió por las escaleras. En lugar de dirigirse a su habitación, entró una de las habitaciones de huéspedes y se encaminó hacia la ventana. A través de las cortinas de tul miraba con tristeza como se alejaba por los jardines el negro automóvil... llevándose consigo la única posibilidad de confiar su apesadumbrado corazón con alguien.

En la vida es necesario que contemos con personas con las que podamos confiar, buscar un consejo para tomar decisiones...Es imperante el sentirnos plenamente seguros de que el apoyo de la otra persona es genuino, por este motivo, es muy importante el estar plenamente seguros de que la persona se interesa en nuestro bienestar; de otra forma caeríamos en las manos de alguien quien nos puede llegar a manipular o peor aún, el de lastimarnos.

En la situación de Candy y al no contar con Stear, la chica se sintió tan asolada en ese momento que no supo que hacer. No tenía cerca de ella a alguien en quien confiar y por primera vez, tuvo que darse fuerzas y enfrentar lo que estaba por venir, completamente sola...

Entonces cayó en la cuenta de que era el momento de confiar en sí misma sabiendo que no importando donde se encuentre y quien este a su alrededor, todo resultaría bien. Desde pequeña, siempre había estado rodeada de gente que la quería y cuidaba aún siendo huérfana; pero esos tiempos se habían ido y ahora solamente contaba con ella misma, por lo que tendría que armarse de valor y dar la cara a las eventualidades.

Finalmente aceptó que no había otra salida más que el obedecer a la Sra. Elroy y embarcarse en una nueva etapa de su vida y esta vez lo haría sin siquiera tener el consejo o apoyo de alguien. Se embarcaría e iría al otro lado del Atlántico, a un nuevo destino llamado Escocia.

Sentía temor a lo que pudiera pasar...cuando decidió dejar el hogar de Pony e ir a vivir a Chicago, contaba con Archie y Stear. Pero en Escocia, no conocía a nadie y se encontraría por primera vez totalmente sola, sin ninguno de sus queridos amigos.

Fue entonces que un fuego interno la llenó de coraje y mientras caía arrodillada con ambas manos cerradas en un puño, se prometió que no importando lo que otros decidieran por ella, no serían ni el lugar ni las circunstancias lo que influirían en su manera de sentir, sino que ella tomaría las riendas de su vida y sacaría el mejor provecho de todo a su alrededor...las lagrimas comenzaron a rodar por su rostro sin control mientras la joven comenzó a rezar.

Después de unos minutos sumida en sus plegarias, cierta paz la invadió sintiéndose más tranquila y con este nuevo brío de fuerzas, miró hacia arriba por la ventana...con devoción, suplicó a los cielos que todo saliera bien en su nueva vida y que cuidaran de ella.

Al pasar de los minutos se encontraba mejor...fue como si un gran peso hubiera sido levantado de sus hombros, sintiéndose como liberada de una opresión que la agobiaba. Candy respiró aliviada y se encontraba más serena.

Las campanillas del reloj sobre la chimenea sonaron y la joven supo que era el momento de volver, por lo que lentamente se puso de pie, se limpió las lágrimas del rostro y después de respirar hondo se encaminó nuevamente hacia su habitación.

Al entrar Dorothy finalizaba con su labor de acomodar las compras en los anaqueles y el guardarropa, Candy con paso firme se dirigió a ella diciendo  
-Asistiré a una escuela de verano en Escocia-  
-...- la mucama distinguió un aire más decidido en la joven y se le veía más tranquila por lo que le respondió -Ese colegio te hará bien Candy, a veces necesitamos cambios para darnos cuenta de qué es lo que realmente queremos en la vida-

Esas eran precisamente las palabras que Candy necesitaba escuchar y curiosamente vinieron de la persona de quien menos se lo imaginaba. La vida es tan maravillosa que no necesitamos de amigos íntimos, parientes o viejas amistades para escuchar lo que necesitamos en momentos de confusión...si estamos atentos y abrimos nuestros oídos a las palabras justas que nos ayudarán, éstas vendrán a nosotros cuando menos lo esperamos.

Candy por fin entendió todo y abrazó a Dorothy con tanta emotividad que ambas simplemente rieron sin motivo, tanto la chica como la mucama sintieron el genuino cariño que se tenían y se tomaron de las manos para girar como en un baile para celebrar la nueva etapa que pronto comenzaría en la vida de la jovencita.

Ya por la noche, cuando estaba a punto de retirarse a dormir y Dorothy ya se había marchado, Candy meditaba sentada en su cama sobre todo los acontecimientos del día. Sus plegarias le ayudaron a abrir no sólo su mente sino también su corazón a este viaje y a esa tierra maravillosa llamada Escocia.

Ese colegio le daría la oportunidad de alejarse por un tiempo que aquellos que la molestaban como lo eran Eliza y Neal...pero también que aquél que la confundía tanto, como lo era Archie. Lo único que realmente le afectaba era que no podría disfrutar del verano en compañía de su querido inventor. Esos tres meses serían un escape pero también representaban un reto para ella.

Sin embargo, Candy tenía que aprender que llega un momento en la vida de que se debe entender que, con heridas o sin heridas, hay que seguir hacia adelante. Con dolor o sin dolor, se tiene que seguir hacia al frente. Con gente al alrededor o solo, se tiene que continuar hacia lo que el destino tiene deparado y sin poder detenerse.

Meditando en todo esto, la joven se acordó de algo que era muy importante para ella, por lo que se dirigió a la cómoda junto a su cama y abrió uno de los cajones para sacar de lo más profundo una pequeña caja. La miró por instante y volvió a sentarse en la cama para con todo cuidado abrirla y sacar el tesoro más preciado que poseía... se trataba del medallón del Principe de la Colina!

Lo contempló por un momento y con ambas manos se lo llevó al pecho cerca de su corazón. Con emoción, cerró los ojos y miles de recuerdos vinieron a su mente. Rememoró como si tan sólo hubiera sido ayer, el día que vio al Principe por primera y única vez.

Ese encuentro con aquel jovencito cambió radicalmente su vida...con su mirada dulce y la tierna sonrisa, se apareció ante ella cuando más triste se sentía, trayéndole felicidad. Lo recordaba deslumbrante con su vestimenta escocesa y la gaita. Sin embargo y aunque solamente estuvieron juntos por unos momentos, la presencia de ese chico quedó profundamente impregnada en ella.

Pero al recordar al Príncipe no pudo evitar el pensar en alguien más...se trataba de Anthony. Lo visualizó también ataviado con su traje escocés a la entrada de la mansión en Lakewood sonriéndole...como aquella vez que él le dio la bienvenida al tan maravilloso baile.

Los dos jóvenes aparecieron en su mente portando la singular vestimenta...ambos ataviados con el kilt y el tartán. Se trataba de quien fuera la primera ilusión y también del primer amor en la vida de la pequeña. Eran aquellos que en un principio ella pensaba, eran la misma persona y que después resultaron ser dos chicos totalmente diferentes.

Desgraciadamente uno de ellos se había ido para siempre, pero el misterio aún rodeaba al Principe...seguramente se trataba de un Ardley ya que el mismo Anthony se lo había dicho, pero por ningún lado había indicios de que el joven fuera parte de la familia.

Fue entonces que Candy se percató de lago más, descubrió asombrada que si se encontraba en Edimburgo, existía la posibilidad de que tal vez en esas tierras, pudiera encontrarse nuevamente con el evasivo Principe...un encuentro podría darse, se decía a si misma...sí, sólo tal vez!

Emocionada con la idea de volver a verlo, apagó la lámpara sobre la cómoda mientras se arropaba bajo el edredón y se recostó para dormir. Bajo la luz de la luna, miraba absorta el broche del Príncipe y se preguntaba en dónde se encontraría... Con estos pensamientos, la pequeña se quedó profundamente dormida sosteniendo el broche en su mano.

Nuestra amiga no lo sabía, pero ese viaje traería para la joven más de lo que ella esperaba, algo inesperado se encontraría con ella en el camino.

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todos! Ya regresé de mi larga ausencia y vengo a traerles un nuevo capitulo.

Durante mi viaje tuve la fortuna de visitar la hermosa Escocia y simplemente no pude resistirme a compartirla con todos ustedes a través de la historia. Describiré un poco más de esas maravillosas tierras más adelante.

Les mando un abrazo enorme, me alegra estar de vuelta y la historia continúa...gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando!

Un abrazo enorme

Adriana


	28. Los negocios familiares

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

Capitulo 28: Los negocios familiares

La semana transcurrió sin más incidentes. Candy estaba concentrada en sus estudios ya que el ciclo escolar estaba a punto de finalizar y por su parte, tanto Archie como Stear, también se dedicaban diligentemente a estudiar con ahínco para concluir exitosamente las complicadas materias que ellos llevaban.

Sin embargo, el sábado por la mañana los hermanos Cornwell se dirigieron, como lo había indicado la Sra. Elroy, a las oficinas de la familia en el centro de Chicago. Ese fue el primer día que ellos se dedicarían de lleno a conocer y aprender sobre los negocios de los Ardley.

Por órdenes de la matriarca, ambos estarían bajo la supervisión de la mano derecha del Sr. Williams, el fiel asistente George. Así que para cuando arribaron, el sobrio y formal Sr. Johnson los esperaba puntualmente a la entrada de las oficinas.

Al bajar del auto, los jóvenes fueron conducidos sin demora, a unos de los tantos pisos del gran edificio y caminaron por un laberinto de oficinas donde todos y cada uno de los empleados los saludaba con mucho respeto y reverencia.

Archie y Stear fueron llevados a la sala de reuniones del mismísimo Presidente de la compañía, en donde la secretaria particular del honorable Tío Williams, les dio una calurosa bienvenida.

Se trataba de la Sra. Campbell, una amable mujer que se encontraba más allá de sus 50 años. Con su cabellera de tintes grisáceos, Ángela, como era cariñosamente conocida por todos, llevaba en su currículum una impecable carrera como secretaria del magnate de los Ardley por más de 30 años.

Al ser presentada, Ángela miró curiosa a los hermanos. La mujer, en su larga trayectoria de empleada de la familia, había visto ir y venir a muchos de los socios o miembros de la familia; pero quedó muy sorprendida al descubrir que los futuros herederos del emporio, fueran tan sólo unos jóvenes adolescentes.

Supo de inmediato, que tendría mucho que enseñarles a los chicos Cornwell ya que eran muchas los negocios en la que los Ardley estaban involucrados. No sólo se trataban de las empresas de las que eran dueños, sino de otras tantas donde eran socios comerciales e inversionistas mayoritarios.

Aún así, con un gesto un tanto maternal, los condujo al despacho privado que la Sra. Elroy había asignado previamente para que ellos pudieran comenzar su aprendizaje en el competitivo mundo de los negocios.

George los invitó a sentarse y de inmediato Ángela colocó frente a ellos unas carpetas donde se encontraban los registros de las muchas empresas donde se encontraban los intereses comerciales de la familia.

El fiel George comenzó la reunión informándoles que debido a los múltiples compromisos que lo requerían, durante su estancia en las oficinas no les sería posible ver al Sr. Williams. Sin embargo, él mismo le mantendría al tanto de su aprendizaje y de lo que se evaluara durante las visitas semanales que fueron programadas por la Sra. Elroy.

Por lo que sin más preámbulo, se abrió una de las carpetas para presentar algunos de los negocios y para sorpresa de los jóvenes, fueron muchos los documentos que resumían la participación de los Ardley en ellos.

Inclusive, varias de las empresas que estaban revisando, llevaban el mismísimo apellido Ardley como nombre, todas y cada una de ellas se detallaban meticulosamente en los documentos... desde flotas navieras y fábricas, hasta compañías de inversión bursátil y de comercio. Los dos hermanos miraron anonadados lo que tenían en sus manos; de alguna manera, sabían que la familia era influyente y muy importante, pero nunca se imaginaron el gran poder que ésta poseía.

Con su porte usualmente serio, George miraba a los jóvenes detenidamente y percatándose de la perplejidad de ambos, supo de antemano que mucho tendría que ser explicado y detallado para que los jóvenes pudieran comprender y empezar a participar en todo lo referente a los negocios familiares.

Aún cuando no estaba acostumbrado a cuestionar las decisiones de la Tia Abuela, no comprendía del todo el porqué se decidió que los hermanos Cornwell comenzaran su aprendizaje de las empresas Ardley antes de siquiera comenzar con los estudios superiores. En su opinión, esta decisión era apresurada y sólo haría más complicado el proceso de incorporarlos.

Pero como el fiel asistente que era, no expresó su opinión y sólo puso en marcha las específicas órdenes de la Sra. Elroy. Con paciencia y dedicación, empezaría a describir todos y cada unos de los aspectos empresariales en los que los hermanos estarían involucrados.

En realidad, en esta etapa, tanto Archie como Stear empezarían a conocer en detalle todo lo necesario para que poco a poco empezaran a involucrarse en las decisiones de la familia con respecto a los negocios. Aprenderían de todo... desde conocer plenamente cada una de las empresas que poseían hasta el de comprender los complejos manejos financieros en cuestiones bursátiles y de inversiones. Para lograr este objetivo, ya se les había asignado un grupo de contadores, inversionistas y abogados para guiarlos y entrenarlos.

No sería una tarea fácil para los Cornwell, sin embargo, algún día ellos estarían a cargo de todo y necesitaban conocer cada uno de los aspectos comerciales de las empresas. Por el momento todo era supervisado por la Tia Abuela y el Sr. Williams, pero en un futuro, éstos dos jóvenes serían los encargados de continuar la labor de que la familia siguiera al frente de los numerosos negocios y compañías.

Muchos empleados dependían de que los negocios de la familia siguieran tan exitosos como hasta entonces...por eso era imperante y muy importante, que quien estuviera al mando, conociera perfectamente cada detalle para poder tomar las decisiones apropiadas y de que éstas fueran de mucho beneficio para todos.

Para Stear, el mirar todo esto y ver la magnitud de lo que le esperaba, simplemente lo dejó sin habla. El sencillo muchacho se sintió mareado al ver tantos nombres, lugares, así como los números que indicaban las fuertes cantidades invertidas y las cifras que eran generadas como ganancias. Miraba calladamente cada una de las carpetas frente a él y resignadamente sólo levantaba la ceja como gesto tedioso ante algo que realmente se le hacía muy ajeno a lo que le gustaba.

En cambio, para Archie, todo fue fascinante...el descubrir todo lo que su familia poseía y la influencia con la que contaba, lo dejó gratamente sorprendido. Las cantidades monetarias que la familia manejaba eran enormes y esto significaba sólo una cosa...el gran poder que su familia poseía. El galante joven se vislumbraba ya como un exitoso hombre de negocios al frente de su familia; un hombre con estatus social y sobretodo poder.

Para la fiel secretaria, los gestos de ambos hermanos no pasaron desapercibidos y de inmediato se dio cuenta cual de ellos estaba realmente interesado y cual no. Sabía que sería más fácil el poder formar a alguien interesado en el mundo de los negocios que alguien que se sintiera ajeno a todo eso.

Y Ángela no se equivocó en su juicio. Aunque Stear era un chico inteligente y entendía todo perfectamente, le faltaba ese entusiasmo que Archie tenía. En un ambiente tan competitivo como es el de los negocios, hace falta pasión e ímpetu para poder destacar, el ser un Ardley solamente no bastaba, había que ser un hombre innato para los negocios.

Por lo que la paciente Ángela supo de inmediato que tendría que hacer y esa mañana se dedicó a orientar un poco más al primogénito para que pudiera seguir el ritmo de los demás.

Para la hora de la comida, solamente se habían visto los registros de algunas de las empresas en ciertos sectores y había mucho más por revisar. Se dieron un receso para comer y para poder descansar un poco antes de continuar.

Después del almuerzo, Stear se encontraba solo en el despacho. Con las manos en los bolsillos miraba hacia la ciudad. El encontrarse en el décimo piso, le daba una magnifica vista y se podía ver una gran parte del centro de la ciudad...pero lo que en realidad el joven miraba era el horizonte. Estaba sumido en sus pensamientos y se preguntaba si realmente quería convertirse en un hombre de negocios ya que la idea no le convencía del todo.

Para ellos era fácil disfrutar de la fortuna y el estatus social de la familia, pero se dio cuenta que todo esto tenía un precio...se habían invertido no solamente dinero, tiempo y esfuerzo sino también mucho sacrificio. Ahora entendía la situación de sus padres; ellos sacrificaron mucho tiempo familiar junto a sus hijos para que él y su hermano disfrutaran de lo que tenían.

El inventor estaba sumido en estos pensamientos cuando escuchó voces que lo distrajeron de sus cavilaciones. Era una conversación que provenían del escritorio de la Sra. Campbell, justo afuera del despacho.

Sin querer escuchó lo que Ángela y George hablaban  
-¿Están confirmadas las reservaciones para el tren y el barco?- preguntó el caballero  
-Los boletos están listos Sr. Johnson, aquí tiene todo...la Sra. Elroy y su sobrina no tendrán ningún contratiempo en su viaje, yo misma revisé que así fuera-  
-Por favor, sólo confirme que todo este listo en Londres para nuestra llegada, recuerde que en dos semanas partimos y la servidumbre en la residencia allá debe estar al tanto para preparar todo y recibirnos...-

Al escuchar esto, Stear sintió que un vacío en el estómago...su mente inmediatamente lo llevó a preguntarse ¿Quién era la sobrina que la Tia Abuela llevaría a su viaje?

Pero la conversación aún no terminaba y seguía escuchando  
-Y dígame, ¿Para qué fecha piensa regresar la sobrina de la Sra. Elroy?, necesito confirmar los boletos de regreso...-  
-La Señorita regresará al concluir las vacaciones de verano, no tengo aún la fecha... en cuanto se me informe le confirmo-

Las palabras de George fueron como un golpe para el primogénito. Pero aún no estaba totalmente seguro de que se tratara de Candy...Eliza también era sobrina de la Tia Abuela, tal vez todo era una confusión, pero fuera quien fuere, aquella sobrina partiría a Londres y se quedaría ahí por varios meses. El joven sintió un gran vacío que fue acompañado de tristeza...si se trataba de su querida prima, ella se ausentaría por una larga temporada.

El suponerlo le hizo sentir como el corazón le palpitaba más rápido, el sólo hecho de pensar de que ella se alejaría de su lado, lo lleno de angustia y en lo único en que pensaba era en verla...de pronto un sentimiento de pérdida lo invadió y sintió la imperante necesidad de confirmar si se trataba de Candy.

Sin pensarlo y arrebatadamente, salió del despacho por la otra puerta y se dirigió a la salida. Le pidió a uno de los empleados de la entrada que lo disculpara con George y que le dijera que regresaría más tarde, el hombre respondió afirmativamente y Stear salió del edificio. Con un gesto llamó a un taxi y le indicó que se dirigiera a la mansión Ardley.

Durante el trayecto, Stear se notaba nervioso...deseaba con todo su ser que todo fuera una gran confusión y que la conversación que escuchó se refiriera a Eliza, que fuera ella la sobrina que viajaría pronto. Pero su instinto le indicaba que ciertamente se trataba de Candy.

Pero y su prima le confirmara que efectivamente iría a Londres, ¿Qué le diría?...esto rondaba por su mente. Obviamente no podía decirle que no fuera porque Candy le preguntaría el porqué de su petición...no podía decirle que declinara la invitación de la Tia de viajar sólo porque la extrañaría. Eso sería egoísta de su parte...además, se trataba del primer viaje de Candy.

Recordó la primera vez que él y su hermano viajaron con sus padres, ésta fue una gran experiencia que estuvo llena de emociones. Aunque era muy pequeño, recordaba aún lo mucho que disfrutó de sus viajes en tren y por barco.

Aún él mismo, no había tenido la oportunidad de viajar a Europa y era algo que anhelaba hacer. Por eso se preguntaba si era correcto de su parte el pedirle a Candy que no fuera...privarla a la chica de lo que él tanto deseaba para si mismo, no le parecía justo.

Al pensar en esto, su estado de ánimo cambio. La desesperación que sintió en el momento desapareció gradualmente y dio paso a un sentimiento de resignación...si Candy viajaba a Inglaterra, él tendría que darle todo su apoyo. Porque esto era precisamente lo que a él le gustaría que la familia hiciera cuando emprendiera su primer viaje por el mundo.

A través de la ventanilla del taxi, miraba pensativo hacia el cielo...volar fue la idea que le vino a la mente...era por eso le gustaban tanto los aviones y aunque se trataba de algo aún novedoso en esa época, éstos reflejaban para él todo el sentimiento de libertad que una persona pudiera poseer. Volar por los cielos sin límites significaba para Stear la libertad en toda su plenitud, sin ataduras y barreras...como el estar totalmente en control de si mismo y de su destino.

Absorto en estos pensamientos, el taxi llegó a su destino y después de pagar al conductor ingresó por el jardín pero en lugar de dirigirse a la puerta principal, se encaminó a su laboratorio. Al llegar, tomó un libro de geografía que tenía y se sentó en su escritorio para mirar el mapa mundial que tenía a la vista.

Miraba con detenimiento los nombres de las dos ciudades en el mapamundi...se dio cuenta de que Londres y Chicago estaban a miles de millas de distancia...esa sería la misma distancia que lo separaría de Candy. El inventor cerró lentamente el libro y ya más calmado se encaminó hacia la mansión. Ya había tomado una decisión.

Mientras tanto en la biblioteca, Candy se encontraba terminando con sus debes escolares. Como había comenzado desde la mañana, era poco lo que restaba por hacer. Quería terminar pronto ya que sus primos volverían en unas horas y no quería demorar en encontrarse con ellos...sobretodo con Stear.

Unos golpes a la puerta interrumpieron su concentración y al pedir que pasarán, Dorothy entró al lugar y se acercó a Candy para entregarle una nota  
-El joven te espera en el jardín...no te preocupes por la Tia Abuela, ella salió hace rato y tardará un par de horas en volver- la mucama le decía sonriendo y con un guiño.

Candy muy extrañada se preguntaba de quién se trataba y al abrir la nota sonrió al descubrir que era su querido primo Stear, quien le pedía que se encontraran afuera.

Se disculpó con Dorothy y se encaminó hacia el jardín. Estaba extrañada, se suponía que ellos no regresarían sino hasta después. Sin embargo Stear se encontraba ahí y eso era lo que importaba. Esta sería la ocasión perfecta para comentarle sobre el viaje y sobre otros asuntos que tenía pendientes con él.

Se encaminó hasta donde estaba la banca en medio del Rosedal. Stear le daba la espalda y miraba pensativo hacia el cielo. Se acercó a él despacio y con reserva, pero el joven se percató de su presencia y le dijo  
-Pensaba ir a caminar por el lago, ¿Te gustaría acompañarme Candy? Es una linda tarde...-  
-Si...- la chica esbozó una sonrisa asentando afirmativamente, eso era precisamente lo que necesitaba, un lugar para charlar con él a solas.

Mientras se encaminaban en dirección al lago, ambos permanecieron en silencio. Ninguno de los dos se atrevió a ser el primero que hablara, aún cuando mil ideas revoloteaban en la mente de ambos.

La tarde era placentera y se sentía agradable; para Candy el solo hecho de sentir la compañía del joven, le daba la tan ansiada serenidad que buscaba. Eran pocas las personas con quienes se sentía así y afortunadamente Stear era una de ellas.

Candy sabía que cualquier opinión por parte del inventor sería un consejo dado sabiamente ya que confiaba plenamente en él...Stear era para ella un oasis de serenidad en la tormenta de confusión en que sentía atrapada.

Sin prisa y lentamente se dirigieron hacia el lago y cuando llegaron se detuvieron a la orilla mirando hacia el horizonte. Los dos sentían todavía el nerviosismo causado por la presencia del otro y cada uno en sus mentes, buscaban la manera de comenzar con la plática.

Finalmente fue Candy quien rompió el silencio y con voz muy suave le dijo  
-Quiero agradecerte por haberme ayudado el otro día durante la fiesta...- no se atrevía a mirarlo  
-No hay nada que agradecer, sabes que cuentas conmigo- se volvió hacia ella -pero... quisiera saber qué fue lo que te puso triste, no es que quiera entrometerme pero...es que no me gusta verte llorar de esa manera-

Lentamente Candy agachó la cabeza y miraba por lo bajo, estaba consciente de que no podía decirle toda la verdad y esto la incomodaba...el secreto de Annie no le pertenecía y solamente podría hablarle de lo que ella sintió sin involucrar nada de la otra joven.

Respiró hondo y respondió después de unos minutos de silencio que le parecieron eternos  
-...Es que ese día yo...me di cuenta de que me falta mucho para ser una de ustedes, no sé si algún día pueda llegar a ser una verdadera Ardley...-  
-Fue por algo que alguien te dijo, ¿verdad?- Stear miraba detenidamente cada uno de sus gestos, sabía que esta charla no era fácil para ella  
-...si...- fue su respuesta mientras se volvía para mirarlo de frente, no sabía que el inventor la conociera tan bien

Stear con esta afirmación se dio cuenta de que había acertado en su suposición, sabía que todo fue ocasionado por alguien desagradable. Lo concluyó ya que Candy se veía tan feliz y radiante al comienzo de la velada que solamente algo que se le dijo o hicieron en su contra suya, ocasionaría ese tipo de reacción en ella. Su sospechosa fue en definitiva su prima Eliza y asumió que efectivamente la pelirroja fue la causante de todo.

Entonces volviéndose completamente hacia Candy agregó  
-Nunca permitas que alguien manipule y controle el como te sientes, si le das el control de tus emociones a otra persona quedas en riesgo de quedar vulnerable y fácilmente te pueden lastimar- agregó seriamente buscando la mirada que de pronto lo evadió  
-...pero...no sé cómo evitarlo...-  
-Tienes que ser tu misma, sé la chica fuerte y decidida que siempre has sido, no te dejes influenciar por quienes no valen la pena, Eliza sólo quiere hacerte sentir mal y desgraciadamente consiguió lo que quería al tú darle el control de tus emociones-

Las palabras de Stear sonaban muy duras pero el joven tenía razón. Candy no tenía porque haberse dejado llevar por las palabras u opiniones de otros...aunque en realidad fueron las palabras de Annie las que ocasionaron la melancólica reacción. Aún así, no importando de quien se tratase, las palabras del joven fueron muy acertadas.

Si bien es cierto que debemos cuidarnos de la gente que no nos conoce bien o de aquellos que nos desean mal, también hay que tener cuidado de las personas que uno estima...Fue el cariño de Candy por Annie lo que desarmó a la chica al punto de verse vulnerable a cualquier ataque, trayendo las lamentables consecuencias que sufrió.

Candy no le respondió, solamente veía con gratitud a aquellos ojos llenos de empatía que la miraban... Esas eran las palabras que necesitaba para poder entender mejor lo que sucedió; desde ahora tendría que ser más cuidadosa con lo que otros le dijeran y definitivamente, tendría que estar más en control de si misma y de sus emociones.

Qué dicha era la de contar con amigos como Stear y Albert, quienes le aconsejaban lo que tanto necesitaba en el momento justo! Aún siendo huérfana y de encontrarse sola en el mundo, contaba con el apoyo de personas que realmente se preocupaban por ella, aquellos quienes estaban a su lado y la hacían sentir segura.

Sintiéndose mejor, después le respondió  
-Gracias por lo que me dices, necesitaba escucharlo...-  
-No tienes nada que agradecer Candy, todos hemos estado vulnerables alguna vez ante alguien y...bueno, es normal que en algún momento se nos lastime- y se giró para mirar hacia el lago, el verla a los ojos lo ponía muy nervioso, no quería delatar su amor ante la jovencita.

Stear recordó que esta lección de la vida que compartía con Candy fue algo que también él aprendió desde pequeño... Lo que le aconsejaba provenía de la experiencia misma que vivió, él también y de cierta forma, se sintió abandonado y fuera de lugar durante su niñez.

Fue entonces que Candy supo que era el momento de darle la noticia que tanto le afectaba  
-Stear...hay algo más que quiero decirte...- y se volvió para mirar hacia el lago también -la Tia Abuela y el Bisabuelo Williams han decidido que vaya a Escocia durante las vacaciones de verano...-

Y cerrando los ojos, el joven recibió la tan temida respuesta a sus dudas...Sintió que un vacío lo invadía y aunque lo intuía, fue entonces que todos sus temores se confirmaron, quien acompañaría a la Tia Abuela en su viaje a Londres sería Candy!

La Tia Elroy ya les había mencionado a los hermanos sus planes de viajar a Inglaterra por asuntos de negocios. Les comentó que George la acompañaría y ese era el motivo por lo que les pidió que estuvieran más involucrados con los negocios familiares, necesitaba de su apoyo. Pero desgraciadamente nunca mencionó sus planes con respecto a la chica.

Candy continuó diciéndole  
-Aún no estoy totalmente convencida de si me gustaría ir, es un lugar tan lejos de América y permaneceré en Escocia por meses, pero siento que me ayudará mucho...si me alejo un tiempo, podré poner las cosas más en claro y sabré exactamente qué quiero hacer...- agregó bajando la mirada...ella al decir esto, se estaba refiriendo a Archie. Pero este asunto era algo que Stear desconocía y el comentario no fue entendido del todo y pasó desapercibido para el inventor.

Sin embargo, el joven la comprendía perfectamente, sería la primera vez que la pequeña realizara un viaje al viejo Continente ...sintió que era su deber apoyarla, por lo que le respondió  
-No dudes en ir...es una gran oportunidad para ti...- se lo decía mientras colocaba sus manos en los bolsillos cerradas en un puño, como signo de impotencia.

Aunque sabía muy bien que la extrañaría mucho durante ese tiempo, Stear comprendió que era una gran oportunidad para ella...viajaría y conocería otros lugares, otras costumbres y personas. No podía decirle que no fuera ya que él mismo añoraba con viajar y no podía privarla de hacerlo.

Ella al escucharlo, se giró para mirarlo sorprendida y se alegró que ambos coincidieran. Se sintió aliviada al saber que su decisión era la acertada con respecto al viaje...y además, Stear la apoyaba!

Así que con singular alegría empezó a decir  
-Stear, no sabes lo feliz que me hace que coincidas con mi decisión, no estaba completamente segura pero ahora lo estoy...Iré a Londres y visitaré a la tierra de tus antepasados...Escocia- y empezó a girar gritando alegremente -¡Yuppi!-

Al mirarla cambiar tan rápidamente de humor y verla tan contenta, todas las preocupaciones desaparecieron mágicamente en el joven inventor. Esa mágica alegría en la chica le hizo ver que no había nada más importante para él que la felicidad de Candy.

La miró con una sonrisa que le salía del alma...nada le gustaba más que el verla feliz y contenta. Y mientras la jovencita daba vueltas como una pequeñita, el inventor no pudo más que admirar ese gran espíritu que Candy poseía...aquel que no importando lo que pase y de las circunstancias, se mantenía alegre. Por ese le gustaba tanto ella, nunca había conocido a alguien así...era única!

Y sin más, ambos empezaron a gritar con júbilo para celebrar la nueva aventura de la pequeña. Luego, Stear la retó en una carrera para ver quién llegaba primero a la mansión...ambos entre risas y gritos corrieron cuesta arriba para llegar a los jardines.

Candy fue por supuesto la primera en llegar, había hecho el viejo truco de correr primero antes de contar hasta tres...Stear corría tras de ella...no sólo físicamente, sino emocionalmente. En su mente se le figuró que todo era así, ella corriendo por la vida y él tratando de alcanzarla.

Para cuando Stear finalmente la alcanzó, ambos reían a carcajadas como cuando jugaban en antaño. Después de recuperar el aliento, se encaminaron hacia la mansión aún con la respiración agitada por el ejercicio, caminaban lentamente ya que querían disfrutar de esos momentos juntos...muy pronto se separarían.

Como Stear tenía que volver hacia las oficinas se despidieron a la entrada de la biblioteca, no sin antes acordar que se verían después para charlar y leer un poco sobre los lugares que ella visitaría. Así que al desaparecer la chica tras la puerta, Stear se dirigió a la entrada principal y le pidió al chofer que lo llevara de vuelta al centro de la ciudad.

Poco rato después en las oficinas de los Ardley, Stear ingresaba nuevamente al despacho. Todos lo miraban curiosos y mientras se dirigía a su asiento, fue su hermano quien lo cuestionó  
-¿En dónde estuviste?...-  
-Tenía un asunto pendiente...- y mirando al hombre sentado frente a él le preguntó -¿recibiste mi recado George?-  
-En efecto lo recibí Sr. Alistair...- fue las pronta respuesta del hombre

Mientras tomaba su lugar junto a su hermano, Archie lo miraba curioso  
-Vas a decirme de que se trata ese asunto, estuviste ausente por más de dos horas...- el comentario sonaba más como un reclamo  
-Digamos que es algo personal Archie...así que continuemos con la revisión de documentos- el inventor abría su carpeta mientras le respondía, el tono de Stear era firme y no daba pauta para que el joven continuara con sus indagaciones.

Con curiosidad y extrañeza, el menor de los hermanos miraba al recién llegado. Stear no era así con él, usualmente no se andaba con rodeos...algo ocultaba y se propuso a descubrir de que se trataba.

Archie muy pronto sabría la respuesta y no sólo eso, sino que se enteraría del viaje de Candy. Con lo arrebatado que era, no se podía decir a ciencia cierta cómo reaccionaría...pero una cosa era segura, ese viaje pospondría su romance con Candy y eso era algo que Archie no estaría dispuesto a tolerar.

* * *

Notas:

Nuevamente agradezco muchísimo los comentarios que me hacen llegar.

Gracias a BlackDyan,BlancaAndrew, TamarCK, Cami love, Moonlightgirl86, dajannae8, Paolau2, LunaWhite29, minuchi, DulceCieloBrown, Anttealb, luna, Ariss, Artemisa, Ara, xkatlata, alezza, RosaAmanda, Valy, Naa, Verito, Belencinha, Susanblue7, ReginaAusten, Maria1972 y Sherezada70...si faltó alguien, por favor háganmelo saber y lo incluyo en mi siguiente capitulo.

Todos y cada uno de ustedes han hecho posible que el Fic lleve más de 150 comentarios...wow! Es un gran motivo de alegría para mi y me motiva a seguir adelante...Vamos por más!

Les mando un abrazo enorme, buen fin de semana y seguimos en contacto!

Besos

Adriana


	29. Sentimientos que florecen

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 29: Sentimientos que florecen

La noche caía sobre la residencia de la familia Ardley. Era una velada despejada y el clima se percibía agradable, por lo que se confirmaba la llegada del verano a la ciudad. Un gran movimiento se escuchaba por la casa, eran los sirvientes que arreglaban todo para la cena familiar y uno a uno, los comensales fueron entrando al gran comedor.

Archie esperaba paciente la llegada de Candy, se había situado a los pies de la escalera para escoltar a su prima...se sentía muy emocionado tan sólo con pensar en ella. Aunque la chica le pidió tiempo para pensar su propuesta, el galante joven haría gala de sus encantos en toda oportunidad posible. Esta noche no sería la excepción.

La chica en cuestión, salía de su habitación y mientras bajaba despreocupadamente por las escaleras, notó la presencia del elegante primo quien la esperaba ansioso. Él la miraba sonriente y ella con todo su nerviosismo, lo saludó al tiempo que le daba el brazo en respuesta al caballeroso gesto de Archie.

Ambos entraron en el comedor y la Tia Abuela con mirada rígida y fría, veía con seriedad la escena. Internamente se repetía una y otra vez que esto no duraría mucho y que las cosas cambiarían entre ellos una vez que Candy se embarcara hacia Inglaterra.

Por su parte, Stear estaba más tranquilo...la plática que ellos tuvieron esa tarde, le ayudó a controlar mucha de la ansiedad que sintió al enterarse del susodicho viaje. Pero no dejaba de pensar en la reacción que su hermano tendría. Obviamente Archie estaba haciendo su mejor esfuerzo por tratar de conquistar a la chica, pero sus planes pronto encontrarían un gran obstáculo que sería difícil de afrontar...la distancia.

Todos se sentaron a la mesa y fue el galante Archie quien ayudó a Candy con su asiento. Luego, sin miramientos se sentó junto a ella bajo la mirada severa de la Sra. Elroy.

Para Emilia, esto ya rayaba en la intolerancia y su paciencia se estaba agotando. Por lo que decidió que era el momento de saber la reacción de su querido sobrino...lo pondría a prueba  
-Díganme, ¿Cómo se sintieron hoy en su primer día en el despacho?- su rostro se dirigió a Archie  
-Fue muy interesante Tia y aunque es mucho lo que tenemos que aprender, me gusta mucho... creo que ambos lograremos involucrarnos en los negocios de la familia muy pronto-  
-Me alegra ver el entusiasmo que tienes...¿y que me puedes decir al respecto Stear?- su mirada se concentraba ahora en el otro joven  
-En realidad pienso que nos llevará tiempo el siquiera entender cómo se manejan cada una de las empresas familiares...tomar decisiones es gran responsabilidad y me gustaría estar mejor preparado ya que muchas empresas y personas dependen de eso- respondió seriamente

La matriarca entendió perfectamente lo que sus sobrinos sentían...por un lado tenía el entusiasmo de Archibald pero por el otro la sensatez de Alistair. Se sintió muy orgullosa por contar con tan maduros sobrinos, ambos traerían una nueva perspectiva y fuerza al emporio Ardley.

Pero para lograr esto, tenía que quitar de en medio lo que amenazaba con distraer a uno de los futuros presidentes de la familia. No podía tomar darse el lujo de que se echara todo por la borda a causa de meramente un capricho juvenil. Era el momento de que actuara y no se andaría con miramientos.

Muy segura de si misma y con toda calma, agregó mientras endulzaba su acostumbrado té  
-Estoy muy orgullosa de los dos, George me ha informado de todo y me siento aliviada. Durante nuestra ausencia se que ambos se desempeñarán satisfactoriamente...estaré mucho más tranquila mientras Candice y yo estemos en Londres...-

El menor de los Cornwell se volvió a mirar a la anciana muy sorprendido y desconcertado, pero ella tranquilamente saboreaba de su infusión. Después su mirada se dirigió a Candy, pero ella sólo continuaba comiendo en silencio sin siquiera inmutarse. Luego echó un vistazo a su hermano y se encontró con la serena mirada del inventor...pasmado se dio cuenta de que al parecer, la noticia no le había afectado a nadie más que a él!

Cuando logró controlar un poco su asombro comentó  
-Pero...¿Cuándo se decidió que Candy iría a Londres?-  
-...- la Tia Abuela sólo lo miró seria sin responder  
-Usted nunca mencionó que Candy la acompañaría...- reclamó  
-Esa fue una decisión del Bisabuelo Williams...Candice no sólo me acompañará en mi viaje a Londres sino que asistirá a un colegio de verano en Escocia y permanecerá ahí hasta que comiencen nuevamente las clases en el otoño...- sus palabras sonaron muy duras para el joven.

Para Archie, esto fue un duro golpe, en tan sólo un par de semanas Candy partiría y con ella la oportunidad de poder seguir cortejándola. Sintió una gran frustración que lo hizo levantarse del asiento colocando ambas manos en la mesa...y mirando fijamente a Candy agregó  
-No es justo que Candy tenga que irse tan lejos a estudiar...-  
-Te equivocas Archibald, Candice se ha desempeñado muy bien en el colegio y este es el premio a sus esfuerzos- lo decía secamente mientras miraba a Candy quien continuaba en silencio, la joven estaba sorprendida de la reacción de su primo y no podía ni levantar la mirada  
-Pues esto parece más bien un castigo...enviándola tan lejos a otro colegio- Archie no podía contenerse más

Entonces el inventor supo que tenía que intervenir, no podía permitir que el arrebatado de su hermano se enfrascara en una discusión con la Tia Abuela y si continuaba así, correría el riesgo de exponer sus sentimientos frente a la anciana y no sabía con seguridad como reaccionaría la Tia...lo mejor era controlar a su hermano.

Con todo esto en su mente, Stear intervino en la contienda  
-Será mejor que nos tranquilicemos y veamos esto con calma...- lo decía mientras miraba enérgicamente a su hermano -Si ya se decidió que viaje a Londres, hay que verlo con optimismo... será su primer viaje a Europa. Además esto le concierne más a Candy y quien mejor que ella para decirnos si está de acuerdo con la decisión del Bisabuelo...- y se volvió hacia la chica

La joven se sentía nerviosa por la arrebatada reacción de Archie, nunca se imaginó que respondiera a la noticia de esta manera. Ahora más que nunca, supo que lo mejor sería alejarse de él por un tiempo. Con la intervención de Stear y sus palabras, se dio el valor de responder a esta situación.

Levantó la mirada y girando a su lado, hacia donde se encontraba Archie, comentó  
-Si el Tío Abuelo Williams considera que esto es lo mejor para mi, entonces asistiré al colegio de verano...- eso fue todo lo que dijo mientras la matriarca la miraba con ojos de satisfacción, la chica había respondido bien a los cuestionamientos y a la desagradable discusión.

Archie la miraba incrédulo, es más, se dio cuenta de que todos aprobaban el viaje a excepción de él...aún su hermano parecía estar de acuerdo, no lo podía creer!

Pero antes de que todo se saliera de control, fue la Tia Elroy quien puso punto final a los reclamos y a la desaprobación de su sobrino  
-No hay más que discutir del tema...esta fue una decisión del Sr. Williams y se tiene que cumplir, por lo que te pido que midas bien tus palabras Archibald. Hasta la misma Candice esta de acuerdo, así que demos por terminada esta plática- y con toda su autoridad se levantó del asiento y se retiró del lugar.

Todos miraron sorprendidos la reacción de la Tia Abuela. Para Candy, ésta era una situación muy incómoda por lo que pensó que era el momento de seguir el ejemplo de la anciana y no dar pie a más discusiones. Así que se disculpó también con los hermanos, deseándoles las buenas noches para luego desaparecer por el gran salón.

Era tanta la rabia e impotencia que Archie sentía que ni siquiera pudo detenerla, así los dos hermanos se encontraron solos en lo que había sido hasta hace unos momentos, una cena familiar.

El inventor entendía la reacción de Archie...el no ver a Candy por un tiempo también lo entristecía, pero no podía dejar que sus emociones lo controlaran, tal y como le estaba sucediendo a su hermano.

Así que se levantó del asiento y se dirigió a donde estaba Archie...le habló al tiempo que posaba una mano sobre el hombro de su hermano  
-Será mejor que te controles...hablándole así a la Tia Abuela no lograrás nada-  
-...- Archie se volvió hacia Stear con una mirada llena de ira y con un gesto de enojo se apartó de su hermano evadiendo todo contacto con él.

Entonces, el mayor de los Cornwell se dio cuenta de lo furioso que estaba Archie...era tanta la furia que sentía que cerrando lo puños se quiso desquitar con su hermano  
-Tú sabias todo...¿verdad?-  
-...- Stear se sintió descubierto  
-Por eso estabas tan tranquilo cuando la Tia nos dio la noticia...claro, como a ti no te importa!-  
-No digas eso Archie...por favor tranquilízate!- cómo no le iba a importar, si también él extrañaría a Candy  
-¿Cómo me pides que esté tranquilo?- sus ojos ahora reflejaban furia -...cuando estaba a punto de conquistar el amor de Candy!- su voz se había alzado ya unas octavas más de lo normal.

Esto confundió mucho más al inventor por lo que preguntó a su hermano aún temiendo la respuesta  
-Exactamente...¿A qué te refieres con lo de a punto de conquistar?-  
-...- Archie mirando fijamente a su hermano, finalmente le confesó todo -...Que Candy está al tanto de lo que siento por ella y me prometió que me daría pronto una respuesta a mi propuesta!-

Tal y como lo temió, su galante hermano no pudo contenerse más y ya había declarado sus sentimientos a Candy. Ahora entendía el porqué la chica no se había opuesto a que la enviaran tan lejos, era posible que ella estuviera huyendo de Archie...y muy probablemente con eso, evitar darle una respuesta a sus avances.

El hermano menor estaba tan cegado en su amor por Candy que no se daba cuenta de que con este tipo de reacciones lo único que lograba es que la chica se apartara. Prueba de ello era que Candy no se había quedado a su lado para explicarle sus motivos para aceptar la decisión del Bisabuelo...ella simplemente se alejó.

Pero para Stear, la situación era muy clara...Candy estaba a punto de distanciarse de su hermano. Decírselo a Archie en ese momento no era conveniente ya que el joven simplemente reaccionaría con enojo o con tristeza. Sin importar cuál fuera su reacción, a Stear le dolía verlo así...pero en esta ocasión, estuvo a punto de enfrascarse en una fuerte discusión con él por la actitud tan agresiva que tenía. Era imperante el que se controlara sino todo acabaría desastrosamente.

Con mucho tacto trató de razonar con él, pero pareciera que Archie se empeñaba en sentirse enojado, volcando toda su frustración hacia el inventor. Por lo que Stear decidió que era mejor que se desahogara con él en vez de hacerlo en una confrontación con la Tia Abuela. Así que pacientemente, escuchó todos los argumentos que el galante joven tenía en contra de ese viaje.

Cuando el mismo Archie se cansó de argumentar y de casi gritar todo lo guardaba por dentro, Stear sabiamente le respondió  
-Puedes oponerte todo lo que quieras, pero esa decisión ya esta tomada...- dijo enfatizando la palabra "ya" -Lo único que te queda por hacer es apoyar a Candy y hasta el momento, eso es algo que no tú has hecho...-

Archibald al sentirse derrotado, bajó la guardia y ahora toda la cólera que sintió, se transformó en impotencia y angustia. Dándose la media vuelta, se dirigió al balcón y se quedó ahí mirando hacia el cielo.

Este fue un fuerte enfrentamiento entre los Cornwell, nunca antes ninguno de los dos se había hablado así...Archie con enojo y casi gritando, mientras que el inventor hacía uso de palabras duras y enérgicas en contra de su hermano. Definitivamente, la presencia de Candy y lo que ambos sentían por ella, estaba cambiando de alguna manera la fraternidad entre ellos.

Por largo rato, Archie se quedó en balcón mirando hacia lo oscuro de la noche, esa era su típica reacción ante lo que lo hacía sentir impotente. Así es como reaccionó al darle la noticia a Candy sobre la muerte de Anthony, pareciera que el galante joven se refugiara en tan singular lugar... un balcón.

Arrepentido por sus duras palabras, el inventor contemplaba a su hermano. Era obvio que a Archie le dolía mucho lo que sucedía pero como su hermano mayor, necesitaba hablarle con firmeza para evitar que su arrebatado proceder le causara mayores problemas. Pero aún así, se sintió mal por la discusión que tuvieron...por lo que se acercó a su hermano.

Y con voz más calmada se disculpó  
-Lo siento, no fue mi intención el discutir contigo...espero y entiendas que lo hice por tu propio bien- sonaba arrepentido  
-...- el hermano menor no se inmutó

Al sentir la indiferencia de su hermano, entendió que no había nada más por decir  
-Será mejor que te deje solo, si quieres hablar ya sabes donde encontrarme...- y dándose la media vuelta abandonó el comedor.

Con actitud arrogante, Archie ni siquiera se volvió a mirar a su hermano. Estaba demasiado furioso por lo que estaba sucediendo. Creía haber tenido el apoyo del inventor para conquistar a Candy, pero ahora un dejo de duda lo invadía...Stear en lugar de apoyarlo parecía que estaba de acuerdo con que Candy se fuera lejos. Y vaya que la chica se alejaría!

Solamente quedaban dos semanas antes de su partida, necesitaba tener una respuesta por parte de Candy antes de su partida...no quería verla partir quedándose con la incertidumbre. Tenía que actuar y debía hacerlo cuanto antes, sin importarle nada más.

Con esto en su mente, finalmente se retiró a su habitación y toda esa noche meditó en todo lo que haría para encontrarse a solas con Candy y continuar con su romance.

A la mañana siguiente, todos se presentaron a desayunar menos Archie. El mayordomo le informó a la Sra. Elroy que el joven no se había levantado aún y que había pedido que no se le molestara.

Una muy irritable Tia, escuchó el mensaje y dio la orden para que se sirviera el desayuno. Mientras todos comían en silencio, la anciana miraba toda la situación con seriedad. Nunca que se imaginó esta reacción por parte de Archie, siempre lo consideró un chico sensato aunque a veces era un tanto caprichoso. Pero al verlo comportarse así, lo desconocía...tal como había sucedido con Anthony.

Ante los ojos de la Tia Abuela, Candy era un peligro para los jóvenes de la familia; parecía que la chica despertaba en ellos un espíritu de rebeldía que iba en contra de todo lo que se les había inculcado. Primero Anthony, ahora Archie...afortunadamente su querido Alistair no había caído aún ante los encantos de esa jovencita...bueno, eso es lo que la matriarca pensaba.

Al terminar el desayuno, la anciana se retiró a sus habitaciones no sin antes dejarle a Candy numerosas tareas...le ordenó el empezar a empacar y preparar las cosas para el viaje, también le pidió leer un libro sobre las costumbres escocesas e inglesas, además de ponerse al tanto en el curso escolar que llevaría en su colegio de verano. En fin, le dio tanto por hacer que no tendría tiempo libre ese día...de alguna manera, quería desquitarse con la chica por ser la causante de la jaqueca que sufría.

Con resignación, la joven se retiró hacia la biblioteca y Stear se dirigió frustrado a su laboratorio con todos sus planes arruinados...no pasarían el día juntos y por la noche ellos partirían al colegio. En verdad que sintió mucho enojo en contra de su hermano, Archie hacía sus rabietas y todos pagaban las consecuencias.

Ya por la tarde, Candy terminaba de leer un par de capítulos del libro que la Tia le pidió leer. Con fastidio, lo cerró y se levantó para estirarse...se sentía muy tensa y cansada. Leer sobre extrañas costumbres le aburrió mucho, sobretodo cuando no entendía nada del tipo de vida que la gente acostumbraba en esos lugares, se sentía muy ajena a todo eso.

Así que sin siquiera pensarlo, se dirigió al gran ventanal. Contemplaba los brillantes rayos del sol a través de las cortinas y cerrando los ojos disfrutaba de su calor. Luego, en un acto impulsivo, abrió la ventana para respirar aire puro...el olor a libros de la biblioteca la cansaba.

Miraba la hermosa tarde y el jardín frente a ella...entonces tuvo una idea. Miró hacia el libro y luego a hacia afuera, sonriendo por la travesura que estaba a punto de hacer, se escapó por la ventana y se alejó rápidamente de ahí.

Sabía que la Tia Elroy la regañaría, pero no quería perderse de un día tan hermoso...pronto partiría y no disfrutaría de este lugar por un tiempo, pero sobretodo, no tendría la compañía de su querido amigo Stear. Así que sin más, se encaminó al laboratorio del inventor.

A llegar, tocó la puerta suavemente pero no hubo respuesta...estaba a punto de entrar cuando una voz la detuvo  
-Hola Candy...-  
-...- al escuchar esa familiar voz, la chica se volvió lentamente hacia el joven que le hablaba  
-Me alegra el encontrarte aquí...te vi desde mi balcón y baje para hablar contigo- le decía  
-...- ella aún sorprendida ante su presencia respondió -...vine a buscar a Stear, pero parece que no está, así que con tu permiso, me retiro...-

Era obvio que la jovencita trataba de huir de escena, pero Archie hábilmente la tomó de la mano antes de que pudiera escapar. Con toda la galantería, el joven se acercó a ella tomando delicadamente su mano y se la llevó a los labios para besarla dulcemente.

Candy se sintió inhibida ante el galante gesto, estaba sonrojada y nerviosamente escuchó al joven  
-Dime, ¿Has pensado ya en tu respuesta a lo que hablamos la última vez?- la miraba ávidamente  
-...eh...no...- como pudo, retiró la mano de las de entre Archie y se giró dándole la espalda

Al ver que ella evadía su mirada, pensó que toda esta reacción era lógica tratándose de una chica nerviosa y no se dio por vencido. Por lo que lentamente y con mucha delicadeza empezó a acariciar los rubios rizos de Candy...quería abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas, pero tenía que controlarse y se conformó solo con eso.

A sentir las caricias de su primo, la joven sintió una corriente que la recorría por todo el cuerpo. Era la primera vez que un chico la tocaba de esta manera...pero tratándose de Archie, la sensación no fue bienvenida del todo. Por lo que decidió poner fin a este encuentro.

Armándose de valor le dijo aún cuando le daba la espalda  
-Como te lo pedí antes, por favor dame tiempo...aún no he tomado una decisión...- y respirando hondo agregó -Te daré una respuesta cuando retorne del viaje, te lo prometo- y giró su cabeza para mirarlo por encima del hombro.

Archie de la emoción, detuvo las caricias y respondió  
-¿Lo prometes?...Candy, no sabes lo feliz que me haces! Esperaré paciente por ti...pero quiero que me prometas algo más, que me escribirás todas las semanas porque de verdad que te voy a extrañar mucho!- y sin más la tomó de los brazos con ambas manos -No sé cómo resistiré el que te vayas de mi lado...-

Candy se sintió inmovilizada ante el contacto, pero lo que más le sorprendió fue la incomodidad que esto le causó. Quería zafarse de inmediato, esa fue su reacción. Así que sin mirarlo, lentamente tomó las manos del joven que la sujetaban y las apartó de si...

Al verse libre y dando un paso al frente, sin volverse a mirar le dijo  
-Te escribiré cuando pueda y te daré una respuesta cuando regrese...- y haciendo uso de las últimas fuerzas que tenía agregó -Tengo que irme...hasta pronto!- y salió corriendo.

Para el joven, quien quería creer que todo estaba saliendo como lo planeado, esto no fue más que la reacción típica de una chica quien es tímida ante el cortejo. Desafortunadamente, Archie estaba simplemente engañándose a si mismo...su ego le decía que era irresistible para cualquiera y simplemente no cabía en su mente que chica alguna pudiera rechazarlo.

Sin embargo, este fue un gran avance en su conquista y aunque el acariciarla fuera un acto meramente impulsivo que lo llenó de nerviosismo, tenerla de alguna forma entre sus brazos fue un acto que jamás había hecho con otra chica y la sensación fue algo muy especial...

Archibald finalmente había cerrado la distancia entre ellos, acercándose no sólo física pero tratando de estar más íntimamente a ella. Mientras la sujetaba, miles de mariposas volaban sin control por su estómago y una sutil calidez lo invadió, por primera vez deseó que el momento no terminara y que éste durara para siempre.

Sin embargo, mientras Archie aún disfrutaba de las emociones causadas por el encuentro, Candy corría por los jardines. Se sentía muy desorientada y confundida...¿porqué tuvo que encontrase con Archie? se preguntaba.

En eso, tropezó con alguien...había estado corriendo por el jardín sin mirar y no se dio cuenta de que alguien venía a su encuentro. Se trataba de Stear que se dirigía a su laboratorio llevando una caja entre las manos, pero al tropezar con la chica todo su contenido cayó al suelo.

Una muy apenada Candy empezó a recoger cada uno de los objetos regados por el suelo y el chico hacía lo mismo...eran varias piezas de un motor y habían varias cosas pequeñas como tornillos y tuercas.

El inventor notó el nerviosismo de la joven y le dijo  
-No te preocupes Candy...yo recogeré todo-  
-...perdón, fue mi culpa...no te vi y mira lo que causé- ella seguía diligentemente recogiendo las cosas  
-Tranquila...yo levantaré todo- e incorporándose le extendió la mano para que se pusiera de pie

Sin pensarlo ella le dio la mano y ambos se miraron sonrientes por unos instantes. La chica sintió aquella serenidad que Stear le transmitía y que era reafirmada con el sólo roce de su mano. Después de su encuentro con Archie, era lo que precisamente necesitaba.

Por su parte, el joven la miraba gustoso...cada encuentro que tuvieran sería un atesorado momento para cuando ella partiera. En realidad lo que Stear estaba haciendo en su mente, era guardar cada una de estas memorias con todo detalle para cuando viniera la soledad que conlleva la separación.

Aunque fuera tan sólo por unos instantes, para la chica este encuentro hizo que el nerviosismo que sentía desapareciera para dar paso a uno de tranquilidad. Minutos después, Candy se disculpaba nuevamente con su primo y prosiguió su camino hacia la mansión ya más calmada.

El inventor miraba embelesado a la chica mientras se alejaba de él y para cuando la perdió de vista, empezó a levantar los objetos que estaban regados a su alrededor. Lo hacía con la imagen de Candy en su mente y una gran sonrisa en su rostro. Cuando recogió todo, continuó su camino sintiéndose feliz y silbando alegremente.

Sin embargo, alguien más fue testigo de este incidente. Un par de ojos habían seguido muy de cerca la escena y lo que vieron no fue en absoluto de su agrado.

Cuando Candy salió corriendo de su lado, Archie trató de seguirla pero al ver el tropiezo de la chica con su hermano, decidió esconderse tras de los arbustos. Observó que mientras Stear le sostenía la mano, Candy no lo rechazaba...por lo menos no como lo había hecho con él.

Esta observación le llegó muy un hondo al galante joven, sembrando un sentimiento nuevo en su interior...sin distinguirlo, un dejo de celo se había posado en él. Aunque el encuentro de ellos fue breve, Archie percibió la alegría que esto causó en su hermano y la desconfianza cruzó su mente por un momento.

Archibald no lo sabía, pero este sería el inicio de una sucesión de eventos que finalmente provocarían que una confrontación se diera entre ellos y dependería de Archie mismo si ésta llegaría a convertirse en un fuerte enfrentamiento entre los hermanos.

* * *

Notas:

Hola a todos! Nuevamente agradezco el que sigan leyendo esta historia. Agradezco sus comentarios y si les parece a ratos un tanto aburrida, es porque me gusta analizar y detallar cosas. Prometo no ser tan reflexiva y dar más amenidad a la historia.

Les mando un abrazo enorme y que disfruten de un lindo fin de semana.

Abrazos enormes

Adriana


	30. Emotivas despedidas

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 30: Emotivas espedidas

La siguiente semana transcurrió sin más incidentes para Candy. Entre el colegio y la ardua tarea de empacar y hacer sus maletas, la chica se encontraba en si, más que atareada.

Aunque , pensándolo bien, todos estos deberes le ayudaron para distraerse un poco y no pensar mucho en las actitudes que Archie tenía últimamente con ella. Por fortuna para ella, el joven pasó la mayor parte del siguiente sábado en las oficinas y solamente se encontraron brevemente durante la cena.

Sin embargo y para la sorpresa de la jovencita, se notó algo diferente en en la actitud del joven y aunque seguía mostrando todas sus galantería ante ella, se le veía más tranquilo...como si se hubiese resignado al hecho de que Candy partiría pronto.

Este cambio ayudó para que la impaciencia de Archie se calmara un poco y ya no buscara más encuentros con la joven, de alguna manera le estaba dando a Candy el espacio que necesitaba y simplemente esperaría con paciencia a que le respondiera ante su propuesta.

Pero quien se encontraba aún más complacida con este cambio, fue la Tia Abuela. Después del desplante que sufrió el domingo pasado por parte de Archibald, el joven ahora se mostraba más cariñoso con la quisquillosa Tia. Es más, al retornar ellos de las oficinas, el joven fue directamente a buscar a la anciana para pasar el resto de la tarde con ella.

Lo que en realidad Archie estaba haciendo era congraciarse nuevamente con la Tia Elroy, sabía que había actuado mal y que su proceder fue totalmente erróneo. Reflexionó que si deseaba obtener la aprobación de su cortejo con Candy, tenía que estar en buenos términos con la matriarca.

Si seguía oponiéndose a los designios de su Tia, simplemente las cosas se pondrían en su contra y hasta podría recibir un castigo por parte de ella. Esto lo había aprendido muy bien con su primo Anthony...

Cuando el joven Brown cuestionó desafiante una decisión de la Tia, fue aislado y confinado a la casa del bosque en Lakewood, lejos de Candy. Con toda su rebeldía, Anthony no consiguió nada y esta fue una gran lección para todos en la familia.

Archie nunca se olvidó de este episodio y en estos momentos esa lección que aprendió, le ayudó a definir el cómo actuar ante la severa anciana.

Sin embargo, a la Sra. Elroy no se le debía subestimar en absoluto, ella de inmediato percibió el cambio y supo que su sobrino se estaba congraciando con ella. El ser la presidente de la familia, confirmaba la astucia e inteligencia que la mujer poseía, por lo tanto, no se debía pensar que ella se dejaría engañar tan fácilmente.

Pero no importando lo que el joven tramara, la Tia simplemente disfrutó de la compañía de su sobrino favorito.

Por otra parte, Emilia estaba gratamente impresionada por los reportes del Sr. Johnson en donde le informaba que Archibald aprendía con entusiasmo todo lo referente a las empresas Ardley...en su opinión personal, George le afirmaba que el menor de los Cornwell se percibía como un innato y connatural hombre de negocios.

Esto si que le complacía a la estricta anciana...y ahora más que nunca se propuso que se dedicaría con ahínco a formar a quien sería el mejor candidato a suceder al Sr. Williams. Eventualmente, también tendría que hacerlo con Stear, pero ya desde ese momento se perfilaba claramente quién era el más indicado para ocupar en un futuro la presidencia de la familia.

Con todo esto en mente, la ambiciosa matriarca estaba más que satisfecha...no solamente estaba formando a los futuros herederos, sino que también todo se vislumbraba para que ellos llegaran a ser tan exitosos como lo fueron otros ilustres miembros de la familia en el pasado.

Y con el buen ánimo que tenía, decidió que se organizaría una cena de despedida para ella y Candice.

Aunque deseaba que fuera algo familiar, se le ocurrió invitar tanto a los Leegan como a los Britter...de alguna manera quería acercar a Archie lo más posible a Annie antes de viajar, con esto quería propiciar que el galante joven permaneciera ocupado y desviara sus atenciones a alguien más, mientras Candice estuviera lejos.

Así que sin más, empezó a preparar todo para la cena de despedida y se programó para que tuviera lugar el próximo sábado, ya que partirían al día siguiente hacia Nueva York.

Aún cuando los tres sobrinos se encontraban en la mansión durante ese domingo, no tuvieron tiempo para verse más que para el desayuno y durante el almuerzo.

Con su inminente partida al siguiente fin de semana, la Tia Abuela dedicó esos dos días a Candy... la instruyó en todo lo referente al protocolo inglés y por horas la anciana no dio tregua a sus enseñanzas hasta que la chica lo aprendiera todo perfectamente.

Lo cierto es que al llegar la noche, los hermanos partieron al colegio y Candy se lamentó por no haber tenido tiempo para charlar con Stear.

Parecía que la Tia se empeñaba en aislarla de ellos y ciertamente lo estaba logrando.

La siguiente semana comenzó y como era la última del periodo escolar, finalmente los profesores anunciaron los resultados de los exámenes finales. Para su sorpresa, Candy estuvo entre las tres mejores de su clase y aunque no fue la más destacada, para la chica fue un logro extraordinario que celebró entusiasmada.

Nunca en su vida creyó que sobresaldría en los estudios, pero muy al contrario de lo que pensaba y para su fortuna, se había equivocado. La chica tenía un gran potencial que solamente necesitaba ser motivado...y gran parte de eso se debía al apoyo incondicional que Stear le estaba brindando.

Y en cuanto obtuvo la boleta de calificaciones, en lo único en que pensó fue en mostrársela a su querido primo, seguramente él se sentiría orgulloso de ella y el sólo pensar eso, la alegraba... por fin demostraría a todos de la capacidad que poseía Candice White!

Sin embargo, había un par de chicas que no compartían el entusiasmo de Candy. Al saber que ella había destacado académicamente, tanto Eliza como Luisa sintieron mucho coraje que más bien reflejaba su envidia y esto fue muy resentido por ambas, sobretodo por la pelirroja.

La joven Leegan había avanzado en sus estudios pero ni remotamente sus notas fueron tan buenas como las de Candy. Es más, se podría hasta decir que fueron un tanto mediocres; por eso la chica irradiaba furia y no deseaba otra cosa más que la huérfana se embarcara de una sola vez para Inglaterra para nunca regresar.

Con estos sentimientos casi en estado de ebullición, Eliza se propuso que mientras Candy estuviera lejos en Europa, ella se encargaría de que Luisa de una vez por todas se ligara románticamente a Stear. Estaba furiosa con el inventor, ya que si no fuera por él, la harapienta no hubiera podido sobresalir en el colegio.

Así sin meditarlo más, desde ese momento, también su primo sería otro primordial e importante blanco para sus planes...más que nunca se propuso que los hermanos Cornwell fueran las parejas de sus aliadas, Annie y Luisa.

Y en definitiva Eliza ya traía algo en mente para conseguirlo.

La semana transcurrió sin más novedades y cuando llegó el sábado por la noche, la mansión Ardley se iluminaba para recibir a los invitados a la cena y aunque eran unos cuantos los comensales, fueron gratamente bienvenidos con un gran festín en honor de la Tia Abuela y su sobrina Candy.

Los hermanos Cornwell, acompañados por George, llegaron ese día temprano de las oficinas para tener tiempo suficiente de prepararse y estar listos para recibir a los invitados.

Una vez que dieron las siete de la noche, se podía distinguir en línea a los tres sobrinos y al fiel asistente, al lado de la Sra Elroy. Todos daban la bienvenida a los Leegan que llegaban acompañados por los Britter.

De alguna forma, Eliza convenció a la Tia Abuela de también invitar a su amiga Luisa y la chica Callahan también llegó con ellos para sorpresa de algunos.

Una vez que se intercambiaron los respectivos saludos, todos se dirigieron al comedor y se fueron acomodando conforme la Tia lo había dispuesto.

Como era su costumbre, Emilia Elroy quien se encontraba al frente a la mesa, pronunció su habitual discurso agradeciendo la presencia de sus distinguidos e íntimos invitados. Sin embargo y mientras la Tia Abuela hablaba de los pormenores de su viaje, muchas miradas no estaban al tanto de lo ella decía sino que estaban fijas en otros comensales.

Desde que llegaron los invitados, Stear se sintió un tanto incómodo al ver a Luisa junto con los Leegan...desde aquella reunión en casa de Eliza, no había tenido noticias de la chica. Al verla recordó todos los malentendidos que ocasionaron el que su Tia y hermano creyeran que él estaba interesado en la joven y se puso un tanto nervioso.

Sin embargo, desde su llegada, la joven Callahan no apartaba la vista del inventor y le sonreía en cuanta oportunidad se le presentaba. Por lo que el joven con su timidez, simplemente se dedicó a evadirla cuanto pudo, no quería verla de frente ya que se sentía cohibido ante ella y sus coquetearías.

Algo similar ocurría con Archie, pero para él las cosas eran mucho más complicadas.

Todas sus galantes atenciones obviamente fueron para Candy, pero esta vez fue un tanto más discreto en mostrarlas debido a la presencia de Annie. Pero no importando cuánto lo disimulara, la joven Britter se dio cuenta perfectamente de todo y con más decisión, se propuso llamar la atención del menor de los Cornwell por lo que no dejaba de observarlo en cuanta ocasión se le presentaba.

Por otra parte, Neil miraba fija pero discretamente a Candy, al grado que la chica tuvo que dirigir su mirada atentamente a la Tia Abuela para no sentirse abrumada...se sonrojó mucho al notar como el joven Leegan la miraba mientras le sonreía amablemente.

Definitivamente, esta sería una noche muy interesante para todos y cada uno de los jóvenes presentes en la mesa.

Después del largo discurso de la Tia Elroy, todos comenzaron con la cena.

La plática que se desarrolló fue mayormente dirigida por la Tia Abuela y al principio era compartida solamente por los adultos; los jóvenes se dedicaron simplemente a disfrutar del festín al tiempo que escuchaban sobre asuntos de negocios, política y las últimas novedades sociales.

Pero de entre todos ellos, una jovencita era la más callada y ensimismada. Esa noche Candy sintió que muchas miradas estaban atentas a ella. No solamente eran las galanterías de Archie y la sonrisa discreta de Neil...sino las desafiantes miradas de Eliza, las arrogantes de Luisa y la muy seria de Annie.

Recordaba con tristeza el último encuentro con su joven amiga y las palabras tan hirientes que Annie le había dicho...todas ellas se repetían constantemente como un eco en su mente, pero evocando las palabras de Stear, se daba el valor para conservar la calma y no mostrarse vulnerable ante los demás.

Y Candy encontró la manera de lograrlo, la halló en la serena mirada de su primo...por lo que de vez en cuando, Candy se volvía hacia donde estaba el inventor para calmar la ansiedad que los otros le ocasionaban y en más de una ocasión, el joven se percató de este gesto, regalándole la más tiernas de las sonrisas.

Todo siguió su curso y para cuando concluyeron con la cena, todos fueron invitados a pasar al gran salón para disfrutar de algo de música.

Un cuarteto de violines fueron contratados para amenizar la reunión y mientras tocaban las suaves melodías, los invitados formaron pequeños grupos donde charlaban amenamente mientras las bebidas les eran servidas.

Inmediatamente Archie se colocó al lado de Candy y su hermano siguió su ejemplo...Stear también quería estar al lado de su prima y disfrutar juntos de la última velada antes de su partida. Este fue un gesto que la chica agradeció grandemente al inventor ya que no quería estar a solas con el elegante primo.

Y tratando de olvidar la incómoda situación con Archie, Candy les dio las buenas noticias del colegio; ambos jóvenes celebraron con ella el gran logro obtenido y brindaron por el largo viaje que realizaría al día siguiente  
-Estoy muy orgulloso de ti Candy, realmente te has destacado mucho en los estudios- le decía Archie muy contento  
-...no es para tanto- respondía ella sonrojada -...no lo hubiera logrado sin la ayuda de Stear-  
-Pero tú sola lo lograste, yo sólo ayudé un poco- aclaraba el inventor  
-Brindemos por un viaje exitoso- decía el galante joven mientras alzaba la copa en su mano -... y por un pronto regreso...- agregó mientras le guiñaba el ojo.

Al decir esto, Archibald no pudo contenerse de mirar a Candy con ojos llenos de admiración, estaba muy orgulloso de la chica que lo tenía tan ilusionado y le entusiasmaba la idea de que muy pronto la podría presentar a todos como su pareja oficial...confiaba mucho tener una afirmativa respuesta por parte de ella y de salir triunfante en su conquista.

El inventor sólo miraba todo con cierta seriedad, pero decidió poner a un lado todos sus pensamientos y disfrutar de las últimos momentos al lado de su querida prima antes de la despedida...cuánto la iba a extrañar!...eran las palabras que se repetía constantemente mientras la miraba dulcemente.

Aunque, habían otras personas que seguían atentas a todo lo que sucedía entre los primos... se trataba de las otras jóvenes se habían colocado justo frente a Candy y los hermanos.

Con ojos de envidia y mucha rabia, Eliza calladamente, tramaba los planes que todas ellas pronto llevarían a cabo.

Los miraba resentida, no entendía cómo es que los jóvenes Cornwell estuvieran tan fascinados con Candy. Esto era algo que desde que la pequeña llegó a su casa, le había estado hiriendo constantemente el ego...simplemente no veía cuál era la razón por querer estar con una chica como ella.

Pero su concentración fue interrumpida por Luisa, la chica había notado lo pensativa que estaba la pelirroja  
-No entiendo porqué estamos aquí observando a esa...por favor Eliza, vayamos a la terraza-  
-...no tan aprisa...- le respondió manteniendo su mirada sobre Candy -...necesito despedirme de la harapienta y creo saber la manera en lo que recordará durante todo su viaje...-

Con toda su arrogancia que la caracterizaba, la pelirroja se encaminó hacia el grupo y tanto Luisa como Annie sólo acertaron en seguirla  
-Espero que tengas un buen viaje Candy...- interrumpió la conversación que los otros tenían  
-...gracias Eliza...- le respondió ella muy sorprendida  
-Escocia se encuentra muy lejos de Chicago...ojalá y no te sientas sola mientras estás allá-

Y con todo la saña posible, se acercó a Stear y tomándolo del brazo agregó  
-Todos aquí te extrañaremos mucho...- exclamó sarcásticamente -... pero no te preocupes, esperaremos a que felizmente regreses en el otoño, no es así Luisa?- y dirigió la mirada a su amiga  
-...eh...si...- fue su pronta respuesta

Luego volviéndose a Candy, le sonrió al tiempo que le deseaba un buen viaje y finalmente se alejó del grupo seguida por sus dos acompañantes.

Los hermanos y su prima no entendieron del todo el porqué de estas palabras, pero a Candy no le gusto la manera en que Eliza insinuaba las cosas...sobretodo cuando no entendió qué fue exactamente lo quiso decir con todo eso.

Una vez en la terraza, las confundidas Annie y Luisa cuestionaban a la pelirroja  
-¿Se puede saber porqué hiciste eso Eliza?-  
-Mi querida Luisa...eso se llama estrategia-  
-¿A que te refieres?- inquirió la joven Callahan  
-Si, explícanos por favor Eliza- preguntó una muy confundida Annie

Pero no hubo respuesta. La joven Leegan estaba concentrada en la idea que cruzaba su mente en ese momento.

Había notado durante la cena las miradas y sonrisas discretas que Stear y Candy se daban. Pero algo más llamó su atención, se percató que aunque Archie se desvivía en atenciones con la huérfana, la chica se mostraba un tanto fría y distante con él.

No estaba del todo segura, pero su instinto le decía que entre el inventor y la harapienta había algo más que simple amistad...ya lo venía analizando desde hace semanas. Pero no importando lo que fuera, este viaje estaba en contra de ellos, por lo que ésta sería su oportunidad para que Luisa entrara en acción y conquistara al tímido primo.

Así que mirando a sus compañeras y luego de meditarlo unos momentos, les respondió  
-Digamos que todo está saliendo mejor de lo que pensamos, confíen en mi cuando les digo que tenemos mucho a nuestro favor...-

Y con una maquiavélica sonrisa entró al salón y se dirigió a la Tia Abuela...la pelirroja quería despedirse de la anciana y las dos jóvenes se unieron a ella.

Mientras tanto, en otro rincón del salón, una solitaria figura seguía también muy de cerca a los primos y a Candy. Neil contemplaba toda lo ocurrido desde uno de los sillones en una de las esquinas del salón y no dejaba de admirar a la chica.

Desde el encuentro que tuvieron en el jardín, su mente estaba lleno de ella y no podía dejar de pensar en la chica. Pero esta noche, el joven Leegan tenía algo especial en mente para Candy. Así que de cuando en cuando, se le veía sacar algo de su bolsillo y lo miraba sonriendo...sólo estaba buscando la oportunidad de poder acercarse a ella y dárselo como regalo de despedida.

Pero conforme avanzaba la noche, su tiempo se agotaba y era imperante darle el obsequio a Candy antes de que se fuera.

Definitivamente Neil no lo haría frente a los hermanos, por lo que estaba en un dilema...pero su oportunidad por fin llegó cuando Candy se apartó de los chicos para dirigirse escaleras arriba y sin demora, la siguió.

Cuando Candy se encontraba frente a su habitación y a punto de entrar, pero se detuvo en seco ante una voz que la llamaba. Con sorpresa, distinguió al Srito. Neal acercándose a ella con una sonrisa...

Nerviosamente giró el picaporte para abrir la puerta y evitar un encuentro con él  
-Espera un momento- fueron las palabras que la detuvieron

Al darle alcance y al estar junto a ella, el joven con una sonrisa, sacó algo del bolsillo y extendió la mano con el objeto mientras la miraba amigablemente.

Candy lo miraba extrañada mientras Neil decía  
-Quisiera darte esto antes de que partas...es mi regalo de despedida, espero que te guste...-  
-...- pero al notar que ella seguía llena de desconfianza, agregó tranquilamente  
-Por favor no desconfíes, es una muestra de mi sincero arrepentimiento por todo el daño que te he causado en el pasado...te suplico lo aceptes-

Que el joven Leegan utilizara las palabras "por favor y te suplico" en una frase, desarmó completamente a Candy...ella no quería involucrarse con él de ninguna manera, sin embargo no encontró un motivo lo suficientemente válido para rechazarlo de frente.

Aún desconfiando, con cuidado tomó el objeto y al sacarlo de su fino envoltorio, descubrió un precioso ornamento redondo. Lo abrió lentamente y admiró el precioso objeto que tenía en sus manos. Se trataba de un espejo cuadrado que tenía en su carátula la figura de un pájaro bellamente coloreado en azul sobre unas ramas y con flores multicolores que lo rodeaban...era un trabajo muy fino y denotaba lo costoso del obsequio.

Al ver a chica complacida con el regalo, Neil agregó  
-Espero que te guste, lo elegí pensando en ti...-

Candy estaba en ese momento muy sonrojada antes los galanteos del joven, pero antes de que si quiera pudiera agradecerle, él se alejó diciendo  
-Me voy, que tengas un buen viaje...- y alzó su mano como gesto de despedida mientras caminaba por el corredor  
-...gracias Neil...- fue todo lo que ella alcanzó a decirle antes de que él desaparecía por las escaleras

En cuanto él se fue, Candy entró en la habitación aún admirando el presente que recibió. No entendía el porqué de este gesto y se dirigió a su cómoda de donde sacó otro objeto...se trataba de un pañuelo... era aquel que el joven Leegan le había dado cuando se cayó en el laboratorio de Stear.

Se sentó en su cama con ambas cosas en sus manos mientras se preguntaba qué era exactamente lo que este chico planeaba...no podía entender del todo las actitudes de Neil y esto la confundía.

Y mientras la chica estaba sumida en sus cavilaciones, un joven bajaba por las escaleras lleno de júbilo y satisfecho por sus acciones.

Este era un paso más en la conquista de la chica que de la cual Neil creía estar enamorado. Aunque se había puesto nervioso frente a ella, su táctica era sorprenderla y desaparecer... con esta acción, la joven se quedaría pensando en el significado de sus encuentros.

Neil sabía perfectamente que las chicas eran criaturas curiosas y ellas al tratar de entender lo que sucedía, buscarían en su mente la respuesta. Con esto, confiaba que lograría su principal objetivo...el de que Candy pensara en él.

Y de alguna manera, el arrogante joven lo estaba logrando.

La velada transcurrió sin más incidentes y cuando era casi la media noche, los invitados se despidieron de los anfitriones. Y una vez que dio por terminada la velada, los residentes de la mansión se tiraron a descansar.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando ya era casi el medio día, todos en la mansión se apresuraban a preparar las numerosas maletas y colocarlas en los automóviles mientras los viajeros se alistaban para el viaje.

Las cosas de último minuto se acomodaban en las valijas de mano y cuando el gran reloj marcó el medio día, todos corrían hacia el salón para despedir a la matriarca y sus acompañantes. Se decidió que los hermanos los acompañarían a la estación de trenes para despedirse, por lo que todos abordaron los autos con rumbo al centro de la ciudad.

Y una vez que llegaron, George se hizo cargo del equipaje mientras la Tia Abuela y Candy se despedían de los chicos Cornwell.

Ambos jóvenes se despedían afectuosamente de la matriarca y aunque ella sólo estaría ausente por unas semanas, en definitiva, iban a extrañar mucho a la anciana durante su viaje.

Mientras que el inventor escuchaba atento a las últimas indicaciones de la Tia, Archie desviaba su mirada hacia Candy... la veía fijamente mientras se denotaba un dejo de tristeza en sus ojos. El elegante joven supo que había llegado el momento de despedirse de la chica, por lo que se acercó lentamente a donde ella estaba, a unos cuantos pasos de los demás.

Y sin previo aviso, sin decir nada...Archibald abrazó espontáneamente a Candy ante la mirada pasmada de todos en la plataforma  
-Voy a extrañarte mucho...será una larga espera hasta tu retorno- le susurró el muchacho mientras la tomaba firmemente entre sus brazos.

Estos eran tiempos en que las expresiones de cariño como éstas no eran comunes y sin embargo al elegante Archie no le importó. No vería a la chica por meses y quería despedirse a su manera dándole una muestra del inmenso amor que sentía por ella.

Candy simplemente se quedó inmóvil sin saber qué decir, estaba muy nerviosa...sólo sintió su calor y el aroma dulce de su primo. Sorprendida, notó como los brazos de Archie la rodeaban firmemente como si no quisieran dejarla ir.

Fue un momento muy incómodo para la chica que finalmente terminó gracias a la intervención de la Sra. Elroy...la anciana miraba con desapruebo todo este despliegue de afecto en público e interrumpió la despedida pidiéndole secamente a Archie que la acompañara hasta su cabina.

El galante joven se separó de su querida prima y tomando gentilmente su mano, la besó al tiempo que la miraba  
-Nos veremos pronto Gatita, no te olvides de escribirme...- y mientras caminaba detrás de la anciana que se alejaba rápidamente de ahí, el joven se volvía constantemente para verla.

Al marcharse su hermano menor, Stear quedó de frente a Candy quien tenía aún la mirada baja por lo ocurrido...se sentía muy apenada.

Lentamente el inventor se acercó a ella diciéndole  
-Será mejor que me despida...pero antes, quisiera darte esto...- lo decía mientras sacaba algo de su bolsillo

Ante la mirada curiosa de Candy, el inventor tomó con gentileza la mano de la chica y colocó algo en ella...se trataba de un pequeño estuche redondo y dorado, el cual estaba finamente adornado con una rosa en la parte superior y estaba enlazado a una delicada cadena.

Con asombro y admiración, la chica levantó la mirada para encontrarse con los ojos de Stear  
-Ábrelo Candy...- fueron sus palabras  
-...- y al abrir el estuche, con alegría descubrió que se trataba de un reloj  
-Se que te será de mucha utilidad en Inglaterra, allá son muy puntuales para todo- y le sonrió tiernamente

La chica reía alegremente ante el comentario... ella era conocida en el colegio por su impuntualidad y el de llegar a veces tarde a sus clases. Con agrado, también descubrió que el reloj tenía grabado su nombre en la parte posterior...Candice White Ardley...era lo que se leía.

Al descubrir esto sus ojos estuvieron al punto de las lágrimas, estaba conmocionada con el detalle que le regalaba su primo y con emoción expresó  
-...no se que decir Stear, esto es...es hermoso!- y lo miró de frente para agregar -...gracias, estará conmigo en todo momento- y cerrando su mano, se llevó el objeto al pecho.

Ambos se quedaron mirando por unos instantes...él quería tomarla entre sus brazos para sentirla una vez más antes de su partida, pero se detuvo pensando en la reacción que Candy tuvo con el abrazo de Archie. No quería hacerla sentir más apenada de lo que estaba.

Pero cuando se escuchó el silbido del tren y la voz del operador llamando a los pasajeros, los dos supieron que era el momento de despedirse. Con toda la caballerosidad que lo caracterizaba, el inventor extendió su mano para estrechar la de Candy mientras continuaba mirándola.

Nunca se lo esperó, pero fue la chica quien finalmente se despidió de él a su manera.

Con la tristeza que Candy sentía por la separación, impulsivamente y movida por la emoción del momento, se lanzó hacia su primo y lo abrazó emotivamente refugiándose en sus brazos.

Stear estaba muy desconcertado, pero aun así, al sentir la calidez de la pequeña frente a él, la recibió cariñosamente y ambos se fundieron el uno en los brazos del otro.

Fue entonces que para el joven, todo desapareció mágicamente a su alrededor dejándolos solamente a ellos en ese ensueño.

Al sentirla tan cerca de él, percibía su dulce aroma y todos sus sentidos se llenaron de la presencia de Candy...pudo sentir por vez primera el sedoso cabello que él joven empezó a acariciar.

Todo esto hizo que su cuerpo se estremeciera con emoción al tiempo que sintió una ráfaga eléctrica recorriendo cada rincón de su ser...no había duda, esta pequeña despertaba en el joven aquel profundo sentimiento que sólo los que tienen la dicha de encontrar al idóneo pueden tener.

Era irónico, tenerla así entre sus brazos y con el tiempo en contra...había tanto que decirle pero partiría muy pronto...el abrazo duró apenas unos instantes.

Y aunque se rehusaba a dejarla ir, fue el inventor quien la fue apartando lentamente y posando sus manos en los hombros de ella, la contemplaba melancólicamente.

Para Candy tampoco fue fácil esta despedida, pero cuando un segundo silbido anunciaba la inminente partida, levantó la vista que había mantenido baja y miró fijamente a lo que había estado esquivando...la intensa mirada de Stear.

De alguna forma se sintió apenada por lo impulsivo de su gesto, pero se dio valor para verlo de frente y perderse en esos apacibles ojos oscuros una vez más.

Mientras sus miradas se fundían, ninguno se atrevió a decir algo, simplemente se contemplaban detenidos en el tiempo...olvidándose por un instante del lugar y de la tristeza que en esos momentos los embargaba.

Fue entonces que el mágico momento se rompió por completo al escuchar el grito de uno de los operadores del tren que llamaban a la gente  
-¡Última llamada...el tren parte ya!-

Esa fue la señal para que finalmente ambos se apartaran.

Stear tomó rápidamente a la chica de la mano y corrió con ella hacia el vagón del tren. La ayudó a subir y una vez que la joven se encontraba arriba se dirigió sin demora hasta la ventana para poder verlo...el silbato del tren resonó fuertemente por toda la estación mientras que las grandes y pesadas ruedas de la locomotora comenzaron su andar.

Candy estaba tan anonada por todo que se quedó completamente muda y sólo distinguió cómo la estación empezaba a alejarse de ella lentamente. Stear caminaba a su lado acompañándola y conforme el tren aceleró, también los pasos del joven lo hacían hasta que empezó a correr siguiendo la marcha del tren.

La chica miraba con tristeza a su primo, pero la sensación era tan agobiante a causa de la separación, que no la permitía decir nada. Además sentía que en cualquier momento empezaría a llorar, por lo que sólo contempló con nostalgia la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella...la de Stear diciéndole adiós.

El joven corría levantando su brazo como queriendo alcanzarla y tímidamente, Candy levantó su mano como para despedirse cuando en realidad quería tocarlo una vez más.

Cuando estuvo a punto de llegar al final de la estación, el inventor se detuvo y fue su voz quien siguió acompañando a la chica mientras se alejaba  
-¡Nos veremos pronto Candy!...Cuídate y se feliz...Candy...Candy!- le gritaba

En el tren, la joven veía ante sus ojos cómo se alejaba rápidamente la estación y con ella Stear...el eco del joven llamándola le llegó muy profundo en su ser.

Fue entonces que Candy se dio cuenta de cuánto lo extrañaría. Pasarían varios meses antes de que se volvieran a ver y mirando a través de la ventana, con el viento soplando fuertemente sobre su rostro, se preguntaba la razón y el porqué, esta separación le afectaba tanto.

Stear se quedó contemplando al tren hasta que éste se volvió una ráfaga de humo a la distancia, perdiéndose en el horizonte. Sintió que algo muy valioso de su vida se estaba alejando...era una parte de su mismo ser que se iba con ella!

La separación les hizo ver a ambos que habían encontrado algo muy especial en el otro, se trataba de un sentimiento que los dos compartían y que Candy inconscientemente se negaban a ver. Se trataba de un inmenso cariño...aquel que se va dando lentamente en un principio y que da paso a lo que posteriormente se llama amor.

Y esto se volvió como fuego en interior de la chica...pero, ¿Aceptaría Candy la verdad de las cosas y se abriría para reconocer lo que sentía por el joven inventor? La respuesta era algo que les daría la fuerza a ambos, más adelante, para soportar la larga ausencia que los dos estaban por sufrir.

* * *

Notas:

Mil gracias nuevamente a todos por seguir la historia. Finalmente nuestra amiga parte hacia un nuevo destino.

Me tardé un poco en explicar muchas cosas en este capitulo, pero quería terminar de una vez con las despedidas...espero no se les haya hecho largo.

Estoy nuevamente en un viaje, por favor si me tardo con la continuación, les pido esperen pacientes. Trataré de subirlo el próximo fin de semana sino, en los siguientes días.

Les deseo un excelente día dondequiera que se encuentren y gracias por comentar!

Abrazos

Adriana


	31. Un destino llamado Escocia

**Los personajes de Candy Candy son propiedad de Kyoko Mizuki, Yumiko Igarashi y TOEI Animation Co., 1976. Usados en este fic sin fines de lucro.**

*Capitulo 31: Un destino llamado Escocia

El silbato anunciando la salida se escuchó por toda la estación y mientras Archie ayudaba a la Tia Abuela a acomodarse en la cabina, supo que era el momento de abandonar el tren.

Aunque aún estaba un tanto molesta con el elegante joven y su emotiva despedida con Candy, la anciana se despidió cariñosamente se su sobrino al tiempo que le recordaba que confiaba en su buen juicio para estar a cargo de la mansión mientras se ausentaba. Archie se despidió de su querida Tia y le aseguró que todo estaría bajo control hasta que ella regresara.

Y sin más bajó del tren que estaba a punto de partir.

Aún cuando se veía mucho movimiento en la plataforma con la cantidad de gente que abordaba o que se despedía de los viajeros, Archibald en cuanto avanzó unos cuantos pasos, vio algo que fue como un golpe bajo para él...algo que nunca, ni en sus más remotas pesadillas, hubiera podido imaginar.

De pie en medio de la muchedumbre, se encontraba Archie paralizado frente a la escena que se desarrollaba...la de su hermano Stear abrazando a Candy. No podía creerlo, ¿Cómo fue que sucedió esto? La chica estaba entre los brazos del inventor mientras que él la estrechaba afectuosamente.

Pero para su desgracia, lo que en realidad sucedía era todo lo contrario...no era que Stear estuviera abrazando a la chica, sino que ella se estaba despidiendo de su primo de esta manera. No obstante el galante joven no lo entendió así, sino que quiso interpretar las cosas desde su ego...desde lo celos que lo carcomían.

Mientras los veía, un gran torbellino de suspicacia lo invadió y cerrando los puños se quedó inmóvil contemplando la escena, el verlos así lo llenó de tanta rabia que corazón empezó a latir muy rápido, lleno de exasperación...el causante de su colérica reacción no era otro más que su mismo hermano mayor!

Ciertamente las cosas empezaban a salirse de control para Archie y esto era sólo el comienzo, ya que cuando el segundo silbato se escuchó, vio como ellos se separaban y corrían para alcanzar el tren.

Fue un mudo testigo de cómo su hermano corría al lado de la chica...aquella que el inventor sabía perfectamente era la joven quien había conquistado su corazón desde que la conoció, su Gatita. Había sido él quien la había conocido primero y si no hubiera sido por Anthony, Archie creía por derecho propio, ser el dueño del corazón de Candy.

Desgraciadamente, el elegante joven basaba sus conclusiones desde su propio ego y mente, no tomando en cuenta de que Candy, no importando lo que quisiera él pensar, era ella quien tenía la última palabra...y en ese momento lo estaba demostrando al despedirse tan emotivamente como lo estaba haciendo de otro joven y en este caso se trataba de su propio hermano.

Mientras tanto, para el joven inventor quien gritaba el nombre de la chica como despedida final, la presencia de Archie le era desconocida.

Stear continuó inmóvil, de pie en la plataforma hasta que el tren desapareció por completo en el horizonte. Con la cabeza baja y las manos en los bolsillos, caminó lentamente aún en el ensueño que el abrazo de Candy le causó. Por un lado, estaba feliz de haber disfrutado de unos minutos así con ella...ambos entrelazados en un gesto que no dejaba dudas del inmenso cariño que se tenían. Pero por otro, la tristeza lo invadió al recordar que pasarían meses antes de poder verse nuevamente.

Caminando absorto con estos pensamientos no se percató de la presencia de Archibald quien lo veía con recelo y lo seguía con la mirada endurecida desde donde se encontraba.

Con toda la furia y coraje que Archie sentía en ese entonces, la idea de confrontar a su hermano cruzó por su mente, pero sabía que no era conveniente comenzar a discutir con Stear en un lugar público, no era el lugar ni el momento...por lo que aún en contra de su carácter, decidió que era mejor esperar si quería enfrentar al inventor.

Esperaría por el momento oportuno y su querido hermano si que lo escucharía...esa sería la ocasión para aclarar las cosas con el mayor de los Cornwell de una vez por todas.

Por lo que, sólo lo siguió de cerca y ambos se encontraron donde la limusina los esperaba.

Sin dirigirle la palabra, Archie entró al auto para permanecer callado durante todo el trayecto a la mansión. Como Stear seguía absorto pensando en Candy, no se percató de la hostil actitud de su hermano y ni se imaginaba lo que el joven al lado suyo, pensaba seriamente en reclamarle.

Así, un automóvil se dirigía hacia la residencia de los Ardley con dos jóvenes separados por las emociones que cada uno albergaba y más distantes aún a causa del cariño que ambos compartían por la misma chica...la cual se alejaba cada vez más de ellos.

Mientras tanto, algo muy diferente se desarrollaba en una cabina de primera clase en un tren a Nueva York.

El elegante vagón privado que la anciana, George y Candy compartían se encontraba situado al frente del tren. Por ser un viaje tan largo, contaba camarotes individuales muy cómodos con camas para pasar la noche. En si, viajarían durante todo esa tarde y noche ya que la distancia a recorrer era de casi 1300 kilómetros y como habían un par de escalas, el viaje se cubriría en poco más de 16 horas.

Pero aún con el lujo y comodidad que habían en el lugar, la chica no estaba cómoda ante la presencia de la Tia Elroy. Aunque no le reclamó directamente, Candy percibió desde que salieron, que la matriarca estaba molesta con ella... aunque no había sido su culpa de que Archie fuera tan arrebatado, sintió su gélido trato al considerarla la causante de todo.

De todas maneras, ya no había nada por hacer y pensó que si se disculpaba, tal vez empeoraría las cosas, por lo que decidió quedarse callada y tratar de olvidarse del asunto. Se acomodó junto a la ventana mientras miraba absorta el paisaje que pasaba rápidamente ante ella.

Sin embargo, había otra cuestión más importante en su mente y esta se relacionaba con el otro joven Cornwell...Stear.

Desde que se despidió de él, no dejaba en preguntarse el porqué lo había abrazado de este modo, ella nunca se había expresado con el inventor de esa manera...por lo menos no con la emotividad con la que sucedió.

De vez en cuando, miraba absorta el reloj que su primo le había dado mientras la anciana frente a ella discutía algunos asuntos de negocios con George...se imaginó al inventor trabajando por horas en su laboratorio armando y ajustando cada pieza en su lugar. Se podía ver la dedicación y esfuerzo que hizo para lograr crear esta pieza única. Con sus dedos, la chica acariciaba la parte trasera donde tenía su nombre grabado.

¡Con cuánto empeño Stear había creado este maravilloso regalo! Se repetía una y otra vez mientras miraba a lo lejos...en definitiva lo iba a extrañar mucho.

El viaje se realizó sin contratiempos y después de retirarse a descansar, durmieron hasta que el tren llegó a destino, a la nueva ciudad.

Nueva York era una ciudad vibrante y llena de sorpresas para Candy. Desde que llegaron a la estación Pensilvania, o estación de trenes Penn como se le conocía, se mostraba una maravilla arquitectónica por excelencia. Construida con granito rosa, la estación tenía sobrias columnatas dóricas que denotaban la sofisticación del lugar. Las personas ataviadas con la mejor moda de la época iban y venían con el constante arribo y salida de los trenes que enlazaban distintos puntos del país.

La chica que recién llegaba, se sentía deslumbrada ante el majestuoso lugar.

Una vez que George hizo los arreglos con el equipaje, una limusina los esperaba para conducirlos al hotel. Para la sencilla chica, la urbe se mostró imponente con sus grandes edificios...esos rascacielos que sólo se podían ver en este lugar y que competían entre si para conquistar las alturas.

Ver la cantidad de autos y gente que se movían por todos lados, denotaba lo bulliciosa que era si se le comparaba con Chicago. Al ser el centro financiero de América y el punto de partida hacia el viejo continente, la gran manzana, como se le conocía a Nueva York, se descubría ante una emocionada Candy...ahora ella sabía lo era estar en la ciudad cosmopolita por excelencia.

Al detenerse en una de las principales avenidas de Manhattan, el auto llegó a su destino, se trataba del Hotel Vanderbilt, uno de los hoteles más exclusivos de Park Avenue. Este hotel era de los más prestigiosos del lugar y estaba de moda entre los ricos visitantes. Como la Sra. Elroy viajaba con ellos, no se estimaron gastos para acomodar a los viajeros y aunque fuera solo por una noche, disfrutarían de lo mejor que la ciudad les podía ofrecer.

Candy no tuvo oportunidad de conocer mucho del lugar ya que se decidió que se descansaría todo ese día porque a la mañana siguiente partían rumbo a Inglaterra.

Se embarcarían en uno de los trasatlánticos más modernos de la época que los llevarían a su destino al otro lado del océano. Se trataba del célebre y lujoso RMS Mauritania...el orgullo de la compañía naviera Cunard. Este barco, junto con el Lusitania, eran de los barcos de pasajeros más grandes, lujosos y rápidos del mundo. El Mauritania se convirtió en el favorito de los pasajeros a causa del lujo, la velocidad y la seguridad que el navío proporcionaba.

Así que a la mañana siguiente, cuando arribaron al famoso Muelle 54, la terminal de la línea Cunard, Candy quedó impresionada con el famoso trasatlántico...con sus 240 metros de longitud y sus casi 50 metros de altura, definitivamente era algo espectacular que jamás en su vida había presenciado. Verlo allí atracado era en si, imponente!

Al subir los con los demás pasajeros, los tres viajeros se encontraron con toda clase de opulencia y esplendor...para la joven viajera, esto la asombró de sobremanera y se sintió deslumbrada ante el palacio flotante que sería su hogar por los siguientes 5 días hasta llegar al puerto de Southampton, al sur de Londres.

Como estaban alocados en la sección de primera clase, se les asignaron mayordomos y mucamas particulares para acompañarlos durante la travesía.

Candy caminaba absorta mirando cada uno de los salones...todos eran exquisitamente decorados con soberbia elegancia. Los finos tapices, alfombras, candelabros de cristal, cuadros y acuarelas, el sin fin de muebles italianos y franceses...todo era de un lujo sin igual. La gran escalera que era de caoba con finos tallados, daba la impresión como si se estuviera en un palacio y era precisamente esta pieza maestra la que los conducía a su cabina.

La joven Ardley caminaba calladamente detrás de la Sra. Elroy admirando todo a su paso y entre más descubría lo grandioso del lugar, más impresionada quedaba.

Como la Sra. Elroy necesitaba un lugar privado donde discutir con George los números negocios que la esperaban en Londres, una gran suite con una pequeña estancia, fue lo más conveniente para acomodar a la anciana y su sobrina.

Cuando llegaron a su camarote, un salón flamantemente decorado con muebles al estilo francés les daba la bienvenida. Contaba con dos habitaciones individuales para cada una de ellas. La más grande era para la matriarca mientras que Candy se acomodó en la más pequeña...que aún resultaba bastante amplia. Para George, le fue asignada una cabina externa al lado de la de las damas.

Al abrirse paso en su cabina individual, la chica fue seguida por una mucama personal quien la ayudó con el abrigo y su sombrero. La joven acompañante ya había acomodado todo en el guardarropa y los anaqueles y se presentó ante ella, su nombre era Judy y estaría exclusivamente al servicio de la Srita. Ardley.

Candy sonrió ante la joven mucama que era sólo unos cuantos años mayor que ella y con naturalidad le pidió que la llamara por su nombre ante la sorpresa de la inglesa. Ambas sonrieron y Judy descubrió con agrado la sencillez de la joven de la cual estaría al servicio.

En eso, se escuchó un gran silbato y todos se dirigieron sin demora a la cubierta para ser testigos de la partida del majestuoso trasatlántico. Como era ya costumbre, listones y serpentinas eran parte del festejo para despedir al gran buque. Desde el muelle, las personas gritaban con júbilo mientras los viajeros alzaban las manos como signo de despedida.

Con toda la alegría del momento muchos abordo lanzaron gritos de júbilo, pero una figura miraba todo con dejo de nostalgia.

Candy sólo contemplaba todo pensando en que partía hacia un lugar alejado de su querida América...donde se encontraba el querido Hogar de Pony y sus queridos primos. Mientras el barco cruzaba por la bahía y pasaba junto a la Estatua de la Libertad, los rostros de las personas tan queridas para ella vinieron a su memoria.

Con lo sorpresivo de los planes, Candy sólo pudo informarle por carta a la Srita. Pony y a la Hermana María de su viaje. Ambas le respondieron justo a tiempo con una misiva donde le expresaban lo orgullosas que estaban por todos sus logros, deseándole lo mejor en su nuevo colegio. Para ellas, era un privilegio que un chico del Hogar pudiera tener esta gran oportunidad y continuar sus estudios en el extranjero.

Pese a todo el apoyo que recibió, la joven Ardley se sentía abrumada con todo lo que le estaba sucediendo. Parecía que cuando empezaba a adaptarse a un nuevo estilo de vida, todo cambiaba nuevamente para su desgracia y esto no era para nada de su agrado.

Aún así, tendría que darse nuevamente el valor y los ánimos para empezar otra etapa más que estaba a punto de comenzar.

La estancia en el barco fue un tanto solitaria para Candy. Como la Tia Abuela se encontraba ocupada con George preparando todo para las numerosas juntas de negocios que los esperaban, sólo disfrutaba de su compañía durante las comidas.

En esa época la distinción de clases estaba muy marcada y el viajar en primera clase significaba que ciertas cubiertas estaban exclusivamente asignadas para esta elite abordo. Segunda y tercera clases tenían sus propios espacios, sin tener contacto alguno con los distinguidos y ricos pasajeros. Por lo que Candy pasaba mucho tiempo deambulando sola en la cubierta sin compañía alguna a excepción del personal de tripulación que iban y venían haciendo sus numerosas tareas.

Pero encontró la manera de hacer llevadera la travesía. Le gustaba el caminar por los pasillos explorando los numerosos salones que el trasatlántico ofrecía a sus distinguidos pasajeros... había salones exclusivos para tomar el té, restaurantes y cafeterías. Hasta contaba con un salón para fumadores.

Sin embargo, Candy prefería ir a la biblioteca y era su costumbre el sentarse en cubierta a leer un libro mientras admiraba el tranquilo paisaje que tenía frente a ella...aún con la fría brisa que se sentía, disfrutaba mucho del sonido que el mar producía con su suave oleaje al golpear el casco del barco a su andar, era un sonido que relajadamente la envolvía.

Miraba entusiasmada los atardeceres, admirando como el sol desaparecía en el horizonte dando un tinte de color naranja, rojizo y rosado a las nubes que lo acompañaban. Era simplemente espectacular admirar esta vista y la chica lo disfrutaba de sobremanera.

Durante las comidas, trataba de comportarse a la altura ante la presencia de la Tia Abuela y George, por lo que prefirió permanecer callada. Fue gracias a esto, que se le hizo llevadera la convivencia con la anciana quien siempre mostraba una seria postura para con ella.

El Sr. Johnson notó esta actitud y se lamentaba por la chica. Por lo que después de cenar al acompañarlas a su habitación, caminaba junto a Candy para platicar sobre las actividades que había realizado durante el día. Candy agradeció esto y gustosa le compartía al hombre sus pequeñas aventuras por el barco. Si no hubiera sido por estas conversaciones con George, la joven se hubiera sentido muy sola durante la travesía.

Trataba de platicar con Judy, pero la joven mucama no estaba acostumbrada a esta amabilidad y familiaridad por parte de sus huéspedes y como siempre estaba ocupada, era muy poco el tiempo disponible que le podía dedicar a Candy para charlar.

Aún durante la cena y baile de despedida por parte del capitán en el último día de travesía, la Tia Abuela se comportó solemne como era su costumbre y se retiró temprano dejando a Candy en compañía de George.

Aunque el Sr. Johnson era muy serio y formal, conversó amenamente con Candy cuando la Sra. Elroy abandonó el lugar. Hasta se animó a invitar a bailar a la joven...era agradable disfrutar de esa velada con lo elegante del salón y lo placentero de la música. La chica recibió gustosa la invitación de su parte y por fin disfrutó un poco de este última noche en el barco, bailando varias piezas con él.

La Srita. Ardley era una de las pocas jovencitas abordo viajando en primera clase ya que la mayoría de los pasajeros eran por lo general personas mayores... por lo que Candy se lució espléndida con su elegante vestido de noche que llevaba, pero sobretodo con la inigualable sonrisa que la caracterizaba.

Las personas veían con simpatía a la bella chica y su genuina personalidad que era adornada no por ostentosas joyas, sino por una agradable sonrisa. Candice White poseía el don de lucir deslumbrante cuando se sentía feliz, algo que todo el mundo admiraba al notarlo. Esto fue algo que la misma Tia Abuela pudo darse cuenta, pero que prefería ignorar.

Esa noche junto a George, Candy con su mejor disposición, disfrutó de la que sería su última noche en tan imponente barco...bailando y charlando con el serio pero amigable asistente de su tutor.

Así que sin mas, el tiempo abordo había transcurrido plácidamente y los días en alta mar llegaron a su fin. Cinco días después y al medio día, la chica pudo distinguir a lo lejos en el horizonte las gaviotas que sobre volaban sobre el puerto de Southampton...supo que por fin llegaba a su destino, Inglaterra.

Al tocar puerto, los Ardley junto a su acompañante, fueron de los primeros en desembarcar y un coche los esperaba para conducirlos a su destino, la ciudad de Londres.

Como era costumbre de la familia, se hospedaron en el exclusivo Hotel Savoy. Este es hasta el día de hoy, uno de los más elegantes hoteles que existen en la ciudad, dedicado exclusivamente a una distinguida clientela de huéspedes.

Sin embargo, así como sucedió durante la travesía, la Tia Abuela se dedicó de lleno a las juntas de negocios durante los días que estuvo en Londres. Candy no podía entender el porqué la anciana la quería a su lado si casi todo el tiempo se ausentaba y apenas y le dirigía la palabra cuando se veían.

Su trato fue muy frío con la jovencita y aún cuando había pasado muchos días en su compañía, simplemente la Sra. Elroy seguía inmutable y muy distante. Sólo cuando Candy era presentada ante alguna persona es que la Tia se dirigía brevemente a ella.

Pero a pesar de todo, por las tardes y después de las reuniones de trabajo, el Sr. Johnson dedicaba unas horas para pasear con Candy por la ciudad. Como la matriarca prefería quedarse a descansar en hotel, la jovencita disfrutaba del paseo sin la estricta mirada de la Tia sobre ella.

Candy y George pasearon por toda la ciudad...navegaron por el río Támesis que cruzaba por el centro de la ciudad, visitaron la Torre de Londres y desde ahí la chica admiró como el famoso Puente alzaba sus vías para dejar pasar a los navíos que cruzaban por el río.

Quedó gratamente impresionada con el Big Ben...hasta le pidió varias veces a George el quedarse de pie admirándolo mientras el gran reloj replicaba sus campanas cada hora. Ese sonido era único y Candy quería guardarlo en sus memorias.

No lejos del Big Ben se encontraba la Abadía de Westminster y decidieron visitarla para admirar la magnífica iglesia gótica anglicana que era del tamaño de una catedral. Este era el lugar tradicional para las coronaciones y entierros de los monarcas británicos...Candy recorrió curiosa sus capillas con las tumbas de personajes célebres y contemplaba absorta las altas columnas y sus numerosos vitrales.

También caminaron por el famoso Picadilly Circus, rodeado por las numerosas tiendas y centros comerciales. La pequeña descubrió en Londres una ciudad llena de historia que ofrecía a los visitantes grandes maravillas para ser exploradas.

Con este entusiasmo que la caracterizaba, Candy se emocionaba al recorrer todos y cada uno de los lugares, por lo que George decidió llevarla a un lugar especial y que le gustaba mucho a él... se trataba del famoso Museo Británico.

Con beneplácito, el formal hombre veía como la chica admiraba con júbilo las maravillas del lugar...monolitos de piedra con escritura jeroglífica junto a las momias de la realeza antigua, las numerosas estatuas de los emperadores romanos mostrando su poder de antaño, las imponentes figuras babilonias que fueron parte de las grandes puertas de una ciudad ya desaparecida. Relieves bellamente tallados que fueron parte de una de las maravillas del mundo, el Partenón de Atenas...todo era simplemente grandioso!

Candy sintió como si el recorrer las salas del museo, en realidad estuviera viajando por el mundo y por el tiempo...muchas culturas de países lejanos y desaparecidas, estaban ahí para mostrar sus maravillas y para que fueran admiradas por todos los visitantes.

Conmocionada, Candy agradeció sinceramente a George por este paseo diciéndole que si no hubiera sido por él, su visita hubiera sido muy distinta al no tener la oportunidad de recorrer la ciudad...todo le hubiera resultado muy tedioso y aburrido.

Pero para sorpresa de Candy el hombre le confió algo mientras regresaban al hotel  
-No tiene porque agradecerme, fueron instrucciones del Sr. Williams, quería que le mostrara la ciudad y la acompañara cuanto pudiera mientras usted permaneciera en Londres-  
-¿El Tío Abuelo Williams lo planeó todo?- preguntó sorprendida  
-Así es...me lo pidió personalmente y me alegro que lo haya disfrutado mucho Señorita- agregó tranquilamente son su usual seriedad  
-Por favor dígale al Sr. Williams que se lo agradezco...parece que siempre está al pendiente de mi, ¿no es así George?-  
-Usted es su protegida, él sólo quiere lo mejor para usted Srita. Candice, créame cuando se lo digo. Además, éll esta muy complacido por su desempeño escolar y todo esto es un premio a su esfuerzo... Él está muy orgulloso de usted-

Una muy sorprendida Candy escuchó con alegría estas palabras que venían de su benefactor. Si bien nunca lo había visto, ese hombre la había adoptado y con eso cambio radicalmente su vida. Era mucho lo que le debía y aún cuando no lo conocía personalmente, era obvio que él estaba al pendiente de todo lo que acontecía con ella.

Al principio, cuando supo de su decisión de mandarla al colegio de verano, sintió que era manipulada y que su vida era dirigida por otros; pero ahora que disfrutaba de este paseo y que tenía la oportunidad de conocer otros lugares, no podía sino sentirse agradecida con tan enigmático personaje. Realmente le debía mucho a su misterioso benefactor.

Por lo que Candy decidió escribirle una carta agradeciéndole por todo. En ella también le contaba de todas las maravillas que había visitado y admirado. También le prometió algo, el de escribirle más seguido ya que desde que había sido adoptada, sólo le había mandado una carta agradeciéndole por haberle dado un hogar con sus queridos primos.

Desde ese momento, Candy se prometió estar en más contacto con su padre adoptivo, el misterioso y evasivo Tío Abuelo Williams.

Por fin, la fecha para partir a Escocia había llegado y los planes eran que George acompañaría a Candy en tren hasta Edimburgo mientras que la Tia Abuela esperaría a que regresara a Londres para poder retornar juntos a America.

Así que con su acostumbrada formalidad y seriedad, la Tia Abuela se despidió de Candy con un sermón...recordándole el siempre comportarse a la altura de los Ardley mientras estuviera en Escocia. La chica escuchó calladamente cada una de las instrucciones de la anciana sin protestar y finalmente se despidió cordialmente de la quisquillosa Tia.

Sin más, la joven y su acompañante partieron en tren hacia Escocia saliendo desde la celebre estación King's Cross en pleno centro de Londres. Por la duración del trayecto, les llevaría casi todo el día el trasladarse a la capital escocesa, arribando por la tarde y casi entrada la noche.

El viaje lo realizaron sin incidentes y cuando llegaron a Edimburgo, la capital le daba la bienvenida a la jovencita con su clima tan particular, uno que era muy cambiante. Dependiendo del día, en Escocia, se podían ver determinadas variaciones en el tiempo y no era raro descubrir la típica neblina que lo caracterizaba aún en el verano...en esa cuidad, en un minuto se podía disfrutar de un sol espléndido y un minuto después una intermitente lluvia.

Por lo que al arribar a la estación de trenes de Waverley, sin demora y ante la amenaza de lluvia, George contrató un auto para que los llevara hasta las puertas mismas del colegio, el cual se encontraba no muy lejos, en las afueras de la ciudad.

Cuando llegaron, fueron recibidas por la monja a cargo del colegio, se trataba de la amigable Hermana Margaret. Candy al conocerla, no pudo evitar el recordar a su querida Hermana María. Ambas monjas tenían un carácter similar...eran agradables y de sencillo proceder. De inmediato Candy se sintió bienvenida al lugar.

Sin más, George entregó lo documentos que traía consigo a la religiosa y acto seguido, se despidió de Candy para volver de inmediato a Londres donde la Sra. Elroy lo esperaba. El pobre hombre viajaría toda la noche para poder encontrarse con la anciana la mañana siguiente y partir después de las últimas reuniones de trabajo, para América.

Candy al despedirse de George le agradeció de corazón toda su amabilidad y ante la sorpresa del hombre, le entregó una carta dirigida al Sr. Williams. Le dijo que la había escrito durante el viaje en tren como un gesto de gratitud por todo lo que el Tío Abuelo había hecho por ella.

Con su usual formalidad, el fiel asistente la recibió a la vez que estrechaba la mano de la chica pidiéndole que lo mantuviera al tanto si llegara a necesitar algo, también le recordó que vendría por ella para llevarla nuevamente a América cuando se volvieran a ver durante el otoño.

Y sin más, George abandonó el lugar dejando a la jovencita a cargo de su nueva guardiana, quien mientras la conducía a sus habitaciones le fue mostrando el lugar.

Se trataba de una institución regida por monjas y era el lugar de estudios que el ilustre y Real Colegio San Pablo en Londres, ofrecía a sus estudiantes para avanzar en sus estudios durante las vacaciones veraniegas. El colegio estaba plácidamente alocado junto a uno de los números lagos escoceses y aunque se trataba de un antiguo monasterio, ofrecía a las señoritas que albergaba, cómodas habitaciones.

La Hermana Margaret explicó a Candy que era común que muchas de las clases se impartieran a la intemperie, especialmente cuando el clima era agradable...con sorpresa, Candy descubrió con agrado que la vida de estudiante en este lugar era mucho más relajada que su contraparte en la vieja ciudad londinense.

Cuando llegaron a su habitación, Candy quedó admirada por lo cómoda que era y con alegría, descubrió que su balcón tenía una magnífica vista del lago. Realmente el lugar era encantador y nunca se lo imaginó que fuera así.

Con beneplácito, la Hermana Margaret la ayudó a instalarse mientras le explicaba las regulaciones del colegio. Le mostró los distintos uniformes que usaría para diversas actividades. Había uno para las clases y otros para las ceremonias religiosas. También le explicó las políticas del colegio y le dio un horario con las diferentes clases y actividades que llevaría.

Aunque todo sonaba muy estricto, la monja le aseguró que disfrutaría mucho de su estancia ahí pero le pidió disciplina y puntualidad en todo momento. Candy sonrió ante lo dicho y recordó el reloj que Stear le había dado...realmente éste le sería de mucha utilidad para llegar a tiempo.

Sin más que decir, la hermana se despidió para dejarla descansar no sin antes recordarle que durante el desayuno a la mañana siguiente, la presentaría con las demás alumnas que ya habían llegado hacía un par de días.

Una vez sola en su habitación, Candy se dirigió hacia el balcón. Miraba absorta como la noche caía sobre el lago y daba paso a una velada clara adornada con las innumerables estrellas que la alumbraban. La luna iluminaba los alrededores y los destellos de luz sobre las plácidas aguas, eran un espectáculo sin igual.

Con todo esto, sintió mil emociones...era la agitación de estar en otro país y de haber visitado tantos nuevos y maravillosos lugares. Pero había algo más, su mente se llenó de un recuerdo que la había estado acompañado ya por mucho tiempo...el del Principe de la Colina.

Emocionada, sacó de su bolsillo el prendedor que el Principe había dejado tras de si aquella vez que se conocieron, lo miró bajo la luz de la luna y el objeto brillaba con su particular resplandor. Ese broche le recordaba el momento en que su vida cambió y aunque fue un breve encuentro entre ambos, la marcó desde entonces.

Ella se encontraba en la tierra de ese Principe...en las mismas tierras donde vivieron los antepasados de su querido Anthony y de donde todos los Ardley provenían.

Pensando en esto, se preguntaba si algún día volvería a ver a ese extraño muchacho. Si bien había pasado ya mucho tiempo, aún lo recordaba vívidamente y su imagen estaba muy clara y nítida en su memoria...ese joven, con su gaita y kilt escocés, seguramente había vivido en estas tierras.

Y como se lo había confesado Anthony alguna vez, también era muy probable que el Principe fuera un Ardley, todo lo indicaba así por la insignia grabada en el medallón.

Candy emocionada se llevó al pecho el broche que sostenía firme con las manos y soñaba que tal vez se daría la oportunidad de verlo en Escocia...si, era probable que se encontrara con él después de tanto tiempo, existía esa posibilidad si el joven se encontraba en la ciudad.

Pero curiosamente, otra imagen le vino de repente y sin aviso a su mente...era el recuerdo de sus tres paladines vestidos a la usanza escocesa: Anthony, Archie y Stear, pero uno se destacaba de entre los tres...su querido inventor.

Y sacó del mismo bolsillo aquel reloj que el joven le diera en la estación de trenes al despedirse. Candy miraba absorta sus ahora dos tesoros, en una mano el broche del Principe con la insignia de la familia Ardley...y en la otra, el dorado reloj con la rosa tallada en su carátula.

Mientras los admiraba, su corazón se agitaba y dirigiéndose hacia la luna dijo

-¿En dónde estará mi Principe?- la chica se preguntaba con añoranza ante la silencio de la noche

No solo se refería a aquel joven que conoció en su niñez, sino a la persona con quien ella compartiría el resto de su vida...con la trágica partida de Anthony, sentía un gran vacío en su corazón y anhelaba que pronto otro joven viniera a llenar ese espacio.

Estaba la propuesta de Archie pero no se sentía completamente segura que el galante joven fuera el indicado. Con sus gentilezas, Neil le demostraba que ella no le era indiferente, pero esta opción no era del todo de su agrado...tal vez si viera nuevamente al príncipe sabría si es él.

La joven no lo sabía, pero su interior ya estaba dándole las pistas que necesitaba ante sus dudas, sólo era cuestión de que pusiera atención y escuchara el suave susurro del nombre del joven por quien anhelaba su corazón.

* * *

Notas:

Saludos a todos! Por fin pude acabar el capitulo...pensé que no lo lograría a tiempo, pero aquí lo tienen.

Invertí mucho tiempo investigando sobre el Barco, ya que quería darles información fidedigna sobre el gran trasatlántico, el Mauritania. Aunque no hay mucho, pude encontrar lo suficiente para darme una idea de como describirlo.

Ahora que estamos en Escocia, les pido me perdonen si me emociono describiéndolo ...es mi favorito en todo el mundo y hablar de ese maravilloso y místico lugar me apasiona.

Gracias por seguir leyendo y comentando, disfruto mucho de los mensajes que me escriben.

Un abrazo

Adriana


End file.
